Ultimate Betrayal
by myra k kuran
Summary: Aiyora,16 year old teenager married to a mysterious handsome businessman Eyan Roy. Aiyora has no memory prior to her marriage thus making Eyan her only family. Little did she know who her husband truly is? His real name is Kaname Kuran the vampire king that went into hiding after murdering few important members of the vampire society. Story takes place when Kaname went into hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**a.n. hello everyone i'm back with another new story. my first ever M rated one as this story will contain some bold sex scenes...at least i will try to write some. i hope you all will love and enjoy this one as much as you did the others and off-course i don't own vampire knight it belongs to matsuri hino. this is just a sneak peak the chapter will be coming out soon. let me know if you guys like or hate it so far. thank you all.**

Taking place during the time when kaname kuran went into hiding after slaughtering another pureblood named Handigi and the father of Hanabusa Aido. A year have passed since that incident and since then no one has heard a single about him. No one knows when he will come out and attack another prestigious vampire.

This is a story of Aiyora Roy a 16 year old married teenager who has no memories prior to her a year ago waking up at a huge mansion owned by Eyan Roy,A young rich businessman who is a dangerously handsome man full of mystery that Aiyora's brain is incapable of solving. Its been almost six month since Eyan and Aiyora got married. Eyan Roy has shoulder length brown hair and his whine colored eyes that has the ability to hypnotized and take control anyone and anything that crosses his path. His smile had the ability to make woman of any age fall flat for him...but none of these mattered to him, only thing that mattered to him was his office and beautiful wife at always waited for him at home.

So far Aiyora's life's perfectly fine...but that's what she thinks! In reality she had absolutely no idea about the man she is married to.

His real name is Kaname Kuran...the vampire king that has lost his sanity and became a murderer. He has already killed quite a few so far and went into hiding six months ago plotting to eliminate his new target. Not only that he also has fiance who is still madly and irrevocably in love with him.

So what will happen when Aiyora figures out her Eyan is not who she thinks he is? Will she be able to survive this shock or not? And what will Kaname do pick his wife or fiance the girl that was born to be his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: here is the first chapter for people who enjoyed! read and enjoy and lemme know whether you love it..hate it.**

Chapter-1

It's been a year since that day, the day Yuki Kuran witnessed with her own eyes… her beloved brother/fiancé slaughtering another fellow Pureblood the leader of Hanadigi family and Nagamachi Aido father of his very loyal follower Hanabusa Aido.

'Why..Kaname….why?' She sighed while a drop of tears trickled down the corner of her eyes. It made no sense to her why Kaname did that, they were so happy together. She loved him so much and now she wonders what went wrong?

More than six month have passed but still today the 17 year old Yuki Kuran shivers every time that scene flashes before her eyes. Never in her life had Yuki ever imagined that the man who saved her from level-e that snowy night will turn out to be like this.

Yuki clenched onto her bed sheet as tightly as possible.

The hunters association and the vampire society members have declared Kaname as 'gone insane' and 'dangerous' to both human and vampires; therefore should be captured immediately.

Yuki ducked herself underneath the comforter as much as possible. She felt oddly cold on this king size bed. She missed him…his tender gaze…smile…his warmth…his touches…the kisses…everything about him. Everything is different now…even they are not together either, something that Yuki never even imagined in her worst nightmare….but her love for him still remains the same. After all that's what she always said to herself even she will continue to love him even if he betrays him.

"…ki"

"Yuki.." the voice of hunter plus her childhood best/now enemy brought the pureblood princess out of her thought.

"Yes Zero? What brings you here?" yuki asked shooting up from her bed. In all honesty he was the last person she was expecting in her room. After all he hated her kind and now….her.

"The headmaster is calling you." With that he left without giving Yuki a chance to speak.

/*/*/*/*

Far away from the city in a small town of suburbs there was a huge mansion. Not many people lived in that mansion… it belonged to young rich businessman named Eyan Roy and his wife Aiyora Roy. According to their neighbours the most beautiful couple they have ever seen.

Morning in the Roy mansion had the same routine in the week days Eyan would leave very early in the morning. At times even before sunrise but 10:00 am onwards the battle begins between the servants and their mistress in order to wake her up.

"Lady Aiyora."

"Hmmmm…" She hummed turning herself to the other side.

"Lady Aiyora…" this time among the two servants the elderly woman started to push her mistress to wake up but their mistress was sinking more into the mattress.

"Master Eyan is over the phone." Spoke the younger servant named Nina. With a sleepy groan Aiyora extended one of her hand to get the phone and once the phone was in her hand… before the person on the other side of the phone got the chance to utter a word she spoke

"Goodnight Eyan I love you. Muwah!(placing air kiss on the phone)" With that she handed over the phone to one of the servants.

"It's getting impossible…lady Aiyora." Spoke the older servant while increasing her pressure on the push. Finally she turned to her servants opening her eyes.

"Good morning ladies.." Aiyora spoke in her sleepy voice stretching her hands towards them in order to pull her.

"Finally the sleeping beauty wakes up. She is all yours now Nina as I have way too many work pending in the kitchen." With that the older woman left Aiyora and her personal maid Nina. "Wait Mrs. Marina…" Aiyora called out the older servant before she could exit her room "Did Eyan have good breakfast."

"NO my dear…he just had Rose tea but asked me to send something healthy for lunch to the office at 5:00." With that she left for the kitchen.

"Time for bath Lady Aiyora." Nina spoke giving Aiyora 'you better get up now look'

"Five minutes?" Aiyora asked with a silly grin hoping Nina would be kind enough to let her sleep for the next five minutes.

"Absolutely not." With that she dragged her mistress out of the bed. Though Nina was a servant but Aiyora always treated her like a friend. In case of the servant s Eyan and Aiyora were totally opposite. Eyan was always the reserved type and Aiyora was more of their friend than mistress.

/*/*/*

The night came sooner than Aiyora had expected, but the good part was she was done with her daily chores. Although her job was quite easy just looking after the house, if in the mood then cook, watch tv, she wanted to read books but she only enjoyed fashion magazines and the kind of book her husband had in his collection was impossible for Aiyora to take, all sorts of crazy mystery, dark fiction, history and worse part some of them were written in latin. At time she wondered how many languages her husband actually spoke.

Aiyora's another favourite hobby was nail art. She loved doing different experiments with her nail tonight she chose blood red as the color for her nails, kinda matching with her outfit for tonight. The main for her to choose this color is because it's her husband's favorite one.

Aiyora blew on her nails in order for them to dry fast. While Nina kept on brush her long dark brown hair. Aiyora's hair was straight but still it was beautiful, soft as feather and smooth as silk.

The sudden sound of door bell ringing got both Nina and Aiyora's attention. A soft grin curled up on Aiyora's face she stood up and ran towards the stairs to see her husband has come home. He was handing over his over coat to Mrs. Marina.

He looked handsome as usual. His shoulder length brown hair was tousled a bit. His whine colour orbs were perfectly sitting between the frame that was sitting above his nose. His fuller lips curled up into a smile as it landed on his wife who was slowly coming down the stairs to greet him.

"Welcome home Eyan.." She spoke shyly. The blush on her cheeks became quite visible by now.

"Come close to me Aiyora." Eyan spoke extending his hand towards his wife who was standing few feet away. Both the servant immediately excused themselves from the scene as their master stared to speak. Eyan watched as his wife slowly walked towards her husband. "The color red was made for you." This time he complimented tracing her face with back of his hand.

"Aiyora…" he called her

"Yes?" She looked up at him shyly.

Eyan pulled his wife closer grabbing her by the arms so that he could bend over and tease her little. By now both their noses were touching. They could feel each other's breath. Aiyora blushed even more.

"It's been almost six month since we got married but still you blush this way every time I'm close to you." Aiyora looked at him confused "It makes me happy…very happy."

"Eya-" Aiyora got cut off as her husband pressed his lips onto hers and automatically Aiyora's hand wrapped around his torso. In few seconds the tender kiss turned into a passionate hungry one from her husband's side as he lifted her feet of the ground and started walking towards the direction of their bedroom.

/*/*/*

By now both their bare bodies fell on the bed. Eyan was on top of Aiyora dominating all her moves. This was their time the time they were one body…soul and mind. Both their hands clasped entwining their fingers together.

"Aiyora…what are you doing to me?" Eyan growled between kisses but the only thing Aiyora could say was his name.

"Yes..say my name..Aiyora.." Eyan spoke kissing her neck and shoulders. "Call me …Aiyora." Aiyora called out his name like he wanted her to. That is when Eyan stated moving down to her chest. He attaked both the mounds of flesh on her chest one with his hand and the other with his mouth; making Aiyora scream out his a name in pure bliss….from there he went down…to her stomach, paced kisses on her navel.

At this point of time Eyan was caressing her thighs with his lips and this way slowly he went down more towards her inner thigh…and kept going inside…down and down…till his mouth was on her peach. Aiyora's body arched up more towards his husband, she grabbed his brown locks in fistful amount with both hers hand as his tongue teased her in the most intimate place of her body.

" E-ya-n..st-op.." but he responded by forcing his tongue into her entrance almost piercing it if that was even possible. Then again started making his way up slowly. His lips never left it's contact with her skin. Once he was up he rolled them making Aiyora on top as she started trailing kisses staring from his forehead to lips to chest…to abs…to all the way down. This time it was Eyan who tightly gripped onto Aiyora's hair, his eyelids closed down half way as silent moans started passing through his lips. Soon those silent moans started getting louder as Aiyora went down.

"Yes…yes….ohh yes.." He was losing everything he had leaving him in no choice but to pull her up and roll them once again to switch positions. This time he slowly started entering making Aiyora whimper out in pain as she tightly grabbed onto his torso with one hand and other one grabbed his hair.

Eyan had his one hand tightly gripping onto her hips and the other one rested beside Aiyora's head as he kept on moving inside her. His mouth was devouring her every way possible nothing escaped it her face…lips..jaws..neck… shoulder…collarbone…chest.

The only sound the room was their moans of pleasure and hoarse breathing that Eyan was taking or releasing.

Eyan shot his head up upon reaching his climax.

"Uagh….ahh…ho…ohh…" he moaned increasing his pace. Loud moan started passing through his mouth by now. His pounding became a rougher with ever second making Aiyora grip on him tighten. At one point of time she started to whimper out in pain alongside pleasure.

Eyan's eyelids shut down tightly, his mouth partly opened. Everything that was building up for so long slowly started to come out making Eyan double his speed like an animal and Aiyora screaming out his name and they kept on going on like this till everything slowly died down…both were panting especially Eyan and he smiled…he felt nothing but happiness.

"Why do you smile this way always after making…love to me?" Aiyora wondered cupping his face only for him to place a soft kiss on her palm before answering "because I feel happy." And with that he pulled her into his arms.

/*/*/*

The cool breeze entered through the window. Both the bodies were nude underneath the silk black sheet. Aiyora was fast asleep in Eyan's arms where as he was wide awake. His hand was tracing her bare back. His fingers playing with her hair, to him her aroma was dangerously addictive. Still somehow he has managed to tame the beast inside him for the last six months…he didn't know how he was doing it but he was doing…somehow but barely.

The familiar feeling got his attention making Eyan slowly get up placing Aiyora properly underneath the comforter. He took the robe that was hanging on the counter and wrapped it around his body and stepped outside the bedroom. After all at this time of the day everyone in this house is usually asleep.

"Hello there..Sieiran.." the said person appeared with a slight bow.

"Lord Kuran…" His lips curled up with slight smirk. Yes this was one thing that Aiyora did not know about her husband. He is not who she thinks he is…his real name is Kaname Kuran the head of the Kuran family and the most important and powerful figure for the vampire race, something that Aiyora was totally unaware off. Also it was something he wanted wanted her to know…because if she does noting will be the same ever again.

"What news do you have for me Seiran?" Kaname asked moving towards the table pouring himself a glass of drink while adding blood tablets into his mouth.

"I kept the new set of tablets inside the storage." Seiran informed.

"Very well… anything else?" Kaname asked sipping his drink.

"Hanabusa almost got some clues about your whereabouts but I completely erased his memories so there is no danger." Kaname only smirked at Seiran's information but said nothing just kept on drinking till his senses got something different.

"Take your leave now…I don't want my wife to see you." Kaname ordered sternly and Seiran disappeared and that is when he heard

"Eyan." She turned on the lights, he turned to see Aiyora heading down the stairs her body wrapped up in silk black sheet. "What are you doing down there?" she asked with curiosity as she went down.

"I was thirsty." Was all he said picking up his bride bridal style and placing a kiss on her face as he carried her to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n: i'm back with the second chapter. sorry didn't get the chance to correctly it properly but i hope it's clear enough to understand hope you will all enjoy this chapter and give me your feedback you are also more than welcome to hate it...anyways enough of my blah blah! enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Aiyora watched her husband with amused eyes while he was pedicuring her feet. She had no clue how or from where he learned this or even why? There was no doubt he was doing a great job at that. The ones done by him turns out better than Mrs. Marina's; it even beats the ladies who works at the saloon.

"…Eyan?" Aiyora hesitantly called her husband

"Yes my love?" He responded immediately without even looking up, after all he was way too busy with his wife's nails.

"…Um..did you ever do this for your…late fiancé?" Aiyora honestly had no intention of bring up te past but she couldn't even help it. She bit her lower lip out of guilt. She was so nervous that she didn't even notice that Eyan has stopped what he was doing. The moment her blue eyes came upon his onyx color ones, a shiver ran down her spine. She could tell he was angry and it scared her. He hated talking about his past and she just brought up the past, something she already regretted badly inside.

Gulping nervously the dark haired girl muttered "…Sorry.." but the response she got from her husband was also quite odd.

"Come closer.." Eyan's voice sounded quite stern making it sound more like a command. It made Aiyora more nervous. It literally got her stuttering "…Wh-y…I'm sorry."

"Aiyora…" this time her husband's voice almost hypnotized her. In one second her eyes were complete hollow, there was no hint of any sort of emotion.

" Do as I say." Somehow this time there was a completely different aura around Eyan and the most odd part was that his eyes were glowing red. It made Aiyora obey his orders like a puppet.

"…Yes.." There was no hint of emotion in Aiyora's voice.

Aiyora leaned forward towards her husband as per his order.

"Aiyora…never ever question my love fo-"

"Your eyes are red Eyan?" This question suddenly cut off Eyan mid-sentence and somehow the spell on Aiyora was broken too and worse part Aiyora clearly remembered the last thing she saw, her husband's glowing red eyes.

"….Eyan...your eyes..what are you? They were red? Eyan?" Aiyora started crying, she got so aggressive that she took off his glasses to examine his eyes. "..they were red..I swear..I saw red."

"…Aiyora…"

"It was red….glowing red."

"Like this?" Eyan asked smirking. Revealing his blood lusted red eyes making his little eyes jaw drop.

"DO you know how angry I am right now Aiyora?" tears started streaming down her face nothing was making any sense to her but her sixth sense told her something bad was going on. "Why do you insist on bring that monster out? Everyday I'm trying my best to slowing kill him but you are ruining all my efforts." Eyan was referring to Kaname Kuran but of course Aiyora understood nothing.

"…Eyan.." Aiyora was beyond scared. This tie he realized what he was doing and it left him no option he simply put his hand on her head and whispered "sleep my love…have the most sweetest dream because your reality is worse than nightmare."

Aiyor'a body collapsed but before it could fall on the ground Eyan caught it and pulled her desperately into his arms.

/*/*/*

Eyan was trying to distract himself from the dirty thought of having his fangs pierce Aiyora's virgin neck.

"…You know these thoughts will never escape your mind." Said a taunting voice, a very familiar one. It was the voice of kaname Kuran…his true self. Eyan looked up to see Kaname Kuran with his blood lusted red eyes sitting beside Aiyora on the bed.

"..I always thought Yuki's blood is all I need to satisfy my thirst…but it seems that my wife has giving birth to a new monster inside me." Kaname said taking Aiyora's close to his lips where he gently brushed his fangs over her pulse point.

"Stay away from my wife…bastard." Eyan growled.

"…Ah! That tone, you sound exactly like Kiryu now." Kaname mocked "Saying stuff that doesn't even make sense. It seems that you are forgetting the fact that she is my wife; you don't even exist."

"I will never let you near my wife." Eyan warned.

"Try your best but the Kaname Kuran inside you will soon come out and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Until then good bye my friend." With that Kaname Kuran disappeared.

/*/*/*

Curiosity was taking over Nina. What she witnessed earlier today didn't seem to leave her mind at any cost. She wondered if she should ask someone about it… but then again if yes then who?

"Oi-hello…" Cranky voice of Mrs. Marina brought the younger servant back from her thought making her jump on the place almost dropping the knife that she was using to cut the vegetables.

"where was your mind? And look…none of the vegetables haven't been even touched." Mrs Marina yelled at Nina.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry ?" Mrs. Marina snapped "Dinner is supposed to be served in fifteen minutes and none of these have been touched yet and master wanted vegetable soup." Mrs. Marina picked up a broccoli to prove that Nina hasn't really done anything.

Nina apologised again leaving Mrs. Marnia with no choice but to help her.

For the next two minutes both the maids were doing their job properly in completely silence but ofcourse it didn't last long as the words ended up slipping from the younger girl's mouth

"Ahem…Mrs. Marina?"

"What now?"

"Don't you ever wonder how old master Eyan is?" This time Mrs. Marina stopped what she was doing and turned towards the girl with one of her eyebrows raised making Nina almost stutter

"..well I meant to say he looks like mid-twenties but when he speaks it sounds as if he has been around for thousand years."

"What are you trying to say that master is some sort of ghost?" Mrs. Marina snapped

"What I'm trying to say is both master and lady Aiyora are a beautiful couple but if you look closely everything about them is strange."

"What is so strange?" Mrs. Marina asked irritated.

Nina didn't answer right away, she picked up a tomato and started slicing it as she was half way done she started again "it's been more than four month I'm here I've never seen any of their relatives and I can understand that their parents are not their but that doesn't mean they have no one."

"Probably there are in bad terms. After all master is rich so maybe they are jealous and decided not to keep any relation with him." Mrs. Marina replied casually.

"DO you believe the story master told us about him and lady Aiyora being cousins and they got married when they were kids?"

"What is there not to believe?"

"Mrs. Marina if you observe carefully you'll notice that lady Aiyora knows nothing about her husband apart from his name. it's more like she is discovering him every day."

"Lady Aiyora lost her memory after an accident." Mrs. Marina told Nina.

"Even their relationship is very strange…I mean master Eyan is controlling her every movein such a clever manner that Lady Aiyora is not even aware off. It's more like he is trying to keep her all to himself. It appears that he controls her mind body, soul everything. It's exactly like this everytime Lady Aiyora gets' a clue omehow the next day she forgets everything it's as if someone s playing with her memor-" Nina's blabbering came to a stop as Mrs. Marina covered her mouth and pushed her towards the wall.

"Enough" hissed the older lady. "Stop researching on them. He is paying us good money be satisfied with that. The main reason why all previous batch of servants were fired is this kind of research. Take my advice child stay as far away from their personal matter as possible because master Eyan will not let anyone get away with this." With that she let go off Nina and stormed off the kitchen leaving a dumb founded Nina.

/*/*/*

Aiyora wrapped the bathrobe around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She felt different, fresh yet completely empty as if she was missing something...but what?

While massaging the lotion over her body she realized Eyan has done her nails, by now she could tell when Eyan did them he was that good….but what makes no sense is that howcome she remembers nothing of that time?

Meanwhile at the dining room Eyan was waiting for his wife at the table with his laptop while both the maids were serving food. The sudden sound of glass breaking got followed by Aiyora's Ouch Ouch scream got all three of their attention.

It didn't even take seconds for the smell Aiyora's intoxicating blood to reach Kaname Kuran's nostrils, making his muscles tighten and he could feel he was slowly losing his mind. He slammed his laptop shut, and quickly opened his glasses and ordered the maids to go and check on her and soon as the maids were out of sight; Kaname with both his hands grabbed fistful of his hair in order for the cravings to die down.

"Lady Aiyora?" Both the maids screamed in union as they saw broken pieces of the perfume bottle covered in blood. They found Aiyora at one corner trying to get the glass piece out that was half inside her feet.

"Hurry go get master Eyan." Mrs. Marina asked Nina to go look for him while she attended to Aiyora.

Nina came back in few minutes panting and found Aiyora and Mrs. Marina in the bedroom where Mrs. Marina was cleaning her blood.

"Master Eyan is nowhere to be found I searched the whole mansion."

"What do you mean by that huh? Is master a ghost that he will disappear in a matter of few seconds?" Mrs. Marina snapped. It made Aiyora more confused he is always there for her but why did he disappear like that now?

/*/*/*

"Thank you very much Seiran." Kaname Kuran spoke pulling away from his assistant's neck, while whipping the blood from the corner of his lips. He felt ahamed of his deed but there was nothing he could do. The beast inside him went mad at the smell of that blood resulting him in getting out of the house right away. He had no intention of drinking from anyone but tonight if he didn't Aiyora would have got hurt and he couldn't let that happen after all he made a promise no harm will come to her...because he will not let them near her.

/*/*/*

A soft caress on the face made Aiyora shoot her eyes open but soon it relaxed as her blue orbs landed on her husband's onyx one. She quickly shot up from her lying down.

"Eyan…where were you?" Aiyora whispred in a low tone. Her husband said noting just took a strand of her hair and brought it close to his face took a deep breath.

"Aiyora.." her name slipped from his lips in a lustful whisper as he pulled her more towards him by her forearms. A painful whimper escaped her lips as feet bandaged feet slid over his thigh.

"Does it hurt?" Eyan asked in a tender voice filled with concern. Aiyora nodded her head biting the inside of her jaw in order to hold back a scream.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" Eyan asked taking Aiyora's bandaged foot on his hand and started unwrapping the bandage. The question along with the action plus the look in his eyes shocked the dark haired beauty.

Her eyes widen ad jaw dropped watching her husband slowing kissing and sucking on her wound. First she thought he it was one of the moves that he usually makes to seduce her but then in few minutes she could feel the pain going fading away.

The moment Eyan let her foot go of his mouth she fell from the sky as there was no sing on her ever being hurt.

"..What..did you do?" Aiyora asked shocked and scared at the same time clearly not understanding anything. "How did you…?" she examined her wound. It made her husband chuckle and brought her lips close to his and whispered seductively

"It's magic!" with that he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her in a fierce kiss. He wrapped his wrapped his arms; one around her waist and the other one tightly behind her head.

A purple light glowed on top of her head which slowly made Aiyora loose herself and soon collapsed onto her husband making him hold her tightly as he placed a soft kiss on her head and caressed her face brushing the hair covering her eyes which were peacefully closed. He placed another kiss on top her eyes.

_"Please never leave me my love…..because without you I can't survive. I have lost the strength to be without you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n here is another update. enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Damn it." Aiyora cursed under her breath for not listening to the old man who apparently happened to be her driver. Now she was lost. She was not quite familiar with this area though which was worse, she had no clue how to get home on her own and to add a cherry on top her phone died down and it was getting darker. What more does a person need all together? That was not all she also had a serene feeling that someone was following her.

Aiyora literally ran around the town asking people to show her the way out or the exit but off-course the evening doesn't always come in a pleasant manner, for a young beautiful girl evenings are nothing but nightmare when they are alone. Something was going on with Aiyora people who were offering help were young men looking at her with lustful gaze but Aiyora was at least smart enough to understand their intentions.

Aiyora's running came to a stop as she noticed a man in his early twenties dressed up in black shirt and slacks coming towards her. His eyes were covered behind huge sunglasses. Aiyora's eyes widen as the man lowered his shades a little revealing his glowing red eyes. Aiyora wanted to ran way but some how a strong force was holding her back, she felt as if that man was purposely putting a spell on her preventing her from free moment. Aiyora's heart skipped a beat, she struggled her best to get away from that approaching man but her body wouldn't even bulge and the next second she found herself getting hypnotized into those pair of alluring red eyes. With each passing second that man came closer to her. In her head Aiyora prepared for the worst but in the next two second the most awkward thing ever happened he suddenly out of nowhere bowed down and left right away leaving a dumb found Aiyora who was trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"..Aiyora.." The voice made her curse under her breath as she bit into her tongue. She turned around to face her husband who standing right behind her in a black over coat, smiled at her and his gaze was so tender that it made the girl melt.

"My love…what's wrong?" He asked tenderly taking her face on his palms. Aiyora gulped nervously "..i..I tried to ditch the driver but got lost." She looked up at her husband, her innocent azure eyes crashed with his mysterious burgundy one. "I'm sorry!" A smile curled up Kaname Kuran's lip's; he pressed his lips on her and pulled her into a warm embrace " Are you a naughty girl...to runaway like that but in any-case, apology accepted. Now let's go home." Aiyora nodded her head in response after placing a soft kiss on her husband's face and returned it on her lips.

As the couple got into the car Akatsuki Kain came out of the hiding, feeling like he got hit by a hard stick as whatever he just saw made no sense at all "Strange. Lord Kaname with glasses…no… with another woman what the..." He decided to find out a bit for himself.

/*/*/*

_"Hey Yuki...can I ask you something?" Kaname Kuran paused to see the reaction on his sister's face who was trapped by him on the wall "Yuki…how do you see me?" there were tears at the corner of Yuki's eyes "I want to hear it from your mouth rather than guessing it myself."_

_"Kaname...i recently got to know that you are my ancestor not my brother. I was happy having you as my brother, I'm happy to have you as my senior. You're just like me-a beast in form of a beautiful man. You're an animal but also fragile and a liar. You have so many secrets." Tears started rolling down Yuki's delicate face. "As a child I promised to become your wife but now I'm not even sure that you like me that much." She raised her hand to caress his face. "…yes I love you but there is so many emotions" Kaname slowly leaned down towards her his hot breath hitting her neck, his lips slowly started kissing her jaw. "…mixed together." Yuki whispered the last two words with a lustful sigh as Kaname cupped her face and traced his nose all over her neck taking in her scent. It sent shivers down her spine "…Kana-me I want to start from the beginning and examine you more closely." He started placing butterfly kisses over neck "kaname from this point I onwards I want to start over this is the only answer I can give you right now." A shocked gasp escaped the younger pureblood's lips as Kaname wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly towards him as he whispered "Yuki…let's do it" with that he pressed his lips against her pulling her into a hungry kiss._

_"…Yuki I know a part of your heart still belongs to him but if it's okay with you I will teach you how to love physically." Yuki eyes widened at the proposal kaname made to her. "Only if that's okay with you Yuki?" Yuki remained silent her face turned deeper shade of red. "Yuki?" Kaname called her._

_"For you Kaname…everything is okay." Yuki softly whispered._

_That was all that Kaname Kuran needed to hear. He has waited long enough for this day to come. Without wasting any more time he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the room where Yuki was born._

_After placing Yuki on the bed Kaname walked towards the door and locked it from the inside. The click sound of door locking sped up Yuki's heartbeat. Kaname turned around and leaned on the door while taking in Yuki's form in a lustful gaze. Watching Yuki uncomfortable shifting on her place aroused him, he slowly started taking his steps towards her._

_Yuki felt even more nervous when Kaname sat beside her. In all honesty all her life she wanted this but when facing reality she felt a bit nervous. Even today her vampire side wants to devours the whole of Kaname probably this is her chance._

_"…Yuki.." Kaname whispered into her, his breath was sending shiver through her body getting her all excited._

_"Yes Oni-sa- " Kaname stopped her by pressing his finger on her lips. "Call me by my name Yuki…"_

_"Kaname…"_

_"I don't want to force you into anything Yuki…"_

_"I want this Kaname." With that she gently pressed her lips on to his, giving him a soft teasing kiss._

_"I want this Kaname." With that she gently pressed her lips on to his, giving him a soft teasing kiss. This little bold move that she tried did shock Kaname a bit. Taking this Yuki's yes Kaname started unbuttoning his shirt once it was fully undone he took her hand and placed it on his chest for her to feel his bare skin. The sigh of blushing Yuki made him want her more._

_After getting rid of his shirt his finger made it's way towards Yuki's cardigan and started undoing it. Though Yuki wanted it from the core of her heart but as a first timer it was natural to feel uncomfortable. He started kissing her on the neck to divert her mind and off-course it worked making a moan escape Yuki's innocent lips._

_Kaname slowly laid her down on the bed. Her hair spread all across the pillow. Yuki slowly closed her eyes and welcomed the feeling of Kaname brushing his fingers through her hair, while his lips gently caressed her neck. One of his hand slowly crawled down till it grabbed the hem of her dress, and pulled it over her head. Then onwards one thing led to another till the unwanted pieces of clothes were removed. And before Yuki could register the happiness in her mind she was already underneath Kaname loved passionately._

_Kaname covered them both under the duvet in order for Yuki to feel comfortable._

_Kaname's wild-passionate kisses spread fire throughout Yuki's small body making her calling out his name in pure bliss. Not even in her wildest dream Yuki pictured Kaname to have this of effect on her. With both her small hands she grabbed his huge back._

_"Yuki…" Kaname called her in a lustful voice "..this will hurt a little."_

_"..For you Kaname I'm ready….to take everything that you have to give me. I love you Kaname. My Kaname."_

_"I love you too my precious Yuki." With that Kaname's lips started devouring hers; his hands went down to grab her hips in a firm grip as he positioned himself for her. He started slowly and steady in order for Yuki to get adjusted to the pain of pleasure._

_Yuki dug her nails on his bare back drawing blood while calling out his name out of pleasure. Lustful breathing of Kaname Kuran and moans of ecstasy from Yuki Kuran's mouth filled the room giving it a hazy environment and it went on like that for seconds….minutes….hours…! Kaname slowly inscreased his pace as time passed and it went on and on driving both the Kuran's insane with the lust they had to each other._

_"Kaname…Ka-name….please…Kaname….Kanah..meh." Yuki's mewling made Kaname jerk hips even faster. The innocent look of her eyes…the way she bit into her lower lips in oreder to prevent moaning but noting was working…after all Kaname Kuran was an excellent lover._

_"…Yu-ki…" he moaned out loudly till he reached end when an extreme wave of pleasure washed over his entire body making him arch his body backwards, his eyes closed down…his mouth slightly open as loud groans of ecstasy escaped._

_"…oh…Yu-ki..ahh..Yu-uu-ki."_

_As soon as all these came to an end he almost dive towards her neck piercing it in one swift motion making Yuki whimper out in pain._

"Lady Yuki everybody is waiting for you at the lobby. It's almost time for class." Hanabusa Aido's voice brought Yuki Kuran the present night class president out of her thought or rather memory.

"I'll be there shortly give a moment Aido senpai." Yuki said said fixing her voice. She had to be strong; no one should understand that she was crying. She was trying her best to put a smile on her face.

"There is one thing that doesn't make any sense…how are you still smiling?" Hanabusa asked with curiosity.

"Aido senpai…even though I still love him more than my life, he is an enemy." Yuki said walking out of the room.

/*/*/*

Akatsuki watched from far as the door of the limousine opened. Kaname Kuran was the one that came out first followed by that beautiful dark haired girl that he saw earlier. He noticed she was moving quite freely with him, trying to poke, tickle or get things out of his pocket against his wish. Kaname was slightly protesting yet there was smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He could tell this much she was absolutely not scared of him at all, even Yuki was a scared of him and his actions though he never gave her any reasons to fear him. therefore it led to one clue she didn't even know who or what he was.

"Aiyora…" Kaname called walking behind her but the said person was running towards the mansion.

The next thing Akastsuki saw Kaname carrying that girl in his arms with her legs crossed behind his back, to a room which looked like his study/office. They were kissing, way too consumed in passion. Even today Akatsuki watched the same way he watched when he drank from his beloved Ruka to save Yuki.

He watched Kaname Kuran putting the girl on the table shoving all the papers and chess pieces from it. The kiss from Kaname's side got more wild and urgent as he moved down to her neck from there to her chest then down and all the way down. Akatsuki could tell when he was moving inside her, he heard his moans and lustful breathing along side the girl's whimper. By the expression of his face Akatsuki confirmed that he climaxed and was satisfied…he seemed happy. He watched him carry her bridal style to what seemed like their bedroom.

Akatsuki never thought that he would be the one to witness Kaname Kuran at this kind of times make love to someone with that much love and passion. There were tones of things that made no sense here which was Kaname was in love with this girl he could see it in his eyes it was clear which leads to another question who is this girl? And the most important part out of pleasure she called out his name as 'Eyan' not 'Kaname' which leads to the most important question why was kaname hiding his own identity?

"Hello Akatsuki!" the velvety voice of the pureblood sent chill down the aristocrat's spine because there was no tenderness when it came to them…his pawns. He felt like a thief who got caught stealing "…it's wrong to watch people in their intimate times." Before Akatsuki could open his mouth to defend himself the pureblood already invited him inside for tea.

Akatsuki nervously smiled at the older servant who served them tea. It's been fifteen minutes he had been sitting in this huge luxurious living room but didn't have the guts to utter a word whereas Kaname on the other hand had a stern look on his face while eyeing him carefully which made the noble vampire shift in his place every other minute uncomfortably.

"Mrs. Marina's tea have a special taste don't miss out on that. It's my personal favorite." Kaname Kuran was the one that broke the silence while sipping on his own cup. It gave akatsuki a bit of courage. He nervously took the cup and sipped onto it.

"You seem scared ...why?" this question got Akasuki more terrified inside. Even today he remembered the kind of punishments Hanabusa got into for trying to interfere in the pureblood's business. And today he did the worse but still curiosity was eating him up from the inside and he couldn't help himself

"How is Aido by the way?" Kaname asked before akatsuki could open his mouth

"Fine…still grieving his father's…" He decided to leave the sentence incomplete "Your fiancé…has rebuilt the night class."

"A married man has no fiancé Akatsuki." This statement made Akatsuki choke on his tea, specially how casually he just said. Kaname said nothing just observed him for a while before opening his mouth again "I know and that's why i'm very proud of my sister...So tell how are all the others?" After this Akatsuki opened up a bit and Somehow they ended up in some friendly chat which continued for quite a long time.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave now Aiyora is waking up but do come visit me when you have time. It felt good chatting with you." Akatsuki nodded in understanding as he stood up and left in a rush as they both sensed Aiyora's presence.

Akastsuki watched from far Kaname pulling this girl into a possessive hug. He was smiling…that smile came from deep with the pureblood's heart and this was the first time he saw Kaname smile like that. One thing was for sure Kaname Kuran had a miserable life but Eyan Roy has a happy one. He could smile, he could laugh and he was enjoying life and this Aiyora character has given him everything that no one has given him. Unknowingly a smile curled up ataksuki's lips watching the couple embrace each other with passion and Aiyora trying to struck her tongue out at her husband only for him to try and byte it.

Meanwhile Sara Shirabuki watched everything through the eyes of her familiar spider.

"...Eyan Roy" she uttered the name snarling "…and she is with you…interesting very interesting!" a devilish smirk tugged the corner of her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**a.n. i know i'm suppose to study but in any case...there the longest chapter of this story. hope you all wil enjoy and oh and warning contains a bit of rough sex...i hope you all enjoy the chapter. and please give me your feed back and help me make the story better oh and thanx to everyone who read, reviewed, liked etc etc etc. thank you all.**

Chapter 4

Over two hours have passed since Aiyora started shopping. In the past two hours she shopped quite a lot of stuff such as bags, shoes, dresses etc. etc. all girly stuff for herself but that was not the reason why she came shopping today. Aiyora's main purpose of shopping today was to get something for her husband, for their six months marriage anniversary, something she thought that Eyan would forget but he didn't so why wouldn't she give him anything? After all he got her diamond set she has been eyeing for the last one week. Therefore it was a courtesy to at the very least get him something but the problem was she had no clue on what to get him.

Shoes? –Nah he has a lot that.

Shirt?- She didn't know his exact size…what a shame.

Tuxedo?-Hell no! way too expensive for her to buy. She can buy two more pairs of shoes for herself with that money besides he had a lot of them.

"Hmmm" Aiyora hummed squeezing her brows and pouting her lips wondering out loud "What can I really get him?" Now she was rushing a bit because Eyan has given her a timeline- she has to be home before it gets dark. "Something that suits Eyan…" and that is when Aiyora face palmed herself for being such a fool, because she was standing in front of a huge fancy book store for the last five minutes thinking about what to buy for her husband where as it was right in front of her. Nodding her head muttering 'silly me' she stepped inside the book store, hell for her but heaven for her husband.

Aiyora walked between isles looking for some books titled mystry, passion or seduction or flesh –blood and that is when a black covered book caught her eyes tilled "Dark desires for Flesh and Blood." The tittled seemed that it was something that her husband would enjoy reading and judjing by the cover which had a picture of red lips with blood dripping from it along with red rose that was very close to the lips. Aiyora was more than confident that Eyan surely will love it. The moment Aiyora laid her hand on the book a voice startled her from back

"Ma'am I am sorry but that book is sold."

"Okay that's fine give me another copy." Aiyora spoke turning towards the sales person.

"I apologize that was the last copy in all of our branch but I can show you something else."

Aiyora's frowned at the sales persons words "But I only want this this for my husband." Aiyora spoke in a saddened tone.

"I understand, but I truly am sorry ma'am it's already sold, let me show you something else.."

"It's for our anniversary…but that's okay" Aiyora let our a heavy depressed sigh "I'll find something else. Thank you anyways." Aiyora responded in a saddened tone.

"But Ma'am we co-" Another female voice cut off the sales person

"It's okay I don't want the book anymore. I'm returning it please give it to her.''

Both sales person and Aiyora turned to see a beautiful blonde with knee length hair, who looked a bit older than Aiyora approaching them both. A beautiful smile tugged on her lips. Her blue eyes held no emotion yet there was deep mystery in them just like her husband just like her husband's.

"But you want this book don't you?" Aiyora asked in a nervous tone eyeing the mysterious female.

"Yes but now your need on that book is more important than mine. After all isn't it for your husband?SO... Do not hold back what you like for your husband.." she whispered the last sentence in the dark haired girls ear sending shiver down her body. '_so you shiver a lot easily…kaname must really enjoy this…bastard..'_ The older girl thought in her head.

"Thank you so much you are so kind, how can I ever repay you?" Aiyora asked with joy sparkling in her eyes.

"How does coffee sound?" The blonde girl asked

"Perfect.." Aiyora just clapped her hand like a child.

"Think about it might go up to 2-3 cups. After all I'm very gossipy and the name is Sara Shirabuki by the way." Sara shirabuki extended her hand introducing herself.

"Aiyora...Aiyora Roy.." The younger girl enthusiastically shook her hand with the older one. Sara just smiled ' It's _Aiyora Kuran not Roy you idiot_.'

/*/*/*

The sun was almost setting, dusk was nearing soon it will get darker. Time at the coffee shop was going great for both Sara and Aiyora, mostly for Aiyora after all this was the first time she made a friend who is close to her age aside from Nina. Apart from that Aiyara's life was quite lonely, she was being home schooled so she barely knew anyone or had any friends. Her life was just around her husband and his servants and his businesses associate but most of the time Aiyora was kept away from it too.

All these time when Aiyora talked, Sara closely observed her. Her raven hair was extremely silky there was also some kind of added shine to it, her nails were perfectly done and polished. Her skin is glowing with a trace of single trace of acne being there. She was very well maintained. Most importantly this was all Kaname's doing. He made sure that his doll was flawless. After all there was not a single dot on her skin apart from her neck and below her collar bone. Those had blood red marks of hickey on them. _'Perverted Kuran...'_ She wondered why Kaname didn't make her hide those marks; he really had a complicated mind most of the time it was hard to tell what he really wanted.

Aiyora talking a lot about herself and Sara was listening with equal interest but what disappointed her the most was everytime she asked her about her husband she failed to answer, worse she didn't even know anything about him apart from the food he liked to eat and how much he pampered her which was surely a more than enough information she needed because anyone with brain could tell that now she was his ultimate weakness.

"Tell me something Aiyora…" Sara paused and took a strand of her hair that she kept down today only from the sides few strands were rolled and together clipped at the back of her head. "Your hair…is so soft and smooth," She was feeling it underneath her finger tips "how do you maintain them?"

"I don't exactly know, my husband does most of my maintenance starting from my hair to my feet. All I can tell you is that it' deep conditioned four times a week and every night brushed for fifteen minutes every night before going to bed. The brushing is always done by my husband." Aiyora answered innocently and "I can tell he love my long hair."

'_Why wouldn't he, the other one always kept it short knowing he liked longer.'_

Out of no where Sara just took Aiyora's hand and deeply inhaled her wrist making Aiyora blush and startled at the same time. "Aiyora you are way too beautiful and…equally delicious." Aiyora's eyes widened a bit as she saw Sara lick her lips seductively as she said the words delicious. "It's sinful…you are making things hard." This time her tone was completely different, it was the voice of a predator.

Aiyora blinked her eyes several times to process her new friend's words but still made no sense to her.

"What does it mean Sara?" She asked inocently. Sara wasn't surprised after all she was not exposed to the outside world. She saw everything from Kaname's arms, only seeing what he showed.

A sinister smile curled up the said person's lips "You will understand in time, this isn't the right time. Now take a look outside." Sara pointed towards the window only for Aiyora turned her head towards the window to see it was already dark. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Shit I will be dead." With that Aiyora shot up. "Sara I will have to head home…"

"I know…you better or else your husband will get paranoid." Sara said laughing. Her tone said as if she know exactly what would happen. But ofcourse it was something that went unnoticed by Aiyora.

Sara Shirabuki watched from the window of the coffee shop as Aiyora rushed into her car. A smirk curled up her lips as she wondered how it would be once Yuki and Aiyora meets. After all they were wife and fiance of the same person. "Too much dram for now..." In her head she was squealing with joy thinking when that day would actually come.

**"You shouldn't have attached yourself to her Kaname….taking something that belongs to others never brings anything good."**

/*/*/*

Aiyora ducked down more into the warm water in tub which in turn made her body more calm and relaxed. Tonight she was using warm vanilla bubble bath. It was Eyan's favourite, he would always nibble her skin even she uses this particular flavour.

A sigh of relief escaped Aiyora's lips. She was glad that she made it home before her husband. Not that she was planning on lying to him about coming home a little late after the time line; because two things Aiyora hated the most was lying and liars.

"My My…someone didn't have the patient to wait." The sudden whispering of a husky voice made Aiyora jolt in her place but before she could jump out of the tub palms placed on each of her shoulders pushed her down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Seriously Eyan?" Aiyora released a sigh of relief as her husband started trailing down butterfly kisses from below her earlobe all the way to her shoulder and still kept on lingering his lips there even after Aiyora has asked him to stop as it was getting quite ticklish for her.

"So how was your trip today?" Kaname asked nuzzling onto his wife wet shoulders.

"Didn't you see it? I left it on the table for you." Aiyora responded with a smirk.

"I.. did.." Kaname responds placing an open mouthed kiss on his wife's shoulder. "…thank you for that but I want to know how was your time shopping?" he knew it all after all he is always watching her through the eyes of his familiar something that was unknown to Aiyora. All he wanted to see whether she tells him the truth or tries to hide with ridiculous excuse just like Yuki.

"I made a friend, named Sara Shirabuki." Aiyora said cheerfully turning towards her Eyan only to find him looking at her with shocked filled eyes. "Are you mad at me Eyan?"

"No" he responded in a trance. Kaname wasn't shocked at the fact that Sara dared to come near his wife, in fact he knew that she will be the first one to come after them. What shocked him was how easily she told him the truth. Right at that moment he was feeling way too many emotions towards her like love, adore, passion and most importantly respect. He was so happy with this honesty and even more as she started telling him exactly in detail about her time with Sara at the book store, coffee shop etc etc. well at this point Kaname was barely listening to it. He busied himself more in to fooling around with her like snaking his hands down the tub to fondle with her breasts that were under the white foam while at the same time his nuzzling was turning more in inhaling; something way too dangerous for their relationship at this stage.

**Intoxicating aroma**

"Eyan…ohh..oh…stop..stop it." Aiyora continued with her little struggle giggling as her husband's actions were tickling her so badly that by now she started paddling her legs.

**Blood…oh…the aroma…smells almost like roses…**

Kaname's mind was getting clouded. His mind was only focused on the stream of delicious blood flowing underneath that buttery skin. Kaname was getting drunk, he was losing his mind, forgetting the fact that this girl in his arms was his wife. He could only see a beautiful neck that was calling him, that flesh was waiting to be pierced by his filthy fangs. Kaname dragged his nose towards the crook of her neck while taking in her aroma deeply. His heart rate rapidly increased to such a level that even Aiyora could feel them on her back.

_'Eyan'_ her heart skipped at beat as well.

**Bruning…Blood..Blood…Blood..just one gulp…just once…**

Kaname's throat was burning immensely. His mouth watered up taking him also towards the point of drooling. It not even needed to be mentioned that his eyes were glowing red. His hunger slowly started taking control over everything, his body, mind even his soul. Kaname licked his lips.

**One lick…a bit of taste… **

Slowly his long tongue came out. It's base was at the crook of her neck and slowly moved its way up. Both their heart rate sped up. Deeper shade of blush took over Aiyora's fair face. This feeling was extremely foreign to her, something she never in her life experienced. Or that's what she remembers. It made her breath hitch.

"…Ey-an.." she moaned his name. It made Kaname drag out his tongue even more and this time go for a deeper lick but unfortunately by this time his fangs have also elongated and as he dragged his tongue over the nape of her neck Aiyora felt those hard sharp objects. Kaname Kuran's who body started to shiver in delight as his fangs started to trace over her skin with every second it was deepening its pressure on her soft delicate skin. What he didn't realise was how much his hold on Aiyora has tightened, she wasn't even able to breath properly.

"…Eyan…ahhh..Eyan huh..I can't breathe.." no response his hold tighten even more. By mow Aiyora was scared. "Ouch..ahhh..Eyan PLEASE STOP!" she screamed out loud making kaname snap out of the trance and in seconds he pulled himself away from her and the next thing Aiyora sees as she turns around that her husband was standing against the was breathing irrationally.

"You okay Eyan?" Aiyora asked worried but the only reply she gets is him taking off his glasses and tossing them on the floor before storming out of the bathroom.

Right after getting out of the bathroom Kaname opened his cat and tossed it on the floor, opened his 24 caret rolex watch and tossed it on the floor as well followed by his cufflings which he put on them on his study table and grabbed a case of blood tablet and poured 3 tablets in a glass of gold water. He ran a hand through his locks while the tablets slowly turned to blood. He finished it in one shot, it was of no use. He opened the case again and poured all the tablets out and swallowed them all at once. Only a groan of disgust escaped his lips.

"Eyan.." his wife called him from back.

"..Not now.." he muttered under his breath. He could already see her reflection through the window as she came out of the bathroom wrapped just in a hot pink towel.

"Did I do something wrong Eyan?" this Aiyora wrapped both her arms around him but he broke himself free in the next moment and turned towards her with his predatory look while he undid the first two buttons of his shirt and roughly tore his tie open. The sight made Aiyora gulp nervously.

"Eyan.." a cruel smirk curled up his lips as he placed the tie in front of Aiyora's azure eyes.

"What are you doing?" he just tied up her eyes as tight as possible with that tie.

"…Some things are better not seen." Was all Aiyora heard and the next thing she knows her back hitting against the wall, with great force, her towel falling, followed by an extremely odd question " Name the next place you would lie to visit?"

"..Sing-singapre.." Aiyora stuttred.

"Good girl." With that Kaname slammed his lips on hers but Aiyora placed her palms on his fore arms in order to push him as she needed to know why he was acting so fucked up but he simple snatched that chance away as he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head on the wall.

The kiss was getting fierce with every passing second. All Aiyora could see or feel was darkness. Slowly she felt him loosen his grip on her wrist and slowly his palms moved down to her waist. He grabbed it as tightly as possible making her quiver but then again there were fewer chances of that as because his whole body was pressed onto hers. In a matter of moment the kiss even became painful as Kaname started to chew on her lower lip till it started bleeding.

Next Aiyora felt her body falling on the bed along with Eyan's. Aiyora was extremely confused she had no idea what she even did for him to act like that.

"Eyan.." Aiyora asked confused as he freed her lips.

"I pamper you way too much…it's time I give you some does of real life." his voice came out a bit differently. More like as if he was giving her a dose of pain that he goes through and with that he roughly kissed her neck, throat and slowly started moving down. roughly nibbled as his mouth come towards her breast. His holds, kisses and everything was getting painful making Aiyora whimper.

"Eyan.." he ignore her and kept on going down trailing down with open mouth kisses on the way.

Once again Aiyora breath hitched as she felt his tongue on the most intimate part of her body but to tell the truth this time her breath hitched in fear rather than pleasure.

"Eyan please stop.." he still ignored. Instead he in fully inserted his tongue inside exploring as much as he could. Aiyora's breathing became heavy but still she begged him to stop.

"..Eyan…please…please Eyan.." he seemed to have listened to her cry because he stopped at that moment. In about two seconds Aiyora felt her husband above her once again. She totally was confused as to where this was going. She blindly touched his body and felt that he was fully dressed but exactly then she heard the sound of unzipping and everything made sense.

Without warning or any such thing Kaname slams himself inside Aiyora making her scream out in pain but of course he kissed her right away swallowing her scream. As it started he kept on pounding inside her like a mad man. Aiyora didn't under why he was doing it this way. Eyan has never been so rough on her.

"Eyan.." this time he silenced her by placing his palm over her lips.

Aiyora felt him occasionally taking in her scent from the crook of her neck and again back to kissing her roughly. It felt like as if he was preventing himself from eating her up as a whole. Aiyora did the only thing she could do at this moment just hold him tightly with one arm around his torso and other around his back.

Sex with clothes on was nothing for kaname but ofcourse it was a lot difficult for Aiyora because everytime he moved she was get hit by his belt. Not being able to take the pain any longer Aiyora duged her nails on his back as much as possible and bit on his shoulder over his shirt making him groan like a wild animal.

Towards the end Aiyora felt the oddest thing ever. She could tell Eyan took hold of one of her wrist and was tightening his grip on it as much as possible till it started to almost sting. What Aiyora couldn't see as she was blindfolded was that how Kaname beautiful hand turned into such an ugly claw as it pierced it's way through her veins drawing blood from the inside which he greedily started to suck on.

First gulp…second gulp…third gulp….the taste of blood took him over the edge with pleasure making him completely empty himself inside his wife all the while groaning and pounding like mad.

After getting back to his senses Kaname finally wiped the blood of his mouth with his sleeve and right then another realization hit him….Aiyora was no longer holding him. His heart skipped a beat he looked down to see her limp form underneath him. Kaname moved his tie from her eyes only to find them closed. He shut his own eyes out of guilt while his fist clenched on the pillow tightly.

"Forgive me for being such a monster Aiyora." He softly placed a kiss on her temple, scared that if he puts more pressure he might end up breaking her into pieces.

/*/*/*

Both Eyan and Aiyora were quietly seated inside the car. Eyan had his eyes focused on his wife, whereas Aiyora's attention was simply focused on her lap. They were on their way to the airport. Yes they were going to Singapore, the name of the holiday destination that escaped Aiyora's lips last night. Both of them were dressed according to their class. Kaname was in formals but the dress shirt was more of a lavender color whereas the coat and the pant was matching black but he kept it lesser formal by avoiding the tie around his neck leaving the first couple of buttons on his shirt undone revealing a bit of his smooth toned chest.

Aiyora on the other hand was well…dressed very brandy but girly in printed fuchsia top and white short skirt. Her straight black hair was tied in a tight pony tail. And unlike her husband her shades were on top of her head and ofcourse for a vampire being under the sun was difficult therefore shades were mandatory for Kaname then again according to Aiyora he looked quite hot in shades.

The ride to airport was going awfully silent something that Kaname didn't like. Though he always had his emotions under control but he hated every time Aiyora was quiet. She is the only source of light for his dark world. He knew it was a wrong idea to force out his animalistic desires on her last night was not a great idea but then again he had no choice, it was the only option left for him to calm the blood thirsty beast that was hidden inside him down.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked his young wife circling the back of his fingers on her cheek. The silence was irritating him beyond measure. "Are you still thinking about last night?" there was no response from her "I just wanted to punish you a little, you're being pampered too much, and I was worried that it might spoil you." He made it look like that but in reality he just needed to cool time Kaname leaned closer to his wife. She just looked at him but there was no response, she was just looking at him straight in the eye. Her gaze was so innocent that it sent shiver down Kaname's spine. He couldn't exactly figure out why there was this odd feeling building up inside his gut, it was quite an unpleasent feeling. So without a second thought he decided to apologize "I'm sorry." With that He pressed his lips on hers pink ones.

"Talk to me Aiyora." He kissed her again this time with a bit more force as he had face captivated in his palm pulling her more to deepen the kiss but after few seconds Aiyora pushes him away by pressing her palms on his chest.

"I'm not mad at you Eyan." Was the first line she said.

"Then?" He asked raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Just a little shocked about the sudden trip and my body still hurts...from last night." Aiyora's face flushed red as she recalled last night's moment that both of them shared.

"Aiyora...I will make up for every that I have done." With that Kaname was about to touch her once more but she stops him by saying "Please Eyan...just give me some time." leaving no option for Kaname rather than sighing and back away.

On the other hand the hunter boy team Zero-Kaito were at the airport lounge. No there was no level-e there but it was nearby, so after completing the mission Kaito is the one that dragged Zero to this lounge saying that they make the best salt ramen but ofcourse it was a lie. The main reason why Kaito comes by this place often is to forget his every day stress of life and also there is always pretty girls travelling in and out of Japan, therefore small little flirting ads some entertainment to his life.

"I still don't understand what's the point of dragging me here with you?" Zero asked in his grumpy voice, he was quite mad at his friend.

"To get rid of your foul mood." Kaito's simple reply made Zero groan even more. "you see Zero all day you are stuck inside that damn academy after your mission and always running into that damn pureblood. I want you to take you minds off her." Kaito was on the dot right therefore leaving no room for Zero to response.

"Excuse me I'll get a small peach smoothie with whipped cream on top." The voice made both Zero and Kaito turn their head around to see a beautiful young girl standing there with a bright sunshine smile on her face.

"Coming right ahead." Responded the bar tender.

Aiyora felt a bit awkward at the way to two men in front were staring at her specially the silver haired guy, there was not even a smile on his face. The one beside him seemed a bit gentle as he was flashing a smile towards her.

"Hi I'm Kaito Takamiya and that's my grumpy friend Zero Kiryu. Please excuse his hard glare he is not used to being around pretty girl."

Aiyora's face flushed red as she responded extending her hand for a shake "Aiyora Roy."

Meanwhile Kaname Kuran was sitting at the vip departure lounge while Seiran got all the seat numbers and boarding passes for him and his wife.

"It's all done Lord kaname. They said for Singapore Airlines it will be gate 203 and boarding will start sharp at 8:15 am." Seiran informed Kaname who was seated at the lounge reading newspaper. As Seiran mentioned the time kaname looked at his watch to find only ten more minutes to go till the airline starts boarding and since they are they business class passengers they will be boarded first which means by now they should be near the gate. But ofcourse Aiyora still didn't show up. Running a hand thought his brown locks Kaname got up to look for his wife.

Kaname was able to track Aiyora scent and it led him towards the small bar downstairs. A place where she always goes to get her smoothie every time they are at the airport. As he neared Aiyora he could also smell two disgusting scents. Finally when his eyes found his wife exactly where he expected, she was not alone, there were two hunters Kaito Takamiya and his most loathed enemy Zero Kiryu with her chatting and like always Aiyora had no clue that who these people were.

Without proceeding forwards Kaname walked back and moved towards the airport securities office.

Meanwhile out of nowhere Zero's whole body sensed as he sensed the pureblood but decided to keep it cool till Aiyora was with them. Kaito on the other hand was openly flirting with him when clearly the girl before him was treating him more like a brother.

"Mrs. Roy." The trio turned their head to see the airport security running towards their way.

"I'm so sorry gentlemen but I'll have to rush, it's time for my flight." With that Aiyora half walked and half jogged towards the airport security that was coming to get her.

As Aiyora neared the gate of Singapore Airlines she noticed her husband leaning on the wall patiently waiting for her. A smile automatically crept up on her lips as she ran towards him only to jump into his arms, only for him to grab her by the bottom and lift her body off the ground.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're forgiven. Now shall we go?" Kaname offered her his hand after putting her down.

"Yes we shall." Aiyora was back to her happy mode again. It was her who grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him inside the air craft.

_"Ladies and gentleman this is the captain speaking, we will be taking off shortly. Please be seated and fasten your seatbelt and have a wonder flight thank you."_

The plane started to taxi on its way towards the runway. Aiyora was sitting by the window. Her magnificent features were illuminating with soft caresses of sunlight. Kaname Kuran, her husband was watching it all from the side. Then again his eyes shifted from her face to her lap. There he could see the bruise on her thigh that he has caused last night. That ugly sight tightened his heart. Guilt started taking over him once again. Only if he was a little gentle last night; he couldn't figure out how his mind made him an animal.

Kaname's constant staring did get Aiyora's attention, it made her turn and ask "What?"

He doesn't answer right away, he simply smiles and leans towards her and whispers "…Nothing…" and with that he gently presses a soft longing kiss on her temple making Aiyora close her eyes out of it's purity. Then slowly kaname wraps his arms around her and gently pulls her towards him, with her head resting on his chest.

"Eyan!"

"SSShhh…get some rest." Kaname purred slowly rubbing her back while his eyes watched her little form intensely.

'_Everyday I'm falling more and more for you…what are you doing to me my little Aiyora?'_

He pressed another kiss on top of Aiyora's head after deeply inhaling the scent of her hair but she couldn't respond as she was already dosing off.

/

"Hey look your Singapore Airlines is taking off." Zero spoke grabbing Kaito's sleeve as they were outside the airport only for him to run to face the runaway and watch the airline moving at it's fast pace.

"She is in there, with her husband." Kaito released a heavy sigh "I wonder which lucky bastard is that?"

"A filthy rich one for sure…it was easy to tell from the way she was dressing up." Zero commented casually. Kaito just nodded his head agreeing with his friend. Both of them quietly watched the Singapore Airlines lifting off the ground.

"By the way Zero…do you sense what I sense." Kaito spoke with a serious tone.

"..Kaname Kuran." Zero spat his name "I sensed him inside the airport too."

"Me too but I chose to stay silent because now I can sense his presence fading away along with the plane. Any idea why he is leaving?" Kaito asked the last part turning towards Zero.

"I don't fucking care." Zero commented.

"..ofcourse you do." KAito looked at him from the corner of his eyes "After all now the Kuran princess will be all yours now."

Zero groaned at the his fellow partner's statement but kaito chose to ignore him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus chapter: how I seduced Aiyora

The first time I met Aiyora…when she was desperately begging for her life. The sword was raised making her close her eyes tight and cringe, preparing herself for what was yet to come. In the end nothing really happened, her life was spared but her eyes did not reopened, instead her head slackened and her body got numb before collapsing but before it could hit the floor my arms got there to her rescue.

…

When Aiyora open her eyes next those mesmerising aquamarine eyes were vacant and lost. She looked up at me but her face was blank. Even though she was not, but I was well aware of everything that was going around her. Who she was and how she came to be in this situation.

"Aiyora?" I called her. She looked at me the look of confusion still lingering in her eyes. She slowly sat up on her bed. I moved forward and sat myself on it too.

"Aiyora?" I called once again. She still did not respond just blinked her eyes few times.

"Your name is Aiyora." It was a beautiful name given by her parents but she seemed to forget it all. Yes her memories have been erased to the point where she would not even know who she is. I did it with my very own hands; wiped her head clean. I wanted her to forget the traumatizing event that she witnessed.

"Ai-yo-ra…" she registered the syllables into her mouth.

"Yes Aiyora." Cupping her small face I reminded her that it is her name. It is who she is.

"You are with me, you are safe here." I assured her. Even though my voice was confident but inside my heart was not. I doubted my ability hold back because in her state she was not aware of the scent her blood possessed but I did…even the man who was slaughtered her family did…that was why he spared her so that he could feast upon her mouth water blood later on.

This girl was a pureblood turned human after birth and for that reason I pitied her. It reminded me of my dear Yuki…fiancé. Thinking about Yuki brought nothing but I pain in my heart. I felt guilty for leaving her in a state like that…blamed for my sins. She was there facing the consequences of my doing while I was here hiding from it all turning my back against her. But that was not going to be for long, I knew I was going to return soon, after wiping all the pest of pureblood so that my Yuki can leave peacefully.

"Aiyora?" this time she called. It took me a second to realize that she was actually calling me by her name making me realize to the extent her brain I have washed; now she does not realize Aiyora was only her name.

"I'm not Aiyora, but you are." I said pointing my finger towards her. "but you can call me Kan-….call me Eyan." I decided it was better to change that cursed name and even if for a short time become someone else…maybe at least pretend to be what I always wanted to be…a human.

"Eyan!" she repeated right away. It sounded different coming out of her mouth. Sounded very real indeed.

…

Within the next few days a couple was appointed by the name of Pulo Marino and his wife Kimi Marino. It did not take Mrs. Marino long to make Aiyora comfortable around her. both the Marino couple looked after Aiyora as if she was their own daughter and then there was me the so called 'Eyan' the other edition to the family. And thus formed our little fake family….but little did I know that this fake family would soon turn out to be my real family.

…

I mostly kept my distance from Aiyora, how? If you wonder…I mostly stayed outside of that house giving excuse of business meeting. It was pure hard core lie but then there were no options for me to tell her the truth. How could I tell her being around her always caused an itch around throat. An itch that badly needed to be scratched and the cause of it was her temptatious scent that came directly from the blood streaming inside her body.

I never wanted her to feel like a burden probably that was the reason every time I went back home I took gifts for her. Sometime it would also be a bag full just like today. It was to show her how important she was, just to get a glimpse of that happy smile that would brighten up our house. I do not know why I cared, she was nothing to me yet a part of me felt flattered when she smiled towards me. Not only that each day I discovered something beautiful with her. One day I realized it was hair her thick long hair that can be compared to fount when open, next day I realized it was her eyes, they were not just big and bold but also surrounded by voluminous lush lashes and soon my eyes fell upon her thin plumped lips, then her long neck…I always tried not to look there cause every time I did all I could see were her tempting veins.

Within a minute of pressing the bell the door was opened by Aiyora.

"Welcome home Eyan!" She stepped forward leaning up kissed my cheek. This is the place where she always kissed and everytime she did…something always happened inside me. At first I did not realize why but with time it cleared up…because I could not have her…I was promised elsewhere…I had a fiancé…my Yuki…

And just as those thoughts registered in my head Aiyora suddenly seemed more tempting.

"Glad to be home…Aiyora." This time I responded kissing her head. Kissing her head meant I had to lean forward and that is when it happened…my nostrils were filled with the delicious scent of her. It seemed way stronger than usual.

"You seem a little paler than usual?" I asked feeling a bit concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"My month- forget about it…freshen up quickly. I've made us dinner." Aiyora replied while her cheeks suddenly flushed red and I realized she was about to tell me that her monthly bleeding has started and for that reason…for that reason the smell of blood is stronger.

We ate our dinner mostly in silence. Since most of the talking were done by Mrs Marino and we were just listener. Sometime Aiyora would try to mimic her actions as she spoke in a comical way and then laugh at it herself. And I only watched; watched as she laughed…she smiled…how her facial expression would change into a frown everytime she would see me staring at her like that.

Yes I was aware of the fact that I was staring at her shamelessly. Many at times Aiyora even caught me staring at her…but like a normal person I did not look away shyly instead I stared at her more greedily while my thirst and hunger intensified. Aiyora never said anything just shyly looked away with her flushed face.

Before I knew it happening…the desire to touch her. I would not give away any change that came by let it be touching her hand to caressing her face, to kissing her face to brushing her hair with my fingers. But I never pulled Aiyora into my arms because I knew I was hitting my limits and once I do I cannot let her go…because with each passing day it the temptation was taking me into another erogenous zone. I never told her how aroused I would be that it was painful…if I did it would scare her.

_My fangs ached to pierce her neck…  
My throat itched for her blood…  
My lips quivered to kiss her…  
My hands pulsated to touch her…  
My groin ached for her…my length grew extra just to be inside her…_

Aiyora had the bed habit of watching TV at night and ofcourse she watched the one in the living room while I usually spent that time in my room reading books or playing chess till sleep took over me but that night I decided to join Aiyora in the living room.

I sat on the same long couch where Aiyora was lying down. She was wearing her long night t-shirt and red shorts that came along with it. You see Aiyora was no whore, nor did she know that she was dressing up as one. Aiyora knew nothing of the world outside this small two bed-room apartment where I kept her. Therefore it is I who was operating her the way I wanted. I bought those clothes only so that I could see how Aiyora's body looked exposed.

_Yuki…my precious Yuki…  
She is not my precious Yuki…  
But she is Aiyora….my only mine…someone that is not meant to be shared…_

"Cannot sleep?" She started.

"No…" I responded then changed the topic. "Is this a good movie?" Thus our conversation started.

While at one point in our conversation I could not help but start physical contact and I started by touching her toes. She did not show any sign of discomfort therefore I continued. Soon I brought both her legs upon my lap and she was so engrossed in talking that she did not even realize when I started giving her a foot massage… we were still conversing while I gave her a sensual foot massage. Seeing her eyelids drop momentarily I realized that she was enjoying it. It encouraged me to keep going further and I was.

_Yuki…think about Yuki…_

An inner sane part of me reminded but the insane part was stronger it made me pull Aiyora closer to me by grabbing her knee-cap. I made her sit on me with her legs wrapped around my waist. With one hand I was massaging her outer thigh and other hand was cupping her face while the them was fingering her lips that was partly open.

"Aiyora…" I whispered her name such a way that my voice on its own purred.

"Eyan…what are you do-" I gave her no more chance to talk as I crashed my lips onto hers capturing the lower one between my teeth as I chewed on it harder. Making her gasp while I forcefully thrusted my tongue into her.

Aiyora was stunned by my action.

"Kiss me…kiss me back Aiyora…" I groaned between the kiss pulling her more towards me while my hands already went inside her night shirt and started to explore her bony body. Yes Aiyora was petite and not only that also quite thin yet she had defined waist and bottom.

Finally after some trouble my tongue was able to teach her how to move in the same rhythm as myself and finally she was kissing me back.

I pushed myself forward making us both fall of the sofa on the carpeted floor but still my sense did not hit me to tell me I was doing something wrong; instead falling between Aiyora's legs got the libido on fire.

My phone ranged suddenly making us both detangle in a jerk and Aiyora ran back into her room.

"What is it?" my voice hissed on its own. It was seiran on the other side.

"Kaname-sama you are needed. It is the Tauma heir causing problems." She said. I knew it was chance my only chance to stop the mishap from happening…to go back to my yuki.

"Take care of it." was all I said before not just disconnecting the line but also switching off my phone and throwing it into an unknown direction.

I stood up as an unknown attraction was pulling me towards her room. Though my heart told me to stop me brain told me to move forward and my body was betraying me for the first time in life it was having a mind of its own; soon both my heart and brain told me to move forward. And I did…

….

With a soft whimper Aiyora's finger cut into my back. The action doubled my pleasure; the pleasure to my euphoria to another level in two more deep-hard thrust I was there…releasing my first splurt making my back arch. A deep groan escaped me on the thick second splurt and got louder and louder in the third and fourth splurt. My body started to tremble on the fifth splurt but I did not stop my thrust. My breath was short, moan was louder…senses were clouded and face contoured in pleasure in my sixth splurt and followed by the seventh the intense volume of it drained me all the energy left with me. I still continued some lazy thrust balancing my weight on my elbow till all my excitement calmed down. And finally collapsed onto her like a ragged doll burying my face at the crook of her neck.

…

When i opened my eyes next it was 5.30 am. Early hours of dawn. I was lying down with Aiyora peacefully sleeping in my arms, over my chest.

Slowly detangling myself I carefully got off the bed. Wrapping a robe around myself I went out made myself a drink with four tablets. In my head I knew this tablet would do nothing. My heart felt heavy…it wondered what I had done? To yuki? My Yuki…will she ever forgive me if she knows?

I decided to forget this and make sure it never happens again I left making an excuse of business trip. I secretly went to cross Academy saw Yuki now in my position as the night class president. I wanted to step inside and explain her the course of my action but as I stepped my first foot those large green eyes flashed before my eyes and that was all that made me step back.

I do not why but my heart told me it was the right thing to do.

**a.n. this is a bonus chapter. on how Kaname's betrayal started. you guys tell me whether i should continue this story? or not? because it is kind different specailly if any YUME fan is reading this will definately want to kill me...so sorry abt that in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

She felt his pain, his rage, his hatred, the struggle that he goes through every day and the love that his heart still harbours for her. Yuki kuran could feel and see through all the emotions hidden inside Zero Kiryu the moment her fangs sunk into his neck. She felt her thirst slowly quenching down but not yet fully satisfied because still a major part of her heart still longed for Kaname her beloved brother and fiancé.

Deep down inside Yuki knew she was being selfish but still could not help how her heart craved and cared for both Zero and Kaname at same time. The two of them together completed her. Though reality would only allow her to have one but inside Yuki wished she could have both.

Retreating her fangs from Zero the first thing Yuki said was,

"The unsatisfied part of me has finally been satisfied but Zero," the hunter's expression harden as the Kuran princess continued. "…but I belong to Kaname, I am his as much as he is mine."

Zero felt his heart unnaturally tightening. Those words almost went through as painful as any anti vampire weapon but he was no one to show his weakness in front of a vampire, specially a kuran pureblood. He would not fall prey to them, that was what he decided but Yuki was making the task only difficult for him as well as her. No matter what Yuki would always prefer _him _in the end. Thus nothing but dark future waits for the hunter.

"Just leave me alone," Zero turned on his heels showing his back to Yuki. "Stay away from me you are nothing but an eyesore."

"Zero?"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed not knowing what the absurd reason behind it was. "Leave me alone you self-centered bloodsucker. I want nothing to do with you or that bastard." His anger made him increase his pace and soon he was out of her sight.

Yuki watched with sadden eyes, a part of her wanted to run after her childhood friend but the part that belonged to Kaname held her back.

"Such a pity!" Came the calm female voice making Yuki all the more tensed. After all it was none other than Sara Shirabuki. "I really do pity you Yuki."

"Sara-san!" the kuran princess addressed the other female a bit harshly yet in a very politely tone. "What brings you here?"

A smirk curled up Shirabuki's face. Who was Yuki now? Nothing! No one! Just the Kuran princess. Before she used to be Kaname Kuran's sister and fiancé and now just sister after all Kaname Kuran has already chosen a wife for himself.

"Tell me Yuki why is it so difficult for you to make a simple decision?" Yuki narrowed her eyes at the blonde female. "Still you are confused your heart is not sure whether it wants Zero or Kaname? Why is that?"

"I think Sara-san should mind her own business." Yuki stated politely yet very firmly.

"It is not my concern you are right, but I love drama."

Yuki decied it was best not to mees with this particular female therefore it was best to leave her be and that is what she chose to do but who said Sara Shirabuki was going to let her go so simply?

"Kaname is still your first priority?" It was difficult to whether it was a question or statement.

"He was, he is and shall be forever." Yuki replied confidently.

"He seems to think differently apperently…" Sara sneered "how tragic."

All of a sudden Yuki's expression hardened. Some of the leaves from the nearby tree fell down signalling that she was angry and having hard time keeping her pureblood power in check. Sara realized Yuki was still very sensitive about Kaname but now there was Aiyora, Kaname's wife in the picture. No matter how but Aiyora and Yuki needs to brought together that is when the real battle can start along with the downfall of Kaname Kuran and Sara Shirabuki shall rise upto becoming the next queen of the vampires. And the female blonde could not wait for it, absolutely could not and decided to wait for that day eagerly; she already started her countdown.

**a.n Kaname and Aiyora will be back next chapter. thank you all for the wonderful review. i hope you like this chapter too.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Aiyora!" Exclaimed Kaname Kuran firmly, while banging his hand on the door to their bedroom in the suite. "Listen to me Aiyora."

"GO AWAY!" came the screaming reply from the inside.

"Aiyora please listen to me!" his tone was pleading.

"I said," he could hear a sob "GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Let me in Aiyora."

"No."

A sigh of frustration left his lips. He knew very well he just teleport himself inside but in life with Aiyora that is not the option. After all he is being human and they possess no such powers. For now the only option remaining for him is to be patient and somehow deal with it.

To be honest Kaname was a little surprised. In fact it is the first time some has spoken to him in that tone. It could be said that it was their first fight as husband and wife and in a silly way he did enjoy it.

Now if you are wondering how they got into this situation…it all started three days prior when they landed in Singapore. On their way to the hotel Aiyora's attention was captured by some recent vampire movies that just released.

Scratch the movies the word 'vampire' itself was something that her husband wanted to avoid at any cost but it was her new obsession. Therefore they went to see the vampire movie the very same day. After the movie she also bought some books and mangas on vampires. And that is how she spent the whole day. And it did not just stop there; if that is how it would have continued the kuran would not have had any problem but that night it all started when Kaname Kuran was enjoying himself a cup of rose tea standing by the fire place.

He felt a pair of small arms wrapping around him from back. He remained silent just enjoying the warmth that was radiating from the other's body.

"Eyan!" her soft voice whispered in his ear chewing his earlobe.

"Hmmmm…" He hummed nuzzling into her touch while she almost spooned him from behind.

"Bite me!" she purred in his ear making sure her breath was hitting him.

There was no way for him oblige. So turning around he nibbled the flesh below her jawline and as he was about to trail his kisses from there came her voice interrupting him.

"No! not like that." He looked up to her giving her a confused stare. "Vampire style…drink my blood."

She chirped like a little child. Even the excitement in her eyes were the same as a toddlers who just saw her mother after ages. What Aiyora did not expect that her husband did not share the same level. His face clearly portrayed one thing disappointment. In truth he was actually beyond shocked to the point where his body was actually frozen to the ground. The realization that she actually offered him her blood was somehow overwhelming. But that was not it only, with it followed the realization of the consequences of biting her would be.

"Come on, bite me Mr. Vampire." Her tone was teasing, her eyes were sparkling with anticipation as she wrapped bother her arms around him pulling him as much closer to her neck as possible.

The offer was tempting, very tempting. Is mouth watered, his throat burned with the desire to get her blood while his fangs ached to pierce her but he held himself back even though it was just barely. All the while hoping that his eyes would not betray him showing his lust for the blood.

"I cannot play games with you tonight…" he affectionately kissed her forehead before resting his on hers. Also making sure to keep his eyes closed so that even if his do turn flash red he would have time to cover it. "I am not feeling well."

"Is everything ok?" She panicked. "Is it fever? Or do you have a headache? Or is it the food that we ate at the airport? Let me call the room service."

She tried to tar away from him but he stopped her by grasping her wrist and pulling her towards him, scooping her small form into his arms.

"Just stay close to me and I shall be fine."

Night two…

After a long tiring day of being outside specially during the day the war bath in the Jacuzzi did help in relaxing the vampire's mind.

He felt her presence as she entered. His vampiric hearing picked up the sound of her clothes falling to the ground. She remained silent even when she got into the tub herself. Picking up the bar of soap she started to rub against him. First his back, then his chest and started to down his stomach following a straight line. He sighed deeply enjoying the sensual touches of her warm hand on his cold body. His lips parted as her hand wrapped around his flesh down there making him soon making his firm length hard and erect as her soapy hands gently stroked him.

His body tensed as her rhythm increased getting him ready for his release.

"Eyan!" she purred licking the shell of his ear.

"…hmmm yes…" his voice was shaky since he was probably five more strokes away.

"bite me like a vampire." The response she got from him was a hiss and shake of his head saying no. Which offended her greatly not knowing the actual effort that he was putting into denying her mouth watering blood.

"Fine then…" she pulled her hand away just in the moment of his climax making him jerk up and panting while an stinging ache for release pulsated through his body. But she just decided to leave him in that vulnerable state as without a word she got of the big tub.

'_She is becoming a hindrance.'_

Night three…

"Where are you taking me?" Kaname asked while his body was almost dragged by his little wife towards her dresser. She made him sit on the on the tool and like a professional hair stylist started to tousle his hair. When she took of his square framed glasses he became a little suspicious.

"What are you doing?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I have managed to get red contact lenses and fake fangs." She was almost jumping with excitement. "Now I will give you a vampire makeover and then you bite me."

"No we are not doing this."

"Yes we are!" she exclaimed like she was the boss. "Now open your eyes wide while I put these contacts on you."

And as she was about to put the contacts on he slapped her hand away.

"We are not doing this Aiyora." He punctuated each word in low firmly voice.

"Eyan bu-"

"I said we are not doing this." He raised his voice a little. "Will you please grow up a little! What is this madness with vampires? They are not something nice but very ugly creates. They are beast in human form. And I personally despise them."

Aiyora was just dead silent before her eye started to tear up making her husband realize that he kind of went overboard with his scolding. He scared her.

"I am sorry Aiyora."

"I just- you know what forget it!" this time she hissed while packing up the fake fangs and red lenses and walked towards the kitchen and threw everything out of the window. Kaname followed her in order to calm her down.

"Aiyora please we can do-"

"I SAID FORGET IT!" She screamed while storming off into her room in long strides and slamming the door on her husband's face giving him no chance to enter and thus they Kaname Kuran remained locked out of this room.

Therefore after waiting a while he turned the knob to the door. He knew from the beginning the door was unlocked but pretended to be a fool for her piece of mind. He found her sitting at the edge of the bed wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Her desperation to get bitten still made no sense to him yet it hurt, his heart ached to see her cry specially when he was the reason.

He knelt down before her.

"I am sorry." He whispered softly. "Forgive me for hurting you feeling my love. I give you my word it shall never happen again." He took both her hands placed tender kiss on both of them before rubbing them against his face.

"I will be a vampire if that is what my wife wishes." He looked up at her in a tender gaze watching her facial expression change. "Tell what am I to do…?"

"I do not want you to be a vampire…" She spoke after thinking for a while. "I want you to be my slave."

"I already am your slave and you are my queen." He said running his hand through her long black locks. "So tell me what is my queen's command?"

"Let's play a game." There goes her teasing voice with a innocently naughty smile. As she took of her under garment from under her skirt and threw it in another direction. This naughty action was good enough to make him firm. Next she took of her wedding ring while a teasing smile played across her face and Kaname kuran watched it with wide eyes as she slid her hand under her skirt. She was indeed a very naughty girl he concluded and a part of him loved it. it made him burn with anticipation what her next move was going to be.

"I lost my wedding ring." She stared blinking her eyes several times. "Look for it..." she paused to bite her lower lips seductively as she whispered the last part "with your mouth only."

"As my lady wishes." With that her husband pushed her body down on the bed and himself dove between her legs as he started his suction and slurping and exploring her inside with his tongue all the while searching for that ring that he lost inside her several time that night…not knowing from far away a spider watching them.

…

"Oh my…what a vulgar girl indeed!" Chuckled Sara Shirabuki. "It is a shame that I get to watch this with you Takuma…not Yuki-chan." She looked over her shoulder too see Takuma who too was also watching as Kaname Kuran made his honeymoon with his human wife while enjoying her as a snack.

"She must really tasty there." The blonde female commented. "It would have been too much fun if Yuki was here with us watching it…next time I will invite her in." Sara surely was enjoying this, Takuma realized while he…could not believe his eyes. It made no sense as to why Kaname would betray his beloved Yuki like that. Not just that but also who was this that he chose as his wife, a human? It sure made no sense, as to why he chose a human girl over the one he long time desired Yuki.

"This girl maybe human but she has the power, the power to control Kaname Kuran…and she is exactly what I need."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a family of five consisting of Father, mother, twin boys and a little girl. The girl was youngest and appeared to be not more than three years of age, and her brother on the other hand were ten plus. Aiyora watched them in awe. It was a beautiful sight to be seen indeed…a family, a happy family. A concept that is very much unfamiliar to her. Recently her mind wondered off to the thought of her family.

Her mind questioned what happen to them…her family? Do they even exist? Does she even had one? Why is she not with them? How did she end up in the house of this man, who very soon ended up becoming her husband and now her only family. It was not like she was not happy with her life. She was more than happy. Her Eyan gave her everything in his power, which consist of good house, great shopping, travelling in one word luxury. After that comes his unending love.

Even in all these Aiyora's senses started to pick an emptiness in their bond, a gap or more like secrets. Something inside her always told her Eyan was not what he appears to be. In the recent time her husband started to seem like a set of puzzle that is impossible to solve. Aiyora did not know how her mind was coming up with bizarre idea but something inside her was adamant that Eyan knew who she was and not just that, she also noticed something deeply looking into his eyes…fear. An emotion very unlike him and with time it seems to increase.

Most important realization that hit the dark haired female was that she really did not know anything about her beloved husband. For example when asked what her husband does? All she can answer is business. But when asked what sort of business it silences Aiyora, because she herself doesn't know. But she wanted to know about her Eyan, everything about him. His good sides, also his bad sides, no matter what end of the day he will remain as her Eyan.

A long lick on the cheeks snapped Aiyora out of her thoughts; making her jolt in her her back in her position out of sudden shock.

"Ewww!" she snapped rubbing that wet area with the back of her hand. "It you!"

Aiyora's gloomy face instantly lit up seeing a familiar figure of the big black wolf. Now you might be wondering whether Aiyora has lost her mind to acknowledge a wolf's presence as if it were a person but before that you must know something; Aiyora has known this animal for quite a long time. The first time she saw it ofcourse she was scared out of her life and did everything in her power to scare it away. Starting from hitting it with a big stick to lighting up fire with match stick to throwing her pencil heeled shoes but for some reason he never left, he was determined to be by her side. Therefore instead scooted closer to Aiyora to nuzzle into her body rather than fearing. Finding it strange for a while, but Aiyora heart soon melted and started petting the beast by giving him food and cuddling with him.

And thus Mozo became her company when her husband would be out of town.

"Mozo!" Opening her arms wide Aiyora chirped, only for it to jump back into her arms. While with it's long furs tickling her.

"Stop it Mozo!" Aiyora said between her giggles as his long furs while doing their best at tickling her. "Oh Mozo you even followed me to Singapore…how?" Aiyora spoke looking into the animal's garnet eyes. It was indeed shocking! He was her company in Japan but now it appeared that he would follow her no matter where she goes.

The beast gave her no verbal answer, the only reply she got from him was a lick on the throat.

"Oh Mozo there is so much I need to tell you." She said getting up on her feet. "Before that let me get you something to eat." She ushered the animal to follow her into the kitchen.

Aiyora's most favourite quality in this animal is that it also quietly listens to all sort of blabbering that Aiyora has to do. You see there are many things that Aiyora is scared to say in front of her husband, after all his presence can be quite intimidating sometimes but this wolf friend of her is always there quietly taking in everything she has to say. In very odd ways this animal reminds her of her husband. It's like as if it is her husband there with her in the shape of that animal.

….

Kaname Kuran released a frustrated sigh; Aiyora's mind was opening up. Her mind started question off her existence. Questions such as who is she? Where she came from? Already clouded her mind. He also knew that Aiyora was unable to open up in front of him for that reason whenever he was out; he made sure to keep her company, with the help of his familiar.

The first time she saw him, she was frightened beyond measure. To get rid of it she hit it with a stick, lit match stick and lastly threw her heels at him. IF it was an ordinary wolf it sure would have attacked her, but then it was no ordinary wolf it was Kaname's familiar.

Eventually Aiyora started to pet him by providing him food and drink. Soon enough they became even closer to the point where they cuddled on the couch and watched TV. From that it slowly led to where Kaname had actually calculated, it started to make Aiyora open up. The unspoken words that always came up to her lips were eventually coming out. She was revealing what was in her mind thus making it a lot easier for the Kuran head to make his next move.

Kaname Kuran has no intention to betray her. Neither does he even think of such a felony. Aiyora was the first person who probably open heartedly loved him. Her love is pure just like she herself is. It is addictive exactly like her; once you take it's very hard to get rid off!

Kaname Kuran looked down on his chess board. Even though he was far away but his game was still going on. His paws were exactly moving the he planned. The Queen which piece represents Yuki is also on the path that he set for her but the king is out of the board now.

If you are wondering what piece does Aiyora represent…well she is not even in it. He, Kaname Kuran does not even let her come anywhere near his game. She is far way safe from the harsh brutality. Some may wonder if Kaname now treasures his little wife then why is Yuki the Queen on his board. Well you see Queen is the piece that can move in every direction, a very important piece indeed but in the end a queen can always be sacrificed, reality is each piece on the board is scarified at one point or another but Aiyora cannot be sacrificed. If needed for Aiyora he will sacrifice…each and every piece on his board.

"Eyan!" came her soft voice.

Looking up from his board Kaname noticed Aiyora was already up on the bed. It was quite late at night but still he was reclining on the couch playing chess. Aiyora was annoyed at that. Pouting childishly she tossed her blanket and got off the bed to make her way towards her husband. Who was examining the knight piece with a deep thought.

"Eyan!" she sat herself on his lap. Forcefully took the piece from his grasp and tossed it aside. "You know I feel like you don't love me enough Eyan."

"Why do you say such a thing Aiyora?" his expression stiffened as he asked. His once hand cupped her face and pulled her towards him into a lustful kiss.

"Because you bring your chess even to our holiday!" She exclaimed breaking the kiss.

"Haven't I told you before…never question my love for you." This time his arms wrapped around her tightly and in a second he flipped their position, this time Aiyora was at the bottom.

"Eyan!"

"Aiyora you are the only thing that is holding me back from falling into insanity." He said affectionately kissing her head. "It is a wonderful feeling to be loved and I will not lose your love to anyone." He whispered lustfully. "You are mine and only mine! You belong to me…you are my territory Aiyora."

Aiyora blinked her eyes in confusion. Whatever he said made no sense to her. She could not figure out why was there such a dangerous glint into his voice.

"Are you alright Eyan?" She asked cupping his face. But Kaname chose not to answer instead he started to lean forward till his head was on her chest.

"I'm exhausted Aiyora…allow me to rest for a while in your arms." He pleaded.

"I will always love you Eyan." Aiyora answered wrapping her slender arms around him holding him tightly. "And nothing can ever make you despise me…"

Little did she know at that point once she was going to regret say that line…


	10. Chapter 10

**_chapter 10_**

_The first dark haired boy charged his sword at Kaname Kuran but just one relaxed swipe of his silver sword separated the boy's head from him turning him into a pile of crystals. Then came the second one who was twin brother of the first one; the Kuran ancestor finished him off the same way he did the first one. _

_"Hold it Kaname Kuran!" came the sharp voice from behind. From the corner of his eyes Kaname could see the silver sword placed against his neck._

_"Akiho Hanadagi…" he spoke other black haired male's name in a calm manner, as if he came to visit them with invitation. _

_"Why have you come here?" the other pureblood demanded._

_"That is not nice way to speak to a guest. Did your father not teach you that?" Kaname spoke slowing turning to face his final opponent Akiho the heir to Hanadagi line. "Tonight I shall teach you some manners."_

_With that line came a swift swipe of Kaname Kuran's anti-vampire sword that sliced the vampire's sword into two but he was fast enough to this time grab another sword which was an anti-vampire weapon and thus charged the vampire ancestor. Only for the ancestor to dodge the attack easily. _

_Electricity was sparking over both the purebloods hand burning their flesh; after all anti vampire weapon was not designed for vampire's to use. Kaname Kuran despite the pan managed to tightly hold onto the weapon where Akiho Hanadagi was having difficulty to even hold it properly. Despite that Akiho started to charge at the Kuran male, who in turn was just defending himself at the beginning till he suddenly disappeared and attacked the Hanadagi heir from the back…running the sword through his heart. _

_Akiho's cry of pain echoed through the mansion. Kaname did not pull the sword rather kept it in its place further damaging the other pureblood._

_"AKIHO!" screamed a female voice. "Akiho….Akiho…" Kaname's eyes automatically landed on the young human lady with pitch black hair running down the stairs. She looked quite young probably a year or two younger than his beloved Yuki._

_"Run…runaway Aiyora!" Akiho screamed. "Save yourself my dear Aiyora…runaway…" then he started to mutter "forgive me…forgive your big brother…I failed to save you my precious Aiyora."_

_The sight before touched Kaname's heart. The big brother's failure to save his beloved younger sister reminded him of him and Yuki when he was Rido Kuran's slave._

_"Akiho!" the girl wanted to come close to her brother._

_"RUNAWAY AIYORA…RUNAWAY! And just know this…I will always love you….my dear Aiyora I will always lo-"_

_"Silence!" Kaname snapped while pulling back the anti-vampire sword only to re-stab him only harder and faster killing him immediately. With the next few moments Akiho's body exploded into crystals._

_The Hanadagi line finished. Only to realize the girl was still left. A part of him remeinded him that the girl was human but the other told him that she will awaken one day or the other and thus he decided to follow her._

_"Hello little one," he greeted the girl with a devilish smirk. _

_As he took his steps towards her she took double steps back. Fear was written all over her face Kaname could read. _

_"Please…please…please…" She was crying, her eyes were desperate begging for him to let go but he still continued to move forward till she was completed trapped between the wall and him._

_As Kaname neared the girl some strange started to happen inside him. his throat started to burn, his fangs elongated to full side, his hands turned to claws as he grabbed the girl by her small arms. His other hand knotted in her hair and yanked it back revealing the whole of her. _

_Her neck was longer than what usual ladies had. It was very slender and long. He leaned down, automatically his tongue darted out to lick her neck._

_"No…no…no…please no….no…" she was begging but he had no power to stop. His tongue started to trace over her pulse._

_"no…no…Eyan…"_

_"Eyan…Eyan…Eyan!" _

Kaname Kuran snapped his eyes open and shot up from his sleep gasping for air. He was thirsty, very thirsty. His throat was burning. His body was panting as it was trying to take in air. His muscles were tight to the point his body was aching.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and tried to sooth him. Soon he was pulled into a warm embrace. The person who was holding him had a beautiful aroma. Her scent and touch relaxed him.

"Its ok…you are safe Eyan. It's just a nightmare." The soft voice whispered in his ear. His muscles slowly relaxed. He looked up to see it was that same girl from his dream that he was going to devour.

"Eyan!" she called him cupping his face. "You were having a nightmare, I decided to awaken you…sorry." Her lips sat upon his head in a form of longing kiss.

"Aiyora…" he finally spoke coming back to reality while pulling his wife to sit on his lap.

Kanme closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch while she brushed her fingers through his long brown locks. Her touches relaxed him from the inside and even soothed his throat from the burning sensation. With one hand Kaname held her by the waist and with the other hand he held her by the waist and brought it close to his lip and nuzzled his face for a while only to place a soft kiss before entwining their fingers together.

Her aquamarine eyes bored into his garnet ones. They just stared at each other no words needed to be said the silence spoke for them.

"I have a present for you!" Aiyora was the first one to break the silence.

"What is it?" He asked nuzzling into her neck taking in her scent.

"Here…" she placed her fisted hand before him and asked him to open.

Slowly and teasingly he un-fisted each of her fingers and her hand opened up to reveal a beautiful white piece of crystal.

"I found it by the terrace. I think it is beautiful…and I decided to get it for you."

Kaname's eyes widened in both shock and fear as Aiyora handed the piece of crystal to him. It was no ordinary piece of crystal, there was a strong scent to it and that scent belonged to Akiho Hanadagi…Aiyora's older brother and fiancé whom Kaname slaughted with his very own hands. How was it even possible? He did not know. What was happening? Is someone trying to resurrect Akiho?

His reaction shocked Aiyora too. It was not the kind of reaction she was expecting. His face completely changed. An expression of anger lingered over his face.

"Do you not like it?" Aiyora hesitated but still asked.

"Aiyora." He took her face in both his hands. "We are to return to Japan immediately."

"But-"

"Please do not question my decision." His voice was firm.

"Have I done something to anger you?" She was confused; he read it in her eyes. Her mind was telling her that she disappointed him. Her eyes were shining of tears. His reaction did hurt her.

"It is not you." He kissed her cheeks. "Please do not question me now, for all I can say is that I have no answer for you."

A part of him wanted to confess everything to Aiyora. All his sins and start all over but his head reminded him that once he confesses, everything will end. There will be no new beginning. He will lose Aiyora forever. And he could not afford that after all finally he was loved and he was not going to lose it at any cost.

"Please go and pack all our belongings. I will arrange for the earliest flight and leave for Japan soon after night falls."

Nodding her head in understanding Aiyora got up and left to pack their luggage while Kaname got off the bed and made his way towards the coffee table where his chess board lay. He eyes all the pieces that lay scattered all over the board. That is how the vampire world was operating; just like the academy how Sara Shirabuki was taking control of it from Yuki. Somebody was playing from the shadows and that person is well aware. Kaname knows his next move needs to be very calculative. His enemies are all round waiting for the scope to take him down at this rate there will be no future for him and Aiyora till a single pureblood vampire breathes…he needs to finish them all once and for all.

**_Even then…there is no hope…because no sin can remain hidden forever…_**

**_What about Your Yuki then? Will she ever forgive you?_**

_…Yuki is a very kind hearted girl…_

**_What about Aiyora? Will she ever forgive you? For your sins…_**

_…I know not…_

**_She will never forgive you…_**

_She loves me too much to despise me._

**_You are wrong she loves Eyan Roy and deep down in her heart despises Kaname Kuran…_**

_I am her Eyan…_

**_There is no Eyan…it is only an illusion that you created for her…there is only Kaname…_**

_….then…then…I shall make her fall in love with Kaname Kuran…_

**_Impossible…that is simply impossible! Because Aiyora will never be yours...nor she ever was...and there is nothing you can do Kaname Kuran._**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Yuki Kuran was not born with the leadership quality. In fact leading a bunch was probably one of her biggest weaknesses. A smirk crept up the blonde pureblood's lips remembering that this is actually Yuki, the real Yuki, a weak and confused personality. Who from the outside acts and behaves strong but in reality is nothing. Even to this day the Kuran princess could not settle who her heart really wants. When Kaname took her with him, she desperately started to crave for Zero and now that she is again back in the academy a part of her wants to run into Kaname's arms. Then again why would not that happen? The princess is so naive that she was not even aware that she was being watched by another figure from not so far distance.

A smirk appears on the blonde female's lips.

What makes Sara really happy is that even though Yuki was unable to make up her heart but like always her Kaname made it easy for her. He has withdrawn himself from there. Now Kaname only belongs to Aiyora. Sara knows at this point what ever is happening is out of Kaname Kuran's calculation and it is only a matter of time that she can take control of the game and finish it once and for all. That corrupted ancestor will finally come down and she Sara Shirabuki will rise up to becoming the queen. But the question remains what happens to Yuki and Aiyora once Kaname is finished? Well Yuki she can be dealt with later but the first thing she will do is devour that delicious little piece of queen. Sara couldn't help but licked her lips at the tempting thought of devouring Aiyora. At this point she really would salute Kaname Kuran because he is indeed proving what controlling blood lust really is. After all being near Aiyora is not really easy, she was born with the cursed temptations blood that she inherited from her mother and thus to save her daughter from the cruel fate she did, Hanadagi's wife sacrificed herself and turned Aiyora into a human. If you think of it the other way biting Aiyora would be the last thing Kaname does because once that girl awakens needs to give her a proper explanation of his deeds; which he surely does not have.

"What are you doing here vampire?" it was the hissing sound of the silver haired prefect's voice followed by the clicking sound of his bloody rose gun unlocking from its safe mode.

"Zero!" the female uttered the hunter's name in an overly sweet voice. "Why is it that everytime we meet you have a gun pointed towards my head?" The Shirabuki was trying to master a innocent face batting her lashes.

"Because I never trust the likes of you." he spat.

"Ouch!" Sara exclaimed pretending to get hurt emotionally. "That kind of words do hurt."

"Now state your business and get lost from here." The hunter said retreating his gun shoving it inside his jacket.

"That is not a way to speak to a lady Kiryu," Sara stated with an offended face and continued with a smirk "That is why probably the Kuran princess chose to leave with her beloved prince."

"Leave or I will shoot." Zero spoke in a low tone. His voice appearing to be threatening.

"You know Zero it's really sad, that your feeling are always being toyed with." Sara started but Zero tried to cut her off.

"I asked you to leave." Zero was about to bring out his gun once more. This time once again Sara's words stopped him.

"You know Zero...your competition is actually over." Zero squeezed his eyebrow at that line but Sara continued anyways. "You should be with her...because someone as delicate as her will not be able to bear the betrayal."

With that she just disappeared leaving the hunter in deep thought and many emotions at the same time crossed the silver haired hunter's mind. A part of him was worried for his childhood friend though the other part told him to ignore. After all she was a pureblood she should have the ability to defend herself. Then again questions such as what? How? and Why? started to conquer his mind. Was Yuki in danger? Is Kaname Kuran the cause of this danger? Does he no longer love his beloved Yuki?

'ofcourse he does!'

**if he truly does...then where is he? her longing for him increases every passing moment then why is he not showing up...taking her into his arms?**

"Why do I even care?"

"What?" It was giving him a questioning glare placing both her hands on her hips. Zero realized that he was thinking out loud...to loud.

"Nothing." Zero turned around on his heels and decided to exit the headmaster's house but few steps later stopped. The question was already spilling out of his mouth even though the hunter was trying his level best to hold it in.

"Yuki?" he called her loud enough to get her attention.

"Zero..." she spoke his name looking at him in a longing gaze which confused the hunter to the point as to towards whom that was dedicated.

"Tell me Yuki..." Zero bit his bottom lips hard so that he could hold back on that question because he knows the answer will surely hurt him.

"What is it Zero?" She was making it even more difficult. "Tell me what is it in your mind? You know you can ask me anything Zero...anything."

"Yuki...do you still love...him?" those words finally spilled out, he could no longer hold them back.

"I do. I love Kaname. Zero he is my beginning and he will be the end. Everything that I own belongs to him and for that reason I never even thought twice...to give up my innocence to him...I wanted it to be Kaname to give me that pain...that pleasurable pain that no one can give me anymore."

Zero's eyes closed tightly. His hands balled into fist, turning absolutely white. Hurt, pain and anger was pulsating through him. Making him curse himself inwardly for still caring. Zero did not know why...why his heart still cared for her...

"Tada! Dinner's ready." Kaien Crossed chirped super excitedly serving dinner at the table. "Once again after long time I can have dinner with my lovely daughter and handsome son." Both Cross and Yuki were expecting Zero to react violently since he always did every time the former hunter refereed to him as that. But this time the silverette did nothing just simply walked out of the head masters quarter ignoring both father and daughter's calls.

...

"I do not understand," Ruka started while having her evening tea with her cousin Akatsuki Kain. "Why is lord Kaname doing this? He seemed to take a different path from the plan as well. He just disappeared into the thin air."

"I personally do not care about what he does." Kain replied sipping into his tea while Ruka justed stared out of the window.

"I do not understand, it makes no sense he wanted lady Yuki all his life and now that he has her he just vanished himself." Ruka added. "Tell me akatsuki have you heard anything about him?"

the orange haired male just stared at the beautiful girl before him. He knew if he opens his mouth he will have to lie to her and lying to Ruka was something he hated but then if he opens his mouth any hearts will be broken an done of them will be Ruka's and Akatsuki could not afford that and therefore this is the reply he chose to give.

"I hope he is alive...and no matter where he is...he is happy."

...

"You know Eyan it's been over an hour," Aiyora a time check for her husband who still had his eyes focused of the window standing from a far distance. It's been two days already that they returned to Japan and for what bother her is that her husband seems disturbed, as if something is truly worrying him and ofcourse. The sunlight was bright even though his heart wanted to go out and lie down under sun watch the beautiful weather of the fall but there were boundaries. It will hurt his eyes...burn his skin cause him burn, itching, irritation and discomfort.

"The weather is beautiful outside. Very bright." He commented thinking for a while. He expected Aiyora to drop or change the topic. Even though Aiyora never talks about it out loud but she surely understands that sun causes him discomfort. "I wander how it feels to lie down under the tree?"

"It feels very serene. Many at times brings peace into your mind." Aiyora replied stepping forwards towards him. "Something seems to be bothering you greatly, come with me." She extended her hand "let's go outside, the day is very beautiful and I don't want to miss it by being cooped up inside."

"I wish i could my dear." he replied chuckling.

"You can." She answered looking deeply into his eyes.

"The sun will burn my skin...I-I.." he hesitated for a moment before finally answering "I have problems."

"Nothing will happen Eyan...I will protect you." Aiyora said firmly taking his hand in hers.

"You will protect me." Kaname Kuran chuckled quite louder while trying to mock her with his words. Only to have her reply with greater confidence.

"What can i not protect you? Always you protecting me is not fair...give me a chance to show you that i can protect you too Eyan." Her words made his jaw slightly drop. His heart rate increased. He once again left loved and it was indeed a very warm feeling, being touched. His heart swelled up in happiness. An experience that felt as if he was newly learning.

Kaname Kuran surrounded himself to his little wife's care. As she led him towards their garden. The moment he stepped out his skin started to sting, his eyes started to burn. It was the morning close to noon sunlight the most harsh and difficult one. Despite that he still let her lead the way. Turning around Aiyora noticed the squinting of his eyes but still made him lay down on the grassy field under the tree. Though he did not protest but inwardly he was getting irritated at her but that was until she hoovered over him and untied the knot of her hair letting them fall like waterfall, which in seconds dropped down like curtain covering his face from both the sides.

"Here...now you can enjoy the sun without getting burnt."

Kaname's heart tightened. His eyes started to shine with emotion. His mask of no emotion fell off. All sorts of emotions were shining in his eyes. Ignoring her protest he puled her into a bone crushing hug with his face burried at the crook of her neck. His hold on her tightened while Aiyora felt her neck becoming wet.

Aiyora's eyes widened as she realized it was drops of tears that was wetting her neck. He was crying.

"Eyan?"

"Ssssshhhhh!" he could not talk, he had no power to talk.

Aiyora obeyed and held him back tightly, showing that she was with him. She was going no where.

For the first time in his life he lost control over his emotions and it came down all together in form of tears because her affection, and that action reminded him of someone, a woman that truly loved him for the monster he was...his mother. Not Juri Kuran but the woman who actually gave birth to him over ten thousand years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sara Shirabuki always manages to have her sources everywhere. Now she is on more alert terms. Rumours have started to spread that Kaname Kuran has strike again. A high council member of the senate has been demolished in his very own home. It was a threat indeed for; first it was as if he was only after the life of purebloods but now it seems like an entirely different story…he is after the whole vampire race.

Sara inwardly snarled while walking from one store to another. Her mind trying to figure out what Kaname was really up to? What was he actually thinking by finishing off the entire vampire race he can live happily ever after with that girl. That is impossible because one day she will awaken and he can do nothing but to prevent it. Then all that will remain to see is how he manages to save that sham of a marriage. What he does not realize is that it is only a matter of time that she will realize but then again playing with fire is always Kaname's favourite game.

As soon as the blonde pureblood stepped out of the mall a high pitched scream hit her ears. As if someone was screaming for their dear life, on top of their lungs. In a hurry Sara decided to track where the sound was coming from and it led her to an abandoned alley. She knew from the voice it was Aiyora and that was the only reason why she hurried because if she doesn't make it in time he will and thus once again the young girl's chances of knowing her very own race is going to go down the drain.

Sara inwardly congratulated herself for the correct assumption. Reaching the alley she saw it was indeed Aiyora being corned by a level-e vampire; who was delightfully licking onto her neck. Sara waited and watched from a distance and just the rouge vampire was about to sink his fangs into her flesh out of nowhere a swift ninja like short haired female just appeared and within the blink of an eye turned the level –e to ashes and just like that disappeared. Sara recognized the female…it was Seiran Kaname's right hand. As for Aiyora her eyes probably could not even see the figure of Seiran, since everything happened so fast.

The frightened girl fell down on her knees and that is when Sara ran towards her.

"Aiyora! Aioyra!" the female blonde bent down to level herself with the dark haired girl. "Are you alright Aiyora?"

"S-sa-sara." She could barely speak.

"Yes it's me, its me Sara." She spoke stroking the other female's head in order to make her feel better. "relax Aiyora you are safe now." With that she pulled the young girl into her arms and held her tight till she felt her muscles relax.

"Here drink some water." Sara got the small water pot from her purse and offered it to Aiyora. Hoping it would relax her a bit more. Aiyora did not argue just drank the water like an obedient child.

"Breathe Aiyora. Breathe, take a deep breath." Sara purred rubbing her back and helping her to stand back on her feet.

"What was that?" she managed to ask.

"A vampire." Sara answered as if it was like an average everyday matter.

"VAMPIRE?" Aiyora snapped. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious Aiyora." Sara replied cupping her face. "But unlike the vampire that bit you I am a good vampire." Aiyora's eyes widened but she did not runaway as Sara expected and she happy seeing that indeed this girl was very curious.

"What do you mean?" She muttered.

"Yes I am a vampire too." Sara declared.

"Then why are you not biting me?"

'_oh I will…I surely will but not now…it's not the time yet. I have no desire to become your husband's dinner.'_

"Sara?" Aiyora called once more to get her attention.

"I want to peacefully co-exist with humans." Was her reply ehich surely touched Aiyora's heart because since Sara Shirabuki was a good actor the emotions in her eyes at that moment seemed very genuine.

"Is that even possible are vampire not only supposed to drink human blood?" Aiyora's eyes were very curious. As if she wanted to know more.

"It is hard to explain." Sara said kissing the girl's cheek. "But surely I will tell you some other time." This way Sara was getting her curiosity perked up.

"Wait!" Aiyora said sudden coming to some realization. "How do I know that you are not lying to me. How do I know that you are indeed a vampire?"

The question brought a smile to the blonde's face and she open her mouth to reveal her fangs and then in the next second she pushed Aiyora against the wall and leaned down to take her scent.

"Sara?" Aiyora exclaimed shocked. "Sara what are you doing?" both her voice and form was slightly trembling with fear.

"You smell delicious Aiyora." Sara purred. The increased rate of Aiyora's heartbeat got her even more excited. Before she would lose her control and end up biting her Sara pulled away concluding it was the best for the moment because it's Kaname who should awaken this girl to her dark unfortunate fate…otherwise there will be no fun.

"Why did you not bite me?" Came another curious question. Aiyora was indeed very curious about everything.

"Like I said I wish to peacefully co-exist with humans." Sara told her while taking Aiyora's hand that was bleeding and bring it before them. She gave the younger girl's hand a firm squeeze making her wince in the sudden pain. Aiyora looked at her so called friend with confused as to why she was examining her would such great enthusiasm and witnessed how her eyes slowly turned red; A glowing red even scarier than what she has seen in movies and television. A chill went down Aiyora's spine in fear.

"Sara?" she called the vampire not knowing what to do.

"Aiyora…you blood is really calling to me." She answered. "You are very irresistible."

With that she started to lick the blood from the wound in on her hand. To Aiyora's surprise soon the wound closed down and the skin there was fresh as before as if nothing ever happened there.

"How did you do that?" Aiyora was astonished.

"Vampires have the healing ability." Sara said normally but soon a smirk appeared on her face. "And Aiyora?"

"What?" the younger females asked with kind smile.

"Now that I have done a favour to you…I healed your wounds. Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you Sara." Aiyora said taking the vampire's hand.

"Will you let me drink a few gulp of your delicious blood?" Then stated in a friendly tone "Please Aiyora! Please…"

Aiyora's jaw dropped in shock…she did not know what to do…though her brain just told her to run.

…

As Sara returned back to the academy nothing seemed unusual till she reached her own dorm room. She was about to get settled in and relax but a voice interrupted.

"How. Dare. You!" each of the words were punctuated. The rage was clear in his voice. She sensed him just behind her and just then his arm wrapped around her waist bring her form crashing against his hard chest. Sara was trying to break free and she could have if it was any other vampire, but this was no ordinary vampire it was their progenitor.

"You wretched woman!" he snarled in her ear.

"Uggh!" She winced in sudden pain. "You're hurting me Kaname."

"Yes that is why I am here…" He purred in her ear. "To hurt you…"

Just then Sara felt his large hand rest on her chest his long fingers were turning into those ferocious claws that pierced through the female's delicate flesh of her chest and took out as much blood from there was possible.

"HELP!" She cried out at the top of lungs hoping the hunters or the guardian or at least Yuki would get here in time.

"Somebody…ANYBODY PLEASE HELP….TAKUMA!"

Toga yagari and Kaito and Takuma were the first on to be there and just as they opened the door to Sara's room her body was thrown to the ground at their feet. And looking up they saw, there stood Kaname Kuran few meters away from where Sara Shirabuki's body was. Takuma ran to help her.

"Kuran!" Toga called out while Kaito got his weapon ready to attack him but Kaname seemed to pay them no attention. His eyes were stilled focused on Sara who was wrapped in Ichijo's arms.

"Go near her one more time…you cannot image what unfortunate fate will be upon you."

With that his body shattered into thousands of bats before disappearing from there. All of the men heard what he said. It was a threat to Sara but only Takuma knew the reason for it. to some extent. But both the hunters had another different idea presuming Sara has done something to Yuki.

"Did she attack the Kuran brat?" Yagari asked turning to Kaito.

"I don't think so…she is still on the grounds with Zero. I saw them not even five minutes ago."

'_then what is going on?'_ was the only thought on both the hunter's mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So what exactly happened?" Kaien Cross the headmaster asked fixing his glasses. The temperature in his office suddenly felt so chilling. It was not caused by the air conditioner but by the situation itself. A student of this academy was attacked. Sara Shirakubi was attacked, a pureblood princess none the less.

Cross was a little surprised to see the pureblood in his office crying her life out as if she is an innocent child.

"I was promised protection by the hunters." She sobbed. "And look what was done to me…that monster almost tore my heart out." Takuma the vice president was trying his level best to calm her down but his worth was to no avail.

"You!" the blonde female pointed her finger towards the headmaster. "Hunter society president promised me my safety. And no one was even able to catch him."

"Miss Shirabuki please calm down." Cross tried to calm her down. "tonight there will be two hunters at your door step guarding you. And I am issuing an order of Kaname Kuran's capture right away."

Sara did not argue but silently listened; while the headmaster went on with security of his vampire students. She also obeyed like a child when the headmaster motioned Ichijo to take Sara to her chamber to retire for the night. The night classes were cancelled and all vampires were asked to stay within the vicinity until further notice.

"Tell me what did you notice Yagari?" headmaster asked both the hunters Yagari and Kaito, his tone still dead serious. After all this was a serious issue. For over a year there was no news of Kaname. After finishing the Hanadagi clan and Nagamachi Aido he simply disappeared. But the question is what suddenly happened that it made him strike like a serial killer.

"It was that brats cry of help that got us rushing towards her room." Yagari started. "Just as we opened the door her body was thrown at our feet like some ragged doll and few meters away from her stood the bastard with his fangs fully elongated and nails as big as claw eyes glowing red with rage."

The Kaito added. "I have never seen this form of him."

"Did he have any hunter's weapon in his position?" cross asked.

"No." Yagar answered. "It appeared that he came here to warn her, it did not seem like attacking her was his main intention."

"What do you mean?" Headmaster asked sounding very curious. After all it was a matter of curiosity.

"He told her 'Go near her one more time…you cannot imagine the unfortunate fate that will be upon you.' And then he exploded into bats and disappeared." Yagari quoted.

"Yes that line proves that he was threating her, but why… has she done something to my Yuki-chan?" headmaster asked suddenly getting even more worried. And it was common knowledge that Kaname Kuran will not spare anyone that tries to harm his beloved Yuki.

"You see president that is where the issue is," Kaito started getting the headmaster's full attention towards him. "Sara hurting Yuki was we initially thought but to double check we once again checked on Yuki and she was more than alright and Zero also confirmed that the last two days she barely came across Shirakuki."

Headmaster said nothing at first but appeared to be in deep thought.

"Well then it makes no sense, why would Kaname come all the way for nothing-"

"Kaname was here?" the headmaster got cut abruptly mid-way with Yuki's voice. Both Yagari and Kaito looked back to see Yuki standing with Zero behind her.

"My Kaname was here?" Yuki voice sounded desperate making Zero cringe. And it did not go unnoticed by Kaito. Even though Zero acted like Yuki meant nothing to him but inside she meant the world to him but the sad thing was Yuki barely understood this.

"Why was I not informed anything?" She was almost charging them all. "My fiancé was here and yet I was informed nothing."

"I'm outta here." Zero snarled turning onto his heels and storming out of the room.

Boiling with rage Zero stormed out of the headmaster's office. A roll of tears crawled down his eyes. His frustration was going beyond its limits. He wanted to hate her for what she was but it seemed impossible…how could he hate Yuki?

**But will she ever love you?**

The unanswerable question in his mind…an answer that he always tries to evade… because there is no answer to this question.

Akatsuki Kain watched from the shadow as the silver haired hunter passed. In a sad way both their both their situations were exactly the same. Their beloved loves Kaname Kuran. Two years ago situation was different because he returned Yuki feeling took her as his lover and declared her as his fiancé but now Akatsuki has seen with his very own eyes and thus he knows he will never return. Both Yuki and Ruka are in the same position now; neither of their feeling will be returned by him anymore. Kaname kuran has finally found his happiness and it was clearly reflected in his eyes that he is never going to leave that life behind…for both him and Zero there was hope…still hope.

**a.n. i know there is no kaname he will be back next chapter which i'm hoping will be updated tomorrow. i know the chapter is short sorry about that. and also sorry for not being able to reply to reviews but thank you all. Just wrote his chapter on my phone sitting in class...hope you guys enjoy. thank you all.**

**important...**

**i hope i am not making yuki too selfish or annoying...sorry if i am hurting yuki fans. if you wantt you are more than welcome to tell me how yuki should be. the reason for me to write her this way is because when she had kaname she craved for zero and when kaname went into killing mode she once told zero she only belongs to kaname. i am sorry from the core of my heart if i made her an annoying type.**

**thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hope…that was all the beast could do; hope that one day his princess will be able to forgive him…"sound of soft snores reaches his ears making him stop his night-time tale. Ayora has fallen into deep slumber. A part of him was relieved to know that she would be able to rest but the rest of him was not, Aiyora fever was rising rather than falling. He could tell by the trembling of her small body.

Kaname pulled Aiyora's petite body firmly into his, hoping it would keep her warm. Her head was tucked beneath his chin and rested upon his chest. Both her hands were fisted into his silk black shirt. Her feet were between his thighs, curling up as much as possible.

She was not dressed in her usual silk night gown but in fluffy woollen sweater to keep her warm and soft warm pyjama pants but surely none of these were working actually and it frustrated Kaname Kuran to no end.

He was cursing himself inside for letting her go out in the rain. He should have stopped her right there but no he did not.

It all happened two days ago…

_the day Aiyora met Sara in town. Kaname never felt this angry in his entire life. He not only went to Sara attack her but also after returning home he called Aiyora to his study room._

_"Eyan?" she knocked asking permission._

_"Enter." He said in a monotone voice. _

_"Eyan you are not going to believe thi-" her happy chirpy voice was cut off by his harsh cold one._

_"What happened in town today?" His tone so harsh that Aiyora was a bit taken by shock. _

_"That is what I was about to tell you." He motioned for her to continue, to see how much lie was there in her story. "I met Sara today…but before that I was attacked by an animal," She paused to think "…no a beast to be precise. A beast in human form."_

_"What are you saying Aiyora?" he was acting to be surprised but in truth he even every detail of the incident that happened with her._

_"Will you believe me if I tell you this." Aiyora asked hesitantly._

_"Try me." He said by gently tugging her hand and pulling her to sit on his lap. "tell me let's see whether it's believable or not." He continued tenderly caressing her face while Aiyora watched him with her innocent eyes. _

_"Did you know that vampires exist among us?" he could not tell whether it was a question or a statement. Aiyora blinked her eyes several times expecting an answer from him but got none. His expression only hardened making her confused whether she was making him angry._

_"Eyan!" she called out his name in confusion._

_"Continue."_

_"Do not worry all vampire are not bad…there are good ones as well." His expression hardens even more. "Remember Sara I told you about…it turns out she is a vampire too. But she actually saved me from that crazy beastly vampire."_

_A depressed sigh leaves him. He could not even tell her that it was his attendant Seiran that saved him not Sara; she was only there to watch the game._

_"You know if you ever meet Sara you should thank her…if she would not have been there in time-"_

_"Tell me what happened next Aiyora?" He was pushing her to move forward with the tale mainly because hearing such good things about Sara was indeed a torture to his ears. _

_"Then she told me about my blood and she also said that it smelled divine and you know Eyan she healed my wound just by licking onto it. Just imagine how cool is that? If there is a vampire near you. Then who needs doctors…right." Her joy of knowing vampires also excited him inside. He could see the light of hpe in her glistering eyes. Hope that she would accept him and love him for whom he truly was…not Eyran Roy but Kaname Kuran._

_"You know Eyan how beautifully red her eyes turned at the sight of blood." Kaname was speechless. Never in his long life had he seen anyone soul react this positively to vampires. _

_"She also asked if she could drink my blood a little bit…" she stopped at his sceptical look._

_"And what did you say?"_

_"She did not bite if that worries you…she just pierced my finger with her sharp nails which almost turned like claw and squeezed some blood out and lapped them out."_

_His hold on her suddenly tightened making Aiyora wince in pain. _

_"Why did you allow this?" he hissed. "You do not even know her properly."_

_"I just wanted to return the favour Eyan." Aiyora pouted, "if it was a human I would have taken that person to dinner but she was a vampire." Kaname could not help but roll his eyes at the irony._

_"It was the least I could do for her Eyan." She said taking his face in between both her hands." You know Eyan she did not even bite me because she is a purebred-"_

_"Pureblood vampire." He corrected her._

_"Oh yes I remember she is a pureblood vampire and the animal that wanted to devour me was e-"_

_"A level-e vampire." He corrected her once more._

_"Exactly…" She paused suddenly a look of suspicion taking over her face. "How do you know so much." Not knowing exactly what answer to give her he sealed her lips with his before she could raise further question. _

_"Eyan…"_

_"Tell me Aiyora, why you possess such a kind heart?" He asked placing his hand over her pulsating heart feeling its beat increase with each second. She did not say anything just stared at him with those longing eyes while a beautiful tint of pink took over her face._

_"Aiyora!" He called once more to get her attention. "If I were a vampire would you allow me a sip of your blood too?" _

_Aiyora nodded her head no taking him by surprise but before he could even question her decision she gathered all her hair to one side baring her pale long neck, to add more to his surprise then leaning forward she tilted her neck slightly giving him the direct access to her pulsating vein…_

_"Drink…" was all she said._

_He gulped nervously...that beautiful neck bared before him. He could clearly see the veins underneath that skin..those blue veins and that blood that was streaming through them. The aroma was surely mouth watering, from the very first day he wanted to pierce that flesh of hers._

_He could not help but swallow for the second time in a row...he could smell her intoxicating scent. The beast inside him told her to gobble her at once. Off course it was an impossible option._

_"Aiyora?" Gathering his senses he asked. "Are you offering me your blood? "_

_Almost instantly she purred "yes..." then suddenly putting a gap between them continued. "Since you are no Vampire...you have no need for my blood either." she smiled shyly._

_His soul creamed at him to stop but his body wrapped her up in his arms. His eyes dancing between her lips and eyes. He leaned forward to capture her lips once more but something entirely different happened this time...her scent made her push past her lips and go towards her pulled the small female into his arms. A risky thing to do a voice inside him reminded but his body did not have the power to let go. _

_Aiyora felt his hold on her unnaturally tightening but she showed no sign of discomfort, just remained in the same position. But her husband on the other hand was a completely different case...his breathing became heavy. Each breath he exhaled was shaky. His fangs were in full side, his eyes glowing red with luster._

**_NO...NO...NO_**

_A voice inside him reminded but his mouth started to open up revealing his full side fangs. Her neck was just few inches down. he closed his mouth tightly but alas it started to open up once more and this time he was leaning down...with every second he was nearing that neck and when he was just about to directly sink his fangs..._

_A loud thunder made them pull apart. _

_"Eyan?" Aiyora looked at him only to see his fisted tightly on the chair while his eyes and mouth remained tightly closed as if he was in some sort of pain._

_"Eyan... are you alright?" she tried to inspect him only to have him roughly push her hand away._

_What Kaname did not know that his action offended Aiyora, to the point where she decided to seek revenge and she did something that he never expected. _

_Groaning like a child, using both her hands she started to ruffle his hair making it completely messy and taking it out of it's style. This action was good enough to make Kaname Kuran surprise to the point where he totally forgot about his blood lust and immediately came back to his normal form. _

_He just stared at her dumbfounded as she laughed her heart out at the condition of his hair. Aiyora could not stop laughing at the sight of her husband's new hair. Next when she once more tried to approach his head; this time he caught her hand and instead attacked her nicely braided hair the same way she did. _

_"Eyan! Stop it!" She screamed ."No Eyan! No...stop..." her pleas went unanswered as he savagely undid her braid making her hair appear way more messed up than his. And then the most amazing thing happened...he laughed...out loud...after a really, really long. Even he could not believe it himself that he was actually laughing._

_With a frustrated groan Aiyora leaped out of his lap making him stop in his laugh and in seconds with her hands swiped away all his files and papers to the floor. Before he could react she started to giggle and then laugh once more. _

_Kaname Kuran stood up from his chair, his expression hard as ever but Aiyora paid him no attention instead throwing away some more of his files she ran out of his office still laughing. He remained there standing, not knowing what to do...or even the reason but her sudden childish madness. As if it was contagious suddenly suddenly the same madness took over him and before he knew it he was chasing after her like a child totally engrossed in chasing game. _

_"Come Back here you little..." he himself was surprised that he could speak in such a manner. Ofcourse it didn't stop her, instead she leaped up onto the sofa and threw a large size cushion in his direction. To his utter surprise Kaname found himself leaping up on the sofa too following the same path Aiyora took._

_"Lady Aiyora!" it was Mrs. Marino's voice as her mistress tried to use her as a shield from her husband. Both the younger maid Nina and the bulter Mr. Marino came to see what was wrong and saw something totally awkward. To the servants it appeared as the master of the house were playing chase and run. But then without paying the maid anymore attention Aiyora ran outside. Seconds later it was their master who just passed them and not only that he even threw the tray that the butler was holding that consisted of his water and blood tablet._

_All three servants watched with wide eyes as their master chased his wife outside of the house into the pouring rain. _

_"Please get back inside my lady...you'll catch cold." Nina the young maid screamed. _

_"They will not hear us...lets's not waste our time." the butler said ushering the rest to resume back to their assigned task._

_Aiyora ran as fast as she could getting out of the house into the garden into the pouring rain with the vampire running after her. Once outside, soon he was able to catch up to her making Aiyora scream at the top of her lungs while his arms encircled around her lifting her form of the ground. But soon she spread her arms like wings of a free bird as he twirled her around; screaming and laughing saying tons of incoherent words. Words which made him laugh his heart out too._

_Slowly putting her down he pulled her into a passionate kiss and she returned wholeheartedly. But suddenly she broke the kiss with a giggle which soon turned into a burst of laughter. He also could not hold himself back; he did not know why he was laughing but somehow he was for no apparently reason. His heart felt light, suddenly there was no burden._

_Another shock took over him as Aiyora suddenly pushed him to the ground and ran laughing only to have him once again chase back at her...and that is how the pair spent their night out in the rain chasing after one another and laughing. _

_When they returned to their chamber both were completely drenched from head to toe. Kaname kept on pushing till both together fell on the bed. _

_"You are mad...completely mad did you not that!" she stated exhausted._

_"So are you!" she stated. _

_"No...it s you that made me mad." _

_The once again they started to laugh for who knows what reason. Aiyora voluminous long lashes encircled eyes were the last thing Kaname Kuran remembers before drifting off to sleep and next thing he knew was to waking up to a shivering Aiyora who was burning in fever._

* * *

The vibration of his phone made Kaname Kuran shoot his eyes open. Turing his head to the side of the table he saw his old phone ringing and it was headmaster Cross's private land-line. The fist question that popped in his mind was who switched on this phone? It was definitely not him. Then probably Aiyora he concluded in his mind bring the phone before him.

His mind was heavily conflicted on whether or not he should answer the phone. And he did press the answering button.

"Oni-sama!" Came Yuki exasperated, full of passion. "Kaname oni-sama!"

The male remained silent.

"Talk to me Kaname!" he was dead silent, his hold on Aiyora tightened.

"Kaname can you hear me? Where are you Kaname? You came to the academy? Why did you not see me?"

So many question yet he remained utterly silent.

"Kaname...Kaname...I am waiting for you..."

He knew one word from him will change the entire scenario.

"Kaname...Speak Kaname! Please...speak..."

The male pure-blood closed his eyes on to have Aiyora's teary face flash before his eyes making him right away snap his eyes open. He moved the phone from his ear...pressed disconnect; his eyes fell onto Aiyora's sleeping form that uncomfortable moved into his arms and right then he threw the device into the blazing fire of the fire place and watched as the phone melted away in the heat of the flame at the same time melting away his past, his duty, his responsibility...and his Yuki along with it.

**a.n. chapter dedicated to all Kaname x Aiyora fan. Sorry that he is bit out of character in this chapter but i'm trying to show a different side of him. hope you all enjoyed thank you for reading...feel fress to share your idea and thoughts. love you all...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonus chapter: How I married Aiyora.**

I watched from far distance as Yuki instructed the new class to all go back to their dorms. I knew I should go to her confess all my sins. That is what I am supposed to do but something inside me stopped. The image of the green eyed girl flashed before my eyes. It was not planned, why was such thing happening?

_A simple mistake…giving into lust._

Her very existence was a mistake. I was supposed to kill her. Finish of the entire Hanadagi bloodline for my Yuki's safety; yet I let the girl live. And it does not stop there I took home with me, not to Kuran mansion but the second home that was bought by me. It was where I hoped mine and yuki's family will start. Our children will grow up. And before any of those could happened, I betrayed my Yuki I bedded that girl, the human daughter of Hanadagi.

Even now that I have the chance to go back I could not, a fatal attraction was pulling me back. A desire to touch her for one last time was becoming stronger. But an ancient being as me knew very well the consequences of such actions. There will be no last time. Every time I touch her my hunger for her will only increase. I understood the result of her living, there will be no future for Yuki and I. And for our future I am ready to anything after everything I am doing is only for my beloved Yuki.

There was only one way to settle this crave of lust…that is to kill it.

…

A painful sigh left the girls mouth as I thrust deep inside of her. Her trembling breath hit my neck and yes it was no breath of pleasure, it was pain. Deep physical pain but that pain of her gave me a sickening pleasure making me thrust deeper, faster and harder.

Her pain increased I could tell by the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Yet not even for once she protested for me to stop. Nor did she try to struggle. She just stayed there bearing the pain that I was causing her grasping onto my shoulder helplessly.

I returned, only to finish of the obstacle, my only distraction. I held onto the dagger tightly as I knocked onto the door. I found myself surprised at my own choice of the weapon. There was no need for such a weapon I could finish her off with a twist of my finger yet I chose to run that sharp object through her heart. She opened the door for me. I readied myself with the knife and the next thing I knew getting lost into those alluring eyes aquamarine eyes…I was swimming in them and as the next few moments remained blurry for me because the next thing I knew…I was holding her against the wall, and I have already once more deeply penetrated inside of her. This time the urgency was so strong that I found no time to take of our clothes not a piece of my clothing was removed not even the tan trench coat I was wearing. As for her I don't even know when I ripped off the piece of her undergarment that was hiding her dignity.

I was holding her with my one hand on her hip and the other on her waist. She wrapped her legs around my hips while with both her tiny hands she grasped onto my shoulders. I did not kiss her, nor did I prepare her for the sudden intimacy.

"Uuuuggghhn!" my breath left as a grunt as I tried hold back on my groan. But it was easier said than done; her wall around tightened and acted as a vacuum as it sucked out all my seeds from the deep within.

For the first time ever my pleasure was to such height that it make me weak on my knees, so much that it started to tremble making me collapse with her on the floor.

I walked away from there soon as I recovered leaving her in that state while my head started to work on new methods of killing her.

Few days have passed as I kept myself locked up in between the four walls of my room. First two days passed in peace but from the third day I started to hear knocks on my dear asking me to come out and have my meal. That way it went on for the next three days but after that she dared to open the door and walk in herself with tray full of food in her hold.

"I have brought you your food." Aiyora spoke in her soft voice. "If you are angry at me then go ahead punish me but please do not starve yourself." She placed the tray on top of the table before my chaise.

"Eyan!" she pleaded kneeling down before me. "Please finish your meal."

I removed the hand covering my eyes and for the first time since she entered I turned to look at her and once again found myself swimming in those large innocent aquamarine eyes. Frustration took over me and I found my hand wrapping around her throat, my fingers tightening the hold blocking the air from passing.

"Eyan?" she spoke my name in fear.

And the next thing I knew pushing myself on top of her as our knotted bodies collided on the floor and then I took her once more…this time passionately.

Few more days went by after that day and I still could not bring myself to finish her off once and for all. On the other hand the more physically involved we became the more Aiyora's affection towards me grew. I could see the feeling of love shining in her eyes. It clearly told me how much she started to want me. When she sat near me she always scooted closer, she started to cook for me anything that was possible from her position just to make me happy. And during that time I got the idea to finally get rid of her.

That night I served the food on her plate with my very own tainted hands and anxiously waited for her to come down for dinner. I was not doing it out love but for a motive. Her food was poisoned; it was all perfectly planned that she will pass in her sleep. I kept on waiting but Aiyora did not show up…I still patiently waited and waited till one of the maid came running towards me.

"Master Eyan…the lady is unconscious in her room." She panted out of breath. "She is burning up."

"Call for a physician." I instructed her in my calm composure digging into my own food.

By the time I finished my meal the physician was also done examining her. I did not bother to turn but I could feel two people making their way to me in the living room while I helped myself to my night-time wine.

"Master Eyan, the physician wants to have a word with you." With a slight bow she exited leaving me with the short blonde man in his early fifties.

"I am Subaru Ikoru, Mr. Eyan." The doctor extended his hand for a shake.

"Pleasure." I said stiffly. "So what is it I can do for you?"

"Call her family." That was surely a good enough reply to get my full attention. "She does not have much time in hand." My heart stopped hearing that.

"What do you mean?" I lowly hissed.

"Well it's a newly spreading virus, well let's put it this way it is more of an upgraded version of HiZ1 virus that spread five years ago."

"Care to explain what that mean?"

"Mr. Roy is it something very new to our medical science and we still have not found a treatment for it. For far no one has survived it. It affects the infected person's blood cells and starts breaking it down that it spreads fast and once it reaches the white blood cell it stop the person's healing ability." The doctor kept on explaining. "This fever that she is suffering from will not drop. I have given her antibiotics but I doubt that it will work in such kind of fever."

"What kind of physician are you if you are giving up?" I found myself shouting at the lame excuse of a human.

"I am a doctor Mr Roy, not God. I have no ability to cause Miracle." The doctor retorted.

"What if I tell you I have abilities to heal?" I spoke slowly keeping my voice under control. The doctor in returned smirked in my direction. As if he already knew what I was taking about.

"So you are a high-level vampire?" his smirked widened while my eyes narrowed. "Relax! I know about vampire. I have been doing research on them for eighteen years."

"To my knowledge Mr. Roy even if you are a vampire you can heal. But you must understand it is no wound but rather virus spreading inside of her body. Eventually one by one all her organs will stop working and before you know it she will be gone. And also the germs inside her are spreading very fast."

The middle aged man paused to observe my reaction.

"I do not know how your vampire turning things work surely you can try that or best option is to drink her blood and finish her off because she doesn't even have very long time in hand."

I could feel losing control over my temper and before I knew it the vase behind me shattered into pieces and the next thing I knew was grabbing onto that man's throat and throwing him across the hall.

"Seiran."

"My lord."

"Clean up the mess." She knew exactly what to do.

When I entered Aiyora's room somehow the sight of her trembling unconscious form caused a deep pain inside my heart. She was stirring in her sleep. I sat beside her. I placed my hand over her head feeling her soft hair under my palm.

"Eyan?" she called out my name in a weak voice. "Are you there?"

"I am here."

"May I hold your hand Eyan? Please." I gave her my hand and watched how she carefully took it between her hands and gently placed it over her breathing her heart. To my horror I realized how irrational her heartbeat was. It was terribly slow. I leaned down to check whether she was breathing properly. She was but it was slightly shaky. I do not know why I kissed her on her head but she was already asleep to react to it. Suddenly there was so much pain in my heart for the girl for is was planning to kill, once again I realized how strange of a journey life is…even days prior the only thing in my mind was how to kill her and now its only how to save. It is indeed very strange how ones heart can change like the season and take a completely different turn. That entire night I spent staying awake in an awkward position; my hand was in her grip. It was bent in the strangest position causing me extreme uneasiness even though I knew I could easily take my hand back…but was too scared to ruin the girl's peaceful slumber. Thus I spent the entire night beside her sitting with that strange ache and just watched over her like a protective guardian while she slept.

When I opened my eyes next day I found Aiyora half sitting with her back leaning on the headboard of the bed. Both her hands were clasping before her face. Her eyes were closed yet there was a line of tears flowing down. She was crying but why?

"Airoya?" I called out her name slowly yet she did not answer.

"Aiyora?" I gently stroked on her arm. She did not respond and stayed like that for about a minute or two before finally opening her eyes. And the first thing she did was she leaned forward towards me. I closed my eyes expecting a kiss which never came; instead I felt soft air on my face. Opening my eyes I was greeted by the strangest sight. Aiyora was blowing air all over my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Spreading my prayer over you." The sentence made no sense to me at all.

"I was praying for the two of us." She said on her own. "I was praying to God to always keep you healthy and happy." Once more my heart jumped at those words. "You are a good man Eyan and for that I will always remember you in my prayers."

"What did you pray for yourself?" I found myself asking, touch by her action.

"Forgiveness." There you go another strange reply from her. "I am going to die soon. So there is no point in asking for anything but forgiveness."

"Who told you that you are going to die?"

"The doctor." She spoke as if it was no big deal. "He said I don't have much time left."

…

I noticed the frown on her face while I fed her the soup. She seemed lost in deep thought. One thing for sure I knew was that she was not feeling well couple of days has passed but there is no improvement in her health. The fever is there stand by and she threw up on top of that. No food was staying inside of her.

"What is the matter Aiyora?" I asked placing a kiss on her face bringing her out of her thought.

"I was thinking…I will be reunited with my family after my death…right?" Another heart pounding question from her. "But Eyan can I be sure that my family is dead? What if they are alive?" I remained silent, what answer I would give her, after all I was the one who demolished her family. I could not bring it out of myself to tell her that it was all my doing.

"Eyan?" She called my name in deep thought. "What if they are dead and I met them after my death but how will I recognise them? I don't even know what they look like…" her eyes became teary. "I cannot remember them at all." A soft sob escaped her lips.

"Here I have you looking after me…but there I will be all alone." She wiped her tears with her sleeves. "I am going to miss you…I will miss you Eyan." This time it was her that placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

…

"Eyan!" I looked up from the documents to see Aiyora walking into my study.

"Aiyora!"

I rushed towards her leaving everything at once and picked into my arms and carried her into my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed and hovered over her.

I scolded her. "Why are you walking? You are supposed to rest."

Her initial repose was to blush. Further proving to me how odd she was.

"I came to confess something." She spoke chewing into her lower lips nervously, an action that stirred the insides of mine.

"Go on." I urged.

"I-I am going to miss you Eyan. I am going to miss you very much." Her blush deepened. Her eyes were moving all over looking everywhere but me.

"There is a secret I want to share with you." She barely managed to whisper.

"Go on." I whispered back. Not evening realizing that we were just a breath away but still felt far. We were so close yet so far away and being far away from her made me so lonely.

"I love you Eyan." She whispered closing her eyes. Each of the syllables was pronounced crystal clear not even for once did she stutter. "I love you very much." My whole word stopped my entire body felt paralyzed. I could see her cupping my face yet my sense could not feel her touch.

"I am madly and irrevocably in love with you…Eyan." She breathes out those words. All I could see was a drop of crystalline tear escaping the corner of her eyes.

"Aiyora-"

"Ssssshhhh!" she placed a hand covering my mouth. "Don't say anything. I don't want to know whether you return or will not be able to return my feelings. It will break my heart both ways."

My eyes closed down in truth I myself did not know what I was going to say. I felt her removing her hand uncovering my mouth.

"Eyan…may I kiss you?" she asked for permission.

I did not reply instead caressed her lips with mine capturing it in the most gentle kiss…and I found myself for the first time making love to her. I have slept with her before, I have fucked her, I have devoured her body but that was the first time I made love her….i loved her with all my heart just as much as she did. And it was during that time that I realized that indeed my heart has changed like the seasons…AIyora's love was not one sided, in a matter of very short time I too fell madly and irrevocably in love with her, and there was no turning back. She captured my heart in such a way that none will be able to break it free…

…

"Master Eyan!" It was the voice of Paulo Marino my butler who urgent knock on my door got me alerted.

"enter."

The opened to have him running into my chamber.

"Master lady Aiyora's fever is increasing, for the last one hour we have been trying to bring her back to her senses but she is not responding."

I rushed to her room only to see two of maids trying to massage her feet and hand.

"Master she has fever, yet her hands and feet are turning ice cold." One of the maid said panicking.

"She is leaving us master. She is going away." It was Paulo's wife who was crying.

"Leave…" I found myself calmly commanding. All of them looked at me as if I have grown another head. "LEAVE…all of you out!" all of them left with a word.

"Seiran."

"My lord."

"Disrobe her and leave once you are done."

"Yes my lord."

I moved away giving Seiran her privacy to undress Aiyora, while I worked on the fireplace. After lighting up the fireplace I went towards the bed to see Seiran has already carefully tugged her under a thick duvet. I disrobed myself, picked her up and sat before the fireplace with her in my arms with that duvet wrapping all around us.

The only hope in my heart was that my warmth would calm her down. It brings upon us a new beginning of dawn. I realized there was only two ways remaining to save Aiyora one I turn her back and bring her back into the cursed life of hate spell of blood and two hope and pray for a miracle, that she recovers. I chose to second option for the time being. That night I stayed up sitting before the fireplace with a dying Aiyora in my arms and for the first time I prayed with my heart and soul to the One that created her, who created me and the world around us. I begged Him with all my heart to save Aiyora and promised Him that I would cherish, protect her, live by her in happiness and sadness and sickness and good health for as long as I live in this long flow life and surely hereafter as well. I promised to love her even after my death as well. I desperately begged Him to give me once chance to show that how much I love this girl in my arms, how much she meant to me and to what extent I was ready to go for her.

At that moment I did not even realize that I actually took my vows of marriage before the God. I already became her husband.

It is a common tale among the humans if you pray from the core of your soul it is always answer by God and the same happened with me. By next morning the miracle happened. She survived and with few days recovered in good health.

"Lady you are a living miracle did you know that?" the same doctor spoke who few weeks ago announced that she has few days in hand. "Now breath when I tell you to." He said placing the statoscope over her heart. "For now your only task is to eat and sleep. Can you do that much for me?" the doctor spoke in teasing tone.

"Sure." She gave him one of her most beautiful closed eyed smile. Something that I watched amazed.

"Everything seems fine. And to further prove that here are all her reports." He handed me the large envelope. "Mr. Eyan she may have recovered but her condition is still very weak. Please make sure she is taking her medications properly and eating exactly according to the chart I have prepared for her."

"She will be taken good care off." I said while escorting him out.

"I'm just curious who is she to you? I mean you both do not look like siblings."

I found myself smiling at that question. "I am her husband."

"Oh forgive me but isn't she a bit too young to be married?" this man seriously did not know where his boundary was.

"That she is, but love has no age. It can happen anywhere, anytime without even one realizing it."

"Agreed." He responded half-smiling.

And as I watched the doctor leave i realized something very important was not done. I became her husband but she was not yet my wife.

* * *

_As Aiyora exited her room she was greeted by a mat made up of rose petals. Not knowing what was going on she decided to check where it leads and it led her to the roof top. There was a table prepared for the two with bottle of champagne two glasses and that was not the weird part, the weirdest part was petals of roses were somehow falling from the sky like snow during winter. How the hell that was happening Aiyora has no clue, for a moment she thought she was hallucinating but extending her hand she saw it was no hallucination but reality. She felt soft petal falling into her palms. _

_"What is happening?" she thought out loud._

_"Aiyora!" it was the familiar voice. _

_ It was then she turned to see the most handsome man standing few feet away from her, dressed din in formal black suit._

_"Eyan!" She said his name surprised. "What is happening?" _

_Without replying he went down on one knee and placed a black velvety box before her. Aiyora felt herself jumping at the sudden sound of fireworks. Looking up she saw how the dark sky of the night was illuminated I different colors and displays of fireworks. It went on for some time. _

_"Aiyora." He called to get her eyes on him._

_Looking back at him with tear filled eyes she watched as he opened the black velvety box showing her the large blue diamond ring sitting there for her and at that exact same moment the finale of the fireworks show happened…all of them going off with huge explosion and after few seconds of complete darkness only two words flashed before her on the sky this time in red fire…_

_MARRY ME…_

**a.n. I'm back with this story again...i hope you guys liked this chapter. I am always scared to update this story i always fee like i am ruining the Kaname-yuki romance and you guys are hating me for that. that is why many at time my updates are very slow in this story...because i am scared. And once again i would like to apologize to all the YuMe for writing this story and trying to run the YuMe romance. But trust me I am not trying to ruin the YuMe romance. Yuki and Kaname forever!**

**Thank you all for reading ...until next time...love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 15

"Aiyora!"

"No!"

"Please listen to me Aiyora." The long blonde haired female pleaded finally giving up. "Please!"

And it worked, finally Aiyora stopped in her track releasing a frustrated sigh.

"How can I help you Sara-san?" the raven haired female asked turning around with a tired look in her deep blue eyes.

"Why not start with why you are ignoring me?" the pureblood female made her way towards the younger female who remained standing in her position awkwardly. "Is it because you know I am a vampire?" the pureblood whispered in a low tone with a dangerous glint to her voice.

"Eyan has told me to stay away from the likes of you!" the younger female dryly commented not meeting the blonde in the eye. Thus she missed out on the wicked smirk that crept the blonde ladies smile.

"Eyan!" she purred out the name as if it was an object of lust. "Eyan you mean Ka-your husband?" Sara inquired.

"Yes my husband plus my only family plus my guardian." Aiyora added.

_'Plus the killer of your family!'_ Sara mentally noted with cruel humour.

"Forgive me I cannot continue our friendship if my husband does not approve." A frown was placed over the Shirabuki lady's face but she managed to conceal it properly with utter fake shocked face.

"I am a good vampire," she started to get emotional. "Have I not proven that to you?"

Aiyora remained silent since she actually did not understand how was Sara a bad person but Eyan on the other hand was complete different story. He warned her many at time to stay away from this female.

"My husband's fears that it is danger for me to be around vampires." Aiyora hoped she made sense and could get out of here politely.

"Wh-what?" She raised her left eyebrow first, but that expression only lasted a moment. And then she exploded into the loudest laughter, completely startling Aiyora. "He thinks… it's dangerous for you… to be… around …vampires?" she said between laughter.

Aiyora for a while watched the woman before her was laughing like there is no tomorrow. She was sure that she said nothing funny then why was this woman laughing like a total maniac?

"My husband is very protective of me." Aiyora simply stated hoping it would calm down the maniac vampire and it worked the blonde did stop with her laughter.

"And he should be…_because he stole you from someone else!"_ but she kept that part silent and said this instead. "You are a very beautiful girl what if some other man tried to steal you." Then she leaned down towards her ear and whispered. "A thief always fears the thieves."

"What?" Aiyora got very defensive not understand Sara's metaphors. "My husband is no thief."

"Ofcourse not." Sara stated in an overly friend tone. "Just the way your husband is no thief, I am no Kaname Kuran."

"Kaname Kuran?" Aiyora asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you don't know who Kaname Kuran is…do you Aiyora?" A devilish smirk appeared on the blonde females face, she found the jackpot.

"Lets do this since I have no car with me, how about you give me a ride and on the way I can tell you about Kaname Kuran, our king who betrayed us." The topic intrigued Aiyora more than it should have done.

"Ofcourse I have a car with me. I can drop you to where you have to go." The younger female said with enthusiasm.

"Cross Academy is where I have to go." Sara declared innocently.

…

As the car reached the gates of Cross Academy the large gates of iron was opened by the guards of the hunter's association. Yes at this point, after the recent attack on Sara Shirabuki even the guards on gate duty are newly appointed hunters with armed with weapons.

"Why are the guards armed?" Aiyora asked nervously. And if you are wondering why Aiyora was nervous? Well on the way to Cross Acadamy Sara has filled her ears with exaggerated version of the horrifying tales of Kaname Kuran. At this moment if Aiyora had to picture a demon or monster or devil the first name to appear in her mind would be Kaname Kuran. In short inside Aiyora's mind Kaname Kuran was a total crazy psychopath, serial killer.

And the unfortunate irony of the entire scenario was that Aiyora did not know that every night she sleeps cuddling that 'crazy psychopath serial killer.'

As the car entered the premises of Cross Academy few souls became quite alerted and one of them surely was the silver haired hunter Zero Kiryu. He sensed Kuran's presence. He focused on the black Limo as it stopped, then saw the headmaster and Yuki making their way towards the car. He squeezed his eyebrows noticing that it was Sara Shirabuki exiting the car. But till Kuran presence was emanating for that car. Then the other door opened and to his surprise came out a dark haired girl.

To the silver haired hunter, she seemed oddly familiar. Just at that moment the bulb lit up over his head as he remembered she was the girl from the airport. But that not the strange part, the strange and suspicious part was that every time Zero came across this female he sensed Kaname Kuran.

Meanwhile down there Sara introduced Aiyora to the headmaster Cross.

"I have heard so much about you all in this short time that it feels as if I have known you all for ages." Aiyora said shaking headmaster Cross's hand. And from beside her father Yuki observed the young female with bright smile. There was something in her eyes that made Yuki feel awkwardly different. Something about her being married and living with her husband made her remember the times she lived with Kaname. Though they were engaged but Kaname took care of her as if he was her husband but that was only when he stayed home; since majority of the time he was outside.

Finally the blue eyed girl faced the Kuran Princess.

"You must be the headmaster's daughter Yuki." Aiyora extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Aiyora."

"Yes I am Yuki Kuran the leader of the night class." The kUran princess introduced herself.

"Kuran?" Aiyora asked a bit astonished. Afterall not too long ago she heard terrifying thing about kaname Kuran.

"Oh yes she is Kaname Kuran's fiancée." Sara added from the back.

Both Yuki and headmaster gave her a look of surprise.

"Oh she knows about vampires." Sara added like a child who understands nothing. "I told her a little about kaname and his madness to clean out the purebloods too."

In Sara's eyes this was an exact Kodak moment-Kaname Kuran's fiancé and wife shaking hand or the other way to put it is Kaname Kuran's past and present shaking hands. Oh how much she wished she could click a picture and send it to the man associated with these ladies. The reaction on his face would surely turn priceless.

"It is indeed a pleasure meeting you." Yuki spoke politely shaking the black haired female's hand,not forgetting her manners. And that is when it happened, her eyes landed on Aiyora's perfectly manicured red nails. It was done perfectly. And in Yuki opinion only one person could do them that perfectly and it was her Kaname. Something inside Yuki told her it was done by Kaname. That glossy shine only he knew how to do it with that perfection. It has to be done by Kaname.

Once again the temperature became a little heavy as Yuki out of no where suddenly had her eyes on the female's nails as if they were hers, which this girl stole.

Both headmaster and Sara too noticed how Yuki was eyeing her nails like a hawk and thus it gave her an opportunity to add.

"Oh Aiyora I was meaning to ask you if you could tell me where you got your nails done?" the blonde pureblood smirked watching the sadden eyes of the Kuran princess. "Surely next time Yuki and I would go to that saloon."

"Oh no it was not done in any saloon," Aiyora stated innocently knowing having the clue that the next part of her sentence will have severe effect on the brunette standing opposite to her.

"My husband does them for me!" Aiyora declared watching her husband's work on her nails with pride.

Yuki's hearted missed a beat. She could not believe her ears. The question whether she heard it correct constantly played in her mind.

"How about I give you a tour of my whole beautiful academy?" Headmaster spoke suddenly in a hyper voice to clear out the densely tensed moment. With that he offered his hand to Aiyora which the black haired female gladly took and he dragged her inside.

"After all you have to meet my overly rude baby boy Zero." Headmaster kept on blabbering in his childish mode which Aiyora seemed to quite enjoy.

Yuki watched as her adopted father and the girl disappeared into the premises of the academy. Her mind still occupied with the thoughts of her Kaname and now Aiyora and her nails.

"You know I remember a time when I used to envy your nails." Sara spoke in her playful tone chuckling. "And now I simply pity them." With that the blonde female walked inside the night dorm with an air of authority around her.

* * *

**a.n. thank you all for reading and the reviews. Finally Yuki and Aiyora met. Let me know should i make them friends or enemies?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Chewing onto the end of her pen Aiyora nervously looked up to her husband. He seemed way to consumed in the documents to even notice how she staring at him with those large blue eyes. The duo was seated in the library. It was Aiyora's study time. And study was one thing Kaname Kuran was always serious about. Even though he did not let her out to school but made sure to homeschool her well; so that when she would speak to outsiders or anyone she would not make a total fool of herself.

The black haired beauty coughed a little and it served the purpose. He right away looked up at her, "have you finished your essay?" both his gaze and voice both held seriousness that Aiyora had not witnessed before.

"Yes." She responded clearing her throat while handing over the paper to him.

He took the paper from her gracefully and read with complete attention and declared. "Very Good I am impressed." Then looked up at her and smiled. "You shall be rewarded my love."

The smile from Aiyora's face fell. He was lying, she knew, he did not even read her essay because if he did, she would be severely punished. She simply wrote the first and last paragraph properly. The middle was just rubbish and someone as intelligent as her husband can catch it like this. But he did not notice meaning something was seriously wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked feeling concerned. After all it was not the first day he was acting so lost. The entire week has been like this.

"Smile for me." Was his response to her question. And she did, flash him a toothy childish grin. "Now I'm better much better." He answered in a teasing voice while stretching both sides of her cheeks.

Now if you want to know about Kaname Kuran, yes he was greatly disturbed. He has information on Akiho Hanadagi is on the process of being resurrected. That is the worse news for him at this point. If that pureblood awakens…Aiyora will be taken away form. There is no information or confirmation on whether the news is actually true or not since there is no evidence yet so far. And till to this day this pieces of shattered crystals are coming back to Aiyora. No matter how hard he tries to keep her out of the vampire world…they seem find her one way or another.

"I am hungry!" Aiyora declared getting up from her chair a bit frustrated.

"Shall we go?" coming around the desk towards her he offered her his arm that she gladly linked in.

"Yes we shall."

Aiyora too has been excited to tell him all about her visit to Cross Academy; where she met the famous Kaien Cross, his adopted daughter Yuki Kuran and how they are running this academy and making a peaceful co-existence the vampires and human. Headmaster Cross offered Aiyora to join Cross Academy and she too has agreed the forms have even been filled out and now the only thing requires is her guardian's signature… his permission.

But lately seeing his mood she feared what his reactions would be.

They ate their meal silently. Both barely touched any of the items served before them.

While Aiyora was busy re-arranging her words to see how she would tell him about the great new. Kaname on the other hand had his mind completely occupied elsewhere. All he knew was that he needed to a fast research and come up with a way to put a stop to this ongoing madness soon as possible.

Aiyora opened her mouth to speak but her husband beat her to it.

"Aiyora…go to bed as soon as you finish your meal. I have some business to attend to. I will be in my studies. And please don't hesitate to knock if you need me for anything."

"But I thought you said you will be busy." Aiyora tried to argue.

"But I am never busy for you." He said with a cunning smirk.

Aiyora sighed staring at the retreating figure of her husband.

* * *

That night Aiyora felt suffocated in her huge bedroom on her king size bed. She twisted and turned every minute but nothing seemed to work for her. There was no way she could put herself to shut her eyes.

And she had enough of that struggle. Tossing the blanket to the side she got off the bed and made her way towards her husband's study.

She knocked on the door impatiently and just as he gave the permission she pushed the door open and almost ran.

"What is the matter?" Kaname Kuran asked the documents in his hand aside.

"Nothing…I just wanted to be with you." Aiyora answered nearing him; while he guided her to sit atop his lap. Aiyora's eyes lids closed down and a satisfied smile took upon her lips as her combed through her locks with his finger before completely burying his face into her hair.

Aiyora was finding it quite difficult to hold those words into her; it was as if they were just slipping out of her tongue. To make matter far more difficult he had to ask her that exact same question that time.

"Is there anything you wish to speak to me about?" her husband asked sensually biting onto her earlobe making the young girl's lips part in pleasure.

Aiyora struggled to decide whether it was the right moment to tell him or not. She decided to go for the first option but something very different came out of her mouth.

"Love me…" the dark haired female shyly hid her face with her hair cascading down. "I want you to love me."

No more words were needed, in the next second their position was altered. Aiyora found herself being placed down on the couch on her back with the ceiling above as her view; which soon gets blocked by the large form of Kaname Kuran. His lusty eyes started to devour her even their clothes were taken off. And then one by one each of the pieces covering their form was got ridden off till nothing but their skin only remained. Through Kisses… sensual caresses…rough grabbing and grasping onto each other heated up the cold temperature of the room. Finally pinning Aiyora with both her hands above her head he started to thrust deep inside of her, hitting her till the end…making her cry out in sweet pain of bliss calling out his name over and over and over again. And it was not long till both reached their limits in pleasure. Aiyora's nails dug deep into his back cutting through his skin making him contour his face and drop his jaw in pleasure; that action tore off what ever control that remained inside him taking his pleasure to an all new level and that milked him out of everything he had inside.

…

_Eyan…_

That was the name she called in her bliss and it shall always be Eyan. His eyes looked over at Aiyora's small form resting atop his chest. The sound of her soft snore soothed him. His hand rubbed up and down her long spine. It was one of her weakest point, no matter what type of situation she is in every time he touches her spine she melts. She only melts under Eyan Roy's touch…Eyan Roy! The name that darkness inside Kaname Kuran has started to despise with every fibre in his body. It was as if Kaname Kuran and Eyan Roy are two separate beings.

Kaname Kuran did not understand why his mind was being ridiculously childish... the sounds she made during her pleasure were beautiful, but the more she gave the more he demanded to the point where it started to bring out the greed in him…He wanted to love her not only as Eyan but also as Kaname Kuran…the pureblood vampire that took away everything from her. It is true that Kaname Kuran has done damage to her beyond measure but it is also true that he loves her and only her with the world. With all those thoughts going on he did not even know when he surrendered his un-resting mind to a peaceful slumber.

"Eyan! Eyan! Wake up." that was the next thing he knew, being awakened by a super excited Aiyora.

"Wake up Eyan its morning already." She was shaking him by this time.

He groaned in frustration while pulling her tightly into his arms but she successfully manage to not only slip out but also pull him up and send him to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

"I am bring your breakfast here." He heard her voice clearly form the inside of the bathroom. She seemed way too excited for his understanding.

As he exited the bathroom a tray of beautifully decorated breakfast was placed on the coffee table. The decoration of it brought back his appetite. Wasting no time he marched towards the table and picked a biscuit to take a bite from it. Only then he noticed a paper carefully tugged under the tray.

His eyes widened in horror as he pulled the piece out. It was no ordinary paper…it was Cross Academy's offer letter with an admission form attached to it.

The blood in his body started to boil in fuming anger and he did not realize until his chinaware teapot on the tray shattered into hundreds of pieces…is not going to happen she is not going to Cross Academy. If needed he will tie her down and lock her up but never in his right mind allow her to set foot in that cursed place never…ever…in her life time….

He desperately wanted someone to tie him down with a rope before he does something he will regret later.

**a.n thank you all for reading and your support. So Kaname is very angry what should Aiyora do? Well is the one that made him this angry.**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 17

"It's been almost a week and I have received no reply from Aiyora." Headmaster Kaien Cross told Sara Shirabuki who was elegantly seated on the opposite seat to him.

"But you cannot give up." She said putting pressure on her own words. "That girl is a very important piece, her presence in this academy is very important."

From the way the beautiful female spoke to Kaien Cross it seemed that Sara for some reason was desperate to get her into this academy. She had her reasons ofcourse.

"I can tell you this much, she is the child for whom lady Hanadagi sacrificed herself. She is the only girl that was born into that Family after the three boys." Sara did not fail to observe how the headmaster's brows squeezed into one. Why if you wonder? Well the entire vampire and hunter society knows that it was Kaname Kuran himself who caused the Hanadagi family massacre. He slaughtered every single one of the members in that family. Though not everyone was aware of the girl's presence but still why he spared the girl was indeed a good question.

"What are you trying to imply that 'the husband' off whom Aiyora was speaking off is actually Kaname- Kun?" Headmaster asked hesitantly. "Are you suggesting that Aiyora is Kaname's wife?"

Sara chose to give him no answer.

"That is impossible, whatever happens end of the day Kaname will come back to Yuki." Headmaster started, "Yuki is the only girl that was born to be his bride."

"I don't know what promises Kaname has made to you headmaster but I did a little digging into the Kuran family's financials and assets." Sara took out an envelope from her purse and passed it over the to the headmaster. "And here is what I have found."

Cross almost snatched the envelope and ripped it apart fast to get to the papers inside. Once more Sara took the pleasure in watching how his facial expression changed over the time as he went through the papers.

"WHAT. IS. THIS?" hunter society president punctuated every word.

"Now isn't that what should be called severe dumping?" Sara added with dark chuckle. "He not only betrayed her, now all the property and assets are in Aiyora Kuran's name, which by birth is Yuki's right?"

"What is going to happen now?" the hunter asked losing all his composure, feeling absolutely lost and helpless.

"First we need to have Aiyora here." Sara told Kaien as a matter of fact.

"And then?" Headmaster asked unsure whether to trust this pureblood before him.

"I will only tell you once the first part is completed." With that supressing a yawn the pureblood got off from the seat and spoke in a mocking tone. "Please don't tell your dear daughter about this conversation headmaster," she made a fake sad face. "It will shatter poor Yuki-chan's heart."

The headmaster did not pay attention to the pureblood's banter; all he heard was the closing of the door. Indicating the Sara Shirabuki finally exited.

* * *

"What is this?" Kaname Kuran asked trying his best to keep his composure; sadly which Aiyora actually did not get.

"Form!" Aiyora answered with her signature cheeky smile. "I want to go to Cross academy Eyan." And before he could say something she once more interrupted. "I want to help with the Pacifist ideology. I want to help them build a world where both humans and vampires could co-exist and live in harmony."

"Please erase those imbecile ideas out of your head Aiyora." The poor girl had no idea how much angry the man standing before her was. "Co-existing between vampires and human is not possible and YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE." He shouted the last part of the sentence.

"IT IS POSSIBLE!" Aiyora too raised her voice this time getting a bit emotional. "You can say such things because you have not seen it." Who was she kidding! "Tell me Eyan, have you ever met a vampire in your life?" She was definite out of her mind to him that question. "A part from those blood thirty beasts luring on the streets, have you seen any sophisticated vampire like Yuki Kuran, Sara…Tell ME EYAN have you ever met these kind of kind vampires?"

"I know very well how vampires are. Trust me Aiyora you do not know vampires better than I do." Kaname tried to get some sense into her head. "No vampire is good. Their entire race is sinful one."

"Eyan I know why are saying such things…It is all became of _him." _Aiyora interjected. "The entire vampire race is not sinful but the man that led them was a sinful being to begin with. Kaname Kuran." And the pureblood froze on his place. Here he was planning to confess the truth about him to her soon and now she tells him Kaname Kuran is the sinful one.

"My words are final, you are not going to Cross Academy!" wit that he ripped apart the admission form and threw onto her face.

"EYAN! YOU CANNOT DO THIS." Aiyora had tears in her eyes, not sad but angry and frustrated tears.

"Yes i can." Was his smug reply. "And i just did."

"Eyan it was Kaname Kuran who ruined the vampire race. That man has gone mad with greed to the point where he is now killing his own kin." Then she added, hoping if she reasoned with him he will understand. "He was the king of all vampires and is killing all the vampires, Sara is his next target, he even left fiancé with all the blame on her shoulders. What kind of coward man does all these?" The girl had no idea how far she was digging.

"AIYORA!" he shouted not being able to take any longer. "Do not speak of things that you do not understand or know off."

"What is there not to understand? It is as clear as water." Aiyora argued back frustrated, not understanding why her husband was suddenly defending that vampire bastard. "That savage bastard is the reason you fear vampires so much. It is because of this one man the entire va-"

"ENOUGH Aiyora!"

"What are you getting so mad about?" Aiyora was not ready to give up without a proper fight but not realizing that it was leading to something very dangerous. "Why does ill words about Kaname kuran bother you so much?" Kaname eyes slightly widen in shock. "You are acting as if it's you; we are talking about, NOT SOME DAMN KANAME KURAN!"

That was it. Things were getting out of hand Kaame realized and if it is not fixed now then never will it be fixed.

In just three long strides he was standing right before her. Grasping Aiyora by both her arms he shook her hard, hoping this would open up her blinded brain a little bit.

"LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY AIYORA," He practically snarled "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPOILT CHILD, WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF THE WORLD OUTSIDE." Aiyora's eyes widen at the cruelty of his tone. "You cannot survive the bitter reality. You have only seen world from my arms, and only saw what I showed you."

"THEN WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" This time Aiyora screamed at the top of her lungs taking her husband by shock. "IT IS YOU THAT SPOILT ME. IT'S YOU WHO CAGED ME ALL THESE TIME."

"I CAGED YOU?" Kaname shouted back, it was definitely not in his nature to do so but the kind of bomb she dropped on him it was very natural for him to act totally out of his character.

"YES YOU DID." Aiyora not only argued but also pushed it a bit too further. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THE CAGED BIRDS? ONE DAY THEY Break THE CAGE AND ESCAPE. And I too will do the same."

SLAP!

A tight slap from the back of his hand was what she got, that was well good enough to throw her on the floor.

"ESCAPE ME huh?" Kaname growled. "Well then, in that case I should make a stronger cage." With that said Aiyora saw him moving towards the closest and to make matters worse he came out with appeared to be iron chains, rope and a piece of cloth.

Aiyora's brain told her to run, therefore there was no more safer option than that and that is what she did as she saw him slowly approaching her. She got up and ran towards the door but before she could even go half way to her utter surprise Eyan who was behind her, was standing in front of the door. It made no sense to the poor girl that how it was even physically possible unless he knew some sort of woo-doo black magic's. But before her head could further examine her husband picked her up and there her petite form over his shoulders.

"Eyan!" She screamed hitting his back but all her cries that day fell into deaf ears. "Put me down! Eyan. Please put me down."

In minutes Aiyora found herself being dropped onto the bed and the next thing she knows Eyan tying her legs with the iron chain and tying that with the bed post. Next both her arms were pushed behind her back and tied up with rope; so tight that it started to hurt.

"Eyan! I demand you to stop this madness-" she was cut off as the piece of cloth of was placed between her mouth tied behind her head.

"This is what you get for disobeying me." With that said he got off the bed and closed off all the windows and pulled the heavy curtains down blocking the sunlight from entering. Thus giving the room a dark atmosphere. In others words Aiyora was scared of darkness and at that moment Kaname was so mad that he did not care, he knew being in the dark scared her but his cruel mind wanted to punish her every possible way.

"I hope you like your cage my little dove." He mocked her. "I absolutely cannot wait till night falls." Aiyora's eyes widened in fear realizing how further dark it will get once the sun sets down. She was afraid of the dark and he knew it but why was he doing such a thing?

'_No…Eyan don't leave! Pease don't leave me like this. Eyan! Eyan! Eyan!' _those were the words she wanted to say but alas…her mouth was all tied up therefore not a word came out. She remained unable to deliver the message and he did was slammed the door behind his back shut and with an additional lock, locked it up from the outside and the key to that lock remained in his pocket…he made sure that there was escape for _his little dove._

**a.n i back with another chapter. thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews. hope you enjoyed this chapter too thank you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry that this is no update. well i wanted to update and was skimming through this story while I noticed a very important scene that is there is chapter 3 or 4 which i totally forgot about. well i don't know how many of you noticed the Kaname actually slept with yuki. (i mean i made tat a lot earlier.)

Now my question to you guys is that what do you think i should do. well the reason i added that is because i wanted to show even after having yuki somehow he still fell in love. I wanted to show a bit of forbiddeness in kaname and aiyora relationship. and now i have no idea what to do with yuki and kaname relation in this story.

Trust me i am very confused on what to do with the kuran siblings. I mean many of you are advising yuki to accept kaname as a brother but she already had sex with him once how is that possible? I mean what do you guys suggest? What ever idea you guys have please share with me maybe this way I can come up with some solution. I don't know whether i should change the chapter or leave it as it is. I mainly did that to show that kaname and yuki had some sort of connection or some sexual thingy between them.

please excuse my language i am truly confused.

i hope you guys understand the problem i am facing at the moment.

also another very important question how d you think kaname and yuki should react when they face each other. I mean they should have an encounter. what should they do? what should yuki do and what should kaname do?

Lemme know what you want to see. I will try my best to fulfill it.

Please help me out!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

It was an urgent mail from the hunter's association. A level-e was spot wondering on the outskirts of town and because of which Zero Kiryu was there, on his mission. But to the silverrette's utmost annoyance he was not alone as he expected. He had company that he did not prefer at this point, two vampires, Yuki Cross sorry Kuran and as usual the annoying Hanabusa Aido.

This particular level-e somehow turned out to be a little more, hard to get. He made the trio almost chase him outside of the town when finally Kiryu was able to put a bullet inside the pathetic one's head and finish its life once and for all.

Usually it doesn't take the Zero to finish off a level-e this late. But this time situation was a little different, Yuki Kuran was adamant on following him and Hanabusa Aido followed her. After all he gave his words to his precious lord Kaname; who by the way slaughtered his own father before his eyes that he will protect "Yuki-sama" even if that means sacrifice his own life. This entire vampire dramatic seemed like some sort of cruel joke to Zero.

"Strange isn't it," commented the annoying blonde who stood couple of feet behind the hunter. "We vampires are branded as powerful and mighty," he paused. Zero could sense the tension from the inside of his broken voice. But the silverrette chose to let him continue. "In in reality we are just fleeting beings who can easily be turned into just with just a swipe of anti-vampire weapon." Zero knew the blonde was referring to his father. "Even for humans their body remains but for us…we just turn to dust. Nothing remains."

Zero remained silent, at this point though he was beyond irritated but he was not heartless, he felt the noble vampire's pain. Hanabusa Aido was someone who looked up to Kaname Kuran, respected him, loved him and is still faithful to him. Therefore receiving a betrayal like that from him was not an easy taking thing. And the pain that came followed by betrayal was never easy. That Zero knows from personal experience, probably none knows it better than him and it is even more bitter when it comes from the person you love the most.

Hanabusa wanted to speak more but quickly closed his mouth sensing a strong powerful, ominous aura that only belonged to one person.

"Kaname Kuran." Zero silently spat the name and before he could go a chase after the bastard the noble vampire once more interrupted him. "Wait Zero, where is Yuki sama?"

That is when both the males just realized Yuki was missing.

* * *

Afternoon was one of Kaname Kuran's favourite times. It was when the sunlight was dim yet illuminating the world. He enjoyed the everything glimmered in the beautiful lights luminosity but as fate would have it for him, he was a creature of darkness thus sunlight was not meant for him. But was also another mad creature, challenging the nature was in her blood; thus she found out some solutions on her own so that her beloved could at least enjoy a bit of sunlight with causing irritation in his eyes and discomfort to his skin. She put sunglasses and pinned hat with all of his over coats. So if by any chance he even accidentally is under the sun in the wrong time he can at least protect himself from the harsh rays of the morning sunlight.

And at times like this the hat indeed came to work. Since the air outside was cold it helped him soothe against the sunlight. Slipping onto the coat and putting the hat over his head he headed outside. Hoping that walk might calm him down from this immense anger that has occupied his head.

The cool air outside did somewhat work in cooling down the pureblood's temper. He started to see things differently at this point and finally realized his own mistake. What he did with his poor little Aiyora was a bit too much. He went way over board with his anger and…he should not have done such. But there is still room for improvement and for that all that requires is a little bit of hard work and sure a good ice-coffee or latte whatever it is called, paired with blueberry cheese cake.

Yes it was Kaname's little way of bribing Aiyora. No matter what the case is Aiyora never refuses blueberry cheese cake and ice latte always seems to cool her down. Let it be her anger or temper it always works like a magic potion. There was only one condition it had to be from her favourite Marla's café, which was about half hour walking distance from where they resided.

Looking up at the sky the pureblood realized the rain from previous night and the sudden appearance of the sun during the day while it was raining resulted in a beautiful rainbow in the sky. He concluded that indeed it would add to the beauty of sunset at dusk.

And maybe…maybe he and Aiyora can watch this together in their garden and be the ones to bid goodbye to this beautiful day. This day did not seem to be ordinary day but a beautiful one, late fall and approaching winter is the best times of the season when it cold yet so colourful. And at that very moment shame took over him…what has he done? He finally realized on a beautiful day such as this he looked up his precious little Aiyora in a dark room.

He knew he needed to turn back, go home and apologize to her at this instant but he could not, why? The only reason being he did not want out go home empty handed after all he did and least a little treat with the best hopes that she would calm down and forgive him. Maybe it is also time that he opened up to Aiyora. He still does not know whether or how much he can trust her? Opening up is something he has never down in his life, thus he felt very unsure about the entire situation yet he wanted to try. Many logics told him it may be the worst idea he ever though off but then his heart told him only one thing, and that is it is Aiyora…_she will understand, she will forgive, always will because she is Aiyora…_

As Kaname Kuran neared the café, he felt a presence behind him. He was being followed closely and that presence made him stop in his track.

"Hello Yuki!" he softly greeted without even turning back. "Long time..huh?"

"Kaname, Kaname oni-sama!" Yuki's soft voice reached his ear followed by the sound of rushed footsteps and in the next moment the Kuran princess's small arms captured the male in a tight embrace from behind while burying her face into his back, with one of her hand tightly clutching the fabric of his shirt exactly over his heart.

"Yuki!?" the male spoke looking over his shoulder.

"I have missed you…missed you so much Kaname." She repeated over and over breathing heavy sigh.

"What did you miss about me?" he could not help but ask.

"Everything." the answer slipped from her tongue immediately. While she freed him from her grip and turned him to face her.

It was after almost two years that Kaname Kuran was face to face with those large brown eyes, that belonged to his beloved Yuki, who was the only person in the world who he cared for and for whose protection all the sins were committed.

"I have missed everything about you Kaname," she cupped his face in both her hands "I missed you, your touch, your smile, your warmth, the way cuddled me, the way you read me stories," she paused, the desperation in her eyes were clearly reflected. "And our kisses, I miss the way you kissed me every time I blushed. I missed the way you kissed my tears away, the way you comforted me and the way you showed your passion as my fiancé when you kissed my lips."

Kaname could feel his head being slowly pulled down; while she extended in her height. Her lips that were closed in a fine line slowly parted as the words left her lips…

"_will you not kiss me…will you not devour me Kaname oni-sama?"_

**a.n. finally the kurans met...i hope you guy enjoyed the chapter thank you for reading. i am hoping by Thursday there will be another update on this story. Any advice for Kaname in this situation? Also thank you all for taking the time to review and PMs with your ideas and opinion on the previous post. it helped a lot indeed and for that i am grateful. **


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 19

"Kaname…" Yuki cupped his face and pulled him closer to her.

"Yuki…" he too cupped her face.

"Kaname…now I know," she continued, placing a kiss on his face. "That it is only you…it is you that I want. My heart only longs for you Kaname…only you."

Her brother's eyes widened.

"I love you Kaname…I love you! Only you…nothing else matters anymore." Yuki spoke once more. "I am no longer confused." Neither was he…at that point he was sure about what he wanted who he wanted and it was no longer her.

"Yuki…calm down please down Yuki." he pulled her into his arms into a warm embrace.

"I want you Kaname…I want to be one with you just like that night…"

"Which night Yuki?" his tone confused her.

"What do you mean which night?" Yuki asked pulling away. "The night we became one."

"Aah… you mean the night I wanted to show you how much I loved you but you were confused between me and Kiryu?"

"I am talking about the night we made love Kaname."

"We never made love Yuki." Yuki gasped but Kaname once more pulled her into an embrace. "I am not that terrible of a brother to force myself on you Yuki when your heart belonged to someone else."

"Kaname…"

"Yuki…my precious sister, please, try to forget about it…" He pulled away only to this time ruffle her hair. "It was so long ago," and then he looked up. "You need not look at us with such worried eyes Kiryu." This Yuki turned her head only to find Zero standing few feet away from them.

Once more there was an odd tension between the three.

"Come take a walk with me, both of you." Kaname was the first one to break the silence as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the direction of the café with both Yuki and Zero following him.

The girl at the café greeted Kaname with a broad grin. "What can I get you for today?"

And he too returned it with a soft smile "If you have blueberry cheesecake and latte like usual."

"Coming right ahead."

Both Yuki and Zero watched with weird feeling Kaname's odd behaviour. Both could conclude one that he surely has changed over the years. In Zero eyes for some odd reason he looked happy but it made no sense, he was happy? Living away from Yuki he was happy? But didn't he do all this for Yuki's sake?

"Are you sure you don't want anything for yourself?" the café waitress asked Kaname while handing over his orders. That indicated one more thing to Yuki-Zero that, he was a regular there.

"Thank you but not today." And then the pureblood turned in their direction. "Yuki, Zero you both want something?"

Neither of them answered.

"I assure you the coffee here is excellent and they make really good cakes too." Then he focused his attention to Zero "and please do not worry your-self Kiryu, you will not have to spend a penny." He could not let go of a chance to mock him.

"WHAT?" Zero hissed.

Ignoring the two Kaname once more turned to the waitress. "Coffee for the two behind me."

…

The trio exited the café, and Seiran came right away to take the belongings from her master's hand. Yuki on the other hand went towards Kaname grabbed him by his arm. The four silently walked for some time till they reached an isolated area. Kaname Kuran finally made a stop with his steps and turned to Yuki gently pulling his arm away from her grasp he once again cupped her face.

"I am glad that we met," Kaname said in a gentle voice. "It was good yet disturbing to see that Kiryu is not a level-e yet." He was mocking the hunter once again knowing very well how much the silverrette wanted to shoot him in the head.

"Kaname…" Yuki asked confused. "why do I feel like you are saying goodbye?"

"Because I am Yuki." the girl's eyes widened in shock. "There is someone waiting for me…who as a matter of fact is very angry at me." And he looked to Zero. "I am glad to see that you are loyal to Yuki as ever."

"Kaname-"

"I have to go…Yuki, she is waiting for me."

"Who!" Yuki was confused "Who is waiting for you Kaname?"

"It's your sister-in-law Yuki…my wife."

And with that his body shattered into thousands of bats in seconds just disappeared along with Seiran leaving two shocked souls behind.

* * *

"Aiyora!"

No response came to Kaname with his call, and how would that even happen after all Aioyra was on the bed with her legs, hands and mouth all tied up.

This time when her husband entered her chamber, there was a serene look on his face. With a kind smile he opened the curtains and informed her, "it is a beautiful day, let's watch the sunset together."

Aiyora blinked her eyes in confusion. Well that was all that she was capable of doing at that moment, and in that state. Her mind wondered what just happened, that too especially with his sudden mood changes. When he left in the morning after locking her up, Aiyora feared that she will be locked up in this room forever but surprisingly he came back quite soon.

"The sky surely looks beautiful today," Kaname spoke opening up the closet. "I saw rainbow, it surely will be a beautiful sunset and I want to outside embracing the end of this beautiful day with you in my arms." He completed the sentence while marching back towards the bed with what looked like a fluffy pink woolen toque for head and a pair of matching fluffy slippers to go with it.

Aiyora was more than astonished by his actions as he started to undo all chains and ropes that he all tied. First he worked on the legs, then hands and lastly her mouth. In all honesty Kaname expected her to go screaming and shouting at him once he frees her mouth she did not. Only tears ran down her eyes, and it was no ordinary tears but tears that came out in fear. And once more he saw fear in Aiyora eyes that was directed towards him. She once more stared to fear him. His heart tightened, he did not want that…no. He did not want another soul fearing Kaname Kuran.

Freeing Aiyora from the iron chains and ropes Kaname put the toque over her head and sat on his knees to place the slippers on her feet.

"Aiyora?" he called her softly, gently taking her face between his palms. "…forgive me." She stared at him with blank eyes. He placed soft kiss on both sides of her cheeks while speaking, "Please forgive me Aiyora," and then he kissed her on the forehead. "Please …please forgive me."

Aiyora said nothing; well she did not know what to say since her mind was swimming in way to many directions in the pool of emotion. A part of her wanted to smack him so hard that it would put a permanent mark on that beautiful face of his. Another part wanted to give him the dose of his own doing, meaning typing him up the same way he did it to her. And last thing in her mind was not to speak to him. And she chose the last one, hoping it would give him more mental pain.

"I have made a mistake, Aiyora." Kaname pleaded her. "Now that I realize, I truly am sorry." He pressed a longing kiss to her lips hoping that there would be a smile once he would pull back but alas, there was no smile but a deep frown.

"Let's talk then," He was now fully determined that he will open himself up to her. "Shall we?"

To the pureblood's utter surprise she nodded her head no.

"Very well, we will talk some other time about it. I will share everything with you." There was no response from Aiyora.

"Will you not forgive me?"

She once more nodded her head 'no'.

"Please at east talk to me."

Her answer was still a nod of 'no'. And that led to an uncomfortable silence between the two of them with both of them staring into each other eyes in a cold gaze. It went on for quite some time till his knees started to hurt and that is when Kaname realized this has been the longest time he spent on his knees before someone. It was kind of getting into his nerve; here he Kaname Kuran, was sitting on his knees for someone for that long yet she does not have the decency to at least be kind enough and pretend everything is okay. Instead she gives him a hard glare. A part of him wondered what would have happened if Ruka was here? She would probably try to shred Aiyora to pieces for putting her beloved lord Kaname onto his knees for that girl. But what Ruka does not know is that her lord Kaname can spend an eternity on his knees if it is for Aiyora's sake.

Seeing that Aiyora was not going give up, he decided to be the one with bigger heart.

"Aiyora," deciding to put his ego down and once more take her face into his palm. "Will you at least smile for me?" he asked her in a tender and it worked there was in instant blush on her face. But she did not smile nor did she let go of her straight face. Just like the other times nodded her reply 'no'.

Kaname was no fool; he could clearly see though her struggle she was going through just no to smile.

"So you will not smile for me?" he asked her in a very serious voice. Aiyora too nodded her head no challenging him.

"Well then," he too stated in a, 'I accept your challenge voice' "I shall not be responsible for what is to befall upon you."

And before Aiyora could even register what he meant her husband dove himself upon her attacking her with the most tantalizing tickle ever.

"AAAAH…..EYAN! YOU BASTARD….I HATE YOU…."

The screaming voice and hard laughter of the lady was probably heard through all in the neighbourhood. But it was all worth it because she not only smiled but also laughed; after all she was a ticklish being to begin with.

* * *

"Yuki-sama!"

"Yuki-sama!"

"Yuki-sama!" it was the noble vampire's breathless voice from over running that seemed over joyed to finally found Yuki. "I am glad that you are alright. Please do not run off like that."

Neither Yuki nor Zero gave her any sort of answer both just stood there in some sort of awkward silence. Actually the pureblood's last sentence actually got both of them off guard; both were having an extremely hard time registering those words.

"Are you alright lady Yuki?" Hanabusa thought he was being helpful but at that moment to Yuki he was being no less than a pest. "Please do not go near Kaname-sama alone. He is very unpredictable he may end up hurting."

"Did he hurt you Yuki-sama?" the blonde failed to notice how the female's jaw tightened at the mention of the Kuran male's name.

"Yuki-sama, are you hurt-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Hanabusa's eyes widened in shock, this was not the Yuki he knew.

Instantly both her hands were covering her mouth. Yuki was astonished; she did not know that she was capable of screaming that loud. Zero too turned his head in Yuki's direction. He was not sure what or rather how to actually feel in this situation. He had mixed feelings. He was shocked! Never in his life did he even imagine that Kaname would choose someone else over Yuki. Or rather dump Yuki for another. A part of him pitied Yuki another part of him, the selfish part of him was glad.

"Aidou senpai…" Yuki opened her mouth but was unsure of what to say. "I am sorry."

"Let's go, it's getting dark." Zero spoke up in his calm cold voice. "It will be a long drive back to the academy."

Yuki silently followed Zero's command.

"Where is Kaname-sama?" Hanbusa asked hesitantly and hoped to add some humour with his next sentence to cheer up the tense situation. "You did not kill him Zero did you?"

"Because if you kill him I will not spare y-" But Zero cut him off before he could finish.

"He went back to his wife."

"Oh I see," Hanabusa reacted quite causally but only seconds later he registers what the silver haired hunter actually said. "WAIT WHAT! …WIFE?"

* * *

With Aiyora in his arms Kaname Kuran made his way to the gardens.

"Will you still not speak to me?" Kaname to girl in his arms who still nodded no had a big pout.

"But you already expressed your feelings not too long ago," he was trying to get into her nerves. "Shouting to the world how much you love me."

"Get your ears checked mister I used the word hate not love." Aiyora spoke.

There was already while blanket placed over under a tree from the west side with a basket of fruits in them and beside that was a box with a logo of her favourite café , with her ice-chocolate latte and Aiyora knew that instant it was blueberry cheesecake inside. Her mouth water right away, Kaname's calculation was right, she instantly for forget everything just so that she could eat; thus she started to struggle get down from his arms.

Understanding, kaname did put her feet down but did not let his grip loosen.

"Let me go Eyan!" she whined.

"Not until you forgive me."

"I have forgiven you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me!"

"Later."

"Now!" he demanded. "Or else I will not let you go."

Groaning grudgingly Aiyora kissed on both sides of his cheeks but he did not let her go as he promised. It made Aiyora shoot a hateful glare in his direction but her husband just chuckled. "You have for gotten about my lips." It fumed up Aiyora even more thus adding to his entertainment.

She captured his lips in a sloppy kiss and broke free from his arms only to run towards the direction of the food or rather desserts.

With slow footsteps Kaname followed after her. It was cold, and Aiyora had no jacket on, she would easily catch cold. He settled down beside her. Aiyora was very small and his coat had enough room to fit another person. He pulled Aiyora into him and wrapped himself around her, keeping her warm.

"Eyan!" she blushed, her beautiful face blushed…for him and him only.

"…Aiyora…my dear Aiyora…" he buried his face into her thick long locks taking in the scent of jasmine emanating from her hair.

"It is so beautiful." Aiyora spoke totally amazed by the beautiful scenery before her eyes. While her head on its own nuzzled into him and their hand just found its way with one another to get entwined. Their hands locked tightly, the pureblood observed and all he prayed for inside was that it stays like that forever.

"I am sorry." Aiyora's apologetic voice snapped him out of thoughts. "It appears I finished the entre cake."

"Matters not, it was for you." Her husband responded by licking the cream from the corner of her mouth, which was by the way the only remains of that cheesecake.

"Eww…Eyan! You are such a pervert." Aiyora half-heartedly commented at his action but Kaname ignored her anyways by bring her head to his chest and kissing the top of her head with one plea in his heart.

"Have in your heart to forgive me…my love."

"Eyan?"

"hmmmm…."

"Will you do anything for my forgiveness?"

"Yes, I will do anything and everything to receive your forgiveness."

She immediately pulled away from him and flashed him the most evil grin she could master.

"Well then…"

…

And that led him into the kitchen…Kaname was being with immense power. He is or rather was the vampire king thus nothing should be a big deal to him. Especially winning back a girl's heart. After all Aiyora was not greedy, she did not ask a lot from him. Neither she asked him to kill someone for her nor did she ask him to sacrifice his very own life for her. She just asked him to make the dinner.

But Kaname Kuran was a multi-talented person but no cook. In fact he had absolute zero knowledge in cooking…and for that reason it been over fifteen minutes but he was still not done cutting the onions.

Both the maids were with him in the kitchen if he needed any sort of assistance. Even Seiran was outside the window on a nearest tree in case her master needed assistance.

"Mrs. Marino?" the younger maid Nina whispered into older maid's ear, "Should we help him? It's been over fifteen minutes and he is still cutting the onions."

"Master Eyan," the older females voiced out. "Do you need some assistanc-"

"I'm fine." But he defiantly was not because at this point he was in a life and death situation trying to figure out which is salt and which is sugar. And he did the dreadful thing…

….he picked sugar when he should have picked salt.

**a.n. just as i promised here is another chapter. its a little big too. hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**a.n. a little disturbing news. i deleted the last two chapters. I think its a bit too early for that...plus it lacked the details. moving on i decided totake this path. lemme know if i am doing the right thing. if not i may change again. Also feel free drop your ideas for the next chapter cause i am having severe writers block.**

**Also my sincere apologies to all the yume fans for creating this story and hurting your feelings...i wrotethis stor i hoped that pple would try to kill me for trying to ruin Yume but ruining yume is not my intention...i just wanted to show a different side. and to the one who like this story thank you all and to the ones who hate this story...i am sorry and understand what you feel. **

**Also end of the i love my readers so if majority wants yuki i can give this story a happy yume ending too. just let me know and i'll do it. **

**Enough with my blabbering now enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 20

The click sound of notification gets the headmaster alerted. Quickly turning towards the computer he notices he received an email from an unknown id. Opening it he noticed there was an attachment only. Being curious he opened it and as he did his eyes widened. It was Aiyora's application form signed by her guardian. Excitement took over the former hunter mind. Even though the girl promised him, that within a week she will let him about the decision but responded after full three weeks; close to four.

Kaien Cross could not wait to share this news with his beloved children. Although Zero never really cared but yet he loved telling them after all they were a family and family always shared everything with one another according to Cross's opinion. Thus wasting no time he rushed out of his office towards the house hoping to find Yuki-Zero till he gets to share it with either of them his joy will not subside.

…

Zero Kiryu stood outside Yuki's chamber. The wooden door to her room remained closed. He raised his hand to knock but then decided to do against it. He understood how she was feeling, he exactly knew the pain that she was suffering from after all he too goes through it every day and has been taking it in…since he came to live in here with her. He was never her first choice; it was always _him-_Kaname Kuran.

Yuki was never aware how she pierced into his chest and tore apart his heart into shreds when she chose to leave with Kuran. To tell the truth Zero had no problem with Yuki being a vampire, beast or not end of the day it was Yuki, his Yuki and his tender Yuki could never be a beast in his eyes.

It is also true that he threatened to kill her when they would next meet, but Yuki would never know that it was his way of begging her to stay by his side. But alas Yuki never heard the actual words that his heart cried out to her…she indeed left with him, her Kaname. And now years later _he _is the one that left her.

Instead of knocking Zero chose to twist the door knob and silently entered. Upon entering his eyes fell on the Kuran princess who sprawled over the bed. Her eyes closed but stains of dry tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Zero?" she called him, her tone soft and tragic.

"Yuki!" he answered her call.

"Will you sit beside me for a while?" It was humble request from her. And how could the silver haired hunter deny that? He sat himself beside her on the bed. Picked up her form slightly and placed it on his lap.

"Kaname…" The pureblood's name unconsciously left her lips. It tightened Zero's heart but he did not let his feeling out; like always suppressing them inside him he gently whispered to her.

"Sleep, I shall watch over you...Yuki." The silver haired hunter gently muttered like always no matter the pain he ignored it all, only for her sake...his _Yuki._

The headmaster too watched everything from the outside. The door to Yuki's room was left slightly open and he watched it all. Though a part of him was eating him up from the inside to just storm into the room and squeeze them into a tight hug but the matured part of him knew it was best to leave them be. It was not a moment to be disturbed. In truth he too was shocked to learn about Kaname's sudden betrayal towards Yuki. It actually made no sense to him. What? Who? How and Why? were constantly in his mind regarding the matter of the pure-blood. Who he met? What happened between them? And what changed his heart were definately the most important questions that Kaien wanted the answers to but for now he wanted to let everything slide till his Yuki is alright. But one thing now he was sure about, that, as Yuki's father...Kaname is no longer to trusted and he will no longer let Kaname come back into Yuki life...not any more.

With that thought in mind the headmaster closed the door to Yuki's chamber and left for his office. After all Aiyora Roy will be arriving soon, preparations for that needs to be taken...he needs to be all hyped up to give her a warm welcome a she become a new member of the Cross Academy family.

**a.n. i hope you all enjoyed. sorry about the change but it is kind of necessary. i hope you understand. sorry no kaname or aioya in this chapter, lemme know if you missed them..if you did i will bring them back next chapter. thank you for reading and happy holidays. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Aiyora snapped her eyes open at the feeling of warm hand caressing her face. With few blinks she adjusted her eyes vision to see he husband hovering over her and gently calling her in his tender voice.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you." He said gently pulling her up to sit. "But you must first take your medication." With that he handed the over the pair of contraceptive pills to her and assisted her with a glass of water to finish them.

Their intimacy last night was unprotected and whenever things such as that happened he always made sure to provide her with the pills the very next day. If Aiyora ever questioned him for his reasons he would simply brush it away by saying she is still under aged to be pregnant but in reality if she conceives in her human form, the child will automatically be a pureblood and she will be devoured by the child will devour her even before she can give birth.

Meanwhile as Aiyora was finish the water she noticed her husband staring at her. His hand on the other hand tenderly caressed her supple skin leaving Goosebumps on her skin where it touched.

"Eyan!?" Aiyora called him, certainly a little confused by his action. Since suddenly he started to nuzzle against her.

"I'm going to miss you…" He said placing a longing kiss on her lips.

"What?" Aiyora pushed him back and asked. "What do you mean by you are going to miss me?"

"Offcourse I'm going to miss you…after all you are going to Cross Academy."

"WHAT?" Aiyora could not believe her ears. After the hideous fight they had about it she did not even dare to bring that topic up.

"I thought you were not letting me go?"

"hmmm…I gave all your words a thought." Kaname paused once more leaning closer to her whispered. "You may not remember but on my marriage vow, I vowed to make all your dreams into a reality and I shall keep my vow to you."

"Eyan…" getting all emotional Aiyora pulled him into her arms. "Oh Eyan…please stop spoiling me. You don't have to do it, if it hurts you."

"No actually I'm doing it for my own pleasure…" Kaname said with a serious face but there was hidden sarcasm under his which she did not figure out. "I have met a new girl and I plan to bring her home in your absence." And then he himself broke into soft laughter at his own sense of humour.

Aiyora's jaw dropped. She was stunned. It took her a while to figure out that it was a joke.

"EYAN! YOU ASSHOLE."

"No swearing…it does not suite little girl like you."

"How dare you?" Aiyora hissed picking up the pillow from the sides. "I will teach you little girls like me can do." With that said she raised the pillow and hit it over his head so hard that it tore apart with from a corner with bits of cottons coming out floating into the air like snow. That did not make her stop; she continued to hit him to the point where kaname himself had to pick up another pillow to defend himself from her attacks. But Kaname soon, he too was lure into the tempting game and started to hit her back. With both pillows tearing and exploding cottons went all over flying and just like that their game stopped. They just watched each other.

Kaame watched how Aiyora eye eventually looked down, blushing. She's been with him for over two years. For these two years they have been he has defiled her body. So many times he has seen her without clothes that ha all bends, curves and corner of her small petite body memorised. There is not a single spot in her body that he has not kissed…and yet after all these time she still blushes under his power gaze. This thought alone is good enough to arouse him.

"Aiyora," He called her seriously getting her full attention. "No matter what you hear or what you see, always remember that I love you…more anyone more than anything…more than my life itself."

"Eyan…"

"Remember one thing I have many enemies… so do not trust anyone."

And to Aiyora's surprise he suddenly opened the drawer to bedside table and brought out a gun. Aiyora's eyes widen in horror.

"And always keep this to yourself." He took Aiyora's small hand in his and placed the gun on it and closed it off with his hand. And before Aiyora could ask what that was he answered all her questions. "You are going to a place that is filled with vampires. And those creatures are not to be trusted."

"But the headmaster said they are friendly vampires." She had a point but careless people like Aidou will be there, and more importantly that disgrace of a human turn vampire will be around too.

"Do not argue with me Aiyora, vampires can never be trusted." The ironic part of the line was that it was coming from a vampire itself. "Also keep this phone."

He handed Aiyora a brand new smartphone. In-fact the most expensive one in the market this current time.

"These two things should be by your side at all times." He instructed affectionately rubbing her head combing his hand through her dark locks.

* * *

Finally the day for Aiyora to start her new journey arrived. From today onwards she will be a student of Cross academy. She will finally have a social life. She will finally see the world on her own. Kaname absolutely hated the idea Aiyora going to Cross Academy but at this point he was left with no choice.

Kaname Kuran watched from a safe distance as Aiyora with the help of her maids packed her bags. There is happiness radiating from her face. She is excited to venture into the new world. And the darkness that lies inside his heart is scared to let her free; it only wishes to cut her on growing wings and lock her up in his dungeons.

Enemies are making move from the shadows. He received information that Akiho Hanadagi is being resurrected. If that is not stopped, Aioyra will be taken away from him. He will lose everything, his love, his life his marriage. And no he is not ready to lose it. He will once more start to kill…till every single vampire on the face of this earth is finished who stands as a threat between him and his Aiyora.

Yes once more he will taint his hands and cause bloodshed…and all sorts of sins that exist, he will commit them all and not feel a single bit of guilt. Just so that his Aiyora can live freely from all worries…so that her innocent life is no longer in danger by those beast in human form.

In the end he entered his office with one thought in his overloaded clouded mind…no matter the reason end of the day the safest place for his precious innocent Aioyra is Cross Academy…. at least for the time being. That was the least he could hope.

* * *

"Eyan!?" Kaname Kuran heard her call him but he did not turn around, instead decided to stood with his back facing her looking over through the window.

Getting no response from her husband confused Aiyora a bit. After their fight about going to Cross Academy few weeks back Aiyora not even for once raised this topic. Aiyora settled her mind this way, if her husband was not okay with her going to Cross Academy then she will not; because if her Eyan says no means he is doing it for her betterment.

"You know if you don't want me to go…all you have to do is just say it." Aiyora spoke trying to figure him out as her feet marched forward circled her arms around his waist. "…and I will not go."

"I will be out of town for quite some time," Kaname answered gently rubbing over her encircled hands around his waist. "At this point it is not safe for you to be here alone…I would rather prefer you to be in Cross Academy…You will be safe there."

"How do you know I will be safe there?" Aiyora asked turning his head back making him face her.

Kaname just chuckled at her curiosity. And this time fully facing her spoke in a teasing tone "Such curious eyes…how adorable."

"Eyan!" Aiyora groaned. "I will be leaving in few minutes, the car is waiting for me-"

He pulled her into a tight embrace cutting her off midway. His face buried deep into her dark raven hair and he whispered into her ear. "Promise me something my love…"

"Anything my love…" the dark haired girl purred nuzzling more into his chest.

"Promise me that you will always be a good girl."

"I will…"

"Promise me that you will keep yourself safe."

"I will…"

"Promise me you will never stop think about me…"

"Never in my life will I allow that to happen."

"Promise me…you will allow no man to touch you."

"Only you can touch me Eyan." Kaname himself was surprised at how his heart swelled up with pride as those words left the young lady's mouth.

"Promise me, you will…that you will never stop loving me…"

"Eyan!" This Aiyora looked up breaking from his embrace and placed her hands on his chest hoping to put some distance between them but Kaname did not let go of his hold on her.

"Eyan I only have one heart it has already been taken by you." Kaname heart stopped for a moment only to burst out with beat seconds later, almost breaking his ribcage.

"So tell me Eyan…how can I give to other when my heart no longer belongs to me…" With stunned eyes Kaname watched her as she paused. Her lips partially parted with soft breath escaping them, her eyes showing lust…yearning and desire for him…only him…him alone.

"Eyan I love you and will do…even if you throw me away and push me aside. I will never stop loving yo-aaah!" Before Aiyora could even finish her sentence she found her back hitting the bookshelf with extreme force making a painful moan come out of her. Kaname's body was attached with her. With his eyes he was devouring her; her body…her soul and everything.

"Eyan…" she called out to him a little bewildered.

"Aiyora!" He whispered her name in a lustful mantra while his face nuzzled against her "I must have you… for one last time before you leave..."

Pushing his hips deeper into her he asked, "Will you let me devour you Aiyora…?"

Kaname Kuran himself was not aware of his lustful arousal, he did not even know that he already parted her legs and was standing in between them. Aiyora uttered no words but with her head nodded and gave him the signal he was waiting for.

And in the next second Aiyora felt her hips being grasped tightly and her form being picked up against the shelf. In fear of fall Aiyora automatically wrapped her hands around his torso and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She felt her panty being ripped apart and heard the noise of pant unzipping…and he pierced her. It was painful, tears gather in her eyes clouding her visions. Kaname knew it was hurting Aiyora, he did not prepare her for the sudden intimacy. Just acted like a selfish savage brut to take the pleasure all for himself. The sane part of him wanted to pull back…and he did, but the insanity was a signature trait in the Kuran line thus this time with greater force thrust inside of her.

Aiyora screamed out in pain and shot her head back against the shelf wall…but still did not even for once try to push away. Instead tighten her grip on him.

Aiyora held on to him all the while as he continued to thrust deep inside of her… every now and then his pace increasing. But Kaname unlike other times this time had his face buried into the crook of her neck. It was an action that confused Aiyora because during their normal intimate time he would focus more on her lips kissing them or keep himself occupied on her chest. Observation told Aiyora he always tried to avoid the neck. But this time it was different. His full hundred percent attentions were on her neck.

She felt him breath hard against her neck. He was taking in her scent and her strong scent made his knees shake weakening it by every second.

"Aiyora…" he called her out in a hoarse voice moaning her name.

"Eyan?" Closing her eyes and biting her lips in the bliss of his penetration she responded.

"Allow me…ungh…haaaa….let me quench my thirst." He begged her, his voice full of desperation. Kaname knew this was the end…of all his struggles. He can no longer hold himself back; his blood lust cannot be held back anymore. It's too much he is losing it. He can feel his sanity flying away from him with each thrust.

"Quench…hmmm…thirst…?" Aiyora manages to ask between her heavy breathing but unfortunately gets no verbal answer as her husband neared his climax…

Kaname felt himself nearing his climax. The bit of sanity left inside of him was gone and could feel it but no longer had the strength to fight…as his one hand grabbed a fistful of her hair pulled back baring the entire length of her neck and before he could stop he found himself licking the tender flesh of that area while his lower regions continued to thrust into her harder…deeper…fast.

…Her eyes widen at the sudden sharp pain… A loud scream of pain and pleasure left Aiyora lips..

And just as he hit the peak of his euphoria his fangs tore into her flesh and her sweet delicious blood gushed into his mouth. While he released his seeds inside of her…his mouth sucked out her blood in greedy gulps. Blood and sex mix together his climax lasted for the longest time. His knee shook vigorously before losing its balance in the moment of this extreme ecstasy…and the joined body collapsed sliding down the wall to the floor.

Once it all died down…taking deep breath Kaname finally looked at her only to find her looking at him with teary eyes. Her eyes only few emotions reflected in them hurt, betrayal and fear.

"Aiyora…" he called her but she did not answer.

Her shaky hands slowly touched her neck to feel the wholes on them.

"Aiyora…Aiyora…" he shook her.

Her eyes focused on him for a moment, utterly confused before finally focusing on her blood covered hand.

"Aiyora…listen to me…please listen to me…" her husband quickly brought her into his arms. With one hand he held her tight and the other one rubbed her and soothed back in order to calm down. "Please...my love…listen to me."

A soft sob came from her…followed by another and another and another till she broke down into tears. Both her hands balled into fist against his chest.

"Don't cry Aiyora…" Kaname whispered against her head, "hurt me if you have to but please do not cry…"

Closing his eyes Kaname simply allowed her as she continued to hit over his beating heart again and again with her balled fist. He held onto her body shaking body tightly while she cried. The sounds of her mewling cry echoed through his office.

"Forgive me Aiyora…forgive me…"

Emotions like anger, betrayal, hurt were all combined together coiling inside the dark haired girl. Her mind failed to process everything. She wanted to strange him…kill him…choke but in reality all she did was cry…just cry.

**a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed...and this time he really bit her.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Headmaster Cross stood before main entrance of the academy with his daughter Yuki. From far distance Zero, Kaito and Yagari observed as the gates to the academy opened and the black Rolls Royce phantom entered.

First the door to front seat opened, a man in black suite eyes covered with sunglasses exited. He quickly rushed back to open the door behind. And an overly excited teen exited; whom all recognized to be Aiyora.

"Headmaster!" Came Aiyora's cheerful voice as she jogged her way towards him.

"I am so happy that you finally decided to join Cross Academy." The headmaster chirped hugging the dark haired girl tightly.

"Anything to help you out with your pacifist ideology." Aiyora replied. "And miss Yuki it is so great to see you again."

Yuki too marched towards Aiyora and her father trying to keep up her smile. "Pleasure to meet you too Aiyora." That was all she could manage to say. This is not Yuki's usual behaviour she is rather more social but after the heartbreak she received from her beloved brother and fiancé. Things were indeed quite difficult. Truth be told, during her time as human Yuki always believed Kaname to be out of her reach but as she woke up as a vampire she learned of her status and knew that she was the only one born for him and he will have no one but her but then suddenly all changed. Her Kaname murdered two right before her eyes and fled and disappeared for almost two year and now she found him after two years he tells her he found himself a wife…And that is all she knows for now at least.

As the trio conversed Zero observed. His eyes mostly focused on Aiyora. Her entire package seemed like a puzzle to him. The silver haired hunter took notice of the car she came in, Rolls Royce something that usually belonged to royalties or extreme billionaires. The clothing she wore was also from high end fashion labels. Even so her bags, shoes, including the four suitcases she brought. Not to metion the suited body guard with her. This is not the first time Zero met her, he met her at the airport café and the time she visited with Shirabuki.

Yes her friendship with Sara Shirabuki was also another mystery that puzzled Zero even more; because it only means one thing she has something that the blonde conniving female desires. But what? And Zero knows very till he finds his answer he will be able to get his sleep.

…

With a huff Zero made his entrance into the headmaster's. As he stepped in he noticed Yuki standing behind Aiyora who was seated opposite to the headmaster and was signing some papers.

"Why did you call me?" Zero demanded.

"Oh Zero," Yuki acknowledge him.

"Aiyora," headmaster called her out making the young girl look up from the paper. "You remember my son Zero."

"I am not your son." Zero interjected right away.

Both Yuki and Aiyora sighed.

"Zero," this time the headmaster spoke seriously getting the silver haired male's full attention. "This is Aiyora Roy, from tomorrow she starts here as a day class student." Zero eyes the girl. "She will not be in the same class as you or Sayori Wakaba. She is two years junior, but Zero you must look out for her." Zero said nothing but both the headmaster and Yuki knows if Zero is given a responsibility he will fulfill it.

"And Aiyora," the headmaster called her.

"Yes headmaster." The black haired girl responded delightfully.

"You know about the vampires…" he paused.

Aiyora's face too darkened. Her heart missed a beat. Yes she did know about the vampires…but what she did not know was for almost two years she was living under the same roof with one. And now that she know, she is a bit confused as to how she actually feels about Vampires.

"Yes I do, what about them?" Aiyora finally managed to ask with nervousness lacing under tone.

"You see Aiyora, my daughter Yuki and Zero were actually doing prefects duty, making sure the day and night class does not come in contact too much…" headmaster started to explain what is the main task of being a prefect and a member of disciplinary committee. "After waking up as a vampire Yuki is no more a guardian in this academy. There is not a lot of people to whom I can offer this position, but since you Aiyora already know about the existence of vampire I want to offer you this position. Tell do you accept it?" The headmaster asked extending his hand with disciplinary committee armband on it.

Aiyora took the offered armband indicating that she accepted the offer. Yuki quickly went to her side showed her how to wear it on her arm.

Clapping his hands like a happy child the headmaster chirped. "Now that we all done here, why don't the two of you take Aiyora out and give her a tour of the premises."

…

During the tour Aiyora could pick up the tension between the two…she did not know how to actually address them. The way the headmaster constantly referred to them as children is supposed to make them siblings but the sexual tension between the dark haired female and silver haired male told Aiyora an entirely different story. Since she was new she decided to not poke her nose too much. It is something that her husband taught her-not to poke nose in others business. Thus Aiyora decided she will go with the flow and silently observe them for now…

…

Little did the trio know, three pair of eyes were watching them from the shadows.

"So this is the new day class beauty the whole school is fussing about?" inquired Hanabusa Aido. His cousin Akatsuki Kain just nodded with a yes. "She is cute, very cute." Aido commented.

"She is nothing extra ordinary." Ruka dryly commented. She too was intently watching the trio as the ventured around the campus with Yuki showing Aiyora everything and Zero just silently following the two. Both Ruka and Hanabusa kept on throwing on and off comments about the new students whereas Akatsuki just watched her. IN his mind wondering what the hell her husband was up to because he was the only other should apart from Sara Shirabuki who knew about Aiyora.

Soon the little tour came to an end with Yuki returning back to her dorm and Zero escorting Aiyora back to her room and went back to headmaster for final report of the day.

…

A deep breath left Aiyora lips as she entered her room. It was a sad sigh. She had to put up a happy façade before the headmaster and his children but deep inside she was having quite a difficult time concealing her broken heart.

Her Eyan turned out to be vampire…a secret that he hid from her forever. It was her trust that he broke. All this time her Eyan told her that trust is like paper once you crumble it you can no longer make it go back to how it was. And for fear of that reason Aiyora never lied to him. Only to figure out now that he told her nothing.

Fortunately for Aiyora she received the room all by herself, but unknown to her it was a demand that Kaname made in his email that was sent to the headmaster with the conditions he had regarding Aiyora's safety.

Standing before the mirror she slowly pulled the scarf off her neck…finally revealing the pair of punctured who at the crook of her neck. With shaky hands Aiyora touched to feel her wound. Her eyelids feel down with a tired sigh. Her uniform will not be able to hide this mark…then what answer would she give the headmaster. Since Aiyora is well aware that aside from vampires, hunter too live in this premises and if the hunters come to know about her husband being a vampire…he may get executed by their hands.

"Aioyra!" A deep husky male voice whipped into her ear making her jump on the place out of sudden shock.

"Wha-" On instinct she was about to scream but the black sleeved hand was fast enough conceal her mouth.

Suddenly the door to the headmaster's office burst open with a breathless Aido running inside. "He is here…Kuran is here!" All three in the room Cross, Zero and Yagari to their feet at once.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka and Hanabusa spoke out suddenly.

Same time at the moon dorm few vampires too sensed the powerful presence of Kaname Kuran entering the school premises. Soon their suspicion of sensing the former moon dorm president was confirmed as they noticed Yuki Kuran the present moon dorm president come out of her chamber and run…what appeared to be outside.

That left no choice for the Aido heir but to follow her. "Wait up Lady Yuki…"

"Kaname-sama," Ruka uttered his name alerted. She was worried for his safety among all the hunters present. And she too ran out leaving no choice for Akatsuki but to follow.

a.n** thank you for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

All she could do was watch, through the mirror. No matter the struggle she could not move. His one hand wrapped around her waist tightly and the other one covering her mouth concealing her screams.

Aiyora's eyes widen as she saw him focus his attention on her neck.

"Does the wound still hurt?" He asked examining the condition of the small punctured hole his fangs left behind. Aiyora nodded her head since her voice was still blocked by her beloved husband.

"Allow me to heal it." Kaname suggested only for his little wife to give him a weird look. She was confused as to how would he heal her? He for sure didn't bring any bag of medication. But once more she was stunned as he placed an open mouth kiss over her bite mark…and soon a small ball of purple light glowed around his lips. Soon the stinging sensation of her neck was replaced by a warm and chilly feel.

* * *

The first place where Yuki Kuran ran to was Sara Shirabuki's chamber, but opening the door to her room Yuki found no sign of Sara except for a note that was left on top of the table addressed to Yuki where it said that she is going out of town and will not be back for a while.

A wave of relief washed over Yuki knowing that at this point Sara is not in danger but then why is she sensing Kaname? Why is he here? Is he here for her? But no he already has another? Wasting no time Yuki decided to confront him and thus started to follow his scent which led her towards the small forest connected in the premises of the academy.

And there was the show that she could make out of was her beloved brother and as she still wanted to believe fiancé,

"Kaname…" his name left her lips in a soft whisper.

"Yuki…"

* * *

"There you go, now you are completely healed."

Kaname said pulling his mouth off her neck and freeing her from his grip. Only to have Aiyora lean forwards towards the mirror and examine her neck.

"How did you do that?" Aiyora asked turning around facing him. Once more he found himself swimming under the gaze of her curious eyes.

"My my…what look you possess in those eyes?" Kaname Kuran purrs rubbing the back of his hand against her face. "That look, those eyes…they call me my precious Aiyora. They want me to mercilessly devour you again. So please Aioyra do not look at me with such eyes…I will end up biting you again."

"Enough!" This time Aiyora replied him with a hard push and put a good enough distance between them. He could see her shaking with rage. "Don't speak to me like that." She growled.

"Aiyora…" he was a bit startled with her behaviour at first only for realization to hit him that his wife still has not forgiven him.

"I'm not the stake of your dinner plate." Her eyes were burning with rage.

"I am not your food," She hissed backing away from him "I'm your wife…I deserve to know who you are Eyan."

Aiyora wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes with her sleeves but failed to prevent her sobs from escaping.

"I'm your wife Eyan it's my right to know you…"

Kaname was speechless. There was no word that could describe the feeling his heart was bearing. He did not want it to come to this. But then he was left with no choice. He has been greedy, the light of living a human life blinded him every way but in…his vampire side came out no matter how badly he tried to hide.

* * *

"Why did you come here?" Yuki asked raising her arteries rod even thought her voice trembled she still managed to say the words inside her. "If you are here to hurt any vampire you will have to go through me."

"What a hindrance you have become Yuki?" it was Kaname's dry comment. "I have already sent the message that Sara Shirabuki will be my next victim, but you Yuki if you continue like this you may very well be the next after Sara." With that Kaname too raised his anti-vampire sword towards her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Yuki shouted at the top of her lungs. "IS IT FOR HER? WAS IT HER WISH?" the young brunette refers to the hooded woman from his dreams.

"No it is for _her_." Kaname referred to Aiyora while pointing his sword towards Yuki's direction. "I wanted nothing to do with the vampire; I was ready to take back on all that I have planned so far. I was ready to go away, far …far away with her but only to be realized as long as vampires exist, our happiness will not."

Yuki stilled hearing those words. Her body became frozen; her heart clenched tightly as if some just pierced her chest and crushed it with bare hands.

"She has the most beautiful smile, Yuki that it illuminates my dark world."

_THUMP _

Once more the Kuran princess's heart leaped a beat. Her grip on the artemis tightened but her hand fell.

"Yuki!?"

"Yuki-sama!?"

Voice came from both directions. From one side it was the members of the moon dormitory Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki and from the other side it was the hunters Zero, Kaien, Yagari and Kaito.

* * *

At this point Kaname's biggest fear is Aiyora finding out the truth about Kaname Kuran. Which sadly is the reality; there is no doubt in Kaname's mind that Aiyora loves him, but that is the thing Aiyora loves Eyan and there is also no doubt in his mind that once Aiyora finds out about Kaname Kuran and the sins he has committed so far she will despise him with her whole heart.

"Why couldn't you trust me…Eyan?" In couple of long strides Aiyora closed the gap between them. Then grabbed him by the collar of his overcoat and pulled him towards her. "I vowed never to lie to you and I never have…yet you don't tell me the truth."

"Aiyora!" he said cupping her face. But and angry growl escaped her lips.

"NO PLEASE NO…just don't go on saying my name only." The dark haired girl huffed. "Explain something…Explain yourself."

He just eyed her. Their eyes remained locked for a certain amount of time, during this time neither Kaname nor Aiyora spoke, thus it worked its way into building up the tension in the air. The heavy breathing and movement of Aiyora's shoulder blade did not escape her husband's eyes. He knew the anger was building up inside her. She might just explode any moment. Therefore he must take action beforehand.

And it happened exactly the way the male calculated. After waiting a little while Aiyora did lose her patience and as she opened her mouth to scream at him; he acted fast by grabbing her face between his hands and sealing her mouth with his, by pulling her into a deep hungry kiss…thus swallowing her screams.

Getting onto her defensive instinct Aiyora too placed both her palms against his chest and tried to push him back but Kaname being the stronger one out of the two did not even bulge. In fact he had deepen the kiss And at the same time pushed her back till both their tangled bodies collapsed together on the bed.

…

* * *

"Kaname-kun what business brings you here?" it was the headmaster who spoke first among all the crowd. "Even if you lay a finger on Yuki, I will forget the fact that you are the son of Juri and Haruka, the two I hold close to my heart. Not even a second will I hesitate to run my sward through your heart."

"Please do forget the fact that I'm the son of Juri and Haruka," Kaname retaliated back, his eyes still focused on Yuki. "Because I can no longer go back on being their son, I have duties to fulfill."

"Know this much that," Kaien proceeded forward with the sword charging at Kaname. "I WILL NEVER GIVE YUKI BACK TO YOU."

"Yuki is safe here with you." The pureblood responded blocking the attack.

* * *

…

"Please…please…give me… a chance… to explain…" Kaname said between the kisses panting hard.

"Why…didn't…you tell…me…before." Aiyora whispered between her short breath due to an intense kiss.

"I was afraid, that I might lose you." Kaname admitted his fear; his head resting upon her, his eyes remained closed whereas her one was opened watching him intently. They were no longer kissing but there was barely a gap between their lips, nor was there space between as their nose crossed; each sharing the other breath… an intimate moment that the two always shared.

"I love you Eyan…"

"I know." He breathed out.

"Then please learn to trust me" she too breath out, fanning his lips with her warm human breath "…open up to me. Share your pain with me. I don't want you to suffer by yourself anymore…Eyan just the way you shared your happiness with me the same way I want you to share your pain and sadness with me. "

Her words made him lose his sense, he dove down to capture her lips in kiss once more.

"Oh Aiyora, my precious Aiyora…will you listen to me? Will you listen to all my tales?"

"Everything!" she muttered this time sealing his lips with her soft innocent kiss.

"Next time we meet I will tell you everything…till then wait for me…"

"I will…"

A passionate kiss sealed their promised to each other bringing them together as two bodies sharing one soul.

_Forgive me my precious Aiyora…as for now I must leave you… _

With that he placed his hand on the girl's head and put her back to sleep. He placed her on the bed properly and tugged her underneath the blanket and then kissing her head bid her farewell.

"Sweet dreams…Aiyora…"

* * *

"What is that you are trying to prove? Killing everyone mercilessly will bring you no good." Kaien Cross spoke keeping up his attack on the Pureblood who once joined hands with him for the peaceful co-existence.

"Vampires are beast and beast cannot survive among humans." Kaname suggested trying to attact the headmaster from the back only to have both Zero and Kaito charge back at him. Kaito who raised his sword and Zero who shot the blood rose with vines coming out of it circulated around Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka muttered his name in a trembling voice. The sight taking before her eyes was something unbelievable. Her Kaname-sama is strong but he is not this ruthless. It hurt her eyes to see him all tied up in vines of blood rose.

"Bloody rose," the hunter commanded. "drink all the bloods out of him."

"Zero Nooo!" Yuki's voice interrupted his meditation breaking his concentration.

And at that exact moment wind stated to blow hard from the opposite direction of north towards south. All were able sense a power presence not too far away. One by one every individual turned their head towards the direction of the new presence only to see it none other than Kaname Kuran. And Seiran right behind him.

"I thank you, for your assistance." He spoke in a calm authoritative voice looking at the direction of his familiar who was tied up in Bloody rose's vines. The seductive tone of his voice sent shiver down both Yuki and Ruka's spine.

"And I would also like to express my gratitude to you all for acting exactly as I have calculated." With that his body broke into thousands of thousands of bats before disappearing into the thin air. And seconds later the body of his familiar also shattered into bats only to reveal the body of a young boy who only a few recognized to be the heir to Touma pureblood line.

"That bastard," Yagari growled. "He fooled us all…"

**a.n. thank you all for reading this chapter may be confusing so if any of you are confused in any places feel free to question me i will answer them all. thank you. i hope you all enjoyed. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

"Class please give a warm welcome to your new class mate Aiyora Okuda Roy." The teacher introduced Aiyora to all her peers.

For the first few hours it was quite overwhelming for Aiyora. After all she has never been around people of her age that too school students. All Aiyora is used to, is the high society soiree that she attended on in a while but even during those times she would stay by her husband's side all the time while he would keep a firm grip on her hand. This is the first time she is on her own, that too without her Eyan.

As the hours passed by things started for change for Aiyora. The eyes of the class no longer intimated her. During the change of class people started to walk up to and introduce themselves to her. And off-course it started with the boy of the class.

"You seem scared?" came a deep husky voice that sort of resembled her husband's voice but much lighter and held a bit amateur tone.

Aiyora looked to see a blonde haired boy of probably seventeen standing before her desk. "I'm Arashi, the president of this class."

"And I'm-"

"You are Aiyora." The boy named Arashi completed the sentence for her. "You're as beautiful as your name."

Chewing into her lower lips Aiyora tried her best to supress her smile. But before the conversation could go further sound of throat clearing got the duo's attention. Both looked to see a big number of people class standing behind Arashi.

"Ahem! Introduce us too…Arashi." This time it was girl that spoke she had short bob blonde hair.

"Oh yea Aiyora meet Tsubaki, she is the vice president."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." The girl named Tsubaki rushed forwards completely pushing away Arashi out of the way. And then she personally introduced Aiyora to all the member of the class. With her charming smile and sweet personality Aiyora to won hearts of most of the members of her class and before class for day students ended Aiyora made her few good friends of her own too.

…

"Oh hurry up; it's almost time for switch over." Aiyora heard few of her own peers squeak like a squirrel and hopped their way too. "I can't wait to see my idol and wild!" Exclaimed one among the fan girls. A part of Aiyora refused to believe that people with such names could even exist. "No wild is mine."

_Are they that savage?_

Aiyora too quickly left her class only to find Zero Kiryu waiting for her outside her class.

"Zero!?" Aiyora excitedly waved towards him but really get any sort of exciting response back from him.

"Let's go." That was all he said. Leaving the poor girl no chose but to huff and follow him.

As both the current guardian of the school Zero Kiryu and the guardian in training Aiyora Okuda Roy stood before the moon dorm; Zero started to instruct her. "For now you are to stay by my side and observe."

"Do get crazy once the door opens?" Aiyora asked.

"You have no idea." Zero responded taking out the gun from his pocket to shoot above to get everybody's attention. "YOU ALL GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!"

There you go with that scream some ran back to their dorms but the one that stayed just quietly formed line creating for the members of the night class to pass.

"I have almost the same gun as you? Does it only kill vampire?" Aiyora asked in curious voice with while her puppy eyes bored into Zero's gun bloody rose. "I have one too…my husband Eyan gave it me."

"Eyan?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"My husband."

Though Zero's face showed no emotion but his mind was actually clouded with questions that almost came to his mouth but he swallowed back, regarding this husband of her. Things did not make sense to Zero. From the life style this girl lived it was clear that her so called husband was filthy rich man. Scratch that he came to the academy riding a freaking Rolls Royce and per Zero's knowledge told him only Royalties own that car. Her belonging were from high fashion brand labels. The way she walked it was clearly reflected out that she was one of those beautiful caged bird that riches like to pet.

And now her husband gives her an anti-vampire gun, the fact that she knows about vampire and the strangest part Sara Shirabuki's interest in her. None of these made sense to Zero, and also Kuran sudden appearance and his high pitched disinterest on Yuki nothing made sense.

Since been two days since the night Kaname showed up. He actually did nothing drastic, all he did was just spoke loud and clear that he was dumping Yuki in his style. But that was not even the real Kaname just a familiar he used, while the real Kaname was inside the academy. That brings another important question why would he decide to show up the same night this girl showed up.

Zero's heart missed a beat. As a possible realization crossed his mind…in a very odd way this girl and Kaname are connected. Something was not right.

"So how does this husband of your look like?" Zero tried to be conversational. "Is he some saggy old man?"

Aiyora's jaw dropped at his rode comment and she protested right away.

"Hey! My husband is no saggy old man. He is way more handsome than you can ever be." Aiyora spoke in very angry tone. In-fact she was very angry. After all no one insulted her Eyan.

"Let me show you a picture of him, mark my words you will want to die out of shame." With that Aiyora brought out her cell phone out of her pocket and searched for pictures. And as she did that she totally issued out on the smirk that took over her partner's face. After all his mission is successful soon it will be revealed and all mysteries will be cleared…but a sharp shocked gasp is what he heard from Aiyora.

"What the matter?" He asked not even looking at her.

"I can't find a single picture of Eyan, there were tons but nothing is here." Zero quickly focused his attention on girl beside him only to see how desperately she was swiping through all her pictures.

"Oh you must have been busy taking pictures of your own that you forget to click pictures of him." He dryly commented to soothe the panicked girl.

"No, I had over two hundred of our pictures together. From our last trip to Singapore only. Then there is Venice trip, Romania, our honeymoon. So many pictures all are gone."

Zero observed the girl closely and at the tone she spoke one thing was clear, she was telling the truth.

"It's as if somebody intentionally erased the pictures from my phone…but who would do that?" She was almost on the verge of crying.

"Why would somebody erase your husband's picture?" Zero asked more to himself than her.

"How would I know?" Aiyora snapped angrily.

Before the conversation could go further the gates to moon dorm opened and the excited Aiyora temporarily forgot about the pictures. After all they were no big deals she can always that from Eyan. He must have copies of those in his computer.

As for Zero it took his height of suspicion to its peak as if somebody want all the other to find who her husband is… At this point Zero is more than sure the culprit who removed those pictures from her phone is none other than her husband himself.

Why on earth this Eyan Okuda Roy wish to remain in the shadows in the only question in the silver haired hunter's mind. A mystery that he is determined to solve.

**a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed, this is the staring of Aiyora's journey in cross academy...meeting new friends and soon discovering the real identity of her so called husband. **

**Lemme know f you guys enjoyed or should i change something also if you guys are interes in a very kaname X Yuki moments. Or any special scen betweent he kuran siblings. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N. I EXTEND THE CHAPTER AND CHANGED IT A BIT. SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO RE-READ THE CHAPTER OR SCROWL DOWN TO WHERE IT ENDED BEFORE AND START READING FROM THERE. **

Chapter- 25

"I have friends now Eyan," A super excited Aiyora clapped both her hands in a childlike manner; while conversing with her husband on Skype because according to his words he is out of the country somewhere in Bosnia.

"Hmmm…new friends…" Her husband responds thinking for a while. The tone of jealousy clearly lacing under his tone. "So are you going to forget about me now?"

"Eyan!" Aioyra half scolded. "Are you for real? Even if you are far away from me…you are always in my mind." Then with a huff she added, "my Eyan is all that think off all the time here."

"Are you flattering me?" Kaname asked in a teasing tone.

"Maybe!" Kaname observed as she tried to copy his flirty voice and then suddenly nervously chewed onto her lower lips. It was on of Aiyora little habit that he adored.

Suddenly the sound of soft knock get both Aiyora and Kaname's attention.

"Aiyora are you in there?" a soft voice came followed by the knock. The couple knew it was none other than Yuki.

"Come in."

"Aiyora? Are you busy?" Yuki asked.

"No, not at all...I was just talking to my husband."

Kaname observed as Aiyora with her hand signaled the person to come forwards. By lowering his voice he tried to get Aiyora's attention. He wanted to her stop her action. After all he very well knew that the person that entered her chamber was none other than Yuki. He clearly heard her voice.

"The headmaster wants you to have dinner at his residence tonight."

"I will be there in five minutes." Aiyora declared and even spread her all five fingers to give her an accurate idea of time. Getting her response Yuki was planning to taker her leave but only to have the younger female stop her mid way.

"Wait Yuki, let me introduce you to Eyan."

"Sure." the Kuran princess replied with a genuine smile as she turned around and started marching towards Aiyora's laptop.

"I have to to go my love..." Kaname suddenly said from other side only for AIyora to protest out loud. "Eyan WAIT say hi to-"

She does not get the chance to finish her sentence since the line becomes dis-connected from the other side leaving nothing but blue screen of the skype app logo. Thus just by a mere second Yuki Kuran misses to get a glimpse of her beloved brother and fiance.

"I'm sorry Eyan is very rude sometimes." Aiyora quickly bowed her head apologetically towards Yuki and apologized on her husband's behalf.

"No worries, no harm done Aiyora." Yuki said making the other girl feel at ease. "Now hurry up the headmaster is waiting, he will not have dinner tonight if you don't show up." Yuki said pulling the girl out of her bed and pushing her into the bathroom.

"Now get dressed." Yuki said in her signature commanding bossy tone.

While Aiyora was busy change inside the bathroom Yuki decided to take a small tour of her room. A good look at her room gave the Kuran princess certain clues about this girl. The first thing that came to her mind was that Aiyora has been kept much pampered. Her stuff was so much that even this one being dorm room was not good enough. Majority of her stuff consisted of expensive brands. Let it be her collection of shoes, jewelleries, makeup; even the small closet that was bursting out of her clothes.

Then again someone who has been married for quite some time also had a very childish side…especially with the huge amount of stuffed animals that she kept around her bed.

"Sorry I hope I didn't take very long." Aiyora said standing behind a lost Yuki who jumped in her track hearing Aiyora's voice suddenly.

"So what does your husband do?" Yuki asked taking in sight of all her belongings.

"He loves me." Aiyora replied cheekily making Yuki sweat drop.

"Well I meant professionally." Yuki corrected her.

Aiyora paused making many different faces to think about her answer. "Hmmm…business. Now don't ask me what sort of business because I really don't know."

"What if he is a bad person making all this money illegally?" Yuki asked out of curiosity.

Aiyora who was going through the small pouch on her dresser stopped and turned to Yuki and replied. "My Eyan cannot be a bad person, no matter what he does…he is kind man he is not capable of doing anything illegal." And just as her melodramatic sentence finished, Aiyora turned back to her pouch looking for the special perfume that she wanted to wear that evening.

For a second Yuki was left shocked. The look in Aiyora's eyes held strong deep love and trust for husband. Something that she herself still holds for Kaname…her Kaname. But soon the Kuran princess snapped out of her thoughts to see Aiyora still trying to find something inside her pouch.

"What is taking you so long Aiyora?" Yuki said standing beside Aiyora.

"It's this perfume I' looking for…hold this please." Aiyora absent minded way handed Yuki the object and little did she know her new friend's eyes turned as wide as plate.

"Found you." Aiyora exclaimed excitedly finally finding her favourite perfume and spraying sprits around herself she turned to Yuki only to see her eyes widened and water as she watched the object in her hand.

"Where did you find this?" Yuki asked showing Aiyora the object. It was small rose preserved in resin.

"Oh this…" Aiyora pointed towards the rose. "Eyan gave it to me; he said it's some sort of special rose that blooms once every ten years."

"Kaname also gave one to me…I left it back in the Kuran manor." Yuki whispered.

"Does this rose remind you ok Kaname?" Aiyora asked kind of force taking the rose from Yuki hand. Yuki remained silent instead of answering and Aiyora surely got her answer.

By taking Yuki's hand the dark haired girl tenderly placed cased rose closed of her hand. "Then please keep it Yuki…and consider it to be gift from me and Eyan."

Yuki could no longer hold back on the tears.

"Oh come on stop crying, the rose is yours…let's go I'm hungry." Aiyora kept on blabbering while pulling, rather dragging Yuki out of her dorm room. "I'm sure headmaster the headmaster and Zero are hungry too let's not make them wait any longer…"

...

"So tell me Aiyora do you like cooking?" asked Kaien Cross to the person who was so busy eating that she was barely able to keep her mouth open.

"Hmmm…delic…delicious." The youngest member in the room spoke, while chewing into the food inside her mouth.

"Wohoo…I am so happy you just made my day Aiyora!" the headmaster too clapped melodramatically. He was really after all one being on the face of this planet liked his cooking. After all his children never appreciates his cooking.

"Cut your non-sense and get down to business." Zero knocked the headmaster down back to his senses. "Tell us why did you summon us?"

"~I have such an ungrateful son~" AIyora watched with wide eyes as the headmaster cried in-front of the like a child. Her mind started to question whether joining this academy was a right decision.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT YOUR SON?" Shouted Zero at the top of his lungs. This time Yuki was left with no chose but to interfere; leaving behind an astonished Aiyora who could only watch with wide eyes.

After everything cooled down, the headmaster cleared his throat and his features too took over a pretty serious façade as she spoke his next words to the newest member in the room.

"So Aiyora there is something very important that I want you to know…" Cross declared.

"Yes?" Aiyora questioned back.

"So tomorrow will be performing your duty as not only as guardian but a full-fledged member of the disciplinary committee." The headmaster made his announcement. "There will be dorm inspection tomorrow at the night class dorm and you are to accompany Zero there."

The girl took a deep breath hearing the last line. It means tomorrow she will have to face the vampires. Well you see Aiyora already had her first day as a prefect but her interaction with the night class really didn't happen; because just as the moon dorm gate opened Zero pushed her behind him and stood there with such a hostile face that no vampires actually dared to come near him.

But tomorrow she will have to go to the moon dorm and actually have to face them, be near them and the idea alone was good enough to scare Aiyora. After all pain of getting bitten a vampire is pretty nasty and she doesn't want to experience that for the second time.

Though Aiyora does not or tries not to show it outside…but after getting bitten by her husband a little fear of vampire has started to build up in her heart.

...

* * *

Meanwhile at far away out of town resort; Kaname Kuran's form remained slumped on the big arm-chair on the balcony. He was asleep. The chilly air of the night brushed against his handsome feature.

A pale illuminated hand circled around him from behind. The face rested atop his head as the female's beautiful glowing blonde hair cascaded down curtaining his face from both the sides.

Even in his deep sleep Kaname Kuran was able to sense the female's presence and it made his body stir.

"Sssshhhh…" her angelic voice whispered into his ear and lulled him back to sleep once more.

With her deep wine shade eyes the female watched him. Her eyes held nothing but pride as she watched him. He has grew up to be such a handsome man…he is over ten thousand years old lived two lives, fought in wars started a line of pureblood but till to this day…to her he is still the little boy she gave birth to many, many thousands of years ago. And that is how he will remain in her eyes forever and ever. Because to this woman he was no Kaname Kuran or Kaname-sama nor was he Eyan Okuda Roy. To her he was just Eyan, the name she gave him right after birth.

She could not hold back from placing her affectionate kiss on his cheeks and she knew his soul felt it that is why his lips parted in his sleep and the only words that he breathed out was

"…Maa..."

That is the words he used always to address his real mother, the angel that gave birth to him over ten thousand years ago.

_You may consider yourself tainted but to me you shall forever be pure… even if the world believes you a doing wrong…I know my little Eyan you are only doing it to protect the ones you hold dear._

Once more she placed a deep kiss on his cheek and her protective hold on him tightened.

_…and that makes me proud to be your mother._

**a.n. a short chapter for you guys. hope you like this growing friendship between Aiyora and Yuki. Let me know If I should change this ending part. I'm very much conflicted about showing Kaname's mother but since in this story she has an important role to play...i thought why not give an introduction. I mean Juri is asically Yuki's mother and raised Kaname and I wanted to focus more on the lady that actually gave birth to Kaname and how the vampire race appeared ten thousand years ago. If you guys are still confused and have any question about the last part of this chapter feel free to ask I will be more than happy to answer it. **


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 26

The black limo pulled inside what looked like a haunted building. As the car came to a slow stop the driver opened his door rushed out to open the door behind him and held the door opened for the beautiful blonde female to exit.

"Wait for me here." Sara Shirabuki commanded before gracefully walking up the stairs that led to that main entrance to this estate.

As she neared the entrance the closed door, from inside on its own opened granting her access to entry.

"Hello Lucas!" the blonde pureblood greeted the man waiting for her in white lab-coat.

"Madam Shirabuki!" he greeted her with present smile.

"Is he awake?" She asked walking past him.

"In the process." The man answered shutting the door behind them.

"Well then," She stopped in her track looked over her should and commanded "Lead the way, take me to him."

With a bow the man gestured Sara with his hand towards the direction of the room where Akiho Hanadagi was being resurrected.

…

Meanwhile at the academy…both the prefects made their way to the moon dormitory for caring out what headmaster termed as the surprise dorm inspection. Aiyora tried to keep up her excitement upwards but inside she was nervous.

"I'm so excited," Aiyora commented trying to break the silence and at the same time hoping to cheer up this grumpy partner of hers. "I cannot wait to meet the vampires. I'm sure they are all very beautiful people."

The look that Zero's face had was of pure irritation but Aiyora was not that dumb; she knew quite well that her silver haired partner was having butterflies inside his stomach. After all Yuki was there waiting for him.

"I've said this to Yuki once and today I'm telling you…try to stay away from their nest." Aiyora snapped her head towards Zero and asked instantly. "Are all vampires bad? I mean look at us humans we are mixed up of both good and bad quality-"

"There is nothing good about them. They are beast in human form." Zero cut her off abruptly.

"So is Yuki a bad vampire?" Aiyora knew she got him there. Inside she squeaked in joy while outside calmly watched as Zero opened his mouth to speak but closed it off. He could not find it in him to speak ill of Yuki.

"So what about Yuki? Is she a bad vampire? If that is the case why were you allowing her to drink from you?" Aiyora knew she was being pushy but she did not care. In her short period of time at the academy there is one thing she figured out this Zero was hopelessly in love with Yuki. After all last accidentally from the shadows Aiyora watched as Yuki pushed Zero against the wall and sink her fangs inside in his neck. It reminded her off the time, when Eyan drank from her. At that time she only felt that stinging pain that his fangs caused her…but watching Yuki drink from Zero she understood how intimate that action actually is.

"S-she is a different case." Zero slightly stuttered in his reply. There you go her point proved right. But the look in Zero's eyes tightened her heart. It reflected nothing but immense pain of loneliness, betrayal and hurt. All those emotion he felt when his Yuki chose Kaname Kuran and decided to leave with him.

"Zero?" Aiyora called grabbing onto his wrist. "Why do you hate vampires so much?"

Zero narrowed his eyes glaring at the young girl he opened his mouth in hope that he would ask her to shut up and mind her own business but as his lavender eyes locked with her aquamarine ones…something entirely different came out.

"I had my whole family slaughtered by pureblood vampire, named Shizuka Hio. My parents were killed that night, my twin brother was alive for many years but in the end he too fell into trap his destiny was to become pawn for _him._ Thus Ichiru too was sacrificed. And finally in the end when I hoped for a new start, a new beginning, _she _too was taken away from me…_he _took everything from me."

A heavy silence took place. Neither of them spoke.

"Let's go." Zero was the first to break the silence. As he decided to tug her along by her wrist, dragging her to the moon dormitory.

"Zero!" Aiyora made both of them stop. Before Zero could even ready himself to scold her for delaying their meeting Aiyora wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I know you suffered a lot Zero, but have faith in God…have faith in yourself because everything will be okay."

Zero heart skipped a beat.

"Aiyora-"

"If anytime you need to someone to share your pain with just remember I will always be there to listen." With that she let go off him. "Now come on." And then cheerfully tugged on his sleeves and pulled him along with her towards the moon dorm.

While Zero allowed Aiyora to pull him towards the moon dorm; his senses picked a presence though he was not sure who but he could feel it to be very familiar. Zero looked back saw nothing but his ears picked up sound of breathing…and he was sure something was there hidden lurking in their shadows.

…

The door of the moon dorm was already left open. The vampires were patiently waiting for them. Zero pushed the door opened and for the first time Aiyora saw all the vampires standing awaiting their arrival.

"Aiyora…come here everybody is so excited meet you." Yuki who was standing front of them all came forward and took the shy by her hand and took her towards her night class and introduced,

"Everyone this is Aiyora Okuda Roy, the new prefect." Yuki felt Aiyora exhaling a sharp breath. Looking in her direction Yuki noticed the young girl's nervousness.

"Pleasure to meet you Aiyora." One blonde came first came forth and right away took her hand in his grip. Yuki had a bad feeling about this because he was one of those young out of control brats who mostly preferred to take the new blood tablets in secret.

"You are quite gorgeous for a human," he said lowering his head. Aiyora's mouth gaped in shocked to see his eyes were blood red. "Your blood even better…mind if I get a taste?" he revealed his sharp fangs.

"Saibo NO." Yuki screamed out. But the male vampire even took her hand.

"How about I get a taste you as well dorm president Yuki?" Yuki's eyes widen realizing he was high, an effect of taking those new defected blood pills. But before he could take his bite he felt a cold metal against his head.

"How dare to show your fangs to Yuki-sama." Hanabusa shouted coming forth.

"Move pest!" Zero hissed in his signature cold rude voice keeping his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly the young vampire just came back to his senses. "Oh no…what was I doing…forgive me Yuki-sama." He straightaway went on his knees and begged forgiveness.

"Why don't you, take Saibo to his room." Yuki pointed towards short curly blonde noble female and asked her to the vampire named Saibo to his room before he could lose more of his control.

"This is another reason why you all should avoid that tablet. It makes you lose your mind…your sense and your humanity." Yuki then requested in a polite tone to all the vampires, "The prefects are here to clean up the dorm so please handover all those tablets. It is for your betterment."

…

Things became a lot easier when the vampires decided to co-operate. The prefects needed to spilt up. Zero was good enough on his own but for Aiyora it was not safe. One because was new second she had no weapon with her. Yuki decided to keep her trusted follow class mates around her. Meaning Aiyora was assisted everywhere with Hanbusa, his cousin Ruka and Akatsuki Kain the only one who knew what Aiyora's actual status was.

In a short period of time Aioyra had all three of their names memorised. The blonde with blue eyes was Hanabusa Aido, the beautiful female was Ruka Souen and the one with fiery orange hair was Akatsuki Kain.

These vampires were very kind Aiyora to the point Aiyora had hard time believing that they were not human but vampires. But then her brain reminds her, if her ever so loving Eyan was capable of being a vampire then everything is possible.

All three of them help Aiyora collect of all tablet and every other junk in the moon dormitory. Vampires were pretty tidy so there were not many things left to clean up but when Aiyora went inside Hanabusa's room her jaw dropped. She could not believe her eyes. How is someone even capable of being this messy? There were broken forks to spoon, to shattered bulbs, cracked paintings, broken plates and what not. There was a half torn poster on the wall. The person's face was ruined and all Aiyora could see his beautiful mahogany hair that layered up to his neck.

Marching forward Aiyora traced her finger over torn poster. This person's hair very much reminded her of Eyan's hair. Aiyora's heart stopped for a moment.

_His hair…is so much like yours Eyan. _

"Ahem …Aiyora!" the young female almost jumped in fright.

"Oh Ruka-sempai you scared me." She said a bit nervously. Inside she was embarrassed, and hoped Ruka did not see her gawking at the poster. "So why is room so messy?"

"It's Hanabusa's room… and all these junk that you see are actually items that were sacrificed when Lord Kaname used his powers." Ruka explained. "Hanabusa collects them to show his respect towards Lord Kaname."

Aiyora just quietly listened. She made no comment. She found this to be absolutely absurd. Why would a man be so obsessed with another man? Even this female before her Ruka, she too had a thing for this 'Lord kaname'.

_Even she is blushing and gushing over this Mr. lord Kaname. Must be a very handsome to have almost all vampire desire him. _

Aiyora's curiosity to see this Kaname Kuran perked up even more.

"So I think if I decided to clean this room up it will make Aidou-sempai upset, I will pretend I didn't see this." Aiyora concluded before walking out of the room.

Ruka decided to escort her out almost until headmaster house since both Yuki and zero were missing she figured it was best not to let Aiyora go alone.

According to the headmasters instruction all the junks were to be placed in spare room beside the stable. Knowing it will be difficult for Aiyora to do this all by herself Ruka decided to give her hand.

"The poster you were staring at, it was Kaname-sama's." Ruka said conversationally. Off-course she did not miss how Aiyora was touching his hair on the remains of the poster. "You were staring at Kaname sama?" Aiyora was not sure whether it was a question or a statement.

"He has beautiful hair." She told the truth. After all that hair did remind her of her husband bt Aiyora chose not to go into details.

"Kaname-sama only belongs to Yuki-sama." Ruka said. "No one is able to win his heart."

"And neither could you?" Aiyora completed the sentence for Ruka making the aristocratic females glare at her. Silence fell over both, realizing her mistake Aioyra quickly apologized after all making an enmy out of a vampire was a pretty bad idea. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It was just my curiosity."

"It's not your fault. I have loved him since I was a child and a part of my heart will forever do…" Ruka admitted. "…even though my feelings will never be returned."

"Anyways I should be heading back to my dorm now; it was nice chatting with you Aiyora." Ruka said trying to supress her hurt because even to this day the pain of not being loved by Kaname haunted her.

As Ruka's body brushed passed Aiyora, as if it was a signal from the universe…the wind started to blow and therefore with her vampiric senses picked sweet alluring aroma that radiated from the human girl. And her eyes widen as she was able to feel the presence of her beloved suddenly…her beloved

_Kaname-sama._

Ruka snapped her head back with force to look for the pureblood but found no trace of him, instead all she saw was Aiyora, making her way back. Brushing her head Ruka concluded that she was only imagining…but then no she felt it again and again and again.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was _his _presence, and it was there. But the disturbing part was this…that presence was actually coming from her. Aiyora.

_What is happening?_

**a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys liked this chapter. this may not be a great chapter...but i'm sick and stuck home threw up a couple of times...to distract myself wrote this chapter. hope the effort was worth it. **

**ALSO I'M PLANNING TO DO A REQUEST CHAPTER. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REQUEST LEMME KNOW. THANX.**


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 27

Kaname watched from far. His predatory eyes watched as his prey walked on the streets freely and recklessly. Though she was accompanied by Yuki and Zero but those two had a tension of their own to deal with. But still, even in these circumstances stealing Aiyora would be difficult. She was exactly in between Yuki and Zero, with a large packet of potato chips in her grasp that she was munching onto. Kaname found it so difficult to take his eyes off her. So innocent she looked, so lost she was into the taste of those chips.

The pureblood knew it was not going to be easy to get Aiyora out of there but it was difficult either…because he knew her too well and way better than Yuki-Zero will ever do.

A smirk crept up his lips as the idea to steal her popped up into his head. He simply took out a coin from his pocket and tossed in the trio's direction, making it land exactly before Aioyra. Never did the Kuran male think that her adorable coin picking habit will indeed come this handy.

And it worked; Aiyora's attention was grabbed right away as she noticed a coin lying on the ground. And on instinct her innocence fell for it and as she bent down to pick up the coin a hand appeared from behind covering her mouth in a tight grip blocking all sort of sounds.

"Sssshhhh!" a husky voice whispered into her ear. That she recognized to be her husband's. "Relax…it's me." From the corner of her eyes she was indeed shocked to see it was none other than Eyan, her vampire husband. Aiyora's felt both the sensation of her body relaxing with relief but also getting tense at the thought of being that close to the vampire that bit her.

Within the blink of an eye the scenario before her changed, she found herself in a different environment. She was standing in front of what looked like posh condominiums that was owned by billionaires in televisions.

The hand let go of her mouth and made her turn to face him.

"Where did you bring me?" Aiyora was both shocked and frightened. "How did we even get here so fast?"

"Relax…just relax please." Her husband replied combing his finger through her long dark locks before placing a soft kiss on her head. "Come with me I have a present for you." He said tugging her along with him.

"What present?" Aiyora raised her eyes brow.

Hearing this Kaname was more that sure that she forgot what day it is today.

"My dear you may have forgotten but I did not." He said lightly kissing her lips.

…

Meanwhile Yuki and Zero were kept on the tension between them still brewing. Valentine's day is nearing. The headmaster asked then to run errand in town. And Zero did not fail to notice that Yuki secretly bought present for her beloved Kaname. And it does not stop there she was still trying to bring up the pureblood's topic and how much she still loves him and still trust him and will wait for him.

As Yuki went on with her rambling Zero suddenly noticed it was that Aiyora was missing.

"Yuki!" both turned back to see the packet of potato chips on the ground few feet behind them and no sign of Aiyora.

"Oh no!" Yuki exclaimed putting both her hands to her mouth. "Where could she be?"

"Come with me!" Zero said grasping Yuki's wrist as he dragged her along with him as they started to look for Aiyora in every corner. Both praying in their heart that they find her safe and alive. But little did either of them know she was more than alive and more than safe.

…

"Here," Kaname handed her the access card, while his eyes watch with amusement the slight trembling of Aiyora's hand as she took the card from him making sure no part of her touches him.

"Now swipe the card." She did on the card reader and the door came open. Like the perfect gentleman he always played he motioned with his hand for her to enter. Off-course he didn't fail to take notice of the nervous gulp that she swallowed.

To Aiyora's surprise she walked into what looked like a pretty expensive pent house, with posh interior decoration and designs. It had the modern touch to it unlike her home which to her seemed more like castle from the eighteenth century. The large windows gave quite a view of the night time Tokyo city.

For the first time Aiyora realized how beautiful the Tokyo is at night.

"Happy anniversary my love…"

The sound of door closing and his voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She turned to see that he has already locked the door. Looking here and there she desperately searched for the servants Mr. and Mrs. Marino and Nina.

_Nobody else is here? _

"Who is it that your eyes are searching for?" Reaching her he tilted her face with two of his finger to get a better look at her. To be precise he wanted to see the scared face she displayed.

"Where are the others?" Aiyora asked but her husband was no fool, he easily picked up the nervousness from her voice. It deeply sadden him…the fact that she feared him made his heart tightened; the thought burned his heart as he realized she feared to be alone in his presence. But then he could not blame her, neither did he…it was not her fault…she just fell victim to his lust and thirst.

The unquenchable of a vampire!

It is said that blood of the loved one only quenches thirst. But it's a wrong theory because blood of the loved one makes a vampire insane as it only increases their desire for the other till they are completely devoured. That is the mistake he made…he drank her blood. Can he tell that his thirst has been quenched? No it has not at all…in fact his desire to devour her has doubled. He no longer feels like the proud pureblood, he feels no less than a level-e. Even now as he is looking at her, on its own his eyes are moving towards her pulsating neck…as if it calling to him.

With all his might Kaname Kuran was able to keep his composure. Now his only hope that his eyes wouldn't betray him and reflect his lustre.

Kaname watched Aiyora struggled to even look at him in the eye. Every time their eyes met she looked away in fear.

And once again in his life he despised himself for being a vampire.

_I know it is not easy for you to accept me as I am…I don't expect you to either but the fact that you are trying makes me very happy Aiyora! My beautiful innocent butterfly. _

"Nobody else is here…just the two of us." Her fear seemed to increase hearing his reply.

"Aiyora." He cupped her face making her finch at the contact of their skin. She was scared, very scared that her heart thumped loud enough for him to pick up its every beat. Her short breath and rise and fall of her chest indicated it all. "Tell me Aiyora…why do you look so scared?"

She gave him no answer just looked down at her feet gulping nervously. It was another trait of Aiyora that he adored…her honesty. No matter what the situation is she never lies to him.

He engulfed her into his arms, in a warm embrace. In hopes that it could calm her down.

"Do you fear me now that you know I am a vampire?" He asked.

"…I-I do." She replied her voice so soft and tender yet very fearful. It made him pull away from the embrace. He wanted to see her face look at her so that one by one he can destroy all her fears.

"I understand…" he answered in a hurtful voice backing away from her. "I will maintain my distance if that makes you happy."

"No Eyan!" Aiyora rushed after her husband and threw her arms around him. "Please don't go…I may be afraid of you but I cannot deny my love for you." She made him turn around and face her.

"Please do not look at me with such eyes…I will not be able to hold myself back." he admitted honestly.

"Then don't Eyan," Aiyora pulled him more towards her melting their body as one. "don't hold yourself back consume me if you have to..."

"My heart yearns to kiss you?" he asked cupping her face. "…but am I still allowed to kiss you?"

"You are Eyan…and will always be; only you can kiss me." And she pleaded. "And please Eyan don't hold back, kiss me…"

And he did…he leaned forward captured her mouth with his into a deep, hungry, lust filled passionate kiss. He parted her mouth open pushed his way inside only to explore his very own territory. Their tongues entwined as it moved against each other in a tantalizing dance spreading various pleasurable explosions throughout their bodies.

Scooping her small form up into his arms Kaname made his way towards their bedroom; where he had already arranged for a night for her that she will never forget.

"Where are you taking me?" Aiyora asked breaking the kiss.

Though their kiss broke but their connection did not. Their lips may have parted but nose remained crossed against each other still sharing the others breathe.

"That my dear…" He answered in his signature seductive tone. "…is a surprise."

"What sort of surprise?" Aiyora asked placing a teasing kiss on his lips. "A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"How about I leave that for you to decide!" He replied rubbing his nose against her jawline tickling and teasing her.

…

"WHAT?" Kaito almost tackled Zero to ground. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE IS MISSING?" Screamed an enraged Kaito nearly pouncing on Zero. It was quite an odd action that received attention of all the ones that were present in the room; be it headmaster to Yagari, to Yuki and the older hunter named Jinmu.

After hours of search through every corner of the town restless Zero and Yuki Kuran returned to the academy to report Aiyora's sudden disappearance. But what no one expected what Kaito to react that way. Then again everyone has noticed Kaito's constant attention that he has been paying to the female for the last couple of months since she has entered this academy. Sadly, from Aiyora's body language it is clear that she doesn't return the feeling because very smartly she ignores him.

"You're gonna kill him you fool." Yagari exclaimed pulling Kaito off Zero whereas Yuki rushed to get Zero up the ground.

"It is a matter of concern but I think we should wait the night and in the morning send another part to search for her." the headmaster declared.

"What guarantee is there she will not turn vampire food by then?" Kaito argued back.

"Because she told me she might visit her family." The headmaster clarified.

"But she has no family!" Kaito said slamming his hands on the headmaster's desk.

"Please enough!" This time the headmaster spoke in a serious voice. Something that was not ordinary in his character. It right away got attention of all. "Please retire for the night all of you, and if Aiyora doesn't return by the morning I will personally look for her."

"Very well then good night headmaster." Yuki was the first to obey, then Yagari dragged Kaito and Jinmu automatically followed after. Only Zero remained.

"I have a feeling she is safe, but I will still go and look for her." Zero declared. The headmaster remained silent for a while before speaking the words that shocked Zero quite a bit. "Be safe Zero, even if not for me but for Yuki please."

The young hunter stiffed at those words that came out after. "Kaname will not return, you are all that Yuki relies o-"

"I'm outta here." Cutting off the headmaster Zero turned on his heels and stormed of Cross's office and responded him with hard slamming of the door as his reply to the old man's suggestion.

As he came out of the headmaster's office Zero noticed Kaito waiting outside for him.

"I'm going to go look for _her._" Kaito spoke this time his voice serious. "Will you help me?" He asked looking at Zero.

"Let's go." Zero replied narrowing his eyes. He saw a very different look in the eyes of his friend a look that he did not like. Kaito is always looking for excuses to get involved with that girl knowing the fact that she was married. He was playing a dangerous game Zero could sense…cause a voice inside Zero told him that this Eyan Okuda Roy…is someone that they already know.

**a.n. thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

"You may enter Seiran."

Both Seiran and Akatsuki Kain heard the voice of their pureblood lord. Seiran went in and came out with the same emotionless look and informed before disappearing. "You are free to go in."

Despite getting the permission Akatsuki still knocked before opening the door. Once the door opened he waked in to quite an intimate sight. There were pieces of clothing and undergarments all over the floor, indicating whatever pieces they were wearing no longer remained in their bodies.

Gathering up his courage Akatsuki looks at the pureblood only to see two unclothed bodies under the think fur comforter. Aiyora's sleeping form laid above the pureblood's chest, her long black locks all gathered to one side thus the entire length of her spine displayed towards him. Therefore the situation became quite uncomfortable for Akatsuki. He actually did not know where to look, he wanted to look at Kaname Kuran directly in the eye but the pureblood's eyes were cast down on his fingers that drew various patterns on the female's back.

"You must have a valid reason to be here other than staring at our indecent forms." Commented Kaname Kuran, finally meeting the fiery haired noble in the eye. "…Right Akatsuki?"

"Aiyora Roy's sudden disappearance last night indeed caused quite a chaos at the academy throughout the entire night."

"Is that so?" Kaname asked casually once more focusing his attention on Aiyora's bare back while his long fingers traced bending curves of her spine leaving fiery goose bumps on its way. "What else is there that I should be aware of Kain?"

"As far as my knowledge goes, one of the hunters has taken quite a bit of interest in her." Kain informed sceptically.

"Is that Kiryu you are talking about?" Kaname inquired, this time his interest perked up; though his face displayed nothing.

"Actually not!" Kain said taking a sharp breath. "But Zero and her they have become quite close as friends. So is lady Yuki Kuran and her but the person she seems to trust the most is lady Sara Shirabuki." That was disturbing information for Kaname, atleast he knows now he needs to move fast to put a stop to Sara. "But the one that took romantic interest in her is Kaito Takamiya."

"Kaito Takamiya…" Akatsuki watched with careful eyes as the pureblood repeated the hunter name with a dark chuckle.

"But she does not return the feeling, from what I have observed." Akatsuki quickly informed hoping to calm down the pureblood in-case his previous information has angered him.

"I am well aware of the fact that it is only I who is always in heart." Kaname's tone told the noble that the pureblood was clearly started a new game. "…but I'm glad because in my absence she will remain protected."

After this exchange a deep silence feel between the two men.

"Is there anything you have in store for me Kain?" Kaname asked.

"…Lady Yuki…" Akatsuki started not knowing where this topic will go, "…is waiting for you, I mean she is constantly thinking about you-"

"You're dismissed," Kaname sharply cut in. "I'm sure you're done."

"Yes kaname-sama." The noble said lightly placing his hand over his chest before disappearing.

…

Aiyora woke up to the smell freshly made and baked breakfast. She sat up placing the blanket before her chest. Her husband placed the full breakfast before her. Like a good girl Aiyora ate her breakfast while her husband fed her. After breakfast he gave her the contraceptive pills and with a question she took it.

Aiyora is very obedient this is one of her many characteristic that he adores. It was all Kaname could think about as she fed him with her very own hand, while trying to maintain from his fangs. The fear still lingered in her eyes but seemed a lot lesser then last night. He knows Aiyora needs a little bit of time to accept him as the vampire.

There was a silence between them, the vampire noticed. Aiyora was not her usual self no matter how hard she tried to portray.

"…Ai…" Kaname called, cupping her face. It was the first part of her name that he sometimes used as affection. The words Ai mean love in Japanese. That is why during their most intimate time Kaname always called her Ai, meaning love his love.

"Eyan!" Aiyora tensed sensing he was getting closer specially at the part that he was leaning towards her neck.

Pretending not to understand her discomfort he leaned further and started to trail kiss down the lines of her jaw. "Do you know the meaning of your name?" her husband asked between his kiss.

She thought for a second only to answer "Um, no."

"The first part of your name Ai means love…" he paused to place an open kiss on the base of her neck and took a small chunk of her flesh on that area between his set of teeth. "…and the last part of your name Yora means to teach in Hebrew." His teeth sunk into her flesh once those words left his mouth making Aiyora cringe at the bittersweet feeling. Both her hands clenched tightly on Kaname's upper arm.

_Eyan please…_it was her inaudible moan. _Why…why do I feel so afraid of him?_

Minutes later she still felt his suction on her skin but did not hear the sound of drinking. She realized he was not drinking. A part of her was relieved.

She was shivering in his arms. She was afraid of being close to him. A subtle ache washed over his heart.

_If only you know…how importance your mere existence has become for me.  
I may be a monster, I may have committed many unforgivable able sins…but every time I look into those large blue eyes I want to repent for everything I have done. _

Finally as Kaname pulled away from her, on instinct Aiyora quickly placed her hand to look for blood but this time she found nothing.

"Why didn't you bite me?" She asked quite bewildered by this action.

Her husband only chuckled at the confused face she made. "You're an odd girl!" he says pinking her cheek. "I thought you were afraid of being bitten."

"I am…" Aiyora admitted biting onto her lower lips and took his face in her hands and spoke the words that made his body tingle with unimaginable happiness and joy.

"…but for you Eyan, and only you I can make acceptations."

_Oh Aiyora…my innocent little butterfly_ _  
you are just like your name…teacher of love…_

He kissed her head and responded "I'm glad…" were the only two words that he could master in order to keep his calm façade.

Just as Aiyora was able to calm herself down in the vampire's presence, her husband sudden scooped her up in his arms throwing the covers off her and walked towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Aiyora demanded struggling.

"You need a bath you reek of my sweat from the night prior."

"…EYAN…"

_Yes Aiyora only you, it is only you who possess the power that makes me fall in love with you again and again each and every day…I hope someday in your heart you will find it, to forgive me…Yuki…  
_…

After giving Aiyora a proper bath he helped her getting dressed. And then took her to the dresser where he dried and blow dried her hair, after that ran the flat over it straightening it.

"Eyan I will be late for school." Aiyora reminded but it seemed not to have any effect on him as he continued to comb her hair, then taking few locks of hair from both sides of her head he twirled them before finally clipping them at the back of her head.

"EYAN…I'm getting LATE!" Her scream fell on deaf ears because once done with her hair he moved to her face.

"Close your eyes!" Kaname instructed.

"Eyan!" Aiyora exclaimed angrily. "Which part of I'm getting late do you not understand?"

"Close your eyes Aiyora." Grumbling angrily Aiyora did as she was asked.

She was more than stunned as she understood he was putting liner over her eyes, followed by that was mascara, then added bit of blush to her face and for finishing touch added a bit of pink lipstick to her already pink lips.

"hmmm…" He hummed examining her, he was proud of his own work.

"Why did you put make up me?" Aiyora was more than confused. "Do you have any ide-ahhh!" Aiyora was cut off suddenly as a subtle pain pulsated inside her.

"Aiyora?" Kaname was quick enough to bring her into his arms, and at the same time rubbing his hand behind her back. "What's wrong Aiyora."

"It hu-hurts." Aiyora barely managed to speak.

"What hurts?" Aiyora could not actually point out what was hurting her but Kaname observed how often her hands were squeezing around her neck. He needs no more explanation. Her transformation has already started. He knows only two options one he can make her drink his blood and transform her immediately as he did with Yuki. Then there is option two give her blood tablet.

And he went with option two.

He poured three tablets into a glass of cold water and mixed cranberry juice with it. "Drink this."

Without asking anything Aiyora took the drink from and drank it all in couple of long gulps.

Inside Kaname felt guilty giving her these tablets but then, he chose this long time ago. Aiyora was not aware that for the last couple of months these tablets were mixed into her food most of the time. He always watched her from far and knew well off the things she was suffering from. Her irregular breaths, constant throat ache, stomach ache and fevers.

_How selfish you are…_ his inner voice spoke. But Kaname at this point was blind to care. He knows once Aiyora is awakened everything is over…his marriage, this love, this bond. Because never in a million years will Aiyora forgive him for finishing her family. And he is not yet ready to lose any of it.

"Do you feel better?" He cupped her face, a tender look plastered on his face.

_Take your hands off her…filth!_

"Much better….huh." Aiyora spoke smiling brightly like sunshine. "In-fact completely fine."

_You are indeed my nephew! Just as savage as I am…_it was Rido's voice followed by his haunting laughter.

"Oh my God! I'm so late…now for sure I will not reach class on time." Aiyora rambled while quickly gathering her stuff into her back pack. Once she was all ready and set she rushed towards her husband threw her arms around him. "Love you Eyan." Pulling him closer she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Eyan…" with that she suddenly let go of him and ran. Just by a mere second he could get her into his grasp.

_She does not…_Kaname's heart leaped a beat at the voice. It was no ordinary voice. This voice did not even belong to Rido. He was sure of it. He has not heard this voice in the last ten thousand years…since _that day._ This voice belonged to that demon.

_She does not love, nor will she ever…and you know it._

"Stop it." Kaame snarled under his breath.

_I'm here to help you._

"I don't need your help." Kaname hissed as sharp pain crossed over his head.

_Oh you do more than you think…It is only I who can help you…my boy._

_"_Please leave!...Please…." he breathed harder.

_Still so much respect for me…oh how much that poor vampire Haruka craved for it. _

"Please leave…father."

_Do not believe him…_This time it was a different voice; it was her voice, the voice craved to crave to hear the most.

_Believe in your love…believe in her…her lover is stronger than you can think…Believe her not you him…_

…

"Stupid fucking Eyan!" Aiyora cursed loudly, while running towards the destined classroom.

Aiyora knew she was late. Even though she was rushing but she knew she was more than twenty minutes late and to make matters worse it was Yagari sensei's class, ethics. Aiyora felt her heartbeat slowing down at the thought of facing that hunter. She was brave but not that brave to face that grumpy man after being twenty minutes late to his class.

Therefore she came up with a wonderful plan, instead of proudly entering through the front door like a brave warrior. Aiyora chose to enter from the back door like a scared cat; who instead waking on two feet crawled on her four and made her way to seat. Hoping no one would notice her presence. But it did not go as she expected because…

"You," Yagari pointed out "Roy?"

"Mr. Yagari!" Aiyora stood up on her feet.

"Detention!" The hunter shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stay back after class. You have an hour of extra class with Takamiya."

Sound of gasping reached Aiyora's ear from behind. Followed by whispers of 'Why does she get good kind of detentions only…' yes your guess is indeed right, in a very short period of time majority of the day class females learned to hate her. Especially because of her on growing friendship with the night and more specifically for the attention she received from their famous Takamiya sensei.

_Oh no, not again. _Aiyora thought lowering her head. After all who said this was going to be an easy day.

…

He was doing it again…  
Those eyes were staring like that…Again…  
Her heart pumped blood in utter and complete irritation….

Aiyora could feel the creepy hazel eyes staring at her. It was almost burning holes at the mark of the red hot hickey that lay on her neck. In her mind Aiyora cursed her husband once more for putting makes up on her. Something told her he did it intentionally.

"Takamiya Sensei," Aiyora called out to the young teacher who stood before her desk and extended her hand to submit the paper "…finished." She was glad that finally the never ending detain was done.

"What happened there?" the ash brown haired hunter pointed towards the hickey instead of taking the paper.

_Damn it Eyan and your damn love bite. _

"I got bitten." Aiyora said through gritted teeth.

"By who?" He was digging into quite personal matters. A blush spread over her face remembering her anniversary night.

"My husband, my lover, my friend, my guardian and everything." Aiyora in a sarcastic tone. This man did know how to get into her nerves. What he wanted with her only God knows. It's not like Aiyora was playing with him. The words 'I'm married' was plastered all over her but still for some reason this man was always staring at like a creep.

"Takamiaya Sensei I'm done with my work." Aiyora was getting quite irritated but tried her best to be polite. "I have my prefect duties."

"Now you have to write an essay explaining how sorry you are about your reckless action last night."

"But I'm not sorry Takamiya Sensei." Aiyora spat back.

"Write your essay brat." Kaito slammed his hand on her desk.

"NO!" Aiyora too slammed her hands and stood up at once.

Both started into each other as if there is no tomorrow.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere till you write that essay." Kaito hissed.

"I'm not going to write-ahhh!"

"AIYORA!"

A sudden sharp passed through her stomach and reached up to her heart and she broke down grasping her stomach.

"AIYORA!" he screamed. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT AIYORA?"

Her breath was coming out in long gasps. Her vision becoming blurry. One point she saw Kaito splitting into three and then back again one till it all blacked out.

Kaito gathered her small figure before it could hit the ground. Moment his hand came into touch with her skin, felt it, her sudden fever.

"Aiyora NO!" the hunter cupped her face. "Talk to me…talk to me Aiyora…please talk to me! Aiyora!"

_…Eyan!_

Was the only word that passed her lips before her half closed eyes fully closed down and her head finally lolled back.

"…AIYORA…"

**a.n. thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. Aiyora is not well...everyone please keep her in your prayers. Also not sure if I'm playing Kaito's character right but from my researched i found he is more of a sarcastic guy and a bit loud. lemme know if i'm missing something. **


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 29

Almost two days have passed Aiyora still has not awakened. She was kept in the infirmary. You see strange things were going on with the conditions of this girl. And it was so strange that it got someone like headmaster Cross worried. Not only him, practically were the most important members worried. Ruka Souen was also among the ones that worried but her worries lied elsewhere.

Ever since her first encounter with Aiyora that night Ruka has been keeping an eyes on her. But every time she close to figuring anything out or even solving a clue, the evidence was somehow destroyed. Thus it left her somewhere at the beginning of where she started. Then there was Akatsuki's odd attitude towards her. He always looked at her with so much respect as if she was superior to all of them. Ruka was sure Akatsuki knew something, she even went as far as to ask him but he always ignored the topic very tactfully.

As a result in these two months she actually got nowhere but she did not give up. She decided to speak to the headmaster, at the very least inform him about the oddities he noticed in the new prefect over the last couple of months. Probably he can lead her to some clue. And for that reason that particular night Ruka decided to pay the legendary hunter a visit in his office. But when she reached there she found no one. Instead the headmaster's scent along with a very strong and familiar scent led her to a different direction.

Ruka found herself nearing the school infirmary. The sensed the headmaster's presence in there. Plus there was another scent of that attracted her there like a bee towards honey filled flower. It was _him_, her beloved Kaname-sama.

With her vampiric senses she clearly heard the voice belonging to both men. Though what they were conversing about was not clear.

"You know it was indeed a foolish move to show up here like this." It was the headmaster's voice.

"I'm well aware that you will not hurt me."Ruka's heart skipped its beat hearing Kaname's voice. "It would Yuki and her deeply." His voice was still full of confidence.

"I will not let my daughters be a part of your nasty game." Cross threatened, was what Ruka could make up.

"Daughters?" Kaname voice came as a mock.

"Yes my daughters..." Cross seemed very much firm in his decision. "I may not have raised her since her childhood but that does not make her less of my child. I will protect my youngest child just the way I have protected Yuki and Zero all these times."

"I have warned Sara Shirabuki and the same warning goes for you as well Kaname Kun. I will not show mercy on any one be it hunter or pureblood who will be a threat to my children."

There was pin drop silence to the point where the blonde aristocratic female was able to hear the sound of her own breathing. It was absolutely terrifying. She watched the hunter society president exit after a bit. And it only meant one thing he was there alone, all by himself.

_Kaname-sama_

"You must not proceed any further." Warned a cold female voice from behind that belonged to her former classmate.

"Seiran." Ruka turned to see the grey haired female standing right next to her. Spreading one of her arm to prevent her from taking any steps further.

"Lord Kaname's order, no one is allowed near the infirmary." Her voice was blank as usual.

"I will just see him from far." Ruka spoke her voice almost desperate. "Please…"

"Please try to understand Ruka, nobody is allowed." Ruka was not ready to listen. She had to see him, her beloved lord Kaname even if it was from far, and she just wanted to see him. Therefore with all her strength she pushed the ninja like vampire out of her way and rushed towards the infirmary door.

From inside, Kaname Kuran was able to hear the sound of two females rustling.

"It's okay Seiran, you may leave." And the female disappeared leaving Ruka all to herself standing in front of the infirmary.

"You may enter Ruka, there is no need to linger in the shadows." His deep silk like voice invited her. She placed her shaky hand on the closed door only to take a sharp breath and take in the scent of her beloved man, who she can only admire from her, because he will never return her feelings… his heart is already captured by his little sister Yuki Kura-_what is this? _

Ruka's heart jumped at the unexpected sight that was displayed before her. She blinked her eyes once… twice…thrice…

There he was, Kaname Kuran almost sprawled over the infirmary bed. With his one leg bent upward and the other spread straight. His handsome face staring her down confidently and in his arms was a small female, a very familiar figure she senses told her and her eyes widen in horror as Ruka realized that it was not princess Yuki Kuran, but, the…the new prefect… Aiyora!

_What is happening? _

"Ruka…" he purred her name in a sultry whisper.

"Kaname-sama!?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Aiyora Hanadagi, daughter of Yorokuro Hanadagi…" the pureblood's lips curled up forming the smirk without which his looks always remained incomplete. "…and my… wife."

She felt her jaw drop; she wanted to ask him so many things but the only thing that left her lips were shocked surprised gasped.

_How did you…how could you? _

"Beautiful?...isn't she?" those simple words sounded so cruel coming out of his lips.

…_Be so cruel!_

**a.n i hope you guys enjoyed thank you for reading. so now ruka souen knows so how do you guys expect her to react? feel free to lemme know probably some bulb will light up in my head. thank you all. **


	32. Chapter 32

**a.n. added an extra bonus part to this chapter hope you guys enjoy!**

chapter 30

It was one of those clear nights. The beautiful nights that illuminated the world with its soft moonlight and the brightly shining stars above. It was full moon, Aiyora favourite time. The luminized night made the dark haired girl miss her home. And for that sole reason instead of being in her room, resting where she is clinically supposed to be; Aiyora is outside…sitting by the fountain side counting the stars. Or at least she trying counting the stars.

A sudden long lick on the face once again made the dark haired female jolt with fright. During time though she was shocked but not obnoxiously surprised, after all there was only one being that behaved this way with her.

"Can you not do that!" her head hung low as she spoke the words. The big black wolf was able to sense her distress. Stepping closer it nuzzled against her face. Tickled her. And tried everything in his power to make the dark haired girl laugh.

Finally when none of his usual tricks worked, he scooted close to Aiyora just quietly sat beside her at least with the hopes of keeping her warm through his thick silky furs.

"I hope you are well Mozo." That was the name he gave her. The animal only gave her concerned look before rubbing his face against her arm.

Aiyora took a long sniff of the red rose she had in her grip. She found this rose on her door step. Well ever since she returned from the infirmary Aiyora is finding a rose at her door steps every morning. At first she thought it was Eyan because he surely has the habit of showering her with unnecessary gifts. But the color of rose told her that it cannot be Eyan. Her beloved very well knew red rose was not her very favorite. It was white rose that she fancied and was always curious about blue rose. Thus at many occasions her Eyan tried to play it smart by painting a white rose blue and presenting it to her.

At the beginning it made Aiyra curious as to who is sending her these roses but then she stopped caring because something odd was indeed happening for some reason the smell of red rose seems to soothe her down. It was something that she never actually experienced. how can the smell of rose soothe her down but at this point her mind surrounded, she no longer cared. As long as she felt good nothing matters but he problem was, she barely felt good.

_Oh God what id happening to me...why this heebie-jeebie feeling all of a sudden? _

The doctors and the nurse she there is nothing to worry about she is absolutely fine. Utter exhaustion was the actual of cause of her sudden passing out. But Aiyora could feel that it was not the case. Because even after weeks have past Aiyora still felt the same tired, exhausted and some other horrible feelings that she had no right word to describe it with.

…

Fortunately for all the night seemed calm than usual. All day classes returned and the night class session came to an end as well.

Zero Kiryu knew it was best time for him to return to his dorm too. Soon dawn will be upon them. He will have to be up for school. All his duties for the day are completed, including report of the night classes return to their dorm has also been submitted to the headmaster. No strings were attached for him but one…and that was what kept him waiting on top of the school building roof top. Hopes!

Somewhere in his heart he hoped that she will come.

"Zero?" And there she was. "You are still here." Her presence was stepping closer. She was nearing him. No matter how hard he tried to hate or at least take control of this pitiful state of his heart, none worked; he could not simply stop the thumping of his heart.

"Go back to your dorm Yuki. Sun will rise soon…" the words left his mouth but inside he desperately wanted her stay. _No don't listen to my words…that is not what I mean. _

"You are worried about me?" He heard her chuckle. The soft emanating from her sounded so beautiful. Yuki was not aware but from the corner of her eyes he was watching her.

"The sun will burn your skin now that you are a vampire." Zero responses finally.

"You finally care for vampires." Yuki was more than amused. It was clearly visible in her voice.

"No I don't…but you, you are not a vampire," Zero breathed out a heavy sigh. "Not at least in my eyes."

"Zero I told you before; I am no longer the naïve Yuki Cross." Zero turned to glare at her. "Yuki Kuran is a lot stronger." Everytime he heard the name Kuran it burned every fibre of his body. "Whether you like it or not I am Yuki Kuran. Being a Cross was a temporary part of my life. I was born Yuki Kuran, I was born…born to be Kaname's." Heavy silence fell between them. Zero was completely livid. It was the same topic all over again.

He knows another moment there and probably he will end up blowing up her stupid Kaname obsessed head with his bloody rose gun. Thus he decided to leave by herself. But as he brushed past her, he let her know, "If anytime you are thirsty, you know where to find me Yuki."

"Zero!" Before he could pass the female pureblood grasped his wrist. "I cannot go near that monster horse. She hates me more even now that I'm a vampire."

"She may hate you…but as long as you are with me she will do nothing to you."

With that their hands separated but both know the contact of their skin was not over, at least not yet.

…

"Aiyora!"

Both, the said person and the animal around her turning to see a familiar figure approaching.

"Sara-senpai!"

Aiyora quickly got up to her feet and bowed out of respect whereas the familiar simply stayed in his place glaring at the approach ethereal beauty.

"How are you feeling Aiyora?" Sara asked fake smile overflowing with kindness.

"Much better." Aiyora said stretching her legs and arms. Not just by words but she was also trying to prove it with her body language that she was more than fine. "The doctor said I was too exhausted and I needed rest and after rest I feel perfectly fine." Sara observed how the young female chewed onto her lower lips. _Such delicious innocence …makes me hungry. _

Unintentionally her finger wrapped itself on a few strands of Aiyora's locks. Sara carefully tugged the lock behind her ear; reveal more of her long neck in the process.

"Such big eyes, such luscious lashes and the hue oh mine..." Sara flirtatiously commented. "Has any one ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Eyan did." She answered right away.

"Off-course he did." Sara said with sarcastic laughter but then she stopped her face turning quite serious. The look of her eyes taking the turn of a predator playing with its prey. "Let me give you an advice Aiyora, do not look at your husband with such eyes…" Leaning down she whispered the rest into her ear. "It will drive him towards insanity…the same way your mother's did to your father."

"WHAT?" Aiyora almost gasped at the last part. Where did that come from? Her mother and father!

"Oh I have to go now." Sara said pulling away like a child. "See you later Aiyora."

"No wait." Aiyora shouted reaching out for Sara. She was about to run after Sara if not for Kaname's familiar who stopped her in the right moment by biting into her skirt and pulling her back. "What do you mean by my mother and father? How do you know them?"

Sara turned to look at her with a quite a bewildered look but it was all acting. "Wait! You don't know anything about your parents?" Sara carried out the act quite well. "How? Eyan never told you?"

Aiyora could only shake her head no. "How would Eyan know?"

"Aiyora he knows more about you than you will ever know..." Her tone was so blank that Aiyora had hard time figuring out whether it was supposed to be an insult or complement.

"If Eyan already knew, why did he not tell me?"

Oh the smirk that curled up the female pureblood's lips.

"Aiyora such a foolish girl you are…if I were you I would not trust that man so blindly." This time Sara turned to face the poor girl just to take please from the expression on her face. "…especially after finding out that he is a vampire!"

Aiyora's gasp was quite audible. Her jaw dropped.

"Tell me Aiyora if all this time he hid that from you…what other secrets are there he is hiding from you." Before Aiyora could further question her the pureblood vanished into the thin air before her eyes. Leaving Aiyora confused and her mind full of doubt. She did not who to trust...her Eyan or her friend Sara. Or was she even a friend? That is the biggest question for now!

* * *

**Bonus: different love from different man**

In an absent mind Ruka Souen wondered through the halls of the moon dorm. Her mind still failing to adjust what she has witnessed; but deep down inside a selfish part of her was very happy now she was no longer alone. Yuki-sama will also walk on same path. Like Ruka's Yuki's love will also not be returned. A part of her pitted Yuki too because the feeling of being unloved was not a pleasant one…it always hurt.

"Yo!" hearing the familiar voice Ruka looked up to see Akatsuki. The one who has the most experience in being unloved. But he was strong he knew how to hold on even in the most weakest of time.

Ruka opened her mouth to speak but no words came out just tears. Only tears…tears of pain, sorrow, hearbreak and somewhere deep down happiness.

Akatsuki too did not say anything; he just opened his arms wide open for her…only her. And this time Ruka no longer held back ran into that protective arms and engulfed her soon as her skin came into contact with it.

They held onto each other like desperate lovers, no words were exchanged. Actually no words were needed. The beat of their heart told everything.

_I shall forever be by your side…Ruka…_

_…_

Taking a deep breath and supressing all her fears Yuki Kuran entered the stable. She tried her best was for the night sleep was something was avoiding all her calls. She did not why but a part of her desperately wanted to see Zero.

There she found him, sleeping like a child by the stalls of demonic horse, White Lilly. Though Zero was asleep but the damn horse was wide awake. And off course did not let go off the chance to threat Yuki. Which was clearly written all over her eyes.

Thinking it was the best thing to do Yuki turned on her heels to leave...but before she could even take a step her wrist was sharply grasped and followed by it comes a sharp pull and the next the Kuran princess knows…she is there surrounded by Zero's protective arms.

Thought the hunter refused to opened his eyes but he was more than awake.

"Stay!" for the first time his voice sounded like this; it was a mix of both request and command. And she obeys without any question.

_Allow me to look after you now…Yuki…_

_…_

Just like Yuki Aiyora too found it very difficult to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed all through out the night. Her physical discomfort plus the disturbing news she heard from Shirabuki added more stress to her than she already needed.

In a childish manner she extended her hand up in the air in hopes that a protective large hand will grasp it. And it happened and large palm grasped onto her small one completely engulfing it.

Aiyora's eyes widened in shock to see it was none other than Eyan, her Eyan.

"How did you get in?" She was more than sure that she locked her door. Nor did she hear her door being unlocked.

"You should sleep." Was the answer he gave her; their question and answers never matched.

"Why are you here Eyan?" He placed his other palm over her eyes closing it down. As he hovered over her.

"To help you sleep." Surprising this time it did… the answer matched the quested.

"But I cannot sleep…I'm in pain." Aiyora said.

"Then let me soothe you…" He replied softly kiss her lips

"And how will you do that?"

"Any way you want to…"

"Eyan?"

"hmmmm…"

"Will you tickle me?" It was her request. "Till I fall asleep."

He said nothing but his hands that was covering her eyes slid down, cupping her face, sliding against her jaw, to collarbone.

The soothing sensation of his sensual touch indeed clam Aiyora's mind. Slowly she turned to her side indicating that sleep was slowly taking over her.

"Thank you Eyan…you can stop now." But he did not.

"No I will not, I will tickle you more and more…more…" He leaned down and purred into her ear, slowly nibbling into her earlobe.

Then his hand slowly made it to her back, crawled under her night shirt… as his long fingers traced over her spine and drew various pattern all over her back.

Finally Aioyra was asleep. But he did not leave instead scooted her small sleeping for more into him this time his hand slid over her wait and made it to her stomach where it remained in a possessive hold.

_You can never escape from my cage…. Aiyora…_

**a.n. thank you all for reading. I'm sick again...high fever this time. Lemme know you guys liked that chapter. Also keep us in your prayers since both me and aiyora are sick. **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

"Mmmm…" Aiyora almost moaned chewing into the delicious salmon stake.

"Mmmmnnn…this is so good." Aiyora took another bite of the salmon stake followed by the veggie salad. "This is so good headmaster." Aiyora said enthusiastically and asked. "Do you have more of the tuna cappuccino?"

The headmaster, Zero and Yuki all three of them blinked in surprise confusing Aiyora a bit to the point where she got a little embarrassed.

"You are very hungry." Yuki added as a statement.

"Hungry is an understatement." Zero added having his own bowl of soup.

Finally it was the headmaster that spoke. "Aiyora you finished up all the tuna cappuccino. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Aiyora blushed deeply for a moment but then with her closed eyes smile asked. "How about some beef fillet then?"

"Coming right ahead my dear." With that the headmaster right away went to the kitchen to get the beef fillet for Aiyora.

"Are you alright Aiyora?" Yuki asked showing a bit of concern for the young girl. After all within the last few days her eating habit has changed. It has gone from normal to quite abnormal. Recently she eats a lot and it's as if she eats for two people.

"After the beef fillet I will be more than alright." Aiyora said digging into her new dish.

Making both Yuki and Zero sweat drops in confusion.

...

"So the Valentine 's Day or as we call it here St. Xocholotto day here is only couple of days away." the headmaster spoke facing the window of his office. With Zero, Aiyora and Yuki standing behind his desk.

"I want the guardians to be extra careful in their duties." The headmaster instructed elaborately especially since these are all new to Aiyora. Once he finished explaining everything the headmaster turned back this time his attention fully focused on Aioyra.

"And Aiyora." He called the youngest one. "If you have any further questions then please feel free to ask Yuki."

"And I will be more than glad to help you out." Yuki completed the sentence for her adopted father.

"I'm going to give my best headmaster." Aiyora said enthusiastically. "And make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Oh Aiyora!" the headmaster pounced on her dramatically throwing her down on the ground. "You are such a good girl you make me so proud~"

For the trio it was hard to detect whether he was actually crying or singing.

"~Aiyora~" the headmaster cried. "Oh Aiyora you make daddy so proud. And you two," he pointed at Yuki Zero and scolded them "learn something from your little sibling."

"Ah-ahem headmaster?" Aiyora called the man hesitantly only to tell him, "you are not my daddy."

"OH NO!" The headmaster cried at the top of his lungs. "NOT YOU TOO, THOSE TWO HAVE CORRUPTED YOU!"

…

"I do not understand what are we actually doing here?" Hissed a very grumpy Zero. " That too in the day time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Vampire but shops will not stay open during night time." Aiyora retaliated.

"And don't you dare call me one of those blood suckers when you go on smelling like one." Zero spat.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Aiyora spat back.

"Will you two please calm down?" Shouted Yuki from behind who was trying her best to shield herself from the sun with the use of an umbrella.

From far Yuki actually enjoyed their bickering. It somehow lowered the tension between her and Zero. It reminded her of the old times when she used to be a human and go by the name Yuki Cross.

"So what can I help you young fellows with?" the old shopkeeper asked with a broad smile as Aiyora started to go on with her list of the things she will requires in order to make chocolate cake for the headmaster and her new little family for Xocolotto Day.

From far Yuki observed as Aiyora picked up and collected all her belongings. She looked so happy, calm and cheerful. It is as if she is a light that illuminates the darkness round her. But what made no sense to her was why or how was she able to sense a different, entirely different presence emanating from her and the weirdest of weird part was she could sense a pureblood from inside her. How was that even possible she did not even know?

"Yuki come on!" Aiyora ushered the female pureblood with her hand to come forward. "Help me with the flavours I don't know which one to go for."

And there was an angry Zero glaring from behind her.

…

After a whole entire hour of going from one store to another finally they found their desired departmental store. But then after a whole hour of their tour Zero and Yuki did not even realize that Aiyora actually escaped from them till they heard high pitched horrendous scream quite long after.

Meanwhile…

From a nearby corner both Aiyora and Yori watched as Zero and Yuki walked from stores to stores hand in hand. Slight conversation taking place between them and their topic was almost everything but Kaname Kuran. Which was a positive side meaning Yuki is coming to accept Zero.

You see both Aioyra and Yuki together made this plan. Since on the Valentine's day both Zero and Yuki will be busy therefore its best just to give some time to themselves outside the academy. So that plan was Aiyora will go up to the headmaster and demand to go out to town for shopping with Yuki for Valentine's day and just as they predicted the headmaster ordered Zero to follow. Leaving the poor fellow with no other choice. Then Yori too followed them all from a distance. And according to the plan once Yuki and Zero gets lost into themselves Aiyora will make her exit.

"You have disappeared from their company for a while and yet neither of them noticed. They are really hopeless." Yori commented though it sounded more like a complain.

"Look at them Yori-senpai." Aiyora pointed towards Yuki and Zero. "They are walking like lovers. Look at Zero's eyes he looks so happy, his eyes are weirdly sparkling."

"You know Aiyora, this is how Zero has always been." Yori said sighing sadly.

"What? Really?" Aiyora snapped her head back towards Yori.

"He was always this much in love with her but unfortunately for Yuki love only meant one thing- Kaname Kuran." Yori told Aiyora.

"I am sorry but I cannot agree with the face that this Kaname Kuran's love is stronger than Zero's." Aiyora pointed out. "If he loves Yuki senpai so much there where is he now? Why is he not here? He surely knows how much Yuki senpai loves him, miss him, doesn't he?"

"You don't understand Aiyora Yuki loves Kaname-senpai very much, she was born for him. So probably Yuki will wait for him." Yori told the younger girl.

"Yori-senpai but I believe it takes two people to complete love. " Aiyora added cutting in sharply. "Yori-senpai, I too am in love with a man. This man, he took me in two years ago and cared for me like I was his own. It did not take me long to fall in love with him and then I realized he too felt the same way. And ever since then we have been happy, very happy and very much in love."

"Is this your husband you are speaking off Aiyora?" Yori asked and Aiyora nodded her head agreeing as she proceeded forward and walked towards a different direction with Yori following behind.

"Yori senpai… Eyan is not only my husband, he is everything to me." Yori watched the dark haired girl with wide eyes as she spoke about her beloved. "He is all I have in this entire world."

"What about your own family? Your parents? I mean it is kind off odd for you to be married so young. I'm not trying to be nosy but what really happened to your family?" Yori was indeed curious. "How did you get married at such a young age?"

"I don't not know who my family is or where I came from." Aiyora admitted with honesty. "I have no memories of prior to waking up in Eyan's house. I will not lie I tried to think about those times before but I cause me noting but pain because every time I try to remember…its just all blank. And now, at this point in life I don't think I even want to know nor do I have any desire to find out."

"And why is that?" Yori was beyond amused by this tale and due to her intelligence she could not help but notice the ironic similarity between the life she is now living and Yuki had when she was a human.

"I am happy this way; I don't desire to dig deep in." Aiyora blushed between her words as she spoke the next line "…besides I want to spend the rest of my life by Eyan's side. Loving him with all my hea-"

"Hello there beautiful ladies!" Exclaimed a rough croaky voice. Both Aiyora and Yori becomes alearted but unfortunately neither of them could see the owner of the voice until Yori looks up only to see something or rather someone falling directly on top of them.

Despite being a human Yori was fast on her reflex to push Aiyora and herself out of the way.

The man with dirty hair and ragged clothes landed right before them. His burning red eyes looked straight at them. His fangs were already elongated. He was drooling from the corner of his mouth. His claw like hand extended to touch them. Making both Aiyora and Yori take three steps back.

"You both are delicious!" he said licking his lips. Both the girls gasped as the level-e started to take his steps towards them.

"Stay back!" Aiyora exclaimed bring out the anti-vampire gun that her husband gave it to her. She always kept it tied to her thigh. "Or else I will shoot."

Aiyora was being brave; nothing wrong with that, the only problem…she never used a gun in her entire life.

"Oh come on, if you can shoot I have no problem to die in your hands." The level-e teased. "But the thing is…" In a flash he grasped into Aiyora's wrist throwing the gun to ground. "You cannot shoot." He laughed hoarsely.

Aiyora screamed at the top of her lungs in sudden surprise attack.

"But I can do this!" Yori hit him as hard as possible with the shopping bag she was carrying and successfully managed to snatch Aiyora from him and run.

As luck would have it before they could make it to the next alley one more the level-e appeared right in front of them.

"You're both trying to outrun me," he laughed "How stupid!"

"Leave ve us alone!" Aiyora shouted.

"Your corpses will be left alone for sure." The level-e smirked. "Now which one should I take first?"

"How about me?" it was a deep male voice that suggested.

Somehow like miracle at that exact moment wind started to blow hard, the temperature dropped from warm to chilly. The level-e turned around only to come face to face with what his senses told him was a pureblood vampire.

Both Sayori and Aiyora stunned to see who it was that appeared to help them.

_Eyan!_

_Kuran-senpai!_

The rouge vampire became frozen on the spot. His face was pale his expression changed, the only expression that remained with him was fear. And the only thing he managed to ask in his trembling voice was, "w-ho who are you?"

Keeping his calm composure like always Kaname Kuran answered in just two words "Your death!" And just like that his garnet eyes turned red and within the blink of an eye there were piles of ashes that remained in place of the level-e.

And what happened after that was a real twist of the day. At first Yori was stunned to see that I was actually kaname kuran who showed up to save them knowing the fact the he never actually involved himself with anything unless it was for Yuki; but then screaming the name _Eyan_ Aiyora ran towards him and he too got on his knees and opened his arms for her.

Yori watched with wide eyes as Kaname Kuran pulled Aiyora into his arms and stood up with her small form curled up into him.

_Why is Aiyora calling Kuran-senpai Eyan?_

The scene taking before her eyes actually made no sense to her.

Then there was a flash of silver and Zero was there standing before the embracing pair.

"Kuran!" Zero Hissed under his breath.

"Kiryu!" Kaname muttered slowly making sure only Zero was the one that heard him.

"Leave the girl alone!" Zero said through greeted teeth. "I repeat LEAVE HER ALONE!" this time Zero raised his gun and pointed straight at Kaname's head.

"ZERO NO, nooo..." Aiyora quickly turned back and spread her arms straight shielding kaname behind her. "Don't SHOOT! ZERO!"

"Get away from him Aiyora, NOW!" ZERO screamed reloading his gun. "He is dangerous!"

"NO! you're miss-understanding Zero, he is not any harmful vampire." Aiyora explained yelling at the silver haired hunter.

"HE IS MY HUSBAND ZERO." both Zero and Aiyora held their breath in.

The only way how Zero could describe his feelings that exact moment was...it was as if his soul has been pulled out of his body.

"He is your husband?" Zero could not believe his ears neither could Yori.

"Yes Zero this is Eyan. my husband..."

Zero's eyes on it's own moved up as it met the garnet eyes of Kaname Kuran. And yes you are correct his signature smug smile was there lingering upon his devilish face.

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. so now zero and yori both knows who Eyan actually is. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

"You," Zero's tone sounded as if he was spitting venom. "…you happen to be her husband?"

"Zero Ple-" Aiyora was about to run towards Zero in order to snatch the gun away from him but Kaname grasped back her upper arm and pulled her back towards him, this time even closer.

"Don't not worry yourself my precious Ai," Kaname said placing his hand under her chin to turn her face towards him. On rare occasions Kaname called Aiyora just Ai and it was one of those moments. "…he will not shoot, he cannot shoot." He said the last part turning his sinister eyes at Zero but Zero once more reloaded his gun, to show the pureblood that he was not kidding, he will really shoot. The last sentence by Kaname did really strike a nerve in the silver haired hunter.

Meanwhile as the drama continued, from the sidelines Yori the girl who was standing few meters away from them watched, confused. She still could not get the facts placed before her eyes into her head. It made no sense to her as to how on earth was this even possible that Kaname Kuran and Aiyora's husband Eyan Okhuda Roy are the same person?

Questions such as what will happen to Yuki or what will Yuki do now clouded Yori's mind. She knew it will break Yuki's heart even more to find out that is it actually Aiyora who took her Kaname away, but no Aiyora did not take him…he went to her …but why?

Inside thought a part of Yori was reviled, Yuki will cry now, she will be sad and heartbroken but from where Yori saw it was actually God's belling upon the small stupid brunette girl. No matter what Sayori Wakaba always got a negative vibe from Kaname Kuran the same vibe she received from her father; who happens to be conniving manipulative personality. And off-course Kaname Kuran was no different, if possible he is worse.

While remaining deep into her thought she almost missed when Zero said in a low hiss,

"Yuki is nearing…leave."

Kaname already knew he came prepared for this, after all now he is determined to face Yuki. After all it is Yuki's right to know the truth and it was the least he could do for his said sister and former fiancé because he may have chosen his life, but Yuki is still having hard time moving on. Kaname knew one thing well that Yuki will not be able to move on not at least she finds out the truth.

And today is the day he will face her and tell her the truth.

Zero and Yori both expected Kaname Kuran to flee once he placed his palm in before Aiyora's eyes and muttered her to go to sleep. The first part happened exactly as they expected. Aiyora's form slackened and before she could collapse Kaname picked her up in his arms. That was when both the hunter and human expected his body disintegrate into bats and fly away that it when it went wrong…he remained there standing, awaiting the arrival of Yuki Kuran his former fiancé.

Before any of them could even release their next breath, her timid voice echoed through the air,

"Kaname!"

The said person leaned down a little and pressed a soft kiss on the exposed temple of the sleeping girl's head.

Yuki's mouth parted, an inaudible gasp came out of it. Quickly with both her hands she covers the drop of her mouth. Shock and pain started to take over her, those large brown eyes clearly reflected them.

The male pureblood under his sister has got the message loud and clear.

Kaname could clearly see the sadness and pain in her eyes while they landed on Aiyora's form that was being tightly held into his arms, placed closer to her heart. Yuki was his sister after all they both shared the same kind of feelings; he watched with amused eyes that now she was feeling the same pain as she watched him hold Aiyora with deep devotion. The selfish part of him was glad, because finally she will feel what he felt for all those years as while he watched over her.

Both Zero and Yori silently watch as both pair of brown eyes intensified at each other. After all it the is moment of they all have been waiting for especially her.

"Yuki…" the male dark haired vampire called the female dark haired vampire and finally let out the words that were stuck in his throat all these times. "…it's time for you to hear the truth."

Once more her mouth parted and a weaker and broken voice than earlier came out…with fresh hot tears built up at the corner of her eyes now trickling down her face, she finally asked all her built up questions in one word;

"Why...?"

**a/n Thank you all for reading. So finally Yuki –Kaname faced each other and the truth is coming out. So Kaname changed his mind and decided to face Yuki like a real man and admit. Now this is where I am confused and really badly and desperately ****NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP! ****  
all you have to do this kindly let me know how you think Yuki should react to this. Trust me I'm having bad writer block with this part and soon as I get the idea the chapter will be out and all you have to do is give me your thoughts so that bulbs light up over my head. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! Sorry for ending it here!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

_"Why you ask Yuki?" Kaname finally started. "Only consoling explanation I can give you is that I tried. I retied my best to get rid of her…I plotted my schemes to kill her but I couldn't."_

_"Kaname?" Yuki muttered under her breath. _

_"Please Yuki, do not look at me such sad eyes, show your hatred but not those sad eyes." Kaname voice had it authoritative tone yet there sadness and guilt was lacing under it. _

_"What will I live with now Kaname?" Yuki asked as hot tears ran down her eyes. _

_"I'm requesting you from the bottom of my heart Yuki please do not ask me to comeback. Because it will crush me from the inside to let you down yet I'm helpless; I may possess the strength to wield an anti-vampire weapon or to bear it pain but I no longer have the strength to part from her." His voice was genuine. It was probably the first time not just Yuki but Zero and Yori who were also among the ones present heard the Kaname Kuran speak like that. Maybe not for Yuki but first time Zero and Yori were able to see small bit of emotion in his eyes. _

_"Do you love Aiyora that much?" This time Yuki question earned a small chuckle out of her man who now only considered himself her brother. _

_"Aiyora never questions me about how much I love her," Once more Kaname Kuran started his puzzling words. "She believes I love her a lot, but what she does not know is that my love for is far stronger, than her little mind can picture." _

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better… kaname?" Yuki demanded. "Or have you forgotten how to speak to a lady?" _

_"Yuki…"Kaname continued remained calm, "…if I wished I could have kept you in the dark, with the hopes that one day everything will back to the way it was once we left the academy. I no longer harbour such selfish thoughts. I want you to move forward in life and be happy. And I too forever will be by your side Yuki after all we are family." _

_"What about me being your fiancé Kaname?" _

_"Yuki, at first the idea of erasing my memory from your head ran in my head for a while but no I want you to know the truth and learn how to heal from it. And for that I decided to come clean to you." _

_"Kaname?"_

_"Yuki, I know I sound selfish but I will still ask you, if you ever find it possible in your heart…forgive me." He was apologizing; it was actually Zero who was the most surprized. "I will also not pressure you; if you don't want to forgive me…it is fine with me. You have the right to hold your grudge against me forever but I have one request…" _

_He paused to look deep into Yuki's eyes. _

_"She adores you more than you know Yuki somehow you hold big portions in her please despise me as much as you desire, curse me all you want but spare Aiyora because none of this is her fault…she does not deserve it." _

_With that his body disintegrated into hundreds of bats and disappeared into before their eyes with Aiyora. _

Tears after tears rolled down the corner of Yuki's eyes as she lay upon her bed in the moon dormitory. Every time she closed her eyes the events from the earlier in the day come to haunt her mind. He confessed everything and came out clean never did she imagine things between them would come to this or even end.

The Kuran princess remembered the time she when she would tell her human self that if Kaname ever betrayed her she would be okay with that, as long as she can love him from the sides. Then why does it hurt her so much now?

Nothing made sense! None of these actually made sense.

….

"Eyan?" Kaname Kuran put the book down hearing his name being called. He turned his head to see Aiyora walking towards him holding a red dress with her on a hanger. He remembered this dress it was by a famous Italian designer. She purchased it during their trip Europe trip. Unfortunately she never found the prefect occasion to wear it.

"How does this dress look?" She asked holding the dress before her.

He observed her for a while before answering "…beautiful! Everything looks beautiful on my Aiyora." With that he extended his hand for her to take so that he could bring her to sit on his lap, but let's say she had some other things in mind.

"Nina! Nina!"

The maid came running in "You called me my lady?"

"Yes, come here…" Aiyora motioned her to come forward. "Hold the dress." And handed the dress to the maid, "Careful don't manage the dress. I will be back." With that she ran out the room and returned about two three minutes later; this time holding a one of Kaname's suite.

Aiyora stood beside the maid holding the suite. "Eyan, how do we look as a couple?"

Kaname's initial reaction was raise an eyebrow a bit confused. "You mean as a couple do you both look?"

"No, how does the suit and dress look beside each other?" She asked confusing him even more.

"Good…I guess." He answered not sure where this was going.

"Okay Nina, take this too and make sure steam them both properly." She handed over the suit to the maid while instructing her to what to do with these.

Once the maid exited she meekly remained standing on her place chewing her bottom while playing with the hem of her night pink night slip.

"Come here Aiyora," Kaname called her petting his lap. Like a good obedient child she tip-toed towards him and settled down on his lap. In the meantime in her head trying to process how to let those words out.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked burying his face into her hair. Indulging him-self to her mouth-watering scent.

"I need to brow some money?" Taking a deep breath she blurted out.

"How much money?" Her husband asked as his voice was relaxed, his face still buried in her long dark hair.

"A lot of money!" she said bluntly.

This time Kaname did pull his face back and with his fingers took hold of Aiyora's chin and made her turn to face him as he asked; "and what are you going to do with this money?"

Aiyora decided to be honest after all she was taking the money from him, "I need to make reservation for two people, for Valentine's Day dinner at the best fancy restaurant in Tokyo. It must be a very romantic candlelight dinner. Since there is no time for shopping I pulled out something from our closet that good but we have never worn."

"So you want a very romantic candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant for Valentine's Day?" Kaname asked wondering whether this is what Aiyora is trying to tell him. Aiyora nodded her head yes, her large eyes glistering with happiness.

"For that you don't have to ask for money you just have to tell me." Kaname teased pinching the bridge of her nose. "Silly girl, I have forgotten about Valentine's Day-" but before he could complete his line Aiyora cut him off noticing that he clearly miss-understood her words.

"No it's not for us, that is why I need the money!" Aiyora exclaimed.

"Who is it for then?" Kaname asked his voice slightly firm and eyes having a dark glint in them, while his one hand tightly cupped her face.

"You see Eyan," with that Aiyora started to tell Kaname that she actually called the Yori and from Yori she learned that Yuki has locked herself up in her room since then. Kaname inside was relieved that Sayori Wakaba did not tell Aiyora about he actually being the reason for Yuki's pain.

"I think this Kaname Kuran is not the right man for Yuki-sempai." Aiyora continued while Kaname carefully listened to her. "She is wasting so much time waiting for this man; then there is Zero-sempai, even if you put a bomb inside him he will not clearly confess his feelings towards Yuki. It is so irritating Eyan. They clearly love one another but they don't admit. So me and Yori sempai came out with this brilliant plan that this Valentine's we will send the two on a romantic date."

Though his face showed no emotion, did not mean that Kaname felt nothing at that moment. Though Aiyora was looking at him but she could read the pride that was shining in his eyes. He was so proud for her.

He placed a kiss on her lips, then on her forehead and brought her into his arms holding her tightly. During their not so long time together Aiyora has managed to surprise him many at times with her action and is also one of those times.

"Don't worry; everything will be done the way you want." He whispered to her, his heart still touched by her action. "I will make all the preparations."

"Thank you Eyan," Aiyora said kissing his cheeks. "You are the best. You are my hero!"

…

"You know crying like this all day is not going to do you do any justice." A calm female voice alerts Yuki making her shoot up on her bed only to see Sara Shirkabuki leaning against the front wall. Her eyes calm yet a sinister smirk on her lips.

"Sara, can I help you?" Yuki asked quickly wiping off her tears.

"No Yuki, you cannot help me." She spoke in her sweet melodious voice taking her steps towards the young Kuran Princess. With even Yuki's permission she sat down on Yuki's bed and cupped her face with both her hands and purred,

"…But Yuki, I can help you, to get your Kaname back."

Her large brown eyes widened hearing those words from the blonde female!

"…tell me Yuki, do you not want him back? Your beloved? Your fiancé? The man who is destined to be yours only? Tell me Yuki do you not want him back?"

All Yuki felt was her bottom lips quiver…she did not know what to say or what she should rather say.

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed. feel free to let me know your thoughts or ideas if you have any. And special thank to all of you that hep me in the last chapter you guys are wonderful and i'm truly grateful to you guys...**

**The names that i must mention are _komakipureblood_, _sebastianm101_ and _AstridClaire_. Thank you all for the advises you guys gave me and for that i'm truly grateful. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

"Ai!" Kaname Kuran huffed slightly irritated as the soapy bubbles one after another exploded on his nose.

"Aiyora!" This time he called her name in a firmer voice but no avail. More soap bubbles were blown over his face.

"You are being a very naughty girl now!" He warned whispering in her taking hold of both her hands that were messing with the foams of the bath that were actually covering their bare bodies that were submerged under water.

"And do you know what happens to girls that are naughty?" This time the pureblood purred biting the young human's earlobe making her close her eyes in stingingly blissful sensations. With her hair tied up in a bun over her head gave the dark haired vampire behind her perfect access to the entire length of her neck. "Answer me Aiyora, do you know what happens to girls that are naughty?" He repeated this time nibbling onto the crook of her neck, in order to scare her a bit.

"I don-don't know." She nervously stuttered.

This time he turned her form around, making her face his face that had a wicked smirk plastered on it. "Well …they get punished…till they learn their lesson." And with that said he plunged himself inside her, penetrating her deeply.

"Aaah!" A sudden sharp gasp comes out of Aiyora, at the sudden and unexpected union of their body. She was not ready for it therefore surprises like these comes with pain. But Aiyora tried her best to hide it by wrapping her arms around him holding him as tightly as possible and reminding herself inside…_as long as it's for Eyan, I don't mind, I will take all the pain if it's for him…_

While thrusting hips in and out of Aiyora, Kaname was able to take notice of the blush spreading across her cheeks. He could hold himself back of touching the blush. The contact made the dark haired girl's heavily hooded eyes close down in pleasure.

"You look so adorable blushing like this this." Kaname says deeply thrusting inside her. "Even after all these time you blush like it is the first time I am taking you." His voice was slightly drowsy as if he was drunk but no that was not the case, he was consumed with desire that his voice deepened, eyes dilated almost turning black.

"Eyan…"

"No," He almost hissed, "…don't call me with that alluring voice, not now…or else I will be spent."

"Eya-"

"Sssshhhh," he cut her off by capturing her mouth and a deep passionate kiss preventing her from further kiss. Down there his manhood explored all of her womanhood while on the top his tongue was busy exploring every corner of her mouth.

…

"Oh Yuki-chan look," Sara pointed out to the couple making love in the large round bathing tub.

And little were the lust filled couple aware that they were being watched. From far, safe distance and it was done by none other than Yuki and the one that actually encouraged her into this mess Sara Shirabuki who barely managed themselves to hung and hold onto a branch of tree. Due to being a vampire they were able to barely managed to see what the couple were doing, but thanks to Sara Shirabuki; so that Yuki has no problem understanding she even brought a binocular with her.

"Though Kuran-san is the one on the bottom but he is thrusting with such ease. I hate to admit but he is good." From the corner of her eyes Sara watched as Yuki's jaw tightened, her large eyes narrowed down as she watched them clearly through the binocular.

"They are just kissing." Yuki said supressing her hiss.

"No Yuki look carefully, he is deeply thrusting from down there. " Sara said clearly being entertained. "Observe Aiyora's back, how it is moving up and down."

Sara was actually doing a great job a making tings clear to Yuki, who had very low knowledge on the art of carnal sexuality. The blonde vampire was not actually surprised when she caught the sound of fast beating heart that reflected her pain clearly in the air.

Sara congratulated herself inside, her plan worked out perfectly fine she can easily sense the jealousy inside Yuki.

A sharp came out of Yuki mouth Sara quickly turned her focus towards the luxurious bathroom only to see that this time Kaname has actually shot up from his previously leisurely lying down position with Aiyora still in his arms. They were able to see his face as it rested on Aiyora's shoulder while thrusting inside her harder and faster.

Sara was not sure whether Yuki understood that her fiancé was going through his climax, thus she decided to blurt it out. "He is coming." Yuki shot her an irritating glare before once more focusing attention back to her brother who collapsed with the girl back into the tub. This time their body getting fully submerged by the water.

Sara was not sure whether Yuki actually understood but then giving little elaboration couldn't hurt. "I mean he was experience his climax. As I he spilled his seeds inside her." The look that Yuki gave her this time made Sara want to giggle like a little girl but she prevented herself from doing something that stupid; after all she needs Yuki Kuran to think she is on her side.

"Is that what you call making love?" Yuki asked, looking nowhere apparently; sadness flowing with her voice.

"I don't know what you call that but Yuki," Sara changed her voice to a sympathetic one and continued. "What Aiyora just experienced now, is your birth right." Yuki shot the blonde lady a confused stare. "Yes Yuki, only you have the right to be that intimate with Kaname. Yuki you are his queen, this Aiyora is just temporary distraction. Look," Sara pointed towards the window of a large room which both assumed to be the master bed; where they saw Aiyora with her damp hair running around like a naughty child and Kaname behind her with a towel was trying to chase her down so that he could dry her hair. "…look at her Yuki, she still behaves, she also dresses like a child."

Yes Aiyora's night shirt for that night was unfortunately a carton printed long-sleeve; almost up to her knee t-shirt.

"You see he does not love Aiyora," Yuki's eyes widen at that. "Aiyora is his responsibility; after all he slaughtered her family."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, not sure what Sara was trying to say.

Instead of giving her an answer the female pureblood disappeared and appeared before the awaiting car. Knowing well that Yuki followed her. Once Yuki came down from the tree Sara spoke out opening the door of the car.

"She is a burden to Kaname and only you can save him from this. After all you both were born for each other…" Sara spoke studying Yuki's face, the young Kuran was still so hesitant that it irritated her therefore she decided to change her tone. "...but then again you know what Yuki, just forget it." Suddenly her tone changed from being kind to just plain cold. "what do you even have to stand beside Kaname? You are clumsy, unladylike, affectionate towards that level-e hunter...you don't even deserve to bbe by Kaname's side." Yuki's face hardened though she said nothing but Sara could tell that the Kuran princess was fuming up, anger and jealousy clearly radiating on her aura. And Sara knew it was time for the punchline. "Even if that girl is childish, and naive like you but at least she has the supermodel like face, with which at least look good standing beside a handsome man like him."

And Sara knew her plan is working out perfectly, now all she has to do is just sit, watch and enjoyed and most importantly be entertained. _Mission accomplished!_

**a/n I hope you guys enjoyed. prepare for the upcoming drama. I hope you guys are wondering what will happen between yuki and aiyora. **


	37. Chapter 37

**a/n: i added a bit of more towards the end hope you guys will like it thank you. if you already read please read towards the end. i hope it will entertain you.**

Chapter 35

"Do you have to go out…today?" Aiyora hesitantly asked buttoning up her husband's over coat.

She was a little nervous after all according to her knowledge none of the servants were home except for the chauffeur. Nina went to visit her family and Mr. and Mrs. Marino were called due to a family emergency. Thus she will be all alone in this large manor. But what she did not know was that her husband was no fool surely he was not leaving her alone, he asked Seiran to watch over her but from far.

"I will not be long." He said picking up the brief-case. "Lock the door properly and stay inside," he said pecking onto her lips and continued to instruct her while the back of his hand tenderly rubbed against her skin taking in its moisture. "And remember; do not open the door to any knocks. I have my own keys so you do not have to worry about me."

Just as Kaname was about the exit Aiyora's voice stopped him on the tracks. "Eyan! We actually do not have food for dinner."

"I will bring something on my way back then." He responded thinking she wanted outside food.

"No, there is no need for that." Aiyora said stepping forwards. "I was planning on cooking anyways I just wanted to know if there is anything you have been craving for a long, I will make that for dinner."

For a moment Kaname Kuran was actually taken aback by the question. He gave it a little time to think and then gave her the most weirdest answer she could have ever received to a question she asked.

"How about some rice and vegetable stir fry." The smile from Aiyora's lips disappeared. To her it sounded more like sick joke, after all who the hell answers that when you ask them about their craving. No the question is who on earth actually craves such kind of basic food?

"Is that your favourite food?" Aiyora could not stop herself from asking it sounded too unreal.

"Actually yes," Kaname responded with a smile kissing her fore head. It may sound odd coming out of his mouth but nobody has ever asked him what he wanted to eat. In this life time he was served the best dishes made by the finest of chef everywhere he dined but no one even bothered to ask him what he actually craved to eat. They always assumed he would prefer the expensive food coming from the rich royal background.

"I know you are finding it hard to believe, but you are the first person who genuinely asked me what I wanted to eat and that is what I am craving for."

"But…it's so simple." A small laugh left Kaname's lips hearing that.

He took Aiyora's hand and placed it over his beating heart, "I don't know how their view me but you should know that I am very man at heart."

"Then you must come home fast, I will be done cooking soon." Aiyora said cupping his face with the same hand that he placed over his heart.

"One more thing Aiyora,"

"Yes?"

"Can you make the vegetable stir fry a little spicy; I actually enjoy spicy dishes with rice."

"Yes SIR! Consider it done. Your wish is my command." Aiyora said jokingly saluting him.

…

"I'm home Aiyora!" But she was already there waiting for him. With her hand she motioned him to hand over her the coat and the brief case. And as he did, she noticed the burnt flash of his hand.

"What happened?" she got a grasp of it before he could escape. "What happened to your hand?" to her utter horror Aiyora noticed the flesh from his right palm was burnt to the point where she could almost see his bones.

Without a word he simply snatched his wrist back from her with ease and with his signature cold hard stare he glared at her. "It is better if you stay out of this." His voice was harsh.

"But Eyan-"

"Aiyora," his voice was firm while his eyes glowered crimson all of a sudden and his voice took a hypnotic turn as he spoke the next sentence. "…I said its better for you to stay out of this."

His wave of power froze the girl to the ground and against her wish it took control of her and made her give him the answer he was look for, she said yes and stood there in trance as he walked towards his room.

While washing his hands under warm tap Kaname felt a presence appear behind him standing on the door way. He did not need to look up in the mirror to see who it was, who else would it be but Aiyora.

Aiyora stood there for a while hoping he would look up in the mirror but no he was too consumed with his wound. By now Aiyora had good knowledge about vampire and she knew they heal very quickly. But for some reason his ones were not. He was in pain despite his expressionless face. The slight squeeze of his brow told her that he actually was in pain. Hell ya! There will be pain once your flesh is that badly burnt out.

And it could only mean one thing…he came into contact with anti-vampire weapon.

A sudden rage passed through her mind and soul. She was angry, in fact extremely angry at him. First of all he injured himself and now he is showing her attitude.

_Enough is enough!_

Taking in deep breath Aiyora went up to the basin, slammed the tap shut and grasping both his arms forcefully turned him towards her. And this time Kaname Kuran was beyond started to say anything. Just like he said earlier no one ever asked him what he wanted to eat the same way nobody ever dared to behave in front him like this, with the exception of insolent imbecilic Zero who only raised his gun at him few times.

For a long moment their eyes ding deep holes into each other with their death glare.

This time too Aiyora acted fast and yanked him out of the bathroom and forcefully pushed him till he was sitting on the bed.

"Don't move from here!" Kaname blinked his eyes in surprise. _Did she just scold me? Huh…like a mother. _

AIyora rushed towards the bathroom and came out with a large first aid box. She placed the box on the floor and knelt down before him. Then, started to work on her hands one after the other.

Kaname simply watched clearly amused as Aiyora worked on his wounded hands as if she is some sort of professional surgeon operating; first wiping the would clean with anti-bacterial liquid, then apply some creams over the brunt flesh.

"Is it hurting?" Aiyora asked, he simply nodded his head no like an obedient child.

Aiyora continued to put gauze and finally bandaging both his hands up making them completely immobile.

"And Eyan," Aiyora called knowing that his attention was already on her; while she packed up the first aid box and stood up on her feet. "Never Ever tell me to mind my business…especially when it comes you and your injury."

_Acting like a mother already…how adorable! My cute little Aiyora. _

Kaname continued to chuckle silently as Aiyora went back to the bathroom and his time she came back with teary eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?" Aiyora spoke between her sob. "What is wrong if I want to know you more?"

"Aiyora?" Aiyora stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"You know what hurts the most Eyan…you always tell me how much you love, you never fail to show it, I can tell by the way you coddle me but when it comes to the most important pillar of a relationship, trust…" Aiyora paused to process the words in her head a little. "I can tell that you don't trust me, at all."

Kaname opened his mouth with excuses but Aiyora's words completely silenced him.

"You know…finding out that you are a vampire, was really hard for, but then I realized it was you who made it hard. Till to this day my love for you has not changed and it never will…but a part of me wishes you would have told me rather than me finding out when the inside you took control of your thirst and made you bite me."

Aiyora rubbed both her eyes with her wrist and continued. "If only you would have told me that you were a vampire, I would not have let you drink this hideous table." She took his face in both her hands and just as the next line came out of her Kaname felt his heart jumping out of its place.

"I would have given you my blood every single day…okay twice every single day…no as many times as you need every single day."

Kaname wrapped his long arms around her locking both his wrist behind her back be brought her close to him placed her on his lap to rest and buried his face into her chest.

"Please Ai," he whispered. "…Don't cry. Your tears make my heart ache." This time he pulled back and cupped her face with his bandaged hand. "Aiyora this old heart has received far too many wounds, now it can no longer take anymore, at least not from you."

The old Kuran felt air leaving his lungs as the young female placed her small palm over his beating heart and asked shyly. "Then will this heart share it's pain with me?"

"What are you intending to do little one? Reopen my old wounds?" Kaname asked tilting her face towards him.

"Exactly!" Aiyora replied boldly. "I am trying to re-open your wounds." Kaname's eyes widened slightly out of shock. "You are trying to keep your wounds closed and hidden but this way it will never heal. And I'm trying to open them completely, it may hurt a little but it will heal…" Leaning forward she pressed a deep kiss on his lips, taking his lower lip between hers giving it a gentle suckle, making him tighten his grip he already had on her.

"I promise you Eyan, once you tell me there will be no pain…do why know why? Because you will no longer be alone. I will be with you, right here, holding you in my arms, whispering into your ears that it will all be okay in the end."

His blurry eyes closed down tightly, his hold on her once more tightened. This time the purpose was to hold himself back from breaking down before her. But he could not, a drop of tear indeed betrays him as it dripped down his eyes and fell on Aiyora's arm.

"It will all be ok." Aiyora chanted in his ear. "Believe me, believe in yourself it will all be okay."

"Do you really want to hear my tale…Ai?" He asked barely holding his broken voice.

"All of it." She whispered deep into his ear.

And he finally started the tale that he never shared with anyone till to this day…he showed Yuki fragments of his life with his ancestress mate but this story goes way ahead of time; it started even before he was born with this cursed long flow of eternity.

"The story started long…long time ago when a poor farmer failed to pay his debt to lord of the village, Younuske Okhuda Roy…"

"Who is this man Eyan?" Aiyora asked.

He remained silent for a long moment, quietly shivering in her arms. His mind and soul filling up with bitter hatred.

"…the man who put me inside my mother…my real father." Aiyora wanted to ask what did he mean by real father but decided just patiently listen, as the man in her arms slowly continued with the tale that he kept buried inside himself for this long.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cross Academy...

the night class session for the following night just ended. Since Sara Shirabuki did not show up it was upon Yuki Kuran to take the lead. She was actually the last member to exit the class room. And as she come out of the class she was greeted by the sight of Yori conversing with the teacher's assistant, day class heart throb Kaito Takmiya.

"Being best friends with a vampire and you are still walking, you are indeed an odd sight." LIke always he commented sarcastically about Yori and she too responded with a very smart answer.

"Yuki may ave become a vampire but she still is my best friend and I know she will never do anything that may cause harm to her loved ones. She is very kind hearted."

The sound of Yuki's foot steps gets both their heads turning.

"Yori-chan!" Yuki almost half jogged her way and Kaito decided to walk past Yori while passing his last comment of the day.

"No vampires are kind hearted, especially not the Kurans."

Little the vampire-human friends combo knew they too were being watched from quite a distance by Sara Shirabuki and her current slave Takuma Ichijo.

"Ichijo look at the delicious little girls, embracing each other." Sara commented exaggerating her voice like a child's. The smile from Takuma's face fell. In truth he was not happy about what Sara was doing but then there was nothing he could do to stop her. Still he tried to voice like always.

"Are you planning to unite Yuki and Kaname. Then what will happen to Aiyora." truth be told Takuma was not very happy with Kaname's decision to leave Yuki. They all worked so hard all these years, he ruined so many lives just to protect Yuki and then suddenly one day he changes his mind and decide to go after another. "I will actually support you if you are planning to bring Yuki and Kaname back into each other's life."

Sara laughed out loud and continued to laugh as if the blonde beside her told her a really good joke.

"Tell me Takuma do I look like someone who runs a match making agency for vampires? Seriously." Sara sneered. "...but then look," she pointed her finger towards the hunter, Takamiya who was passing by. "Let me update you with the latest day class gossip Takuma," the said person's face hardened. "Did you know that this Takamiya-sensai has his hearts for throbbing our little Aiyora!"

Takuma gave Sara a stare,

"Let's do something for the poor hunter this Valentines Day!" Sara chirped clapping both her hands "...shall we?"

"You mean between Aiyora and Takamiya Kaito?" Takuma inquired.

"Exactly!...smart boy!" Sara said ruffling his hair carefully taking in the sight of his blush, that he was not even aware of.

**a/n: thank you all for ready next chapter will feature Kaname Kuran's birth parents and how his life was till the beautiful hooded lady found him unconscious on the streets. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36

"Welcome home!"

Yuki and Zero, who entered the headmaster's house hand in hand returning from their valentine's day date were actually a little taken aback to be greeted by a cheerful Aiyora. "You both are very late." Aiyora commented pointed at the nearby wall clock that was showing the time to be 3.30 am to be precise.

Though Yuki's face had not emotion but her grip on Zero's hand tightened. Making the silver haired hunter look at her. Zero could tell Yuki was fuming inside by the sight of Aiyora, after-all the dark frown on her face clearly said everything. He too returned the gesture by tightening his hold on her hand.

The situation was a complicated one, very complicated to be exact. Yuki cannot tolerate the sight of Aiyora and Aiyora on the other will even leave Yuki's side for once. She continued to follow Yuki like a lost puppy does behind her mother. And this has been going on since morning when Aiyora returned.

Zero tried his best to signal Aiyora to leave Yuki all to herself but she was another nutcase she would not even let off Yuki's sight even for once; especially after hearing that. Aiyora became more determined to find out what was wrong with her beloved Yuki sempai.

"We are home Aiyora!" Zero decided to flash the girl a polite smile seeing that Yuki may not do that but to his utter surprise Yuki too somehow managed to smile at her. The hunter's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Even though it was hard but at least Yuki was trying to understand or maybe she realized that the poor girl is not at fault.

Even during their little dinner Zero tried to speak to Yuki but the female pureblood simply refused to listen.

A toothy grin appeared on Aiyora face and in few long strides she was standing right in front of the pair.

"Hey!" Zero exclaimed in irritation because the next thing Zero knows is being pushed back by Aioyra till he was out of Cross's house.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zero barked at the young female. "You spoiled brat!"

"Out!" Aiyora too barked back complete pushing Zero out. "This is going to be our sisters' night!" She informed teasingly sticking her tongue out at him before slamming the door right on his face to the point it almost touched his nose.

"Arrrggg…these girls are so irritating!" Zero grumbled turning on his heels only to hear Aiyora's screaming voice from the inside of the house shouting back 'We Can Hear You.'

…

"Now tell me," Aiyora said with joy sparkling in her eyes. "…everything IN DETAILS!"

"Nothing happened, nothing interesting." Yuki replied with a tired sigh. This is already the fourth time Aiyora asked her the same thing and from the looks of it seems that she is going to go nowhere till she gets her desired answer.

"No I refuse to believe that." Aiyora interjected flipping her hair to the side and at that moment Yuki caught the sight of deep red mark of love byte right under her collarbone.

Noticing the brunette's comfortable stare on her hickey Aiyora quickly decided to cover that up with her hair once more. Aiyora too noticed that something was off with her dear Yuki-sempai. Ever since her return to the Academy all Yuki has been trying to do is ignore her. But what has she done? As far as her memory serves her…she did nothing nor did they have a fight or argument or anything of that sort; then what happened? Why is the cold shoulder?

"Yuki sempai?" Aiyora called her out suddenly in a firm tone. "Have I done something to dis-please you?" Yuki's eyes widened a bit at her sudden question. "Ever since my return I can sense that you are irritated with me for some reason." Yuki opened her mouth to speak but closed it off because suddenly a phase used by Sara Shirabuki ran through her head.

_It is wise to keep your friends close but your enemies…should be closer._

"Even though I don't know what I did, but if somehow I have hurt you in my subconscious and unconscious mind I am sorry…very sorry!"

_Keep your enemies closer…  
Remember Kaname-kun will never turn his head till Aiyora exists. _

With all her might and strength Yuki formed a smile upon her face. She cupped the younger female's face, looked at her with her warm brown eyes and told her. "It's not you Aiyora, I have a lot going on."

"Is it about Kaname-sempai?" Aiyora asked and Yuki just let out a sad sigh. Aiyora huffed. "I do not understand, why? Why do you let his mere presence bother you so much?" Yuki looked at her with her narrowed eyes.

"I mean, look at Zero. He even dressed up in that suit for you tonight. He cares for you so much." Aiyora knew her words were not properly arranged but with her whole heart she hoped that Yuki would understand the message she is trying to convey. "I mean why are you so bothered about Kaname Kuran who is not even here for you. Why are you not looking at the person why is beside you. Don't push him away, Yuki-nii." Yuki just quietly listened. "I do not know about the love you and Kaname sempai shared but I can guarantee you it is not as strong as the bond you share with Zero. I have said before and I will tell you again. Do not push Zero away, you will not get someone who will love you as much as he does."

"Kaname was my beginning…I have loved him all along." Aiyora's jaw dropped hearing that answer.

She felt like as if she got hit by a bus, then fell from the peak of hill and maybe got run over by another truck and then birds ate her remaining.

But snapping her head back to reality Aiyora once more responded with a hum. "Hmmm…may you are right. Kaname was your beginning but what guarantee is there that he is your happily ever after?"

Yuki gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean I have seen the way he looks at you, the love in his eyes are more than real. If you miss out on this…I don't know…I care for you Yuki-nii that is why I want to have the best of everything."

"Tell me something Aiyora…do you not wonder about who you are or where you came from?"

"I used to." Aiyora admitted honesty reflecting in her eyes. "But not anymore…I have Eyan he is my family." Yuki was a little startled by strength of her words.

"He was a stranger to you not too long ago, you bare even know him. How can he be so important to you?"

"Eyan has opened up to me. He shared part of his life that he never shared with anyone. Now I know him more than ever. My respect and love for him has increased to the point of no return. I cannot picture my life without my Eyan beside me."

"So you will never leave him?" This time it was Aiyora's turn to get startled by her questions.

"No never, till my last breath I will be with Eyan." And the line that came out of her mouth next was so powerful that it sent some sort of electrified chill down Yuki's spine. "And no strength in the world can ever separate me and my Eyan."

"Did he make love to you last night?" Aiyora did not answer to that question instead shyly adverted her gaze from the Kuran princess and looked other way. While a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

Yuki wanted to actually smack herself for asking that question. What was she thinking? As if the hickey under her collar bone was not enough proof.

"Okay…okay now enough with me, Eyan and Kaname." Aiyora said almost growling and clapping her hands. "It is your night, your and Zero's. And I want to hear all about the little date but before that let's get food!" Aiyora fished her line with her drooling mouth.

With that Aiyora dragged Yuki out of her room while she continued with her rambling that the headmaster actually went shopping and bought of lot of snacks for them. And it made Yuki wonder what did Kaname actually see in that obnoxious child who most of the time thinks about food and talks like chatting machine and goes on non-stop!

Suddenly Aiyora stooped in her track only to think if they should get ready made snack and then bake something or just chips.

"Yuki-nii…what are you craving?" She asked without even looking at her.

Yuki on the other hand had her mind corrupted with so many ugly thoughts. Mostly her brain was trying its best to picture the scene of Kaname making love her Aiyora…the passion and fire he shared with her…how intimate they get. And realization hit her, everything this girl is getting is her, they were her to begin with. She was the one born for it and this Aiyora is the one that appeared out of nowhere and took away everything from her. Once more Sara Shirabuki one of the advices popped up in her head.

_Keep yourself calm but always look for the opportunity and Yuki this opportunity is something that will not often so when you see it make sure to utilize it well. As it says once its gone…its really gone. _

Suddenly Yuki saw everything differently rather more clearly. She noticed the position they were in. Standing on top of their stairs. A voice inside her was screaming at her no but another voice only chanted once name…_Kaname…Kaname…Kaname…_

Yuki could fell her sense leaving her soul. All she could see before her eyes was a smiling Aiyora running into Kaname's arms and he picked her up and twirled her around like it is done to an adorable child.

_Kaname…Kaname…Kaname…_

Her vision could see how Kaname always pampered her. He fed her with his own hand; he even bathed her and ran after her trying to chase her down when Aiyora would refuse to wear her clothes. He dried her with towel, combed it for her, blow dried it and what not! It does not only stop there he would pick her up by her knees and carry her around, or even occasionally gave her a piggyback ride like the onces given to children.

_Kaname…Kaname…Kaname…_

Then she saw their intimate moments when Kaname sank his fangs into her neck, the delight he took upon drinking her blood and how passionately and in the steamiest way he made love to her afterwards.

_My Kaname…mine only…_

Yuki could feel the blood inside her running cold…

And before Yuki could even realize it all happened…both her hands, with all the force it could master, did the most hideous act of all time… _she pushed Aiyora off the stairs_.

…

After changing Zero went to check on Kaito who was actually on patrol that night. To make sure everything was on order. As the two hunters conversed and suddenly a loud screaming cry from Aiyora's voice reached their ear.

"What the-?" Kaito cursed.

"No!" Zero became alerted because he was the one among the two who was able the smell the strong scent of blood followed by that screaming.

Wasting no time Zero ran and Kaito too followed behind and strangely enough it led them towards the headmaster's house. Zero burst in through the front door on to be frozen at the horrifying sight before him.

"Zero could you not run-" Kaito too was unable to finish his sentence.

There, before their eyes were Aiyora lying down unconscious over a small pool of blood.

…

Zero, Kaito also by this time joined by the headmaster and Yagari, all four men stood in front of the infirmary. Soon a school doctor came out with a not so satisfying look on her face.

"She is out of danger headmaster…" The female informed the headmaster fixing her glasses. "But please contact her family as immediately as possible."

"Will she be okay?" Zero asked.

"What happened to her?" Kaito asked.

"Sai? Is everything alright?" this time the headmaster asked his face and voice filled with concerned for the girl that he came to consider as his youngest daughter.

"Headmaster…" the females named Sai took a deep breath before finishing off what she planned to inform them. "Aiyora was pregnant, but… she just had a miscarriage!"

**WHAT SORT OF REACTION ARE YOU GUYS EXPECTING FROM KANAME ONCE HE LEARNS ABOUT THIS?**

**a/n: thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. lemme know your opinion and thoughts on this chapter. I know it is not what i said it would be. and for those of you who were wondering if Aiyora was pregnant here is your answer she was...but sadly... as you all know what happened. Sorry if i have disappointed you guys. Maybe you guys were expecting a goodnews. if you guys think i need to change this chapter please feel free to lemme kno and i will try my best to comply. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N re-updated!**

_"Eyan!" _

_The door burst open!_

_The young boy of barely eight years of age looked up bewildered from the book he reading. _

_"Mother!" he hopped down from his chair and rushed to the female with long blonde hair and wine shade eyes that stood before the door to his chamber. _

_"Mother? Are you alright?" the boy was mentally quite matured for his age. Not only that he had other special abilities too. He may have inherited the handsome face of his father but what made him standout more was the rich wine color eyes that he inherited from his mother. _

_"Eyan…" the woman rushed forwards and at once scooped him up in her and fell to her knees. _

_"Mother?" the young boy tried to break free of her iron like grip. _

_"Listen to me carefully Eyan, this may be the last time I am able to hold you like this." His eyes widen. No no no it could not be. He too tightens his grip on his mother like protecting her with all the power he had. _

_"Always remember who you are and never let anyone harm either you or anyone dear to you. One day you will grow up have a family of your own, love them cherish them and most importantly always protect them."_

_"Mother?" _

_ "Even if people call monster, you are no monster. You are special! You are blessed and no matter what you have inside you always use to others good. And remember even if I am not with you physically I will always be there with watching you…so make me proud." _

_"Where are you going? Mother!"_

_"And always remember that I love you, no matter how you are and who you are you will always be my beautiful precious little boy!"_

_"Enough!" Intruded a third voice belonging to male; the young boy recognized as his father. _

_The young boy only watched with horrid eyes as his mother pulled out of his arms by his father who then dragged her along after him in the most brutal and vicious way. _

_"Mother…no mother!" He tried to run after his mother. _

_"NO! EYAN NO…RUNAWAY EYAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_"Get him!" the man dragging her barked at one of his followers. "That blood drinking mosquito needs to be taken care of as well!"_

_"Please spare him…" the young boy watched as her mother begged with tears in her eyes, begging for both his and her life. But the man before her tried up to tree and started to pour oil all over her and then lit a match stick and threw it in her direction. _

_"Mother…MOTHER!" _

_Her agonizing cry was heard by all but no one dared to step forward. All watched, with amazed eyes while his mother was burned. _

_Her teary eyes met his desperately seeking for him. All she could see was blazing fire and his mother in there burning…No no no. He wanted to do something for her. But what could he do? His eyes moved to his father who was standing nearby taking his delight on the scene. _

_"Please help my mother!" He cried facing the men who were holding him. They simply looked away. _

_"Please help her! SOMEBODY…ANYBODY…PLEASE HELP MOTHER!" _

_"EYAN!" he heard her mother agonizing scream._

_His mother is burning…she is dying. No no no mother, don't leave me…mother…fear-anger-hatred all started to build up inside him mixing up like a cocktail. All of a sudden the little boy sudden felt a powerful aura around him. His emotions piling up to an extreme point. _

_"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER …mother…"_

_Followed by it there was a huge explosion!_

Kaname Kuran snapped his eyes open and shot up on the bed panting. It was that horrifying nightmare once again. A subtle fear shook his heart. _Why that dream…no nightmare! _Suddenly the emptiness of his bed made him feel lonely. A part of him wished Aiyora was here, even if nothing the warmth of her body would have soothed him.

"Kaname-sama!" Seiran appeared.

"What is it Seiran?" the pureblood asked running a hand through his locks.

"New from the Academy Lady Aiyora has been injured!"

He said nothing just closed his eye temporarily once they opened they were no longer the warm wine shade but glowing crimson. And the flower vase beside him on the bedside table exploded.

Now he knows why he had that dream…

* * *

News travel fast but breaking news travel faster! The same thing indeed happened at Cross Academy that fateful night of the Valentine's Day. The news of Aiyora's accidental fall travelled quite fast and ironically the news reached the moon dormitory before the sun dormitory.

Akatsuki and Ruka were the first ones to rush to infirmary. Followed by Hanbusa Aidou and with him Sayori Wakaba. Senri and Rima too showed up though they did not stay for longer time.

Sara Shirabuki also paid a visit accompanied by Takuma Ichijo but she decided not to linger there long enough since the hunter's especially Kaito Takamiya was glaring some really nasty look in her directions. Yagari and Cross too eyed her suspiciously as if she is the main culprit. This very idea sent a special thrilling chill down the blonde pureblood's spine.

"So what actually happened headmaster?" Sara asked making her voice sound innocent as if she was born yesterday. Sara knew there was nothing for her to fear in this situation because she is not the culprit but there is speculation going on about whether she slipped or whether she was pushed.

"Why is that even any of your business blood sucker?" Kaito stepped forwards before the headmaster could even answer. "Kaito please! Not now." Cross intervenes before these vampire vs the hunter argument to proceed any further.

"She is still unconscious, and we will not know anything until and unless she awakens." Cross responded to Sara's previously asked question. "So how do you think this actually happened?" Sara asked hoping to find more detail of the exact scenario.

"Like I said I don't not know, and I will not comment unless I am sure about the facts related to the situation. For now all I can tell you, is that Zero and Kaito were the ones who found her lying on the floor bleeding." Cross spoke with heavy irritation in his voice. After all the pureblood was trying to poke her nose into matter that were not her business. Not only was that clear to all that there has to be a secret agenda behind Sara's concern towards Aiyora. After all she has her greedy eyes set on the throne that somehow still belongs to Kaname Kuran.

AND what is the easiest way to get to Kaname Kuran? At this point Aiyora, only Aiyora.

"With your permission I would like to present my thought here." Sara requested Cross and her voice spoke with confidence as if she knows the situation from deep within.

All the males present there focused their eyes on her including Takuma as she contined. "If you are trying to think that she could have slipped please erase such rubbish idea," A smirk crept up her small lips as she turned her head to focus her full attention on Cross. "Because if my memory serves me correctly you recent covered your marbled stairs with carpet; and headmaster no one slips on carpet."

She chose not to go into much detail; turning on her heels she ushered Takuma Ichijo to follow after her. After all the confused look of their eyes served her great pleasure!

Aiyora suffered severe head injury from the fall and the child inside her could not make it…meaning this child was probably very recently conceived. Because pureblood foetuses are usually strong but during the earliest stage of pregnancy they tend to go through the risky vulnerable time. It is usually during that period of time when mothers are advised to be extra careful. For this child the situation was even crazy not only was the mother unaware but she also a human…meaning this child would have automatically devoured her if she was soon not tuned back to her original form soon enough.

Situation was actually more intended than it appeared. Tension could be easily felt through the air. Kaname just lost his first child. No Kaname Kuran the new head of the vampire society just lost his child. Scratch that- Kaname Kuran the leader of the vampire society, who has lost his sanity not too long ago and declared a danger to both human and vampire kind by the hunter's association lost his first child. The matter is actually more serious.

At this point Kaname Kuran is probably the most unpredictable being. The nickname Sara secretly gave him is butcher. The term perfectly suits him, after all that is what he has been doing to his own kin.

In the end nothing can be compared to that pain of losing your own child. After all Sara Shirabuki too experienced the same pain not too long ago because of a silly mistake made by her fiancé Ori and she never forgave him for it. In fact that was what actually caused him to end up as her meal.

Till now the world has seen the Kaname Kuran who has gave into the pureblood's madness but now they will face with something entirely different …a grieving father. Sounds tragic and softer but in reality it is very deadly.

In the end the death of the innocent child served at least Sara Shirabuki in one positive way. It will divert Kaname Kuran path. That crazy man has already declared that she will be his next target but at this rate he will definitely hold back on that because now his only target is going to be…the killer of his child.

"Takuma," the blonde male immediately looked in her direction hearing his name being called. "I have to make a short trip to Israel, immediately, please make arrangement for it."

"Israel?" Takuma was kind of surprised. He gave the pureblood quizzical look but she was way too occupied and busy getting pampered by her newly made servants, toys, as she referred to them as.

"Aaliyah Hanadagi, Aiyora mother she was one of the Mizrahi, only pureblood family that resides in Israel." Sara asked with a tired sigh. "Do you not know anything? Lord Hanadagi was sent to Isreal by the former Kuran king to sign the peace treaty and he ended up having an affair with their daughter and eloped with her. There was almost a war but Haruka Kuran accepted with all their terms and conditions and paid them a huge sum as a compensation for their daughter."

"I understand but what makes no sense is why would you be welcome there?" Ichijo asked scrathign the back of his head.

"Oh Takuma, All four of them of the siblings Akiho, Subaru, Takeo and Aiyora are a part of not only the Hanadagi but also the Mizrahi family. And they are the ones that helped me with the resurrection of Akiho Hanadagi."

"Akiho Hanadagi…wait you mean Aiyora's brother?"

"No not just her brother but also her fiancé …he has been resurrected." Sara completed the words that formed inside Takuma's mind and winked at him while a cheeky smile played across her lips.

"Now go hurry up, we must leave soon Takuma, and you never know it might turn out to be our little vacation."

* * *

The couple of hours have been quite stressful for the Kuran princess. The inner muscles of her stomach tightened, feeling of having butterflies in your stomach for log can very overwhelming. Her head has been constantly spinning, her muscles aching. The worst of all every time she closed her eyes the horrifying image of Aiyora rolling down her stairs, hitting her head against the hard wooden railing and finally falling flat on her stomach on the floor haunted her mind.

At this point Yuki wanted to slap herself. What was she thinking? This is not her; she could not have done this. Was she possessed by someone?

_Possessed by your very own jealousy!_

'I am not jealous of Aiyora' 'I did not do this' were the two constant phases in her mind that she kept on chanting like a prayer.

_Oh but you have…her blood is in your hand. _

Yuki on instinct looked down to see blood both her hands covered in blood. Her eyes widened in shock.

'This cannot be happening!' she thought while wiping her hands on her dress to rid herself of the blood.

_This is happening…you have killed her…you have killed her…you have killed her…_

"NO… NO…NO I DID NOT!"

"Yuki," a soft female voice called out her name from behind. "Why are you shouting?"

Yuki did not have to turn her head to see who was, her mere presence and the overly fake innocent tone clearly told her it was Sara Shirabuki.

"Sara-san!" Yuki turned almost frantically.

A small smirk crept up the corner of the blonde pureblood's lips. She was actually delighted to see fear in the eyes of the Kura princess. It was not unnatural for Yuki to be afraid. As a matter of fact that crime she has committed, she should be afraid. That is where the fun part lies, to Yuki's knowledge she has pushed Aiyora and physically injured her but that is not all she has done. She has killed an innocent child, her brother child, practically one of her own family member.

"Yuki you are still here," Sara spoke eyeing the Kuran princess up and down. "I see you have not been to the infirmary yet."

"Infirmary?"

"Yes infirmary," Sara spoke with a satisfied smirk this time. "Do you not know that Aioyra had an accident. Have you not smelt blood? I know everybody in the moon dorm did."

"Oh I was not aware." Yuki spoke looking down at her feet, while her hands crumbled with the hem of her dress.

"Hmmm," Sara hummed this time circling around the young pureblood like a predator does to its prey to taunt it. "A vampire that does not smell blood sounds really odd…" Then she leaned down and whispered in her "…almost unbelievable."

"I guess I will visit her next thing in the morning." Yuki spoke not sure where it sounded right or wrong.

"Wise decision, your brother will be there too by then." Sara sneered. "…just make sure to hide that guilt of face. It may not work but still…"

"I have not done anything!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed. Her voice hissed at the blonde female. It is the only sort of reaction can expect from the guilty party.

"Yuki…"

"I did not do anything!"

"Yuki…"

"I did not do anything!"

"Yuki…"

"I did not do anything…not intentionally!"

"That's more like a good girl." Sara cheered clapping both her hands. "Now that you have admitted your crime, let give you the depth of it." This time it was Yuki turn to questioningly glare at her as Sara continued.

"Congratulations Yuki! you have not only successfully manage to injure Aiyora. You have also eliminated the child inside her."

Yuki for a second he thought she heard it wrong. "What?" Her eyes were wide as plates, mouth parted shaky breath exhaling from it.

"Aiyora was actually was actually pregnant, she just had a miscarriage." Yuki felt like she was struck by thunder. The air left in her lungs just disappeared. Suddenly she found it very difficult to breathe.

The Kuran princess kept on taking her steps backward till her back was against the wall.

"No, no, no…" she muttered to herself sliding down the wall. "Please tell me Sara-san that it is some sort of sickening joke. You are lying to me. You are a liar Sara-san." Yuki looked at the Shirabuki female with her now desperate eyes.

"Oh Yuki, this is 100% true. You have killed your beloved Kaname's child."

"YOU ARE LYING TO ME!" Yuki almost screamed and cried at the same time placing both her hands on her ears.

"I lied to you Yuki, when I said I was your friend and I will be there to help you." Once gain Yui looked at her with her shocked filled eyes. "Oh come one Yuki, don't look at me with such horrid eyes. Did you really believe that I was your friend?" Sara paused for a moment to indulge herself into Yuki large betrayed brown eyes. "Oh my goodness! Are you that dumb Yuki?"

Yuki looked at the blonde female with her blood fuming inside.

"Let me tell you what will happen now Yuki," Sara marched towards her and crouched down to her level and too Yuki's by her chin. "Kaname actually came clean to you and put a chance before you so that things can be matched back to normal. But you Yuki, betrayed him. You not only hurt Aiyora but killed his unborn child. This time I am speaking from you own personal experience no parent in the world can ever forget that pain. I too lost my unborn because of that bastard Ori and trust me Yuki till to this day I cannot explain the pleasure I felt watching his life leave his body the day I killed him."

"It is you Sara-san who asked me to take my birth right. I am going to tell Kaname everything."

"You are more than welcome to," Sara retorted back with a broad smile. "But will he believe you? After all it was you that pushed her not me. I only told you that the life Aiyora is living is your birth right but I did not ask you to take away someone else's right to be born!" Sara chuckled at her own sense of humour.

"Sara-san!" Yuki this eyed the vampire before her rage filled eyes and in a flash grabbed Sara by the throat and stood her up pulling her along with her. "I'm never going to forgive you Sara-san."

This time Sara laughed out loud, she was not a least bit bothered by the fact the Kuran princess was crushing her throat with her hands.

"You are hilarious Yuki!" Sara said between her laughter. "Look of eyes are telling me that you want planning to kill me."

"I am going to Kill you." Yuki hissed.

"All the best!" Sara mocked and twisted her middle finger and thumb before Yuki face and the Kuran princess found herself thrown back against the wall.

"Oh Kiryu is here to speak to you." Sara announced slapping bother her hands clean. "I must go I have a flight to catch!"

Sara's form disappeared in a flash before Yuki could ask further questions.

It took some time for Yuki to gather herself up from the harsh fall. She saw a pair of feet marching towards her. To Yuki's relief it was none other than Zero.

On instinct she extended her hand for him to assist her but instead of receiving his hand like she expected she was faced with reloaded Bloody Rose.

"Why did you do this?" the hunter's voice had a dangerous glint to it.

"I didn't do it. I did not kill the baby!"

"SHUT UP VAMPIRE!" This time Zero pulled Yuki up by grapping on her throat the same way she held Shirabuki not too long ago.

"Zero I did not kill the baby!" Yuki cried while her eyes closed down and tears rolled out.

"Liar…" Zero hissed, with his one hand crushing her throat and other hand crushed the gun onto her forehead with his placed on the trigger.

"It is true I wanted to hurt Aiyora," Yuki admitted with honesty. "But I had no intention to KILL HER CHILD!"

"Yuki- Zero ENOUGH!" the headmaster shouted.

The duo turned their head to see the Cross standing in front of the door with a very serious looked plastered on his face. Something that was very much unlike him and behind the headmaster there was another form, and that was none other than Kaname Kuran.

Yuki gulped nervously. She is not sure how much of this conversation they have heard. Deep donw inside she wanted to believe they heard nothing but the cruel glowing red eyes of her brother told entirely different story.

She looked at Kaname and he too looked back at her, with his narrowed eyed gaze, with his blood red eyes silently glaring at her. His usually unreadable eyes reflected many emotions this time: hurt, sadness, grief, anger and most importantly betrayal.

There was no doubt in Yuki mind, because he already knew possibly everything!

**a/n: thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you except to see next chapter. the more ideas i get the faster i can write and don't forget to review. Until next time!**

**XOXO**

**Myra**


	40. Chapter 40

"Yuki-sama pushed the prefect off the stairs!"

"No I heard she tried to kill her."

"I heard she was pregnant!"

"Ssshhh…this is the biggest secret, I heard lord Kuran left Yuki-sama for Ms. Prefect."

"He left his pureblood fiancé for a human? He surely suffers from human fetish. No wonder he shooed my advances away."

"But I heard he has gone made and is planning to kill all vampires."

"No he will kill purebloods only."

"But that does not change the fact that Yuki-sama is a killer."

Many different sorts of whispers were heard through the large halls of the moon dormitory. Different types of gossips like spicy gossips, mild gossips regular and irregular gossips were on everybody's lips.

It only took Sara a matter of mere seconds to completely ruin Yuki's reputation in the mud.

At this point Yuki is sure that her confrontation with Sara is not the only source adding to the gossips, she must have spread ill words about Yuki from beforehand.

Another thick drop of tear rolled down Yuki's eyes. She is crushed from the inside. A cocktail of broken heart and guilt filled up her conscious. There was a time when she used to be guardian of this academy and protected not only the day class but also the night class.

And now, her actions cost a life of an innocent! Yes she is the killer. And who did she kill…one of her own actually. A family member to be precise. That child would have been her niece or nephew.

Now that the Kuran princess logically tried to re-think her action, deep shame took over her. She tried to harm Aiyora, an innocent soul who treasure her whole heartedly, respects her, look up to her most importantly adores her and what does she do after finding out one small flaw in her? She punishes her…A part of Yuki wishes from the core of her heart, if only she allowed her sense of justice to control instead of jealousy things may have been different.

She finally that what type of coward she actually is…she knew she was no match for Kaname so she chose to attack the defenseless.

"Princess Yuki!"

The call of familiar voice made the Kuran princess turn her head back. Only to see,

"Oh Ruka!"

"Here drink this." The aristocratic female handed her the glass of faux blood. "I'm sure you must be thirsty."

"Thank you." Yuki sad politely accepting the offered drink.

"You know there are nasty talks going on about you." Ruka decided to spill the words while Yuki sipped onto her drink.

Like a sensible person she chose not to comment on this matter. After all trusting Sara Shirabuki has already cost her a lost, most importantly her relationship with Kaname.

For the first time ever Kaname looked at her differently. His wine pupils that always looked at her so tenderly today looked at her with a very foreign emotions in them…hatred.

"Most people are judging your action, judging you," From the corner of her eyes Ruka saw Yuki clenching her eyes. Apparently she was not judging her after all if there is anyone who could see things from Yuki's shoe it would be Ruka.

"I actually know how you are feeling right now." Yuki looked at the female a bit surprised. "Don't worry I'm not here to give you ill advice like Sara-sama but rather to offer a comforting shoulder."

"Ruka." Yuki was quite surprised.

"You see Yuki-sama I used to feel the same way about you. I hated the way every time Kaname-sama looked at you, I hatred every time he tried to touch you with his gentle caresses. I despised you more than anything. The idea of killing you always ran at the back of my head ."

At this point Yuki was able to relate to the situation but one question took over her mind. "Then why did you never hurt me?"

"It is because my love for Kaname-sama was far stronger than the hatred I felt towards you. I knew that by hurting you I will bring nothing but pain for him. And I love him too much to bring any sort of pain to him."

"So are you saying my action is pardonable?" Yuki asked suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"No, it is not. What you did is un-forgivable." There was a moment of heavy silence between them before Ruka once more started to continue. "What you is hideous and sinful and in the end you brought pain to Kaname-sama."

"Will Kaname ever find it in his heart to forgive me?"

"I know not, probably not but I also know that Aiyora will." Yuki's eyes widened at this statement from Ruka.

"What gives you that idea?" Yuki could not help but ask.

"You have never noticed that way that girl looks at you…because if you did you would not ask me this question." Ruka took a deep breath "If she ever gets to know about Kaname-sama true form she will give him up for you."

For a moment the two girls remained in silence.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Now that Kaname chose Aiyora…how do you feel about her?"

"You mean to ask if I too hate her the same way I hated you?" Ruka asked and Yuki only nodded her head.

"To be honest I felt jealous, my heart burnt the day I saw her wrapped in Kaname-sama's arms in the infirmary. But when I think about everything now…I…I sort of feel sad for her. Everyone is being unfair to her you, Kaname-sama…everyone."

Yuki gave Ruka a questioning look.

"Everything that is happening to her is very sad. Once the truth comes out the heartbreak will be unbearable."

Yuki opened her mouth to voice out her words but nothing came out.

"I hope Kaname understands…"

"Understands what?"

"That what he is doing is beyond cruel."

* * *

Both Kaito and Yagari stood in front of the infirmary. While Zero vanished a while ago and Cross went to receive Eyan Okhuda Roy, Aiyora supposed husband.

Soon the hunter duo were greeted to the showy figures nearing them. Out of the three the first two figures revealed to be Cross and Zero but the moment the third one came to light both Yagari and Katio were started.

"What is he doing here?" Yagari hissed.

"Mad blood sucker!" Kaito lowly sneered making sure that everyone including the intended one heard him.

You see the ironic part here's that neither of the duo actually met Eyan before nor did they have any idea of he looked like. All that Kaito knew about Eyan is that…he is the man for whom Aiyora is crazy about. Not crazy she is madly and obsessively in love with him. It is because of him…this Eyan Roy Aiyora always closed her eyes and pretended not to notice his interest in her. Maybe if this Eyan was not there…maybe he would have had a chance with Aiyora.

"Where do I sign?" The Kuran head asked, arrogance dripping from his voice.

Kaito could not help but squeeze his eyebrows at the scene that was taking place before him, Kaname Kuran signing on Aiyora's medical papers made no sense to him. _What the hell is going on? _

Kaname too noticed the young hunter glaring knives at him. For now the pureblood decided to simply ignore him and his scrutinizing eyes, he had no time for foolish games at this point. He had more pressing matters to look after, for now Aiyora and her recovery is his main concern not some foolish hunter who has a crush on her.

"Here." After signing Kuran handed back the file to Cross with the double the amount of arrogance reflecting in his face.

Then he walked towards the door to the infirmary but one Kaname's hand landed on the door knob suddenly out of nowhere Kaito's hand grasped the pureblood's wrist.

This action alerted the remaining three haunters.

"Visitors are not allowed now."

For a moment Kaname eyed how tightly the hunter was grasping his wrist just like the way Zero used most of the times when he tried to touch Yuki. The signature evil smirk returned to his lips, with ease he snatched his wrist back from the hunter's grasp.

"That applies for you not me!" the vampire retorted back, while the corner of his lips curled up in a wicked slanted smirk before he opened the door walked in and slammed the door shut right on Kaito's face.

"Tsk Bastard!" Kaito cursed clearly irritated by the blood suckers attitude.

"So where the fuck is this Eyan Roy?" Kaito asked turning back towards the other hunters.

"He is just inside!" Zero scoffed.

"What?" Kaito felt his mouth gaping.

Wait…Kuran is Eyan?

No no no damn way can this be happening… Kaname fucking Kuran is Aiyora's Eyan fucking Roy!

Oh what the damn hell!

**a/n thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. don't forget to let me know how it was. let me know if you guys would like to see more of katio vs kaname bickering. thank you all until next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

_"You are packing bags?" I heard Shiki's monotone yet concerned voice. "Ichijo?"_

_"Lady Sara was in a bit of rush, so I took it upon myself to pack both our luggage." I hoped my reply made sense to him. It probably did because somehow he knew exactly where I was going? _

_"Is Sara Shirabuki-sama taking you to Israel?" He asked nearing. "I don't know why but for some reason I feel very worried about you." He stated. Though for a brief period of time my heart felt warm but soon the warmth disappeared. "I do not know much about the Mizrahi family, but my mother's sister served one of the Mizrahi son as a bed warmer for some time…but once her serve to him…she never returned."_

_I found myself laughing at that. I was not going there to serve any man. Silly young fellow. _

_"I will be fine Senri, you do not have to worry about me." I told him after closing of both the suitcases. Senri only looked at me with his eyes shining concern. I was able to catch a glimpse of my very own reflection in his eyes and then I saw how fake it appeared. Everything about me that was real and genuine once now looked only fake and made up. _

_"I must leave now Senri Sara-sama is waiting for me at the airport. We will be late if I waste my time here." I knew it is best to rush out of here before he asks me more questions but just as our shoulder brushed passed his hand grasped onto my shoulder. _

_I stopped and turned for the first time I sense great amount of strength emanating from him. _

_"Takuma…" He called my name with such seriousness, love and care that it sounded like he was my father. "I don't know what you are up to but the person you chose to serve is bad news." _

_"Senri…like I said I will be, it is only for about two weeks and before you know t I will be back." _

_These pureblood are very selfish, conniving and nasty. It is best to stay as much far away from as possible." My young friend warned me. _

_A little voice inside me told him to listen to me but my body refused as if it already belongs to another-_

"-kuma!"

"Takuma!" the voice of Sara Shirabuki made the Ichijo air snapped out of zone that he was in for some time as his face was turned towards the aircraft window watching the clouds floating under them.

At this time they were both in the private jet owned by the Shirabuki family; their destination Israel.

"Lady Sara!" He greeted the female pureblood politely.

"You seem lost what is wrong?" Takuma noticed as Sara a whole chessboard placed before her.

From what Takuma could see Sara Shirabuki was not a chess player. The way she was studying the pieces only proved Takuma's theory correct.

"So is this how Kaname Kuran makes his plans by playing chess?" Sara wonders out loud.

"The way his pieces moved most of the time made no sense to me," Takuma answered and Sara quietly observed. "It always confused me."

"I am sure he was the king." Sara said picking up the black king piece. "And this queen is Yuki-chan." She picked up the black queen pieces and placed it beside the king. The she gathered all the pawns and knights bishops and all the other pieces and before and father the King-Queen pieces.

Takuma only observed silently. He to tried to see what was actually going on in that mind of his.

"Now, this piece has to be my dear little Aiyora." This time Sara picked up the white queen and placed it at the centre of all the white pieces were. Then moved the black king that represents Kaname beside the white queen, "the black king, betrayed his black queen and is now with the white queen." Then she picked up the white king and placed it on the other side of the white queen. And right after that removed the black queen from the board.

Takuma's eyes widen as he finally under the game Sara Shirabuki is about to play. Because the chess board at this point showed one Queen trapped between two Kings…

"It will be a fun game to watch because only king can win." Sara mumbled. "And I will make sure that it is not Kaname Kuran."

Takuma's eye lids closed down, soon there will a path for him to choose between friendship and loyalty, good and evil but the question is which one will he choose?

Only time will tell.

* * *

On her way to the moon dormitory a very unique and different scene caught the attention of Sayori Wakaba.

It was a blonde male sitting under a huge tree…lost. A closer look told him it was actually Hanabusa Aido aka the Idol as the day class like to refer to him. At this point he appeared lest of an idol. There was one strong emotion that she could she in his eyes and that is conflict.

It did not take Sayori Wakaba that long to sort of reach the conclusion to what may have happened to him. Though Sayori was actually a human but her mind sort of worked in a different way. She possessed way more talent and intelligence in her than her best friend Yuki Kuran the pureblood princess did.

She heard from Yuki that her brother actually killed Hanabusa's father right before his eyes. _How brutal? _But she was not surprised because from where she stood, she saw a reflection of her own father in him and similarly both were equally conniving. The only difference is one is vampire and the other is human.

"Aidou-sempai!"

The blonde male raised his head up to see the short gingered haired female walking towards him.

"Wakaba!"

"I was on my way to meet Yuki but," she paused and flashed him a closed eyed tender smile. "Looks like you might be in need of a friend too."

She sat down beside him and flashed him another one of those heart-warming smiles.

And then as if like magic Aidou Hanabusa really saw something different; though this girl was no crazy fan girl of his but she, he did know how to put it…maybe she could be…a friend! Before he knew he too was smiling back at her, not one of his signature flirty smile but a genuine warm smile that came from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

"Hey Senri!" The maroon head young man turned his head from the window to see his modeling partner Rima approaching him as usual with a box of poky in her hand.

"Here," she offered to feed him a stick of poky. "I thought you might be hungry."

Though he was not hungry but out of habit he took the poky from her and started nibbling it bit by bit. For a moment the two of them remained standing silently facing the window, eating their poky.

"You want to talk about something Rima?" Senri asked not even looking.

"No." that was the answer she gave but both her and Senri knew that soon a topic of discussion would pop up.

"Ichijo went with Lady Shirabuki." Senri was the first to start the conversation.

"I thinking it is her way of fleeing former president Kuran." Rima passed her comment and added. "After all he did declare her as his next target."

"That is actually not my concern, I am worried about Ichijo." Senri voice out his thought. "It never results in good. My father took over my boy for his own gain,"

Rima could clearly feel the muscles of her partner becoming tense though she was standing at a good distance. "And the latest example is the new miss disciplinary committee. She too is fell in a pureblood trap and look what happened…she is lying in the infirmary fighting with death and her child…gone."

"Do you blame your cousin Yuki for it?" Rima asked this time facing him and entwining their hands together.

"Aiyora…that girl and the child that was sacrificed neither of them deserves this." Senri spoke without a hesitation. Somehow he is able to connect himself to her position because he too has been used by his very own pureblood father. "Purebloods are selfish. From where I can see…Rima I only see villains, both cousin Kaname and Yuki are at fault."

Senri gaze remained glued to the scenario outside.

"Yuki killed took away life of child who did not even get to know what life is like. I blame her every bit for her action. She has indeed proved herself to be Kuran because only a Kuran is able commit such vile act and still next eat and breathe the next day." Rima knew all these hatred were actually sleeping inside him for a long time; because it is his Kuran fathers action that drove his mother into madness. And it is common knowledge that he never will forgive his father for that.

"And when you look at cousin Kaname…huh. He is the father of all Kuran, probably the master behindall these."

"Senri?" Rima was a bit confused by her special friend's choice of words.

"He should not have sent Aiyora here in the first place. What I can see it was a slap on Yuki' face. What was he thinking bring them together? Even before the problems were solved. And now if you look at Aiyora…I actually pity her. She is madly in love with some who practically does not exist. My cousin think by showing the girl with her he is proving his love for her. From where I stand I see him crushing that heart of her everyday…with his bare hand."

"President Kuran was always a cruel man." Rima commented taking a bite of her poky.

"I have decided, I will support Aiyora. I want to be beside the innocent."

"Then I support Aiyora too," Rima said blankly. "After all you are stupid, you easily let some take over you…and that is why I will be by side to make sure no harm comes to you."

Unknowing to both but their hold on each other hand tightened.

"So what are we going to now?" Rima asked.

"Finish the poky!" Sneri commented dryly.

"Senri." All Rima could do was sigh. This guy was seriously something after all those matured words now his only concern is finishing the poky. Seriously! It appears that some never changes and Senri is one of them and as long as Senri remains as Senri she has no problem because he is special…very special.

* * *

Yuki Kuran remained seated by the pond side watching the ripples of small waves each throw of stone created. She was so distracted that she did not even notice that a figure sat beside her.

"Ahem…" It was a timid female voice clearing throat that made Yuii turn her head towards the source and it was the last person she was expecting to see.

"Oh Maria-chan?" Yuki was definitely not expecting her.

"I am here because I was wondering something." The young female spoke biting into her nails.

"What is it?"

"Um-ah its actually about Zero-kun," Yuki gave the female a puzzled look because what would Maria even want with Zero. "I was thinking or from the way behave it appears as if you don't want him anymore…"

Yuki did not know how to comment on this situation, it actually was that surprising and it was as if Maria was even here to give her a chance to speak.

Hi Hi!

And innocent yet mocking laugh left the silver hared female's lips.

"Zero Kun…" Maria placed her pointy finger near her lips. "I shall snatch him away…" Yuki could swear upon everything she cared about that her blood ran cold and in a matter of second boiled up in burning rage as she read Maria's lips mouthing

"…from you."

Licking her lower lips Yui opend her mouth to say something but the girl simply got up smiling and ran into a different direction.

"Wait Maira!"

"Good night Yuki-chan!" the sound of her giggles played into her ear hammering into her like similar to those of a mocking laughter.

_What is happening?_

**_a/n: thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. don't forget to review and lemme know what you think...love you all until next time. _**


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N I edited towards the end.**

"YOU ALL GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Screaming at the day class students was the assistant teacher and the head of the disciplinary committee, Kaito Takamiya. "Right NOW!"

All of them ran away screaming!

Toga Yagari watched from the shadows as Kaito basically took his anger out on the day class students. What Kaito is doing is simply baseless. But if one is to look at it from his point of view, things were not bright on his side. First having a crush on a girl who is married, second meeting the husband of your crush-not a pleasant feeling and third, that husband magically turns out to be Kaname Kuran…definitely as bad a nuclear bomb-blast.

"Screaming at the innocent day class, eh?" Kaito turned his head to see Yagari coming towards him blowing puffs of smoke from his cigarette.

"They are really starting to bother me as of recently." Kaito commented in his dry voice, once more looking towards the direction of the scared day class students.

"Is that so?" Though Kaito did not look but he knew the smirk that was forming on the senior hunter's lips.

Both the hunter remained quiet, watching the day class students flee and they remained that way for the next seven to eight minutes; till Kaito spoke.

"So when are we taking down Kuran?"

"What do you mean?" Toga asked eyeing the young hunter from the corner of his eyes. Even though he exactly knew what the young man meant.

"Kuran is residing here; it is the best time to take him down." Kaito voiced out the thing he most wanted to at this point.

"I thought we agreed upon not to take down Kuran; as long as he is killing the purebloods." Kaito heard the dark chuckle escaping from his mentor. "Why not appreciate when he is making our task so much easier."

"Well…apparently he is not killing the purebloods. So it makes perfect sense to take him down." Kaito said turning on his heels walking past his mentors.

If Yagari wanted he could have thrown some nasty remark at that statement that Kaito just said but he knew that the young hunter only needs some time. To digest the amount of shock he received. It is not like he was not shocked, he too was shocked but that guy is simply heartbroken.

If anyone is to blame for this situation Yagari would blame Kaien Cross. After all was his brilliant idea to open up a school where both vampire and humans could attend. And it sort of became a common knowledge that once there is a love triangle involving humans and vampire…the vampire wins in most cases.

It worried Toga Yagari that how long will it take this one to heal because for Zero, till to this day he has not healed from the wound he received from the Kuran girl…but now that is a whole different story.

No matter what exactly he feels at this point the only thing Yagari can do is watch. After all matter of hearts can be very delicate…because you never know why you fall some…there is no explanation for the madness called love.

_My other foolish pupil!_

* * *

"Night class has returned back to their dorms and only one third of them attended today." Zero reported to Kaito who raised his thumb and gave him thumbs up. Trying his best to keep up his sarcastic domineer.

Zero grunted in response, he had no time for his silly sarcasm. He decided to walk away leave the man by himself but little did Zero know it was not going to be that simple.

"Next time you see that Kuran girl give her thanks on my behalf." Zero stopped in his track. No no no, no way in heaven or hell he heard this. Zero tried his best to believe his ears were playing tricks on him. He had a rough day and he is very tired…thus his head is imagining.

"She saved this word from another monster." Kaito commented in his slight slurry voice. Zero got this uncomfortable feeling that his friend was actually drunk but that does not mean Zero had not right to be angry.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked in an irritated voice looking over his shoulders only to see his friend drinking out of the bottle.

"I can bet on my life, that child would have grown up to be monster. Especially being born out of a father like that…one is bound to be a monster. It's like how the phase goes…an apple does not fall far from the tree."

"It matters not…" Zero opened his mouth. "It matter not who the father is…that CHILD was innocent, the mother is innocent. In the end they are the ones suffering. If Yuki had to take her anger and jealousy out, she should have pushed Kuran off the stairs. He is the main instigator. He is the one who started all these mess."

"Arrgh!" Kaito smashed the bottle of liquor on his hold on the ground. "Why don't understand…why Him? Why did it to be Kuran? Tell me Zero why did it have to be Kaname Kuran? His is the living breathing example of sin, he does not deserve her…he does not deserve her…"

Shaking his head Zero went back to Kaito and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and assisted him to his room. Because that guy definitely needs good rest.

* * *

When Kaname Kuran opened the door to the infirmary, he was surprised to find Yuki in the room sitting beside Aiyora's bed.

"Kaname oni-sama!" She stood up abruptly noticing his aura.

He could not only sense but also clearly see the fear written in her eyes.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" his asked leaning against the wall, his deep husky voice was filled with dark sarcasm.

"Oni-sama…I-I…I-I-I am…I am…am…I am so..." Fresh hot tears trickled down her face.

"Sorry!" Kaname finished the sentence that Yuki was struggling so much with, in just one word.

"Oni-sama!?" Yuki took a step towards him.

"You are sorry…and I heard you. Now leave." This was not the first time Yuki heard Kaname using such cruel tone but it was the first time he used it on her and possibly meant it in every way.

"I am actually h-here to see Ai-Aiyora." Yuki found her voice to be trembling but that did nothing to change the cold look with which those eyes were looking at her or rather glaring at her.

"Off-course…please do see it with your own eyes…" Kaname pointed out with his all five fingers, once more his voce held a dangerous tone to it while the sarcasm still lingering there. A very dangerous combination indeed! "There she is lying down, a rib from left slide fractured, left upper arm slightly fractured, head injured…" Kaname pointed his finger towards Aiyora's thickly bandaged head.

"She is having internal bleeding and had a miscarriage." Yuki gulped hard. She swallowed as much air as she could while guilt succumbs into her completely devouring her from the inside.

"Kaname…give me a chance I will do everything in my power to fix this." Her tone was equal to begging. "Please…please Kaname oni-sama. Please give me one chance." In few long strides Yuki was standing very close to him. And the next moment she threw her arms around his waist pulling him into warm yet desperate embrace.

"I will use all my powers and all my life force and bring her back to good health, before you know it Aiyora will be back with us laughing and making us laugh with her silliness."

"I can do the same too," the male Kuran responded pushing his former fiancé, breaking from the embrace. "Yuki…" with both his hand he tightly grabbed the young Kuran's both shoulder blades. "If you really want to do something, why not do what I cannot do." He spoke smirking, a very cruel smirk but Yuki being Yuki could not actually see it thought it was flashed very close to her face.

Feeling brave she cupped her brother face from both sides. "Anything Oni-sama, just say it and I will do it!" Yuki spoke as tears ran down her face.

Little did she know what her brother is going to ask is impossible even for a pureblood.

"Then please… by all means bring my child back Yuki."

The Kuran princess found her jaw dropping at her brother's cruel choice of request. Soon her eyes looked down in shame and she distanced herself from him. Finally she realized it was best to her to exit, because her presence was not doing anything better in-fact making it worse.

"Yuki…"

Then again just as she was about to pass him his voice stopped her; she turned her head and look over her shoulders only to see him still facing the window.

"Maybe someday I will forgive for the loss of my child because I know that was not your intention. But…the fact that you actually intended to hurt Aiyora shall never be forgiven."

Yuki could feel her heartbeat slowing down and the next words that come from him were simple yet very hurtful.

"Get out!" He did not scream or shout but spoke in a very calm yet broken hurtful voice.

* * *

Yuki left with tears in her eyes. Kaname's wine eyes remained focused on Aiyora's form, not even or once did they dare to move. He is well aware that long time has passed yet has not looked at his watched or put any effort to find out how long it has been. He would have remained in same position like a statue, unmoving if not a subtle knock on the door came.

"Enter." He gave the permission without hesitation. After all who would dare to harm Aiyora in his presence?

"Kaname-sama?" this time too came a soft female voice.

"Yes…Ruka." He heard her foot-steps nearing but did nothing about it.

The soft brown haired female stopped once she stood only few inches away from the pureblood.

He felt her hand tenderly landing on his one of his shoulder and her other hand came around to cup his face and then gently made it turn to face her.

Kaname Kuran only watched, he just watched how close Ruka face was. If his calculation was not wrong then there was probably only five inches gap between their faces.

"It is not easy, especially with this strong smell of her blood. You are going through a lot...suffering that you do not deserve. Whatever happened is not right. Yet there is nothing we can to to chance it." Her voice comes out merely as a whisper. Kaname only remained silent neither his mouth parted nor his eyes blinked. He just watched her, with his alluring wine eyes. Always driving her all sense to the peak… to its greatest height. A place where only he could take her, and no one else.

"Kaname-sama, your betterment and well being is all i wish for, it breaks my heat to see you suffer like this. Yuki-sama's actions were cruel but what my eyes find more cruel is the hurtful look that your eyes reflect." This time Kaname blinked his eyes.

"Please do not push yourself; please do it, even if it is for your beloved's sake…please do not refuse." Then she whispered in low voice "...please do it even if it is for her."

"Ruka…"

"Please drink my blood Kaname-sama!"

He cupped her face back. "…I cannot thank you enough for your kindness Ruka."

The female knew very well what his answer is going to be. It always has been the same and will always be the same. After all he is a very kind man; and for that very she chose to take the action upon herself this time.

With her sharp fangs she pierced through the inside of her mouth and started to draw blood.

"…but believe me Ruka I am doing just fin-" He did not get the chance to finish his sentence because he was cut off abruptly as the females lips suddenly came crashing down over his and in the next moment with her tongue she parted his mouth entered the inner territory feeding him her blood.

The blood in her mouth have been already passed over to her Kaname-sama's mouth. Her impure desire for him was stronger, far stronger than she ever knew. Her hand that was resting on his should slowly crawled up behind his head and her fingers knotted in his long auburn locks pulling him closer. Her demonic tongue started to explore the inside hot caravan mouth. Roaming and scraping every side and corner savoring all sorts of taste that was possible to rob off him. It was no ordinary individual, he was Kaname Kuran and when it came to him she could no more hold back, she tried to taste his ravenous tongue...with both her lips captured his lower lips and gave it a soft suckle, once... twice...thrice...fourth time. The heated passion that was spreading through her innner mucles slowly started to die down because kiss is very similar to the ones of clap. Just the way you cannot clap with one hand, the same way a kiss, no matter how lustful or passion filled it is cannot continue if the other person does not respond back.

And after about what felt like an eternity to Ruka, she pulled away. Her face flushed, heart beating rapidly and the blood in her vein streaming fast...and before she knew it she found herself falling on her knees before the pureblood. Her head remained looking down on her lap suddenly very shameful of her actions. Because what hurt the most is that no matter how much this locking of lips blown her mind, but to him it felt nothing. Even though their lips remained locked with each for almost seven minutes. She tried her best gave everything be it passion, fire, intimacy, lust, desire, sin...still in the end there was no emotion that lingered in his eyes. It was blank...very blank, as if noting happened.

Absolutely nothing!

"Forgive me Kaname-sama...please forgive me."

The male pureblood watched as a drop of crystal tear fell on her clothed lap staining it. "my intention was not to cross the line. yet i cannot bear to see you this. So punish me as you see fit."

"I'm not mad at you, if that worries you...I'm simply disappointed." Ruka heard him speak in his signature blank tone.

Ruka stood up on her feet not sure whether her presence was any longer welcome, but her over loaded her could not hold back anymore. She had to ask, she had to know. And finally she let lose of those words that were clouding her mind all these time, since the last time she saw this dark haired girl on this man's arms.

"It was heart for my heart accept that you belonged to Yuki-sama only but when I came to accept that...you heart is captured by someone else...who is not even meant to be yours. Forgive me for my selfishness but my heart cannot help but feel that only I should be the one beside you after Yuki-same."

Ruka opened her heart out to him. Finally verbally admitted her feelings but the man's eyes did not even look at her, not not a glance, it simply remained locked at the fragile human's form. That is how they remained for a long time until Ruka realized through his unwelcoming aura that he wished to be left alone.

"You will never return my feelings and I possibly can never stop loving you." with that she turned on her heels and when she reached and held the doorknob. He spoke up finally giving her the awaiting answer.

"She may not look like the type but it is her who actually taught me the true meaning of love and happiness."

"I understand." Ruka managed to mutter letting out all the air she held inside herself. And she exited the infirmary with a broken heart once more. A tear ran down her face because she realized how much she loves that him...it will never be enough. He can never bring himself to be able to love her. Never...Never...Ever...because for us is always cruel.

**a/n. thank you all for reading. please leave a review and lemme know your thoughts. hope guys enjoyed. I feel a bit conflicted about this turn out of event but something tells me kaname has some in his life after yuki it will make ruka wonder why it isn't her. i hope you guys understand what i am trying to portray. Feel free to share your thoughts on this matter. **

**Also feel free to lt me know if you guys think this small kiss/bloodfeeding is cheating in your eyes or whether i should remove. cause i for some reason feel like its no cheating. **


	43. Chapter 43

Next when the door to the infirmary was knocked Kaname was sort of surprised to able to sense the aura of Senri Shiki, his so called cousin. With his permission the door opened, and the expressionless young vampire walked in. Still no emotion in his eyes, an expression that very much rivalled the expression Kaname had on his eyes.

For a long moment their eyes locked, staring down each other. Both trying to break the window of each other's soul and look inside.

Kaname was not sure of how much Senri could read him but he on the other hand was able to read him as if he were an open book. That is mostly due to their similar past.

For Kaname Kuran this is his second life, a different beginning where he transformed himself to a child and put his fate on the hands of Haruka and Juri Kuran. And they too have taken him and rose in place of their son who was sacrificed in order for him to rise from the slumber. Once again as he started to grow, his past life times with spent with that woman, his childhood where he grew up in his mother's arms slowly started to come back to him in many forms till he fully realized who he really. And when that happened he automatically managed shut himself off from all including Juri and Haruka the couple that loved and doted on him like he was their own child. The only thing that held meaning to him was Yuki.

Senri too was not much different, as a child he did not know who his father was but he felt his presence around all the time. A haunting and traumatizing presence that changed his beautiful mother to lose whatever bit of sanity that was left inside of her. Kaname Kuran may not be able connect himself to his Senario but the beautiful child Ayoran Okhuda Roy who was born over ten thousand years ago could see the similarity in them. After all he too with his very own eyes watched his own father burned his mother to death. And for that reason Kaname may have felt nothing but the Ayoran, that slept inside him always sympathized with this young Shiki boy.

Senri was the first to break the eye contact and quietly sat down behind Kaname taking the empty chair from other corner.

The words that Kaname exactly wanted to utter was 'what are you doing here?' the words that came out of his mouth was "don't you have class?" The only thing that he did not realize was that how much of a big brother like he sounded. Though Kaname never admitted but somewhere deep down inside he did look out for this boy like a younger brother, that he never had.

After almost a minute of silence Senri opened his mouth. He too was expecting to say that he chose to skip class but instead he found his hand digging into his jacket pocket and bring out a box of pocky and gave it to Kaname. "Here."

From the corner of his eyes Kaname saw a full box of chocolate biscuit that was passed to him. It made the pureblood raise his eyes and blurt out to the young cousin. "I do not eat such wasteful junk."

"It was not for you." Senri too retaliated back immediately. "It's for her, she likes them."

A memory of Aiyora trying to steal pocky from him flashed back into his memory and before he knew it once more the words left his mouth. "It is her favourite flavour."

"You seem to know quite a bit about her."Kaname demanded taking the box of pocky that was offer to him. Though Kaname's tone was flat but Senri was able to catch the hint of jealousy in them.

"No, we roughly talked," Senri paused for a while and then continued. "…but I know that she is a good girl."

"She is…a very good girl!" Kaname agreed. While his eyes closed down remembering all of Aiyora kind actions that she took against him…some knowingly some unknowingly.

The sound of Senri getting up from his chair, made the older Kuran open his eyes. By the time Sneri reached his door Kaname voice stopped him;

"What else do you think about Aiyora?" A part of him was very curious to know what members of his present family thought about her. Actaully he wanted to ask Yuki what she thought about Aiyora but before he could do Yuki already gave him the answer with her action.

Senri's first reaction was to run his finger through his hair, a habit that runs among all the men of Kuran family. The he opened his mouth and answered.

"She is a quite an attractive looking girl and very happy personality but," Senri paused at a point where it perked up Kaname's curiosity.

"But?"

"She has quite poor taste in men!" It took Kuran head a moment to process that he just got insulted. He quickly snapped his head towards the young male to catch him exiting the infirmary.

"Wait!" Kaname commanded.

"Are you going to punish me for not finding you attractive?" Senri asked din his signature bored tone.

"Senri," Kaname Kuran started knowing he had full attention from his noble cousin. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"I am listening…" Senri replied once more turning to face his cousin and closing the door back of infirmary that he once opened to exit.

…

Yagari entered the headmaster's office to drop the associations papers that needs to singed by the president; before retiring for the night but once he entered Cross's office he was shocked to find him standing facing the window and his back to him.

"Why are you still here old man?" After all it was not a normal sight to see Kaien Cross lingering in his office in the night time. That is the time he liked to spend with his children, killing them with his ridiculous dishes.

Yagari initially received no response from the hunter but with his one eye he was able to pick up a cruel detail on the hunters association president and that was his pair of spectacles that was lying on the table over a pile of papers. It only indicated one thing…Cross is in a very serious mood because the only reason why he wore those stupid glasses were to put up a silly old man face.

And when the ever jolly Kaien Cross is serious it can only mean one thing; deep trouble is knocking at the door.

"These papers need to be singed." Yagari decided to keep it short while placing the files on Cross's desk.

And as the one eyed hunter was about to exit his mentor's voice stopped him on the track.

"Yagari, I want you to tighten the security on campus especially on the day class." It is one of those rare time one would hear that seriousness in Kaien Cross's tone.

"Why… what is the matter?" Yagari asked lighting his cigarette. "Everything seems calm to me, aside from the idiot Takamiya."

"Yes that is the problem," Kaien agreed. "…that everything is so calm."

"Is that not supposed to make you happy?" Yagari asked confused puffing into his smoke.

"No, because this is not the usual calm and peace that I look for or hope to have."

Yagari looked over his shoulder to see that Kaien Cross has not still turned from his position.

"Yagari, I can sense an ominous feeling nearing. I hope I am wrong but something bad is on its way…"

"Are you sure you are not over thinking?" Yagari decided to pester a bit.

"I think not Yagari…I'm afraid it is the calm before an immense storm."

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you all enjoyed don't forget to let me know your thoughts and opinion. **


	44. Chapter 44

When Aiyora opened her eyes, it took a little while and several blinks for her blurry vision to get adjusted and once it did all she could see was the unfamiliar white ceiling above her. Her ear was able to pick up faint sounds of few familiar voices. Though it took her a little while to figure out which one was who.

"…think it is best…stay here…will be under observation…" this is a female voice that Aiyora never heard before.

"…take her back home….soon…possible…" this sounded more familiar, a male voice more like Eyan's.

"…no…Kaname-kun…stay…i…make all arrangement…." This male voice she was not sure but sounded more and more like the headmaster.

The sound of her small whimpers gets all the other presence in the room alerted and they turn to see that Aiyora has finally managed to wake up after remaining unconscious for days in a row.

"Aiyora." Kaname is the first one to rush to her side, followed by the headmaster and then the physician.

Aiyora could feel that her senses has started to come back, her fingers slowly started to move but still there was a sort of deep dull pain that to Aiyora it seemed as if it has pinned her down on the bed.

"Aiyora!" it was Eyan's tender voice. She felt his cold hand caressing her face so gently and all her mind could think of was how delicious his skin smelled.

Aiyora was surprised at her own weird thought…Eyan and Delicious! How on earth does these two even go together? Not only that, her weird thought does not stop there, for some very odd reason she felt very dry…no dry is not the correct choice of word, its thirsty. Yes thirsty she felt very, very, very thirsty. So thirsty as if she has not drank anything in years.

"Eyan!" she wanted to say 'hold my hand' but then felt her palm getting squeezed and noticed that he was already holding her hand.

"I am right here." He assured her with a small kiss on her cheek and just as he did that once again his strong smell invaded her nostrils and all that her mind screamed at her was 'devour him…devour him…' but the innocent of her heart argued back 'how can I devour him, Eyan is no food."

"How are you feeling Ai?" Headmaster stood behind Kaname and carefully waited for her reaction as he asked her that.

Instead of answering Aiyora blinked back several time her eyes were staring him down like he is some sort of stranger before she finally opened her mouth and said the unexpected yet expected line.

"I'm thirsty…water!"

Headmaster rushed to get water from the nearby jug and passed it to Kaname who assisted her to drink. Cross made up his mind to ask Aiyora about what she remembers regarding what happened to her once she finished drinking her water but it was Aiyora who beat him to it.

"Where am I?" Her eyes danced between Kaname to headmaster and vice-versa. "Headmaster, Eyan?"

Both Cross and Kaname exchanged a glance deciding on what reply to provide her with.

"Aiyora a lot has actually happened-" Cross started but Kaname cut him off in the middle by giving her an answer of his own choice. "You fell down the stairs…you slipped." Headmaster's eyes widen in shock, that he lied to her… again. Though a part of him started to get really suspicious but a voice inside consoled him that Kaname Kuran definitely has a valid reason for his action. Then he realized why Kaname lied, when his eyes once more landed on Aiyora who could barely keep them open.

"Ai…look at me! Ai…try to keep your eyes open…Ai…" Kaname called her several times, shook her face tenderly slapping it but none of these worked. She drifted back to sleep. And Cross realized Kaname's decision Aiyora's condition is too weak to handle anything at the moment and definitely the news of the miscarriage will kill her.

* * *

Kaname chose the guesthouse by the lakeside for the brief staying period. The reason why he chose that particular one was because it was far away not only from Cross's house but also from both the sun and moon dormitory. Although he personally did not care much about the human except for their oozing and drooling at him, it's the resident in the moon dormitory that was his main concern. Kaname completely glued himself to Aiyora, he neither slept during the days not even the nights, constantly he is on guard watching her and her surroundings like a hawk. To be honest Kaname never in his life imagined that Yuki out of all the people are capable of committing such vile act. If Yuki is capable of such ugliness anything and everything is possible. Not to forget there is level-e constantly following her, and now with his nose in the air screaming for Aiyora's wellbeing. Definitely Kaname is nowhere near falling for it nor does he care what Zero Kiryu feels about Aiyora and their lost child.

"Eyan Why do you smell so nice? It's like I wish to eat you up." he felt Aiyora nuzzling against his neck. With her nose she was tracing his thick pulsating vein. From her tense muscles he knew she is able smell his blood in her unconscious mind. And this is not good.

"Eyan can I eat you?" Aiyora asked still not taking face off his next, in fact it went from bad to worse, he felt that she opened her mouth and actually was nibbling his neck like a child learning to bite; ofcourse her fangs has not grown yet but her body started to crave blood. It is moving towards a danger situation.

And fear shook him inside. Though slowly but her vampire sense are coming back. He needs to make a move fast before she loses her mind and becomes mad.

"Let's go eat, you must be hungry. I have arranged to get freshly made food from home." He said standing up and picking Aiyora up with him cradling her like a baby.

Hearing about food automatically lit up Aiyora's face and a sigh of relief left her husband's lip. Good that at least she has been distracted but he knows more time will pass lesser will these silly distractions work.

When Ruka Souen learned that Kaname Kuran has agreed to stay back for few days until Aiyora's condition is a bit stable; she could not hold herself back from watching. She constantly watched them, and the more she watched the more it broke her heart, the angrier it made her.

From a safe distance Ruka watched as her Kaname-sama picked up Aiyora like father cradles his baby and walked towards what she figured out to be the kitchen. They returned after a while with a plate full of food in Kaname's hold. With shocked eyes Ruka watched as Kaname fed Aiyora, while the imbecilic girl continued to talk constantly. Though the blonde aristocrat could not hear the topic of their conversation but she could see how intensely Aiyora's hand moved as she spoke and Kaname simply continued to watch her with amused eyes and softly chuckle sometimes. And that's it Ruka knew whatever Aiyora was blabbering about has to be silly and her Kaname-sama just had to endure the torture of listening to it all.

From what Ruka learned by years of staying near the pureblood is he that he hates to put up with non-sense and here he is listening to her unimportant chatter.

By the next late afternoon Ruka once again sneaked in to watch them. This time they were outside in the garden near the forest where she was greeted by the most shocking sight. Not a long distance away from her was Kaname Kuran crouching down and Aiyora was standing before him with her one leg over her thigh and she was talking while he was tying her shoe lace.

WAIT WHAT! KANAME-SAMA TYING SHOE LACE!

For a second Ruka was not whether her own powers of hallucination was used on her, so she blinked her eyes several time and rubbed it to make sure she was seeing it and she was indeed seeing it right.

Suddenly Ruka tensed feeling a presence behind her but relaxed once she realized its Akatsuki.

"You look scary!" Akatsuki commented leaning against the tree behind which Ruka was hiding.

"That girl never learns. She made Kaname-sama tie her shoe lace!" Ruka hissed. "What the hell is she thinking?"

"Ruka," Akatsuki placed his hand on her shoulder, though he knew it would barely work. "She does not have the power to make him tie her shoe lace, it he who chose to tie her shoe lace."

Ruka turned to look at the orange haired male with a disappointed look on her face.

"She is worse than Yuki-sama, completely unfit to be the queen that should be by his side to rule." Akastsuki quietly listened while Ruka went on. After all somebody should be there to listen to her. "Kaname-sama I know would never put up with any sort of non-sense and this girl is full of it. Nothing about her is elegant or graceful. It is as if he is an over grown baby."

"Ruka!"

"No Akatsuki, he tossed away the one born for him to go for this?" With her finger she pointed to the scene for some reason Aiyora was pulling Kaname by his hair. "Look how she is insulting him. She has no respect or fear for him-"

Suddenly a soft but beautiful sound of laughter reached their ear and both Ruka and Akatsuki watched with their eyes as wide as possible the beautiful view of Kaname Kuran laughing.

Ruka felt her heart missing a beat. No doubt in her mind that Kaname Kuran was a handsome man no matter what emotion he is in be it upset or angry or amused. But the time he appears most gorgeous is when he laughs, it was something that Ruka learned that moment.

"There you go, answers to your question is right before your eyes." Akatsuki started "She may be human, powerless, clumsy, and full of childish and silly attitude but in the end she is the one who has to power to break apart his stoic wall and bring him into laugh whole heartedly. Which neither you nor Yuki-sama could accomplish."

Ruka said nothing just simply took all the words in.

"Being the ancestor to the Kuran family eye closed that he is the strongest vampire that walks on this planet. He does not need someone strong beside him; he needs someone silly who can probably make him laugh his heart end of the day when he returns home from all the darkness."

From the corner of his eyes Akatsuki watched as tears trickled down Ruka's eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. Even after all these times her heart still desires for that man.

The conversation between them dies down and both just continued to watch their leader, who was getting pushed by his supposed little wife till he was pushed down into the lake.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka gasped at moment Aiyora pushed the Kuran head down into the lake.

Ruka was about to run towards the lake to rescue the pureblood from drowning only for her wrist to be grasped by Akatsuki. She turned towards the fiery haired vampire with hateful glare and demanded. "let me go!"

"Ruka calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!" Ruka yelled. "Kaname-sama is thrown under water by that girl and you are asking me to calm down?"

"RUKA!" Taking her by both shoulders Akatsuki shook her hoping that it will hammer some sense into her. "Ruka, he does not need your help, he will not drown. He knows well how to take care of himself."

Ruka continued to glare with him in silent rage. "It's a family intimate moment, do you have any idea the wrath you will face if you interfere."

"But she-" Ruka opend her mouth to argue.

"SHE can get away drowning him but you will die under his wrath by saving him!" Akatsuki hissed.

To Ruka's relief soon Kaname Kuran came out of under water.

Akatsuki's balled into fist as he watched while Ruka devoured Kaname kuran with her gaze.

Ruka was not aware how her eye were drooling at the sight drenched Kaname Kuran. His white shirt, now transparent sticking to his body like second skin, giving a view of the beautiful skin that remains hidden under those fortunate fabrics. And his wet hair was clinging to sides and front of his face covering his eyes. Ruka's lips parted at the sight of the pureblood tousling his hair back with her hand; as he moved towards Aiyora's extended hand to climb out of the water.

He took Aiyora's hand like both Aiyora and the ones watching her expected but as she was about to pull, one sharp pull from brought her entire form into the water. And the next thing Akatsuki and Ruka knew, Kaname and Aiyora, both were under water.

"You might offer your help now." Akatsuki whispered into Ruka's ear, teasing her. "She way she screamed she definitely needs help."

"Humph!" Ruka inwardly snarled at Akatsuki's comment. "She does not need my help."

Soon again they came off and Ruka-Akatsuki were alerted by Aiyora's scream. They watched as Kaname struggled to keep a firm hold on the scared Aiyora who was screaming on top of her lung cursing him.

"EYAN! I'm DROWING. You STUPID ASSHOLE EYAN…EYAN…FUCKER…YOU NUTCASE… I CANOT SWIM EYAN…EYAN… I'm DROWING!"

"Relax Ai, look at me, look into my eyes…Ai look into my eyes." She obeyed. "Now hold onto me tightly." She obeyed as if she is hypnotized.

"See you are safe…in my arms." Kaname told her but Aiyora retailed with a very different answer. "No! you are safe in my arms. I am the one holding you Eyan." A small chuckle left from Kaname Kuran at her silly humour and before he knew, he found himself crashing his lips on her pulling her for a hungry lustful kiss being fully aware of two pairs of eyes watching them from far.

Ruka's eyes closed down while her hands clenched the fabric of her dress tightly. The sight of her Kaname-sama kissing some else kissing shattered her heart. What hurt more was he was kissing _her _the exact same way she kissed him few days prior.

And as Ruka was about to walk away from there Akatsuki's voice stopped her.

"I heard your conversation with lady Yuki, and I was very proud of you." Ruka bit down her lower lip knowing what is coming. "But what happened? Why this change on you suddenly?"

"It is because she is changing Kaname-sama into someone entirely different and I hate it."

"So you would rather see him unhappy than happy?"

"Akatsuki…" Ruka started. "I had pictured their bond differently, now that I am seeing it with my own eyes…_it hurts." _ She whispered the last two words but Akatsuki heard her clearly. "Go ahead judge me all you want to. I will not blame you."

Ruka was about to walk away and this time too he stopped her but by grasping onto her wrist and pulling her back into his arms.

Ruka broke and Akatsuki held her tightly making sure that no matter how hard she tries she cannot break free of this bond.

_May love him all you want I will not stop you, but I will wait in the side lines always waiting for you…My dearest Ruka!_

**a/n SORRY FOR THE HEAVY OOC-ness on KANAME KURAN.**

**hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts. A bit that it want to share with you all that my inspiration to this chapter is the bonus chapter in the manga where Yuki-Zero were locked in the class and there was no prefect when the night class came out and this girl was pushed towards kaname and he helped her and I think granned her by the shoulder asking "Are you all right?" and Ruka screamed at the girl going on like "Don't touch Kaname-sama." **

**Also the reason for Ruka's sudden jealousy is that she never pictured that someone is able to bring out a different side to Kaname. In words she never pictured their (kaname-Aiyora) bond to be this way where he becomes an entirely different being than Kaname Kuran. **

**Now your turn to share your thoughts about the chapter! **

**ANYWAYS time for me to go I have mid-terms, I should be studying not writing here. BYE FOR NOW. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that is not an update. But it is that time. My regular reader knows that i do a request chapter for them in all of my stories. for the reader of ultimate betrayal this is your chance. Let me know what it is that you are interested to see in the next chapter all you have to do is just request. **

**I know i have some YuMe fans reading this if you guys are interested in an Yuki Kaname moment feel free to let me know. I will figure out a way. So yes let me know what is it that you are interested in:**

**Aido-Yori**

**Senri-Rima**

**Silly Aidou**

**Kaname loving/Kaname fighting**

**Ruka/Kain Kaname/Ruka-honestly this one is my favorite pairing. Somehow in all of my stores they have something. I think this is the only story where i kept it decent. **

**MOving on Headmaster moment or angry Kaito or some Zero and Aiyora sibling like bonding. OR Yuki-Zero moment. **

**Anything that you are interested in. Feel free to let me know. **

**I will try to make this chapter best to your liking. This will be my little gift to you all before the drama unfold in the next couple of chapters. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Yuki-sama!" the Kuran princess who was seated by the foundation side look up to see Maria Kurenai running to her in her direction.

"Maria-chan! What are you doing outside , the sun is still outside." Yuki tried to greet her with a warm smile. Trying her best to keep her composure after all if you recall their last encounter turned from pleasant to quite awkward. "Please seat." Yuki patted on the empty space beside her and offered the female to sit beside her knowing well that her weak constitution made it difficult for to be outside during daylight, even if it is the hours of the late afternoon. But the silver haired female refused to take it; instead she bowed an apology from where she stood.

"I have come here to apologize for my rudeness to you on our last encounter." Yuki parted her lips, but said nothing after all she was not sure on how to comment on this matter.

"I hope Yuki-sama is able to forgive me." Maria continued. "But my is not to snatch Zero from but if you are no longer interested in his affection I wish to be by his side, after all his heart is where I can find Ichiru."

Yuki could feel her eyes widening, she remembered… yes she too sensed Ichiru inside of Zero.

"Zero is very angry with me." Yuki just said shamefully looking down.

"Well what you did is despicable." Maria added. "It is only natural."

A heavy silence fell between the females. For about five minutes neither of them spoke till Maria once again opened her mouth.

"I don't plan to snatch Zero from you but if he ends up loving me will you be okay with it?"

Yuki remained silent while her mind drifted off to Kaname and Aiyora. She thought if she can accept the fact the Kaname is no longer her then letting Zero go will not be difficult…Right? But then a voice inside her spoke out.

_Is that so…will you be able to let go?  
Or are you ready to commit another one of those sins…  
Or are you going to sacrifice life of another innocent for the sake of you selfish desires? _

"Actually-MARIA-CHAN!" Yuki opened her mouth to speak but seeing that Maira was getting dizzy and slacking down she rushed to help the weaker vampire. "Hold on Maria-chan are you alright?"

"What is going on here?" Came an irritated growl from Zero; who happened to find both the females vampire near the fountain. "What are you doing outside vampires?" Zero hissed. The sight of the two particular females made him mad than he already was by dealing with the day class girls.

"Maria here is not feeling well-" Yuki started but was cut off by Zero saying "I'm am taking her back." as he scooped up the silverette in his arms and walked towards the moon dorm; without even sparing a single glance at Yuki who just looked the other way trying to conceal her sadness.

The sight of Maira snuggling against Zero's chest gave a different feeling to Yuki. Inside it felt as if someone was pinching against her heart very hard. Was this jealousy? She wondered.

And lost was her mind that the Kuran princess it actually failed to notice that actually four a pairs of eyes were watching her; two from nearby and two from quite a distance away, quite far away.

…

"What the heck!?" Aiyora exclaimed somewhat feeling weird and at the same time irritated. "Since when is this a triangle?" a tired sigh is what only left Yori's lips.

The first two pairs of eyes that watched the incident unfold before them belonged to Aiyora and Yori. Who watched with their jaw dropped as Zero walked away carrying Maria not even sparing Yuki even a glance. Well to be honest Yori was not even a bit surprised, she knows the exact scenario and the fact that Yuki-Zero relationship has gotten from bad to worse.

It took the silver haired hunter really long time to get over or at least manage to accept the fact the Yuki is a vampire and in his language a beast in human form that he has despised from the very early stages of his life. But when he was finally relaxing to the fact the and accept Yuki for what she is but unfortunately things turned tense when Aiyora was revealed to be the wife of Kaname Kuran the man Yuki was still hung up on and what happened is next known to all but Aiyora- the main victim.

"Things are complicated Aiyora. It's best you stay away-"Yori tried to keep her explanation brief but just as short haired looked to her side, Aiyora was no longer there she rant to Yuki's side. _What a character!_

_"_Yuki-sempai!"

"Aiyora-chan!" Yuki too was quite shocked by what she was seeing. She blinked her eyes several time to make sure that she was seeing it correctly; that it was indeed Aiyora who was running towards her that to with her illuminating warm smile.

And by the next few seconds before Yuki could even do anything or move an inch she was wrapped by Aiyora's arms.

"Oh Yuki-nii, I have missed you so much." Yuki's eyes closed down in guilt. She knew she did not deserve to be embraced by these arms. But still, letting go of this warm was no easy task.

Yori watched from where she stood as the both supposed sister in law embrace each other but who said her moment of peace is to last long.

"It is so weird to see them hugging when they are supposed to be pulling each other's hair out."

_Not now! _Yori snorted inside seeing that it was none other than the ever so annoying blonde vampire standing beside her.

"Aido-sempai please not now."

"What?" the make arrogantly shot her a look. "They love the same man, they should be rivals. Maybe I should be the one to explain it to them how things work between rival- oouch!" he was cut off by the sudden elbow punch he received by the female on his waist.

Seriously this man called himself a boy genius? According to Yori, scratch genius he did not even have B of basic brain.

Meanwhile back at Aiyora and Yuki…

"Aiyora-chan!"

"You know if I have done something to hurt you I am very sorry." Yuki's eyes widen hearing that. What is happening? Because she is the one who should be apologizing but then again a simply apology will not bring back what took from her.

"Aiyora?" This time Yuki pulled away and cupped her face. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Everyone came to see me after my injury, everyone but you." Aiyora spoke uncomfortably looking down. "And this is not the Yuki-nii I know, so must mean that you are angry with me for some reason." Yuki felt air leaving her lungs. For the first time she felt the power of guilt; how simply by not physically doing anything it can tear of apart someone from the inside.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Yuik screamed startling Aiyora. "Don't apologize and make me feel more miserable than I already am."

"Yuki-"

"No PLEASE Aiyora, stay away from me, I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON!" And with that pulling away from her embrace the Kuran princess ran away towards the moon dorms, while wiping her tears.

"Hey! Yuki Cross WAIT UP!" then there was Hanabusa running after her.

And thus remained behind was a very confused Aiyora to whom actually none these made sense.

"Aiyora!" the said person felt Yori's comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come with me let's take a walk, you will feel much better."

Yori said pulling her up.

A gentle breeze washed over them and suddenly out of nowhere Aiyora could not help but notice how delicious, tasty and yummy her dear Yori-sempai actually smelled.

_Oh no what am I thinking? Yori-sempai is no food!_

**_OR is she? _**

…

The other two pairs of eyes that watched the scene unfold belonged to Kaname Kuran and Seiran but the difference is they remained hidden in the shadows.

Seiran from beside her master carefully watched as he watched his sister and his wife possible close friendship. And she knows it has indeed turned out to be a big problem from him. The fact the Aiyora has awakened means things have gotten difficult. The deep devotion for Yuki is now the biggest obstacle in Kaname's way. And the cherry on top of the entire situation is…one wrong move can ruin everything. Meaing he cannot do something rash which will raise doubt in Aiyora's mind. Though she is physically walking around her condition is extremely delicate. Therefore there is no way she will be able to bear this.

Truth is no matter how calm he appears Kaname or at least pretending to be, he wants revenge. He want to show and give everyone a message that, no one can get away by laying a hand one Aiyora …but the problem is Aiyora, who on the other hand will not allow him to do so. And that is why for now all he is doing is watch and closely observe and just wait because all he needs is one opportunity and nothing can hold him back him unleashing the slow burning wrath. Not even Aiyora!

"It appears that Yuki is coming around to feel threaten by Maria kurenai's presence. " Kaname commented and with a nod of her head Seiran agreed. "Her feelings for Kiryu is growing …good very good."

"And are you bothered by it Kaname-sama?" Seiran could not help but ask.

"No, I want her feelings for that _thing_ to grow stronger…the stronger it is the better it is for me." The pureblood answered.

It is not in Seiran nature to question but over the last three years since he went into his hiding, she was the only one who he allowed to stay by her side. At first Seiran thought maybe because he needed a servant but later she realized no not only as his servant but as his friend too.

Sometimes he talked to her though he shared everything in brief but Seiran always understood he need not spill the words out but a simple hint was good enough for to her understand.

"About lady Aiyora's matter?" Seiran asked inquiring about further plan. "do you want me to take the matter in my hand?" She indirectly asked if he wanted her to take care of Yuki in Aiyora's accidents case. After all no matter in what shape or form kaname did care about yuki, if not as his fiancé but as his sister.

"That is not needed. I shall be the one to take care of this matter." He informed his associate and gave her one last command before disappearing "Keep an eye on Aiyora."

_Time has come Yuki that I shall teach you a lesson…and explain the true meaning of the phase 'eye for an eye.'_

**A/N: Somebody IS TURNING into a beast in human form! THANK YOU FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **

** I have noticed that majority of you are interested in Kaname's past. So my question is it that you are looking for his life with hooded woman or the time before the hooded woman found him and his childhood? I gave a small back story to show that Kaname comes from pretty disturbed childhood where he witnessed his own father throwing his mother in blazing fire. Do you want me to concentrate on that part? If yes she I make a chapter about it or throw in some flashbacks. Let me know that way I will work. **

**As for Zero-Aiyora sibling relationship you will get it in the next chapter. And Kaname's flashback I will decide depending on what or how you guys want. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Sort of like a bonus chapter while i Plan for the actual chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

EXTRA CHAPTER- EYAN, AIYORA AND MISS BABY

It was during her patrol one evening when Aiyora stumbled upon something very uniquely different. The evening was unusually dark that evening and that is why she was not able to see what it was. At first all she heard was a cooing sound. Being in the open aired field she had difficulty where the sound was coming from.

Aiyora tightened her grip on the artimes that was tied to her thigh provided by the headmaster Kaien Cross. Her other hand also stayed put her hand near the gun that she kept close to her other thigh, it was provided by her Eyan and ordered her never to remove it from herself as long as her stay in the academy and she never did.

"Who is there?" Aiyora called out. In her head knowing that it will be none other than those idiotic fan-girls. "Come out now, or else you will be reported."

To her utter surprise in response Aiyora still received another coeing noise for few more moments and then it was crying. No, it was wailing of child. Aiyora rushed, following the sound and it led her under the large tree spreading its branches and there it was a stroller and tied up inside the stroller was…

"A baby!?" Aiyora thought out loud amused. She could only wonder what a baby was doing at Cross Academy.

The baby cried out louder seeing Aiyora. Making her wonder what she is to do now? Should she tell Zero or Takamiya-sensei or maybe the headmaster? And the last option seemed more appealing to her. Taking the child to the headmaster seemed to be the best suited idea.

Wasting no time Aiyora unfastened the baby from the stroller and cradled her it up against her arms.

She rubbed the baby's back, patted and gently cooed in the baby' ear "It's okay little one, I'm here…I'm right here."

…

"WHAT. IS. THAT?" an astonished Kaname Kuran asked in a shocked voice punctuating every word while with his widened wine eyes staring down Aiyora and what appeared to a child in her arms. A real human child; a legit eleven months old human girl with large azure eyes, round fluffy cheeks and curly blonde hair that were tied on two small pigtails.

"Eyan!" Aiyora gasped slightly offended by the tone he used. "You are being rude to our guest."

"This is my shocked face, in case you were not aware." He pointed out and he genuinely was not lying. "Now care to explain why do you have a human child with you? Ai?"

"I don't know what her name is and that is why I decided to call her Miss Baby."

Now if you are wondering wasn't Aiyora supposed to go to the headmaster's office? Well she was but only half way something insane came over her mind making her turn back on her heels. First she should show this adorable baby to Eyan. After all one day they will have children of their own too and surely it wouldn't hurt to see how cute is the sight of the tall dark haired handsome man holding this adorable little baby.

"Aiyora… where are her parents?" Kaname asked in slightly firmer voice than before and as he spoke he could clearly point out the nervousness building up inside her.

"Ai?" he called her again and noticed the movement of her throat as she gulped nervously.

She hung her head down for a while looking at her shoes before finally answering.

"I found her under a tree by the lake side, in her stroller. And since no one was there I decided to take her to the headmaster…"

"But?" his tone asking why she changed her route.

"I just wanted you to see this adorable Miss Baby." She spoke pouting like a child. "Look at her Eyan how cute is she? Will you not hold her?"

"Aiyora-"

"Someday we will have a baby of our own and I'm sure that baby will be far cuter than her Miss Baby."

No matter how badly Kaname wanted to ignore but he could not, his entire world suddenly became quiet and dull. The suddenly this adorable sight of Aiyora holding this child tightened his heart. It reminded him of his failure, his failure to protect her and the child that was carrying inside of her. If not for that incident in about few years they would be have been holding their own baby…the fruit of their love.

"Eyan come here." Aiyora's call snapped him out of the thoughts of the miscarriage which he still could not tell her. He looked to see that she was not standing in her previous position but she was in front of the mirror on the other side of room, watching at her reflection holding this child.

"Eyan come here!" She called him once more.

Before he could even realize his feet already started to move on its own. He watched standing a good distance away from them, he watched as Aiyora cuddled and showered the baby in her arms with kisses. Though she was very young but that did change the fact the she looked every bit of a doting mother.

And that sight did not at all help with the guilt that was building up inside of him. Once again reminding him what a failure he was in love. He always fails to protect the one he loves be it his mother…Aiyora …or his unborn child.

"Eyan come closer." Her eyes met him through the mirror as she ushered him to come forth.

And as he did, unexpectedly she handed the child over to him taking him somewhat off guard.

"What are you doing?" He asked her surprised by her action. "It is not safe for a vampire like me to hold a child."

"Eyan," she said softly brushing her fingers through his hair "stop seeing it from a vampire's point of view. Look at her as a father would look at his child. Father would look at his daughter."

"You think this vampire will make a good father?" He could not help but ask.

"You may be a vampire but you are the most kind, honest and truthful man i have ever met in my life. And those are all the qualities it needs to be a good father."

**_Kind, honest and truthful...which one is you? Neither one of them._**

Kaname heard his inner conscious asking making him close his eyes. After all how can he even look at Aiyora with his tender deceiving eyes. She thinks so highly of him. but the question is he worth all that...most importantly is he worthy of such deep love?

Sudden cry from the baby once more snapped him out of his thoughts. Making him eye the child cautiously while all Aiyora could do is roll her eyes at the scene.

"Eyan, you really are hopeless sometimes." Aiyora said letting out a tired sigh and taking the baby out of his grip.

"I think she is hungry." Kaname commented.

"But we have no baby food here and she barely has any teeth." Aiyora added examining the inside of the child's mouth. "Oh wait, her diaper is wet too."

Shaking his head in a bit of annoyence Kaname called for Seiran. Totally forgetting that it might it is the first time Aiyora is meeting her.

"Seiran!" Aiyora raise her eyebrow in confusion after all this is the first time she heard this name and it does not only stop there. In the blink of an eye to her utmost shock a bob cut grey haired women appears.

"My lord." she greets bowing.

"Who is she?" Aiyora asked taking a few steps back.

"Seiran i need to run an errand for me, go to the nearest store and get all that is necessary for a toddler." he commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile back with a crazy group of fan-girls…

"Oh Sayomi, look there is idol sempai near the window." One of the fan girls pointed out towards the main school building while the night class was still in session.

"Hey Idol sempai is all mine. You better not look at my husband that way." Claimed the leader of this girl troop named Sayomi.

"Hey Sayomi…" another girl with glasses known as Nadeshiko Shindo spoke in a concerned yet timid voice. "I think is should go, my sister is left alone for quite a long time I must go check on her. My mother trusted me with her definitely for the night."

"Don't worry nobody is going to steal your sister." Sayomi said. "I make sure to fasten her to her stroller, so there is no chance for her to hop down and crawl either."

"Still I don't feel safe." The girl with the glasses commented. "I think its best for me to go Sayomi."

"Ok OK whatever just go!" the fan-girl leader just sneered her away.

When Shindo finally managed to get herself back where the left her baby sister…to her utter horror all there remained was the empty stroller. She panicked. It took a while for her brain to register that her little sister is missing.

And to make the situation even more horrifying, Shindo was one of the few whose memory of night class being vampire was not erased but upon her request left unchanged after the battle with Rido Kuran. Thus she knew the danger that very well lurks around every corner of this academy.

Frightening tears ran down her eyes. The worst and brutal types of imaginations filled up her mind. She ran around like a mad dong for several times desperately searching for any sings of her sister all over and corners of the campus. But no luck, there was not even a clue where the child could have disappeared. Therefore wasting no time she rushed towards the headmaster's office, desperately inside that by some sort of miracle she will find her baby sister Sikiyo.

At this point this was the only option that was left for her.

* * *

Its been over four hours since Aiyora brought this child home. For Kaname Kuran these past four hours were not only challenging but also hectic. Neither he nor Aiyora had any clue about parenthood and today is the day Kaame Kuran learned that it is indeed very much pleasure and exciting to create a child but raising it is no easy task.

They not only cleaned the child, bathed her changed the diapers that too thrice in four hours. Then fed her, which was another struggle. While He fed the child little to less Aiyora almost chocked the child with spoonful of it. Once she vomited and the other time she almost choked.

The times when Aioyra played with the child, all he did was watch and imagined how beautiful she looked with this child in her arms; once more his mind wondered off to what if it was their child. This child learned to speak a little late Kaname figured but the style she whined and gilled experimenting with new syllables. But ironically the only words that she could clearly use was 'Mama'.

His heart skipped its beat every time the smile that appeared on Aiyora face as the child utter 'Mama' though she was well aware the child was not exactly calling her mother…but what if not?

They also took turns into walking cradling the child as she cried. Though Kaname's most effort went down the drain in this case, Aiyora somewhat managed to have success.

Since there was no one searching for the child, Kaname chose not to interrupt Aiyora's little happiness by offering to send the child back to the headmaster's office. And before he knew it over four hours have passed. At this point the little girl drifted off to sleep in Aiyora's arms lulled by her soft lullaby.

He too remained laid on the same couch, his head resting on Aiyora's lap. He too was surprisingly tired from the short unexpected ordeal. From his position he could see how protectively Aioyra was holding onto this child. It sort of surprised him Aiyora never really showed a very motherly side before…and this thought alone brought several questions into his head are there any chances Aiyora knew of her expectancy? Maybe not because if she did, he would have been the first person to know because Aiyora never had the power to keep secrets inside her…at least with him. If he was not mistaken with his calculation then she carried the child inside her for six months. Though for human it is very long time but for pureblood it can be considered the early stages of pregnancy; since their pregnancy lasted over four years.

When he reached his conclusion he realized though Aiyora had zero clue about her pregnancy but maybe somehow her body was unconsciously preparing her for the motherhood-which too was taken away…away by Yuki.

Yuki's face with her innocent smile flashed before her eyes and in second his temper went from cool to burning with rage.

"Milord!" Seiran appeared suddenly startling both Aiyora and half drifted to sleep Kaname but thankfully the baby still remained asleep.

"I have information on this child. Her sister in the day class named Nadeshiko Shindo. The child's parents have arrived and everyone has been frantically searching for this lost child for a while now, I think its best…"

"Yes I understand what you are saying." Kaname responds sitting up on the couch. He turns his head towards Aiyora who does not voice out her wishes.

Kaname noticed her arms tightening a bit around the child but at this point he is helpless there is no way he can keep this child; it will not be unfair to the parents but also to the child. So without a words he took the child from Aiora's hand, well lets put it this way he had to decently snatch the Miss Baby from his wife. His heart broke but he did not give into weakness.

Then carefully he handed the girl to Seiran and placed one last kiss on her head while his large palm rubbed over her small head.

"Are you not going to say farewell to Miss Baby." He asked truing towards Aiyora but instead of giving him a reply she just walked into her chamber with a heart wrenching sad look in her eyes.

Once Seiran left the Kuran pureblood too followed into the room only to find Aiyora lying down on the bed on her stomach. Her face buried in the pillow. Though she said nothing nor made any sort of childish demand but that did not mean that she was not upset. She was crying, no matter how silent she tried to keep it his keen hearing did not only pick up her soft sobs but his sense could even smell her salty tears.

He to lie down behind her and tried to make turn but she was stubborn and absolutely did not even move an inch. Knowing her fragile state he knew it is best to not to force or pressure her into anything. Therefore giving up he burred own face into her hair and one of his slid past her arm and linked with her palm grasping it protectively. He knew it this time this is the most he can do, if the incident would not have happened this might have been the perfect time to reveal about the pregnancy to her...but now that news will bring nothing but pain to her.

They remained like that for a very long one of them silently crying and other lost in thought, mourning his child. Till he heard the voice of the noise of presence, especially the voice of Hanbusa Aido; he as usual was so loud that though far away from the school building Kaname was clearly able to him.

Noticing that Aiyora already gave into her sleep, Kuran head pulled himself out of the bed. Keeping his temper in check he stood be window and pulled the curtain away.

Night class is done with their session. Though he was quite far but his keen vision picked up the form of every single one of them. He noticed that it was Yuki that was leading them back to the dorms under the watch of Zero and Kaito.

Once again he found his eyes dancing between the forms of Yuki and Zero. The tension between the duo is very high but their desire and hunger for each other is higher.

A wicked smirk crept up the corner of the pureblood's lips.

Never in his life did he imagine that a day would come he would think about this way…that too about Yuki.

Kaname is well aware that if Aiyora comes to know about all these events she will somehow convience him to forgive her and let go. But what Aiyora does not know that with this incident Yuki has not only made him angry but opened up ancient wounds. The pain of losing his other actually came back haunting him after a very long time. The loss of his child reminded him of his failure.

At this point one must wonder why is he not tearing Yuki to shreds? Well he does not want to make things easier for the culprit. He did that once and will not make the same mistake for the second time.

It was when he watched her mother desperately begging for help while the fire was engulfing her…he wanted to do something…anything just to save her because other that present there only watched. And then it happened, suddenly there was this strong wave of very strong energy and power that realized from him and caused a huge explosion. It was the first time his power actually came out. Once all those dark smokes cleared out he saw that apart from him all the other bodies were lying down there…dead. Including his wretched father and his mother. At that point he was too young to understand the depth of the situation but as he grew up he realized unjust was done with his mother because his father died without any pain where as his mother screamed in agony for so long.

And the same unjust will repeat Aiyora and their child once more if he just kills Yuki…after all this long flow of life has taught him something very important a painful living is much difficult than death. Soon Yuki will know that too…

_Yuki all these time you have seen my love and my tenderness but I'm afraid now you must face my brutality, after all…it was not a wise move to make an enemy out of me…_

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter- Doting Father's tough words**

* * *

It has been two hours.

It has been two hours since Yagari Toga entered and beheld the sight before him.

It is the sight of Headmaster Cross Kaien standing by his office window and looking over his beloved academy with a rigid yet still somewhat relaxed posture that only a professional could manage. The atmosphere is tense and the aura he gave off is one of pure intimidation. His hands were locked behind his back, seemingly harmless, and his expression remains to be seen by Yagari.

It has been two hours since he sent Zero and Kaito to summon the Kuran Princess so she can be escorted here as per Kaien's orders.

Yagari cannot completely say he did not see this coming. As much of a doting father Kaien seems to be, he had known a side of the other man that was beyond just idiotically affectionate Headmaster everyone seems to know.

The side of a mercilessly cold-hearted hunter...

The true form of Cross Kaien...also known as the vampire without fangs!

On the other hand, Kaien pays no immediate attention to his current companion in the office. His thoughts have drifted to time long before as caused by the recent turn of events.

A time of when Kuran Juri confided a secret to him that she had only spoken to him...

***/FLASHBACK\\\\\\***

It was one of those rare days when Cross Kaien came to visit the Kuran Household. Though at the moment, his role turned from brief visitor into temporary bodyguard for Kuran Juri and baby Yuki as her husband and son seemed to have had errands to run elsewhere.

They were both content with the companionable silence between them, until Juri asked a strange question.

"If you had the choice between true love and a man who would need you to be sane so he does not end up hurting innocent people...which would you choose?"

Kaien raised a questioning brow, seemingly surprised at the question from the expecting Pureblood woman known as Kuran Juri.

"That depends, where is this question coming from?" he asked in turn.

Juri spared a glance at him before turning to her little bundle of joy with a solemn smile, stroking the baby's cheek affectionately as she saw a small smile from the little dreaming toddler.

"That would also depend...can you keep a secret?"

"...What kind of secret?"

"The kind you can never tell anyone...not even Haruka..."

"..."

"...You're not having an affair, are you?"

Juri snorted in laughter, "Of course not, you idiot. Of all the conclusions, why end up with that...?"

Kaien's eye twitched in irritation, but before he could open his mouth to retort, Juri already proceeded with her topic of discussion.

"I can't help but feel at fault, you know. The place that the three of us ended up in...Haruka, me, and...and that man I once fondly called my Eldest Brother..."

The hunter's usual cold gaze softened in understanding, as did his tone of voice.

"What happened with Kuran Rido is not your fault. He made his own choice-"

"-which was pushed by mine."

"I never told Haruka because I knew the betrayal probably hurt him than it hurt me or us both. He always admired Rido before I even came to the world...and I know, deep  
inside, he still does. I cannot help but feel that if I was less selfish and tried to fall in love with Rido instead of Haruka, we can still be a family."

Kaien frowned, "That's just stupid."

"...What?!" Juri exclaimed with wide eyes.

He sighed exasperatedly, "I don't know much about romance, but falling in love is never a choice. If it was, then it would be easy for everyone and love is never easy because it takes a lot to attain it then still keep it. That is what makes it all worthwhile. We can say that we chose this person to be by our side because we love them, but when and how can we really tell we started falling in love with them? We can't, because before we knew it, our hearts already made the choice.

"Even if you had chosen Rido, everyone will still be hurt in the long run. You will still love Haruka, Haruka will be heartbroken by  
your choice, Rido will feel betrayed when he finds out your true feelings, and all three of you will come to hate each other. It's better this way in which two of you got a happy ending you have longed for, and where you can say you tried your best to be sincere with your feelings. You made your choice and so did Rido. It is not your problem if he cannot move on."

Juri looked down before looking back up with a beaming smile.

"You're right, Kaien. Thank you." she whispered affectionately.

Kaien found the edge of his lips twitching upwards before he decided to turn away.

"You didn't answer me. Where did this question come from...?"

"It just made me think. If Haruka and I were given the chance to have a third child, I don't want history to repeat itself. That is one of the reasons why when Yuki is born, I don't want her to suffer the life of a Pureblood and the consequences of being one. When it comes down to it, all Purebloods are selfish...even Haruka and I."

Kaien made no move to protest or disapprove, knowing it would be pointless and illogical to do so. He has no knowledge of how Haruka and Juri were before he met them, and what kind of choices they made. He had no right to judge whether her statement is false or not...

...so he kept quiet and merely listened.

Juri tenderly smiled, "I want Yuki to live up to her name and make choices that could redeem all Purebloods-no, all vampires-in the world...to be the one that could bring about true co-existence between the species. I want Yuki...to remain the precious child she is."

Kaien did fight his smile from coming out this time as he reached out to gently grasp Juri's hand which was also holding onto Yuki's little one.

"I'm sure she will make you and everyone else proud...and I would be there to keep her out of harm that may ever come her way."

***/END OF FLASHBACK\\\\\\***

Kaien closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head. He was both disappointed and ashamed, mixed with a conflict of doing what is right and the promise of his heart.

It was only a moment, one he discarded as his door opened once again with footsteps following.

One of them, a dainty set of soft rhythm he had grown used to...

The same for the gentle voice, one that was so painfully familiar and similar to a dearly departed friend, that followed...

"Headmaster, you summoned me...?"

/Forgive me, Juri-san. I promised to keep Yuki away from harm, yet I might just be one of the people to inflict it upon your dearest child./

"Headmaster, you summoned me...?"

Kuran Yuki stepped forth just a pace behind Yagari who stood right in front of the Headmaster's desk. Takamiya Kaito and Kiryuu Zero stood at either of her sides just another three paces behind.

Kaien made no move of acknowledgment for a few minutes, as if a breathing statue looking over the window. When Yagari was about to call out to him, he was beaten by a brisk reply of dismissal coming from the former hunter.

"Every one of you may leave except for Miss Kuran."

As if a lightning just struck the other occupants, they all flinched slightly after hearing that sentence.

Specifically, his way of addressing the Kuran Princess whom he treats as his dearest little girl...

Zero frowned, /Since when did he call Yuki "Miss Kuran"...?/

Kaito raised an intrigued brow, /Is the legendary Cross Kaien actually hardening his heart against his own so-called daughter?/

Yagari just stared at Kaien's unmoving back with a skeptical eye, /Hmm, so that's how it is. I feel sorry for you now, Kuran-jouchan. Best of luck./

As if practiced, all three males exited the room without another glance to either the Headmaster or Moon Dorm President. The door closed with a haunting creak and a resounding click, nothing but deafening silence hanging in the air.

The tension was thick, almost suffocating to the point one would think that the room turned into a prison the moment the door shut. However, neither party showed vulnerability to the other.

"Miss Kuran," Kaien called out blankly yet politely, "please take a seat. This might become a long discussion, so you might as well be comfortable."

Yuki was slightly wary of her former adoptive father's tone, but gave a friendly smile out of habit even if he is not facing her still.

"I will be fine, Headmaster. I must insist that we keep this-"

"I insist that you take a seat, Miss Kuran." Kaien interjected sharply without turning his head.

"Please, take a seat."

Even as it stood as a request, his authoritative voice demanded her to do as he says without question. It was so unlike the warm playful tone he usually used that Yuki numbly followed with wide eyes.

Kaien silently took a deep breath before softly exhaling it into a forlorn sigh. He then walked to another small table at the corner of the room where a tea set laid delicately with some pastries, all without making eye contact.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Kuran?"

Yuki smiled cordially, "No, thank you."

"I see. Would you rather have wine with some blood tablets then?"

"...No, thank you."

"Do forgive me if I may seem pushy, but I am more used Kaname's routine whenever we do these talks."

Kaien gave no indication as to whether he noticed that flinch Yuki made at the mention of her ex-fiancé.

Once Kaien finished preparing his cup of tea, he walked back to window and stood still by it again with his left hand behind his back while his right held onto the cup.

"Do you remember your parent's names, Miss Kuran?" he asked.

Yuki blinked at the unexpected question, understandably surprised.

"Yes, I do. Kaname-oniisa...he refreshed most of my memories and told me stories of them when I asked."

"I see, and then did he tell you about the other Kuran? The one who was hunting you down and attacked you here in the academy...? The reason for your awakening...?"

Yuki slightly tensed at the memory, "...Yes, he did. I believe his name was Kuran Rido, Shiki-senpai's father and my uncle."

Kaien's grip on his cup tightened at the mention of the accursed Pureblood's name. After a second, he loosened his hand and raised the cup to his lips as he drank the warm liquid.

"That man...what is your opinion of him? Would you consider him a monster like most of the people in this academy who knew of his existence do?"

Yuki contemplated her answer as she reminisced all the memories and knowledge she had of Kuran Rido. The time she was kept at the windowless room because of him, the time of her parents' deaths, Kaname's story about her true brother and how he came to be her family ancestor lost in time, the whole mess with Shizuka, Zero's sorrows...

Did she consider him a monster?

Yuki raised her head resolutely in response.

"Yes, I do."

"...I see."

Kaien took another sip of his tea, and after a minute, gave a cynical chuckle under his breath.

"How ironic..." he muttered, "...coming from you."

Yuki's eyes widened, "What...?"

"...Did you know, Miss Kuran?"

"Rido, being the eldest, cared for both Haruka and Juri once upon a time. With Juri being the last born, he and Haruka took some time being the only ones supporting each other. When Juri was born, Rido was the first to fall in love with her. He adored her, worshipped her, craved her, and needed her...all before Haruka realized his own feelings, probably only a day later or so though."

At that point, Kaien slowly turned around but his glasses gave a menacing glare that prevented Yuki from seeing whatever emotion is in his eyes. He walked towards his desk at a leisure pace as he continued to speak his tale.

"At first, Juri ignored both advances and opted to be free from the binds of being a Pureblood Princess. However, it was not that long before her heart gave way. Though instead of going for the one who had the most right to have her as eldest; she chose Haruka. And Rido, in bitter jealousy and heartbreak, sought power in the shadows while keeping a facade of happiness upfront. All those dark desires brewing from what was once a pure love, gave way to destruction and chaos for so many lives...especially for the one he claimed to love."

By the time he finished his sentence; he reached his table and carefully placed his cup onto the surface while holding it by the upper edge like porcelain. He then let go of the cup only to absentmindedly trace his finger over the rim.

"...Does the tale seem familiar to you, Miss Kuran?"

Yuki was struck with a horrifying realization, guilt and shame all over her face with regretful tears brimming at the corners of her burgundy eyes. She pursed her lips and bowed her head slightly, her long bangs casting a shadow over half of her delicate face.

However, Kaien did not relent.

It is time he stopped being the lenient father and become an iron wall of discipline.

This cannot go on.

He must stop Yuki from walking the same path as Rido.

"Juri once felt regret on behalf of her brothers, saddened by the fact that they can no longer be the family they once were. She wished she could have done things differently; if not fall for Rido, then it was to make an effort in helping him heal instead of focusing on her own happiness with Haruka. Vampires feel more than humans can ever do. The moment they feel love, they brew hatred in order to protect it or forsake it."

He gave a bitter smile, "I asked her and Haruka once if they will ever forgive Rido. They told me that they would have forgiven him if he had only hurt them, he was still their older brother, he was a family after all...but the fact that he involved their children was something beyond their capabilities to overlook."

His smile then disappeared as he sat down and intertwined his fingers with his elbows resting over the desk, his hands on level with his lips. One of the lenses lost its menacing gleam, revealing a cold amber eye staring straight at Yuki who remained looking down.

"Kaname was in the wrong for betraying you; even more so when he kept Aiyora in the dark while you were practically slapped in the face. However, you failed to keep in mind who was the one that truly cared about you and kept on clinging to someone you do not have. Kaname betrayed you yet stooped low by betraying him in return, and you went even lower by involving someone who was not even aware of the situation."

One of his hands moved to his glasses to remove them, resting it upon the desk before resuming their former position but with his chin now resting upon the interlaced digits.

"Now, blood is on your hands...blood that was spilled before it can even run with life."

/Just like Kuran Rido and her infant brother.../

Though unspoken but that haunting phrase hung between them.

Yuki snapped up with tearful eyes.

"Headmaster, I-"

"No, Yuki!" Kaien cut in strongly, his eyes narrowed sternly, "No more excuses. No more words. No more talking. Now, you only listen. Do you hear me? You. Will. Listen."

Yuki bit her lip, her shoulders hunched as if trying to make herself look smaller like a scolded child.

Kaien did not cease his glare nor did he soften his tone in order to spare Yuki's feelings like he always does. He knows more than anyone that with Kaname's current mental state, he will probably do something far worse to Yuki than a mere brutal lectures.

To be honest Kaien himself fears that to what extent Kaname is capable of going. He has seen unusual gleam in the Kuran male's wine eyes'…and his instinct reminded him right away of the possible upcoming dangers.

He needs to harden his heart...in order to strengthen Yuki's. He had shielded her for much too long.

More than that, she needs to know her mistakes and the lives at stake for her actions.

"You do not know the extent of your actions. The results and...collateral damage might have been unforeseen by you, but there are many more at stake than you think."

Both of them winced at the mention of "collateral damage", naming the innocent baby whose mother was unaware she was even carrying one.

"Kaname is madly in love with Aiyora and he will never forgive this act of harm against her even if it was you. No, especially since it's you. If his sweet little sister Yuki is capable of such crime, can you imagine where his line of thoughts will lead...?" he implied.

Yuki gasped, "He'll suspect everyone."

Kaien nodded, "He might as well kill everyone in mad rage but Aiyora attachment to this academy and to those who reside within it is keeping him at bay. If she breaks, what will be holding Kaname back from unleashing his wrath?"

"What are you talking about, Headmaster? Aiyora is already recovering, isn't she?" she asked.

He sighed in agitated frustration, "Kaname did not tell her about the miscarriage and she remains unaware. Moreover, the circumstances of her pregnancy was very delicate. She was a human carrying a Pureblood vampire's child. That fact alone could have devoured her from the inside, and adding the fact that she had a sudden miscarriage, it's a miracle she is even walking. At this point, all it would take is a psychological and mental injury..." he trailed off as even he could not stomach to say what would happen as a result.

Yuki was also silent, taking in the consequences of her actions and the scenarios that might inevitably come along as a result.

"Yuki..."

Her head snapped up at the familiar address of her given name, only to be faced with the stern frown and cold eyes of the Headmaster as he leans back on his chair with his arms resting on the armrests.

No, this is no longer Headmaster Cross Kaien of Cross Academy.

This is Cross Kaien, the legendary Vampire Hunter.

"I have spent at least 200 years living upon this Earth, and majority of those years I have spent as a Vampire Hunter. Let me speak from experience:

"You have entered a point beyond return. Kaname now sees you as an enemy, and the only way to last against him is to stand tall. No amount of pleading and begging will bring back your previous bond with him, so I suggest you focus your strength on withstanding whatever vengeance he will unleash upon you because you will probably have to stand on your own."

Yuki furrowed her brows, "Vengeance...? I know Kaname will probably never forgive but I don't think he would-"

Kaien's frown deepened into a scowl as his tone hardened, making the Kuran Princess recoil with shock.

"Wake up, Yuki! Whatever image of a gentle Kaname you had is now only in your memories. Every shred of kindness he was capable of equals to twice the amount of cruelty he could inflict upon those who threaten him and those he loves. You were fortunate to have been one of them once; but now, the times have changed. The moment you pushed Aiyora off those stairs, you have severed every possible ties you had or will ever have with Kaname...be it as his sister or as his fiancée."

Again, Yuki flinched. From since the time they began this talk, Kaien did not outright speak about the incident that led everything to this.

The former hunter gave another annoyed sigh before turning his gaze away from the young woman he had come to treat as his daughter.

"Haruka and Juri would be so disappointed in you..."

Another stab to Yuki's heart, but she kept her silence.

"...do NOT disappoint them anymore."

Meekly, Yuki nodded with her eyes timidly looking up. She was albeit saddened to see that her adoptive still refuses to meet her eyes by closing his own.

"...You are now dismissed."

With a slight bow, Yuki got to her feet and gracefully walked towards the door. However, when her hand touched the doorknob, her vampire senses managed to pick up the final whispers of the Headmaster even as the wind caused the tree branches to rattle outside.

Her vigour renewed and her resolve strengthened, if only slightly for both, Yuki raised her head enough to exude confidence worthy of a Pureblood Princess as she exited the room.

All the while, simple words resounded in her mind...

/Hold your head up high the moment you walk out that door. The battle is not over yet, and you have a lot to prove to them all...especially to yourself./

Kuran Yuki walked back towards the Moon Dorms with just a bit more enthusiasm to go on even as her heart is now heavy with a burden she has recently acknowledged.

Meanwhile, Cross Kaien stared at the door intently as if to catch it on fire. Then, he averted his gaze to the cup on his desk before taking hold of it and taking a sip.

He hummed to himself, "Hmm...the liquid is cold yet it provides warmth. This truly is my favourite tea."

With a more carefree sigh than the last ones he gave, Cross Kaien surrendered to the temporary peace as he knows it will only be a matter of time before it becomes out of reach.

* * *

FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING WHAT THE LAST LINE MEANT HERE IS THE EXPLANATION:

BTW, the thing Kaien commented about the tea is actually a reference to something. It means that at the face of adversity where everything seems bleak, the taste of emotion-be it negative or positive-gives off the feeling of truly living and that the warmth that comes after such realization is the best feeling one can have.

**VERY IMPORT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**NOW I BELIEVE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID. YES YOU ARE READING IT CORRECTLY I DID NOT WRITE IT. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY _AstridClaire.  
PLEASE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUDS FOR HER! ON DOING SUCH AN AMAZING JOB. _**

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS A GIFT FOR ME BY HER AND I AM IN LOVE WITH IT SO MUCH THAT I WAS LIKE I WILL HAVE TO SHARE THIS WITH MY READERS.  
SO WHAT EVER REVIEWS I GET FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT MY IT BELONGS TO AstridClaire. _**

**_So please let her know what an amazing job she did!_**

**_ALSO THERE IS ONE MORE PERSON I WANT TO MENTION MY OTHER DEAR FRIEND Komakipureblood who is always there to support me through all...just wanted to let you know you are very much loved by me. _**

**_And all my reader who reads, liked this story and also to all the guest reviewers thank you all for your support I wish you guys had acconts where is could send thank you notes to you personally and let you know how much grateful i am to you all._**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter-Thirst**

_Dry…  
So very dry…  
Thirsty…I am so thirsty…so thirsty…  
water…water…  
No, blood, thick rich blood…._

_Why would I need blood? I am no monster? Am I becoming a vampire? No, am I becoming a vampire? It cannot be? _

_Monster huh…? What if that is the very thing you are? What if you are indeed a beast in human form ...just like the man by your side!_

_No, I am not? I am I?_

_Are you sure?" _

Aiyora shot up on her bed gasping for air. Her breathing was so heavy that, a whizzing sound came from her each time she inhaled.

Kaname cannot deny that he did not see this coming, but what he did not know was this could go up to this extent and that too so fast. He almost felt sad for the poor thing, watching, unknown to her that both her hands were tightly grasping onto her throat almost crushing it.

Aiyora barely managed to call out to him "…E-Eyan?" her voice cry of desperate help.

Kaname felt a subtle ache in his heart as Aiyora looked up to him still taking deep breath, her eyes are pleading for help. A part of him right away wanted to give her his blood, the only liquid that will quench her thirst but the later consequences stopped him.

The fact that she will awaken once his blood passed down her throat made him back away selfishly. The very fact the she will leave him once she knows the truth made him move further and further away from her.

Kaname Kuran knows it is very self-centered of him only to think about himself at the moment but the pureblood could not help himself, his love is no longer sacrificial but selfish.

Losing all the ones he loved dearly has made him like this. He can no longer bear to lose another; and when the question is about Aiyora, no, absolutely not! Does that make him selfish? Yes ofcourse. Does it also make him cruel? Yes it does. But he no longer cares...he will do anything to keep Aiyora by his side matters not how filthier down it sinks him.

"E..Eyan?"

"Drink this!" he handed her a glass of water dropping couple of blood tablets on them.

The intense thirst made Aiyora almost snatch the glass from his grip and drink with such loud gulps like she has not drunk in ages.

A voice inside the pureblood's head begged him to have mercy; it reminded and questioned him that if his love for her is indeed real he will relieve her of this pain. But at the same time another voice reminded him of the pain of losing the loved one and that alone enough served to discourage him.

"Are you feeling better?" Aiyora nodded her head silently side-wise signaling him no while handing him the glass.

"Eyan…what is happening to me?" Her voice was so innocent yet so desperate.

"Yesterday, when I was near Yori-sempai my head was occupied with strange thoughts. It started to compare her to food. A sicken part of me wanted to devour her. And you know what appeared to the most alluring part of her? It was her beautiful neck. Something in my head constantly repeated to pierce through that flesh and drink her blood. Today at class suddenly i was surrounded by blood. The entire classroom was bloody. I ran outside the green leaves appeared red...all covered in blood. "

Aiyora paused to take another deep breath while her vampire mate only watched her. His eyes pretending as if he was shocked by her words when in reality he was not surprised at all.

"Eyan, is it weird that I can smell people now?" Aiyora taking his face between her palm. "You know I can smell you too, you smell of…" she took a deep breath and through for a fraction of moment before answering.

"You smell of musk, very elegant spice like something very masculine yet with hint of roses."

The pureblood 's eyes widened. She was absolutely on point. He still carefully listened as she continued.

"Yuki-sempai smells of roses, Zero-sempai like smells cinnamon, Headmaster is mixed up of musk and jasmine and Yori sempai smells like vanilla." Aiyora paused once more only for the realization to hit that what was she talking about? Is she going crazy?

Aiyora gasped with both her eyes almost popping out of the socket "Eyan…?"

Her hands that were delicately cupping his face suddenly grasped his high collared dark navy silk shirt, with prints of leaves by the side of one of the collars, as harshly as possible.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" The dark haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs pulling him far more closer than he already was.

"I am turning mad… am I not? Right Eyan? Did I hit my head very hard? Am I losing my mind? Will I die? Eyan…please say something!" Fresh hot tears followed down her eyes.

He could not bring himself to speak. Even if he does decide to come clean...what would he tell her? What possible explanation could he give her?

She shook him with all the strength she could master. "Eyan say something? Please tell me what is wrong with me?"

It was so difficult to look at her questioning eyes especially when he is the main culprit. Kaname could feel the guilt devouring him; he could no longer bring himself to look at her, when she remains in that condition.

"Help me Eyan, please help me!" that line was indeed opening of a different scenario. This time it made him feel like a traitor. She trusted him so much yet he could never find it in him to tell her the truth.

Instead, at that very moment he did the only thing that seemed like an easy way out; he pulled her into his chest and engulfed her petite form by caging her in his arms.

"Everything will be alright my love. I am giving you my word that soon I will take away all the pain from you. Please try to relax at least for now..." he whispered, not being sure whether he was actually telling the truth.

Aiyora's eyes closed down with relief hearing those soothing words whispered to her. Feeling his face burring atop her head made Aiyora nuzzle more into his chest letting her mind calm down at warmth of his scent.

Kaname Kuran came to realization how fast things are moving the vampire inside her has started to is not only getting those hallucinations, now her senses and smelling power has returned. She is able to pick up the smell of every being that crosses her path maybe tomorrow her hearing will sharpen, then her vision will become keen and finally before anyone realizes her fangs will come to its full form. And if she is not awaken by the time her fangs come to its full form the result will be catastrophic. And he alone will be response for it. The blood that will be spilled that day will be in his hand.

He now knows time is very short and if no action is not taken in time Aiyora will lose her mind and go insane.

And little did he know all the while when his mind was busy thinking of his tiny wife's well-being, his selfish eyes somehow moved to her neck…her beautiful long neck.

No matter how much of a kind mask he always wears over his face, underneath that mask lies is a beast, a true savage beast and that is the true form of a vampire.

He did not even try to stop as he eyes changed from shade of rich wine to glowing crimson. Not even for once did he think when his fangs elongated.

Aiyora's condition is vulnerable, this is not the right time, and she may not be ready. Thoughts like that passed down his head yet the vampire inside him blocked out everything and refused to listen.

And before he even realized his nose started to trace the vein of her neck, taking in her utterly alluring aroma.

Finally nothing else matters any longer once his long, deep rosy tongue darted out and licked all the way down from the base of her neck up to her jaw.

"…Eyan!"

Aiyora gasped shooting her head backward at the pleasurable sensation and the sharp pain that came followed by it.

From a far safer distance the Kuran princess watched the interaction between her bother and his so called wife. All Yuki could do was watch how selfishly Kaname was able to sink his fangs inside Aiyora that too without a thought,that too without a guilt. Finally Yuki for the first time actually saw the danger path her brother has chosen for Aiyora.

Kaname has already bitten her but not yet awakened her to her true form. The consequences of his actions are already before his eyes yet he refuses to look at them.

A part of Yuki felt bad watching the entire scene unfold before her eyes. It reminded her of the time when she was desperate to find out her own identity. And Kaname is doing the exact same thing he did earlier. He is toying with her emotions, her mind, everything!

A part of Yuki almost cringed at the sight of Aiyora crying out to him, desperately asking for help. The scene was quite heartfelt but Kaname's action that came followed by made her blood boil in rage. He pulled her into his arms only to moments later selfishly sink his own fangs into her.

A realization hit Yuki, he has not changed at all Kaname Kuran has not at all changed he is still the selfish pure-blood that likes to toy with the life of others.

The Kuran princess already had her mind made up, Aiyora called her big sister from the very beginning, though Yuki never gave a lot of value to that relationship before but now things are different this time surely she will protect Aiyora like a true big sister she always should have been.

Yuki is well aware of the damage she has caused and it is un-repairable. But still, if there is any sort of atonement that may seem to lift up the weight of her sin that can be by protecting Aiyora now; even if it means protecting her from Kaname.

Yes finally Yuki made up her mind she is going to confront Kaname this time not for the sake of her desire but for the sake of saving his and Aiyora's relationship. That at this point is barely hanging. Though they appear so in love, they might be but the condition of their relationship at this point is very unhealthy.

And Yuki is well aware that she is not doing it for him, nor for herself but solely for Aiyora-the young poor soul who is the victim of both the Kuran purebloods' selfishness game.

Onething is clear to her now, she may have committed a grave sin but her brother Kaname, he is not clean either...in a way they are on the same page.

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Next chapter Yuki Kaname face to face once again! You guys let me how you think this encounter will go. Let's see if mine matches yours.**

**Thank you all for the review not only from me but also from AstridClaire for taking the time to review and support the chapter. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter- Truth Revealed**

Zero Kiryu entered the stables in a very grouchy mood. These fan-girls are getting out of control. Though they fear him yet not even for once do they hesitate to sneak out to their beloved night class sempai's but the words in Zero's dictionary that describes them as leeches, pest, bloodsuckers etc etc.

Though Aiyora has started to attend class but due to her physical weakness the headmaster has ordered her not to go for the switchovers. Since those fan-girls are capable even more save than those vampires. Kaito was there instead of her. Though he was only present physically sitting up on a brunch of tree, mentally he was surely elsewhere, in a words where Kaname Kuran does not exist.

With the first step inside the stable Zero's heightened senses picked up another scent in there which surely did not belong to the horses. He became alerted. Making no noise yet keeping a firm grip on his gun the silver haired hunter eyes started to search for the imposter.

Only to be interrupted by a soft whimper.

That too from an all familiar voice!

On its own his feet dragged him towards the corner where he usually rested, near white Lily. To his shock he found Aiyora there, curling up like a ball over the hedge.

"What are you doing here?" Zero hissed. "If Ku- ahem if your husband notices that you are missing there will be problem."

Instead of getting a voiced reply he received another crying whimper. This time the sound gets him quite alerted. Wasting no time he too climbs atop the hedge and pulls her up.

"Look at me Aiyora." He ordered in desperate attempt to make the girl face him. "What wrong?" he asked soothing his her back.

Aiyora said nothing instead her sobs got louder as she cried burring her face into his chest.

"Hey! Hey Aiyora!" Zero started to shake her. Something about her seemed very wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain?" the way her body muscles seemed to tense making her body crunch up it only suggested that she could be in pain.

"AIYORA LOOK AT ME!" This time Zero forcefully peeled the girl off and a shocked gasped left him once his lavender eyes met with her blood lusted glowing crimson eyes.

"Zero," she called him out in a broken voice. "I feel thirsty."

Suddenly Zero felt fear striking in him. Hatred started to burn within him as realization once more hit him that she was bitten. He, that bastard bit her and left her move around acting as if nothing happened.

"I am a monster Zero, I want blood." She sobbed wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Though Zero Kiryu due to his hunter instincts despised vampires something at this very moment could not bring himself to do so. She is one of those rare cases that somehow he could relate to himself. He could only sympathize with her current situation, fate has been nothing but brutal to her.

Her beloved turned out to be the bastard Kuran, which she still does not know. Her child that she will never get to know died because of that ass of Kuran's equally little assy sister. And all these time she was getting bitten by a pureblood, not even being slightly aware of the turn her body is taking.

"You smell so…so…so delicious!"

By the time Aiyora completed her sentence Zero found himself lying down on his back over the hedge, his hands pinned on both sides of his head by Aiyora who was staring at him with her blood red eyes.

Zero tried to struggle but her grip tends to get firmer on his wrists. And there was no doubt in Zero mind that he is in trouble, because Aiyora's condition is so delicate that he even cannot use force to push her off him. It will severely inure her for sure.

"Aiyora! Wake up!" He called to her desperately. "Aiyora!"

"Your blood…I can hear it…streaming inside you!"

Time seemed to cut down shot as Aiyora leaned forward with each second…Zero's heart skipped a beat as her face already brushed passed his and buried at his neck.

Suddenly just the way bulb light up the same way Zero's brain opened up.

"Aiyora?" She did not respond to his call. "There is a fair going on not far in the town. I was told they are selling variety of food in there. Would you like to accompany me?"

He felt Aiyora's form become still for a fraction of second before she pulled herself up together and asked. "Food? Where?" Hey eyes were back to normal shade of deep green as if it were never red.

"Come on Zero! We must hurry before its sold out." And the next thing Zero Kiryu knew was being pulled down by her and against his wishes his form being dragged out of the academy after.

"Stop walking like a slowpoke. We will miss out on the good deals."

"Can you shut up! you're annoying!"

"CAN YOU WALK FASTER!"

"Can you not think about anything but food?"

"Yeah yeah whatever brat!"

"Aagggrrraaahhh!"

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

"SHUT up or-else I will shot you."

"Booo..." that part is done by Aiyora physically sticking out her tongue making faced at the silver haired hunter. Only moments later to get chased by the hunter.

* * *

Due to the teacher not showing up the night classes were cancelled for the night. As most students prepared to pack up and leave the class, Ruka Souen among them stood just stood by the windows. She could not bring it in herself to move away, after all Kaname Kuran was there walking by the fountain side nearing the forest.

"Ruka!" it was the voice of the fiery haired vampire who till to this day admires her from the side's lines, awaiting for his feelings to be returned.

"Classes have been suspended." He informed but the female made no movement indicating that she already was aware of the situation.

"One moment," she requested for some time with few words.

"Lord Kaname!" this time it was another voice.

From the corner of her eyes Ruka saw how the empty space to her right got filled by her cousin Hanabusa Aido. Who too started at the same person who has been eyes for the last several minutes.

"I was just wondering do you still trust him?" the blonde male asked not taking his of the Pureblood male, who he once looked up to.

"I will always do," the female answered her voice firm while her finger rested upon the glass window as if it were trying to touch the pureblood from where she stood.

"Even after all this?" Hanabusa asked, he too not taking his eyes off scene ahead.

Ruka stares through the window where her yearning eyes focus on Kaname's form. Her slender fingers touch the glass as if to reach out towards the Pureblood, unaware of a certain fire-wielding vampire taking a protective stance as he stood closer to her.

"Hanabusa, you have all the rights to despise him. I am not going to judge you for that; but to this day, my love for him has not change. It is actually the strength of my love for him that still drives me to believe in him. No matter what he does or rather how much I try, the fact will never change that I love him…very dearly."

Akatsuki knew the look in her eyes, the same longing found within his own yet remaining unseen by the one he loves most. He briefly took a deep breath to brace himself as he heard Ruka's words while he stood by the sidelines once again with only Hanabusa being aware of his pain, his resolve unwacering as he kept his expression calmly indifferent. Yet, in support, he placed a gentle hand onto Ruka's shoulder for a moment before letting go. Where Ruka goes, he will always follow...even if that path would lead to his own pain.

In that way, they are similar and bound.

For both of them, it is enough.

"No you are wrong Ruka," Hanabusa Aido spoke out. "It is not only about my father. A part of me loves Lord Kaname too, I too love him very much."

"Aidou-sempai, that sounds really creepy." Spoke out Senri in his signature bored voice as he leaned against the wall interrupting the conversation. And beside him stood Rima with a blank face the equally matched the maroon haired handsome vampire beside her.

"Hey!" Hanabusa interjected fuming " Who asked for your opinion?"

"Then what is it that is making you hold back on your loyalty towards Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked this time finally turning towards Hanabusa.

"His betrayal towards Yuki Cross. Kaname-sama should not have sided with that human child. And I have made up my mind no matter how badly it hurts I will stick by Lady Yuki's side." Hanbusa stated his voice overflowing with emotion. The once more the blonde male added. "But it does not mean my respect for lord Kaname is lowering, I mean it did get lower a bit when I heard he cheated on…"

"Don't they sound desperate to you?" Rima asked Senri offering him a pocky. While at the same time trying her best to block out Hanabusa Aido's same old blabbering.

"Rima, they are desperate and confused." Senri responded back taking the pocky into his mouth, letting the ginger haired girl feed him. "To the point it is just irritating and annoying."

"Also very much waste of time!" Rima stated.

"Hey Shiki!" Hanabusa called out suddenly turning to face the vampire. "We were a team once and now due to the situation if we indeed part whose side would you rather take lord Kaname or Yuki-sama?"

"Neither," the young maroon hair Shiki family heir replied in one word taking another poky into his mouth. "If you ask me both my cousin are equally terrible."

"How can you even have it in yourself to lord Kaname terrible?" Ruka interjescted her voice coming out as a low hiss.

"What about you Rima?" This time Akatsuki asked, some what having the feeling that her situation is going to be more like his, she will always be an ally to Senri.

"I agree with Senri," The Tooya girl agreed. "Besides I have other stuff to think about rather then getting involved with lord Kuran and lady Yuki." In Rima's case though she never showed it out loud but she actaully pitied both Yuki and Aiyora but Kaname in her eyes is a traitor, a filed learned who betrayed his own kin.

"Lets go we have shooting in the morning, lack of sleep will give dark circles and the manager will on our back once again." Senri spoke ushering Rima to turn on her heels like he did.

"Hey where do you think you are going Shiki? we a re not finished talking!" Hanabusa called out the seeing that both Senri and Rima already turned on their heels and about to exit the class.

"Its useless talk Aidou-sempai."

With that the duo disappeared into the thin air. Leaving behind the trio to their on growing heavy silence.

* * *

Sun is on its way to set, moon is already rising, yet shadowed by the soft lights of afternoon sun. There is no harshness of these lights thus making it easier for the creatures of the night to roam on the outside world.

As he walked through the isolated areas inside the premises of the academy his sharp senses were well aware of being followed. But he paid no means to acknowledge her presence for a while till he was sure that he was in a well secured area.

Kaname Kuran's slow steps came to a sudden abrupt stop as the words followed out of his mouth.

"If I continue to ignore you, will you still keep on following me…Yuki?"

The Kuran princess finally decided to step out of the shadow and finally reveal her presence to her one time fiancé; even though his back was turned towards her ad he made no effort to look over his shoulders.

Yuki called him out with hesitation lacing in her softly spoken voice "Kaname…o-onisama!"

A heavy silence fell between the two Kuran siblings since neither of them made the effort to speak the first words.

And in the end it was Kaname who chose to break the brewing silence in a voice that can be compared to ice "Why are you here?"

"I have come to talk you Oni-sama!" Yuki too answered back in as much firm tone as she could master in her timid nature.

"Tell me, what is there left to speak between us?" He paused for a moment closing his eyes allowing the breeze to pass through floating his long brown locks in the process. "There is no more us, Yuki. I am not your brother nor was I ever. It is your brother's life that was sacrificed in order to wake me up from my slumber."

"That does not change anything." Yuki argued back remembering the headmaster's words asking her to stand strong. "I have said this before and I shall say it now. It matters not who you are; to me you are still my brother. We are still family and family sticks to one another through thick and thin. And that is why I am here Kaname…to help you."

"Help?" Kaname let out a humour less chuckle at the irony of her sentence.

"Please do tell me how is that you plan to help me this time?"

This time the male pureblood finally opened his eyes and looked over his shoulders staring down his sister with his narrowed eyed dangerous glare.

"Tell what sort of help am I supposed to expect form a killer?"

Yuki closed her eyes down and faced her head low, letting the cruelty of his words sink in. She did not protest, not a single word came out of her mouth. She accepted everything after all it was all well deserved.

"I am not going to ask for forgiveness."

Yuki's strong words did startle Kaname though he did not show it on his face, instead chose to give her one of his raised eyebrow elegant questioning glare.

"I am not going to ask for forgiveness Kaname-onisama." Yuki repeated. "…because what I did deserves no forgiveness. No matter how many times I beg for forgiveness that child will not come back. I cannot give you back what I have taken,"

For a fraction of moment Kaname's wine eyes widened at the depth of her words. But Yuki did not pause, she continued.

"And that is why I am here to help you."

Yuki took a step forward challenging herself to a dare and got more support and courage on her move, seeing that her brother remained unmoved from his position.

"Oni-sama sometimes elders make mistake and it is when younger must step up to correct the elders. And that is why I am here to tell you stop this madness before there is no point of return."

"Your bravery amuses me Yuki," This time Kaname's tone changed from mockery only to be replaced by anger.

"I am genuinely surprised, even after all these you stand before me and speak to me such way. You speak of mistakes, you of all people is here to correct my mistake. Do entertain by elaborating my knowledge on it; tell me what mistake I am making?"

"You are making a mistake, a mistake which will take away everything from you and by everything I mean Aiyora."

"Aiyora is none of your business." Kaname coldly snarled.

"Your wife may not be my business but my younger sister is my business. Aiyora has called me her sister and as her sister it is my duty to save her even if it is from you."

Kaname let out an amused laugh.

"It is indeed very ironic to hear such words from you." A wicked smirk crept up the face of the Kuran male. "You of all the people refer yourself as Aiyora's sister, you Yuki… who without a bit of hesitation pushed down the stairs!"

Yuki cringed at the realization but did not falter back.

"And you think you are better than me?" Yuki retaliated back, anger clearly visible in her brown eyes as she glared at him.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me right Kaname, no matter how highly you put yourself in this situation you are no better than me. I may have hurt Aiyora once but you are hurting her constantly,"

Then she copied his tone. "You of all people Kaname, whom Aiyora trusts the most."

Kaname Kuran felt his temper rising to its highest peak. At this point he himself had no idea how he was holding himself back. He was quite amazed at his power of control.

"Do you have any idea the damage it will do to her heart once she learns of the truth? And remember this one thing Kaname no matter how hard you try, one day the truth will come out and there will be nothing that you can do to prevent it."

"Yuki!" His voice laced out as a warning but the Kuran princess chose not to listen.

"You know Kaname oni-sama, I have observed you with Aiyora for some time. And I realized the amount of love you have for her is something so deep, the bond you both share is so strong that no force in the face of this planet will be able to break it. Many people envies Aioyra, I did that too…till I realized that you did not change."

Kaname's gaze hardened.

"You are still the same liar oni-sama. You are still the same selfish, ruthless vampire who only knows how to toy with others. You toyed with Zero, destroying his entire life in the process. You toyed with me and finally broke my heart. And now, you are toying with Aioyra. Playing with her past, present and future. You are making a fool out of her life"

The reason why Kaname could not shred the girl before him into pieces deep down his conscious knew that she was not lying.

"Vampires are born impure creatures Yuki, and it is a trait they shall carry with them till the end of their life. Do you not agree? Or-else why would our only source of strongest bond is on other's blood? Why does our way of displaying love involves devouring the other one. "

Kaname spoke in his signature monotone voice while his previous furious eyes were suddenly drained of all the past emotions.

"Are you telling me or are those your choice of words for consoling yourself?"

His hands clenched tightly as they desperately craved to pull off that ungrateful tongue out of her mouth.

"Kaname oni-sama from where I can see it is your choice to portray yourself as a monster. You say you love Aiyora, but you have pretty interesting ways of showing it. All these time I suffered the guilt of pushing her down the stairs but now I realize that it was not my fault to begin with…"

The temperature around suddenly turned from cool to chilly. Suddenly there was gust of wind coming from nowhere. A part of Yuki started to fear realizing these are all symptoms of Kaname rise in temper.

"It was your fault…" She whispered under her breath. She knew she had to let it out, let him know, at least someone must do "It all happened because you chose to lie to us all. Blood is in your hand Kaname onii-sama."

Once again Yuki paused this time to brace herself as she herself is unsure of her future after these words come out of her mouth. Whether she will survive or not she does not know, but she knows this much that she is not going to go without a fight.

Putting her hand on the artemis rod by her thigh she continued, "You have destroyed Zeros life, broken my heart, you are still mis-leading Aiyora and responsible for the death of your own child. All these happened because of your lies."

"You are delusional Yuki," Kaname chuckled this time in a dark voice, very dark tone. "Aiyora suffered a miscarriage because _you_," to Yuki's utter surprise he disappeared from his position and appeared behind her. One of his hands came around the back and circled around her throat, his finger squeezing around her throat.

Yuki stated to pant as the pressure releasing fromher brother finger started to block the air passage to and from her throat.

"K-k-kaname-oniisama!" managed to call him out in a raspy voice while desperately trying to free herself but the older vampire only tightened his hold.

"You are correct Yuki, I am a liar, I have lied to Aiyora every day and shall keep on doing it as the cost of all expense to keep her by my side." Yuki continued with her struggle to break free.

"But do not dare accuse me of my child's death, since it was you who could not keep up with her jealousy and with your own filthy hands pushed _my innocent Aiyora _down the stairs-"

There Kaname Kuran was cut off by a sound of sharp shocked gasp, followed after that came the sound of a heavy packet getting dropped to the ground with food splattering all around.

Both the Kuran siblings were so engrossed into their argument that despite their sharp sense they failed to notice the third presence that came among them.

Kaname's hand that was wrapped around Yuki's throat abruptly let go of her.

Yuki in between her heavy pant manage to gasp out loud.

"...Aiyora!"

The Kuran sibling only watched as tears started to roll of the females widely shocked deep green eyes; while both her trembling hands slowly made its way all the way up to cover to cover up her pared mouth.

"Ai…" this time it was Kaname that called her, with the name he called her during their most intimate moment. The sound of his tender voice made Aiyora clench her eyes close.

Once they opened **there was only one emotion that her wide deep green eyes reflected as it stared back at them…**

**_And it was of...ULTIMATE BETRAYAL!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**a/n thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. So sorry about the cliff-hanger but finally Aiyora now know about her pregnancy and sadly her miscarriage. Also special thanx to AstriedClaire, for all your help... mean a lot. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter- Unheard pleas**

* * *

By the time Zero Kiryu was actually able to catch up Aiyora's fast pace, he already found himself in the most what could be considered the most dangerous situations. Though Zero is late by few minutes, he needed to narration of the scene before him.

The silence actually spoke all of it.

Reality came crashing down, truth has been unveiled.

"Look at me Ai…" Kaname Kuran called her several time, slowly making his way towards her but Aiyora just remained frozen in her position. Clenching of her jaws became more visible to Zero's eyes and he is sure that Kaname Kuran is able to see it as well; which is why he is approaching her cautiously.

"Ai look into my eyes," he urged her carefully cupping her face between palms.

"I was pregnant?" it was a straight question in a firm voice, something that is very unusual with Aiyora.

Both Yuki and Zero watched the movement of Kaname's throat as he swallowed deeply.

"Yes…" The word honestly left his mouth before he realized.

This time her voice quivered as she asked the following question, inside deeply fearing the answer she would receive "And you knew…?"

Yuki stood there confused wandering why was Aiyora questioning him even though the answers were very well placed before her? Could she not see them? Or was she purposely choosing to believe the lied Kaname would feed her?

"Eyan answer me! You knew about it?"

"Ai-"

"DID YOU KNOW? YES OR NO?" she cut the Kuran male off with a sudden scream taking him off guard as she threw his hands off her face.

Yuki Kuran's lips parted in silent gasp at that. Actually to her it looked sort of strange as it was the first time she was witnessing some raising their voice against Kaname Kuran.

"I was aware." Kaname admitted in a vacant voice at the same time not taking his wine eyes of Aiyora green ones that started to gather tears in the corners.

It added more to Yuki's surprise seeing her brother honestly replied to Aiyora's question. Mostly because the nature of Kaname she was familiar with all these times was an expert at dodging the subject. This was indeed quite foreign to her but she was glad that at least, he was being honest to someone.

Her green eyes could no longer hold back on the tears it has gathered. Nor did Aiyora do anything to prevent them from falling. Her eyes closed down in betrayal. Her heart suddenly felt heavy with many conflicting theories passing down it one after another.

_Eyan lied to me…he is a lair.  
No he is no lair! He loves me, loves me very much…  
if he loves you then why betray you once again?  
No…no no no he did not betray me! Eyan cannot betray me. He did not lie.  
It's just a misunderstand! Nothing but a misunderstanding…_

"You did not lie to me Eyan?...did you?! "…did you Eyan?" she asked looking back at him with hope in her eyes that it is all just a misunderstanding but voice quivered in fear of the truth that is waiting to be revealed.

For the first time he adverted his gaze from her, looking at nothing in particular he spoke.

"No," he murmured "…I did not lie to you."

_Why do you not understand? He did not lie to you…just hid the truth which is far worse than lying.  
No…I should trust him no matter what. I trust him no matter what!  
Then ask him why? Why did he hide it all from you? You deserved to know…it is your right!_

Aiyora opened her mouth to question but suddenly closed it down in fear of learning the truth but that is until the voice of her inner conscious spoke up inside her.

**_It was your child who received the unjust yet as the mother you are backing away! What sort of mother cowards away?...only the undeserving ones…_**

"Why?" the word finally came out of her mouth. "Why did you not tell me!?"

"…"

"Eyan?"

He still did not respond to her call, just continued to watch her.

In all honesty Kaname Kuran found himself in quite a haphazard situation. From where he is standing he can see two ways. One is to come clean, confess everything and leave the ultimate decision up to Aiyora.

But there is a little problem, is end of the day he is a Kuran…nephew of Rido Kuran. No, Rido is his decent, meaning there was always darkness inside whether he was aware or not and it shall always remain no matter how times he is reborn or what shape his body takes. And that selfishness is what held him back.

"Eyan?" he watched as Aiyora scooted closer to him in desperate hope. "Please…please Eyan no more secrets. Tell me!...please open up to me."

Kaname felt his heart throbbing inside his ribcage desperately begging him to give into her pleas.  
_Do not break her heart than it already is. Tell her the truth, it is Aiyora she will understand. _

His lips slowly parted. _Tell her…it's her right. You cannot take away her right._

"Ai…!" Suddenly his head interrupted. _ Off-course tell her everything and then lose her… forever! What are you waiting for tell her the truth. _It is as if his brain was mocking him.

"Aiyora I love you…" A look of pain took over Aiyora features. "…your smile is the light that eliminates the darkness of my life. And to protect that smile I will sacrifice each and every obstacle that stands before me."

"I don't understand…" she broke down into sobs. "…I don't understand what you are trying to say…it makes no sense…"

_Do not play with her longer…her heart is fragile she will not be able to handle it. _The Eyan inside him reminded.  
_Exactly her heart is fragile…she will not be able to handle the truth. _The Kaname inside him twisted Eyan's honest words.

Yuki and Zero could only helplessly watch as Aiyora grasped onto the fabric of his over coat and sook him for answer.

"Eyan we have been through this didn't we…? That we are not going to hide anything from one another…" It angered Zero to see how Kuran was standing like a statue. It was as if her actions were having no effect on him.

"Eyan I have never hidden anything from. Remember Eyan it was you who told me once no bond is strong if it is not based on the truth. So… is our bond not strong enough?"

"…" all he gave her was the heart wrenching silence.

"Tell me…Eyan please I deserve to know the truth. And I want to know it from your mouth…_only you_."

_Do not hurt her for the sake of everything you hold dear…just relieve her.  
Relieve her? You do realize the truth will never relieve her…it will haunt her for the rest of her life. _

"It was never my intention to hurt you, believe me. It was all to keep you by my side forever."

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE EYAN!" Aiyora screamed in frustration. "Have faith on me!"

With one hand he tender caressed a side of her face. "Give me your words Ai…that you shall remain with me forever."

"I have given you haven't I?" then under her breath she softly muttered. "That is why I am not asking her for the truth because I want to know it from you." Aiyora pointed her finger at Yuki.

"What if I tell you I fear?" Kaname sort of admitted. In truth he was in deep fear at this point. Fear of losing her, his only source of salvation.

"Look, it me Eyan, you have nothing to fear…" she suddenly paused trying to understand it from his point of view. And for the sake of their relationship she wanted to give everything one last try.

"Eyan," she called him in a soft voice, this time no demand. "I understand you have made mistakes, maybe unforgiveable ones but I'm ready to forgive. No, I have forgiven you, for everything you have done in the past in present. Believe me Eyan I have forgiven you. You have nothing to fear. Please come clean so that I can get to know you better. I swear I am never going to judge you…never!"

_This is it; she is ready to forgive you. This will be your new beginning. Do not let it go.  
_This time his heart was winning but...

_Forget about new beginning. She will never even go anywhere near forgiving you. _

And somehow Kaname Kuran was more convinced by his brain. Thus as he opened his mouth this time all were left startled.

"Please do not cry Aiyora." He said wiping the tears from her face. He watched as Aiyora unknowingly leaned into his touch. Strangely she managed to find warmth in his cold…and he cannot lose it. He cannot afford to lose her.

"Eyan…"

"Aiyora I want you to know that…" Aiyora opened his eyes as he started to speak. "…tears they don't suit your eyes…"

Her heart started to throb yet she prepared herself to be stronger. Reminding her mind again and again no matter what it is end of the day she has forgiven him, forgiven him for all his sins.

"You are a beautiful fairy Aiyora. This world is no place for beautiful fairy like you. You should always be flying high towards the sky…that is where you be-"

SMACK!

The sound of the collusion echoed all throughout. An unexpected hard slap turned his face to the side.

Zero's eyes winded and Yuki's jaw dropped.

Aiyora slapped Kaname Kuran!

Aiyora may not have realized but those two surely did the depth of her action. No matter what names or personality he portrays before her the truth cannot be changed that he is Kaname Kuran, the vicious cruel vampire.

It was not surprising for them to see that Kaname Kuran was dodging the subject it was his signature habit but Aiyora suddenly putting a stop to him with a slap was unexpected.

With his closed eyes Kaname Kuran remained unmoved from the position the slap has put him. The mark caused by her hand still visible on his cheek. Both his fist clenching and unclenching at the same time to control his anger.

"You were never going to tell me the truth," Aiyora hissed and then shouted taking a step. "YOU NEVER DESIRED IT AT ALL."

"Aiyora…" Yuki muttered under her breath while the said girl took off her shoes one after another and threw it in her brother direction. And he silently took it without a protest.

"SPEAK!" Aiyora shouted charging back at Kaname. "…damn it!" this time she slammed her balled fist onto his chest.

"I hate you…" she continued to hit him. "…you are dead to me!" she shook him by the collars. "…you monster you deserve to rot in hell." Then finally spat the words in his face. "…I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHILD!"

With those words Aiyora just pushed herself away from the man she believed to be her husband. She no longer had the patience to deal with Eyan she was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

But the mother who has lost her child was yet not ready to give up and that is why she rushed towards Yuki as if it is her last hope to get the answers she is desperately seeking.

"Please…please…don't do this to me…"

"Aiyora please calm down!" Yuki tried to soothe the younger female by continuously rubbing her arms.

"No…no…JUST TELL ME…" she could barely speak between her loud deep sobs "…tell me why? why did you kill my child? Why did you push me!?"

"Aiyora please calm down! You are very weak-"

"JUST ANSWER ME-aaah!"

"AIYORA?" Yuki shouts surprised.

Aiyora's sudden cry of pain gets Kaname's full attention.

As Kaname turns he is greeted by the sight of Aiyora falling onto her knees tightly grasping onto her womb. Another whimper left her in the form of cry.

"Aiyora…!" he quickly rushed to her side and caught her form before she could fall.

As she looked down, suddenly all Aiyora saw blood. No a child covered in blood. As she looked up she saw Yuki's hand covered in the same blood as the child's. Then she snapped her head towards Kaname who was right behind her holding her tightly; only to see his mouth covered in the same child's blood.

Her eyes widened in horror!

The pain in her stomach increased, to the point of becoming intolerable making her mouth part in gasp. And then suddenly Aiyora found it in herself very difficult to breathe, as if the air around seemed to have vanished.

_They are the killer of your child…see it with your own eyes!_ A voice in her head whispered.

With all the strength that was left inside of her… Aiyora managed to push her away out of Kaname's arms.

And just as she did that Zero becomes alerted and this wasting no time he rushes to her side and quickly gathers her hyperventilating form into his arms to soothe her any way possible.

"Ai…what's wrong?" Kaname himself was shocked by the turn out of this event. His usual blank tone was now filled tension.

Both Kaname and Yuki Kuran once more tried to approach for Aiyora but even this time she slaped both their hands away. Absolutely refusing any sort of assistance from the Kuran siblings.

"Don't touch me!" she snarls. "…kill…killers…"

With that as if her condition is further deteriorating she starts to cough and vomit out blood.

"Aiyora…Aiyora…calm down!" Zero yelled cupping her face making her face him as she continued to gasp for air and throw up blood at the same time.

"Zero…Zero…Zero…" she tried hard to breath in between her words. Though her mouth remained opened she no longer had the strength to speak but barely managed to point her finger at the Kuran siblings before lulled back into his chest.

Kaname Kuran tried to collect Aiyora's unconscious form the silver haired hunter but Zero too quickly got up on his feet scooping Aiyora up into his form and back away from the Kuran sibling, especially Kaname.

"Stay back!" Zero hissed.

"Zero…" Yuki called out to him. "…she needs hel-"

"I said stay back! BOTH OF YOU!"

Since her brother remained silent Yuki too quieted down and both the just watched as Zero rushed Aiyora off towards the infirmary.

Once more an awful silken fell between them.

"Kaname onii-sama…" Yuki decided to break the silence. She placed a comforting hand over his shoulder blade and continued "…she will be alright. But still I am going to say this, all of these could have been avoided if you were honest. Even today she gave you the chance...but I don't understand why yo-"

"Yuki," he cut her off suddenly calling out her name in a deep husky voice. "Losing Aiyora like this has brought upon a great unbearable pain in my heart."

He spoke so causally as if they were normally conversing during the afternoon tea time.

"First of all you haven't lost her and even if you ever do it is going to be for your own fault onii-sama." Yuki said sounding it more like an accusation.

"Can you begin to imagine the depth of this pain?" An electrifying chill went down the spine of the Kuran princess as she realized his sudden emphasis on the pain of losing a beloved.

"Onii-sama…I am not sure what you are referring to," Yuki spoke hesitantly. "You…you have broken my heart once."

This time the older Kuran turned towards the younger Kuran and made her turn to him, then took her chin between his finger and lifted her face to making her look into his eyes.

Yuki's eyes became wide with horror. It was the same old Kaname yet he appeared so strange. As if something is off about him. His eyes they looked so different, more like some mad-man's eyes put into Kaname's sockets.

"Yuki," this time she saw a cruel smirk towards the corner of his lips as he uttered her name.

"This time I share with you, the pain of losing your beloved…!"

And in the next second he vanished into the thin air leaving a shocked, horrified Yuki behind.

_I have seen unusual glam in his eyes Yuki…  
He is not in the right state of his mind; only thing keeping him at bay is Aiyora…  
If she collapses…I am not sure what is to come upon you or this academy._

Everything fell into piece for the Kuran princess, like as if she solved the puzzle while the headmaster's words replaying in her head. And with that came the realization…

_If she collapses…I am not sure what is to come upon you or this academy._

Something horrible is about to happen!

**a/n thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. Specail thanks to AstridClaire for motivating and helping me with her amazing idea for this chapter. I hope you liked it friend. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter- Selfish Love**

* * *

"You look upset!"

Ruka Souen almost filched at the unfamiliar tone that got her attention suddenly from behind. When she turned she was not only surprised but equally shocked to see that it was Seiran. Yes the ever stoic Seiran, standing few feet distance from her with her arms crossed before her chest. There was no emotion in her voice but surely there was the pitiful tone that Ruka was able to pick up.

"Can I sit with you?" Ruka just stared at the female in a bit of shock.

As far as Ruka knew Seiran, she was going to sit anyways after all the grey haired female did not take command from anyone but the head of the Kuran family. Then why was she suddenly seeking for permission?

Just as Ruka predicted Seiran did sit down before Ruka could voice out her permission.

"Kaname-sama is very upset;" Ruka started the conversation while with her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. "Right…?"

"He has a beautiful smile and I would have never known that if not blessed with the privilege to see so." Seiran stated confusing Ruka with her words. "I have seen him laugh, freely from the bottom of his heart with no tension in his head or over his shoulders."

Seiran did not even have to ask nor did she have to check, she knew she had the honey eyed females full attention. After all if there is anything that intrigued Ruka the most it is Kaname Kuran.

"That human girl, is she like the same as Yuki-sama?" Ruka questioned. "…A pureblood turned human?...is it why he has chosen her?"

"He never chose her." Seiran added in simple tone. "Nor did Kaname-sama ever saw her as his destiny. He sees her as a present from his Creator."

There was a period of silence between the two female.

"What he did to Yuki-sama is not right." Ruka added looking up watching the moon that is on its path to set.

"What he did to Aiyora-sama was also not right?" Seiran was expecting some sort of reply from the other female but receiving none she decided to proceed.

"I have heard that he wiped out the entire Hanadagi line. I think it is safe to presume he slaughtered her siblings' right before her eyes?"

"You are correct!"

"Meaning their beginning was caused by bloodshed." Seiran actually could not bring herself to agree with that point of Ruka.

"Their relationship is like the tides of the sea."

Ruka once more turned towards Seiran understanding from her voice that there is more to the tale.

"I was there to witness their first ever meeting." _Off-course she accompanied him. _Ruka thought.

"Actually we all were there." Ruka raised her eyebrow at that because she could not recall seeing Kaname and Aiyora before her coming to Cross Academy. Actually the first time she saw them together was in the infirmary where he was holding her in his arms.

"A lot actually happened that night; Yuki-sama's introduction to the vampire society, Ore-sama death, a hunter getting killed, Yuki-sama and Zero meeting for the first ever since her departure from Cross Academy and tension with the presence of Sayori Wakaba being present at the soiree full of vampires. And resulted in most of us overlooking that small incident where a young adolescent was secret eating the large cake that you have so preciously ordered as the main course of dessert."

Ruka inwardly shuddered remembering those days when she spent her time at the Kuran manor tutoring Yuki Kuran on how to be a proper Princess figure. She remembered the party clearly, after all how could she forget the pain her heart experience when the pureblood couple walked down hand in and Kaname Kuran introduced her to the vampire society as his sister and to be wife.

"Was that human girl there?" Seiran noticed the tone of her voice every time she referred to Aiyora. The bitterness is still fresh.

"She was and Kaname-sama was the first to notice her when he looked away from the view of Yuki-sama and Zero Kiryu's hand touching for the first there. He noticed her standing by the dessert table trying to poke the cream from the cake." Seiran continued noticing Ruka's full attention.

"I was there when he first time held her hand by grasping it hard. I was there watching from far the look of terror in her eyes when she understood that she was caught and I was there to also witness as he let her get away but before letting her go he cut a big slice of that cake and presented her. And I was there to witness the joyous kiss she pressed upon his cheeks out of gratitude…that was all of their sweet brief unmemorable first ever encounter."

"And their second encounter?" Ruka asked almost hypnotically getting engrossed into the tale.

"On their second encounter she watched with horror in her eyes a Kaname-sama sliced through Akiho Handagi's heart. It was there I witnessed him raise his sword over and point it on her throat. Tears were streaming down her throat while she begged him with everything she had so that he would not kill her. Although he put the sword down at her request but his vampire self-took over him. It was the first time I saw him looking at another creature like predator watching its prey…" she paused debating inside on how to continue.

"Pining her down against the wall was the first time I saw Kaname-sama's true demonic form. His face was buried at the crook of her neck but in that moment despite the girl's pitiful cries I was able to hear the sound of him parting his mouth but the loss of her consciousness made him retract his fangs back."

"After that…?"

"He decided to take her with us."

"Then…?"

"Then I saw a side of him that remained hidden underneath his layers of clothing." Ruka raised her eyebrow while Seiran continued. "For the first couple of month there was tension in the air between the two. His eye glowed with lustre for blood more than norm. The need to feed became urgency for him. He started taking my blood."

Seiran paused to see the slight anger flash across Ruka's eyes. How ironic even to this day she found the idea of some other feeding the pureblood to be disturbing.

"But then, suddenly he stopped one day which I found a little odd only to figure out in the next few days the truth about the horrifying alternative he had chosen."

"Was it…" Ruka could not bring it to finish her sentence.

"Yes it was _her_ body that _he_ was devouring off." Ruka's lips parted and eyes winded with shock. "It was not passionate love making but purely raw, savage kind of devouring. He was using his animalistic desire to feed of her energy."

Ruka was surprised yet not very surprised because for a vampire sexual intimacy and drinking blood are each other's close subordinates. Many cases have happened where long duration of blood feeding has led to sexual encounter. Though Ruka would never admit it out loud but that is one of the main reasons why Ruka only wanted Kaname to drink from her since her heart hopes that someday, maybe one day it will make her sinful wish come true. Sadly it never happened, since after that once night the pureblood never feed from her.

With her intelligence Seiran was able to read through the Souen girl's mind.

"From my observation most times it was pleasure for one side and pain for the other but she never complained nor did she ever try to fight back. Probably if she did he would have killed her. Even to this day I shiver remembering the passion in his voice when he told me that he would finish her off but each and every one of the encounter led to their union. Soon even before I could realize I saw the change in him with a different side. He started to smile more often, he laughed, he pulled her into his arms and held her like that for hours, he made her sit on his lap and buried his face in the mane of her breathing in her scent and they stayed like that for hours. Soon he tried to joke around with her, ticked her, anything and everything that was need to make her laugh and every time she laughed he smile like it was some sort of synchronised dance."

Once more Seiran stopped this time only to bring out a camera out of her pocket; an action that took Ruka by quite a surprise.

"What is this?" The blonde female could not hold back on her practice.

"I too was surprised the day Kaname-sama handed me this device and requested me to capture bits of his new journey as Eyan Roy. I never questioned him nor was I even the slightest bit curious to know about his odd desire back then; but I think now I know or should I say that I understand his wish. " With that said the short haired female handed the camera to Ruka.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaname Kuran stood outside the infirmary and watched Aiyora who was sedated to sleep. The calm look on his face was replaced by irritated grit of his teeth when for the fourth time he tried to enter her cabin was a strong vampire repulsive spell pushed him back. His fangs pierced his bottom lip in rage that he seemed to be having quite a difficulty to control. Who were they kidding?

"How ironic." He thought of the hunters to put the spell all around to keep _him _away from Aiyora. The irony of it amused him and gave him further more reason to despise them…after all these people did not know where to stop poking their nose.

"Kaname-kun," the pureblood felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not need to look; he already knew who it was.

"Come to my office." The headmaster spoke more as a request and suggestion. "Come to my office I believe I have some explaining to do in regards to the situation."

…

She slim hand held the camera tightly while her other hand swiped through one picture after another.

-The first picture she was Aiyora hanging by onto Kaname's shoulder from behind.

-The next one was where Kaname paced her above his shoulders, she was holding onto his head, his hair to be precise for support and the most unique part of the picture was the smile that was there upon the pureblood's face.

-The next picture a smile of where the pair was holding each other hand tightly, Aiyora was looking up at the sky. The light ray of the afternoon sunlight washing her face and the Kaname was there by her side watching her.

-The next picture was with them under the rain complete soaked. They were close, quite close, with their nose crossed against each other lips barely an inch away.

-The next was the continuation of the pervious one but here Aiyora's head was shot back while the pureblood was placing open mouth kisses over her throat.

-The next picture was quite an odd one. She painted all of Kaname Kuran's beautiful face ridiculously with her makeup.

-Next one was a picture of Kaname with almost most of his hair tired into small little clips.

-Next picture was of them cycling. Aiyora was the one paddling and Kaname Kuran sitting awkwardly behind her.

-The next one was the one Ruka found to be the most silliest, where both of them were spitting water at each other.

Many more pictures came followed after that, every one of which Ruka watched with deep interest. There were ones where Kaname was actually pulling her cheeks wide apart and her trying to pulling his hair, him tickling her while she was screaming for help. There were even pictures of them fighting, like serious fighting. The moment where Kaname Kuran was smiling, the times he was bursting into laughter. He looked so different that people who have known him for long would assume it was some other soul that possessed Kaname Kuran body.

There were some quite aesthetically captured moments of their most intimate time…but the one that confused Ruka was where Kaname was lying down under the sun and Aioyra was above him curating his face from the sun with her hair.

She turned to Seiran to ask but the female already started speaking before the Souen girl could even open her mouth.

"She knew of his_ love_ for the daylight, she was also aware that the bright light troubled him. Her innocent mind believed that if she was able to shield him with her hair he will be able to enjoy the sun too like every other normal being."

"Why did you show me this?" Ruka asked handing back.

"Not everyone wants to understand him the way you do." Was all she said and then with a simple 'have a good night' she disappeared from there leaving the Souen girl to her thoughts, allowing her to digest all that she feed her so far.

All these time Ruka mind was unsettled with one question and that was 'Why?'

Why was it that the pureblood chose to leave everything that he had been protecting for so long for just one random girl or rather another one of those vampires turned human when he already had what he was destined to? All these time she spent most her energy trying to figure out the difference between the two female and herself inwardly questioning what did they have that she did not? What did Aiyora have that neither Yuki nor she had?

What she did not know what that how simple the answer was…Aiyora has been able to help him live a like normal human being despite being the head of the entire vampire race. She had been able to make him smile from his heart, she had been able to make him laugh, and she made him fight with her like everyman does with their wife. Life with her was the simplest one…the one that Kaname Kuran had always craved but never had.

…

"Even though the situation seems different but I want you to understand that in no shape or form we are trying to separate you from Aiyora." Kaien Cross chose his words very carefully while conversing with the pureblood. Though any other would see the usual calm blank emotionless face of Kaname Kuran but Kaien Cross's experienced saw it in an entirely different manner. He was clearly able to see the insanity his calm demeanour reflected, the madness that shined though his abnormally dark wine eyes.

"Aiyora has received quite a shock, thus I assumed it is safe for her to be on her own for a while." The legendary hunter observed the raise of the pureblood's eyebrow and decided to explain more. "…till she at least recuperates to her full health."

Kaien Cross did not fear Kaname Kuran but he feared for the many innocent life that resided on the premises. For a mad vampire is not something to be taken lightly, and long history of bloodshed stands as a proof of that. Zero stand as the biggest example of a vampire's madness.

"Let me get you water for the tablets. I'm sure you must be thirsty." Cross suggested getting up off his chair to get water for the male pureblood.

"Thank you for the kindness headmaster."

Cross returned with a glass of water soon and placed it before the pureblood and once more sat back down on his chair.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about Yuki."

"Go on…I'm listening." Kaname responded right away while pouring his blood tablets into the water making the hunter watch with a disturbed look in his eyes. Mainly because Kaname never put more than two tablets in his drink but this time he was pouring the entire case.

"I have had a word with Yuki in regards to her action. Believe me when I tell you I was harsh with her. After all what she did was unforgivable but I hope you understand that she was played by Shirabuki-san and she deeply regrets her action…" He paused to get a reaction out of the pureblood but got none as he was too occupied with his drink.

"You do know Yuki would have done no such thing if she knew about Aiyora's situation."

The silence hung between them when Kaname took the chance to finish his drink. After placing his glass down after draining it completely he finally opened her mouth.

"I am well aware that Yuki possesses a kind heart." the pureblood amused himself to the scrutinizing gaze through the hunter was trying to study.

"I even now that she has come to regret her decision and it makes me glad that she is ready to accept Aiyora with open arms. A part of me is relieved that to know that when I will no longer be there, they will be there too look after one another." With that the pureblood stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. Just one request please make sure to inform me on her details of every hour. I shall be taking my leave now have a goodnight."

Cross was able to figure out that Kaname was dragging the topic elsewhere but the reason for it still seemed unknown. What scared him the most was the fact that Kaname seemed abnormally normal. Or maybe he played out the act quite well.

…

The next couple of day turned out quite smoothly at the Cross Academy. Aiyora still did not awaken and oddly nor did Kaname visit her but Yuki was there by her side constantly, Zero too showed up more than often to check up on Aiyora despite having sexual tension in the air with the Kuran Princess. At first it was impossible for Yuki to go anywhere near Aiyora since the hunters have put a strong spell around her to push vampires away, especially pure-bloods, specifically the Kuran Pure-bloods. But Yuki was no where near ready to give up, she was persistent and kept on pestering the headmaster till he permitted her to enter. Though Zero was absolutely against the idea but headmaster brushed off his anger saying he personally keep an eye on Yuki; but that did not convince the silver haired hunter so he too showed up often this time just to make sure Yuki was not going to kill her.

The hour was late evening when Aiyora finally opened her eyes. She shot up on the bed with a loud gasp, breathing heavily like she was running out of oxygen from her lungs. Yuki was dosed off on the nearby couch jumped to her feet at one.

"Aiyora…?" the Kuran princess rushed towards the younger female who was practailly writering on the bed crying.

"Are you alight Aiyora…? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" Yuki continued to question frantically rubbing the female's arms and back hoping it would soothe her but her body showed no sign of improvement. Instead she started to cough while pulling the stands of her own hair. She screamed grasping Yuki tightly making her nails ding into the pureblood's flesh.

Yuki had no idea what to be done in these circumstances so she decided to seek the headmaster's help.

"Hold on Aiyora," Yuki said pushing herself away from the dark haired female. "I will get the headmaster."

With that she ran out of the infirmary in search of the headmaster. Then something strange happened as she neared the headmaster's chamber. A voice in her head told her it is best to get Kaname rather than getting the headmaster. Two outcomes will come out of this action, 1. She will gain his trust 2. Maybe, just maybe his forgiveness too sometime in the future.

Thus her mind was set. Therefore she went to Kaname instead of going to the headmaster.

Kaname stopped as they stood before the entrance of the infirmary. The spell would not allow him to enter.

"Here…" Yuki offered him her hand. "Take my hand and you can enter with ease."

The male pureblood looked at her questioningly.

"Headmaster put a special spell on me this barrier cannot stop me."

Kaname decided to gamble by putting his hand on Yuki's but was a little stunned to see that how easily Yuki pulled him inside with such ease.

When inside Yuki called Aiyora who was curled up like a ball in the corner of the bed.

"Look who is here Aiyora."

The dark haired female looked up responding to Yuki's voice but only to have her eyes became wide with horror soon as it landed on Kaname Kuran's form. To Yuki's surprise Aiyora stood up on her own two feet and jumped down the bed and ran to the corner of the infirmary.

She was trying to run away from Kaname, Yuuki understood her mistake finally.

"Kaname I think it is best if you chose not to go near her." Yuki warned holding him back.

"Kaname!" the male pureblood observed from the corner of his eyes as Yuki tightened her hold on him. He did not protest but kept a carefully eye on both female watching their moves.

Both the Kurans watched as Aiyora barely managed to stand up on shaky legs. Her eyes reflected fear and hatred as she looked at Kaname. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Yuki tried to read through her emotions she wanted to know what was going on inside her mind but Kaname was already couple steps ahead of her, it was as if he could even calculated her next move.

Yuki sort of gasped in shock keeping her mouth agape as Aiyora suddenly ran into the washroom. It took her Kuran princess about two seconds to realize that Aiyora was actually trying to hide…hide from Kaname. Yuki attempted to tighten her hold on Kaname only to see that he was no longer there.

He was in the bathroom already, calmly standing before Aiyora with his glowing crimson blood lusted eyes that were watching her like a predator.

"Kaname! AIyora!" Yuki exclaimed running towards the couple but strong wave of wind forced shut the wooden block door shut before right on her face.

Yuki tried to break the door using her power but only to have it reflect back to her throwing her against the opposite wall. Once more with all her might Yuki tried to break the door but it was of no use because definitely a stronger power was holding it from the opposite side.

Soon disturbing sounds started to come from the inside of the bathroom. Sounds of rustling and hustling reached her ear. Vampire had the power to see through inside and Yuki was no different however this time it was odd. No matter how hard see tried she could see nothing. It made no sense to Yuki that what was actually happening? Was she actually losing her power or was Kaname preventing her from seeing things deeper.

This time it was Yuki's turn to get her eyes wide at the sudden scream that came from the inside of the bathroom, only for it to muffled in the next couple seconds.

Seeing there was not much of a choice left, Yuki decided for the most pathetic one that any would take in desperation.

She ran towards the closed door "Kaname open the door!" she screamed while both her banged on the wooden door hoping that the pureblood would just open.

"OPEN THE DOOR KANAME!"

This time Yuki screamed louder than last couple times as the insides of her become more frightened at the sudden smell of Kaname's blood and followed after that came the smell of Aiyora's blood.

"What is going on?" Yuki cried from the outside. "Kaname…Aiyora…are you both alright?"

The sounds of rustling continued for another while with their combined smell of blood getting even stronger with every passing second.

"What is going on?" Yuki turned her head back to see the headmaster, behind him Kaito and Zero all rushing towards her direction.

"He…He…inside…is inside!" All these time Yuki was not even aware that she was crying not until her adopted father wiped the tears off her face.

No more was needed to say on the current matter as Zero and Kaito already started to push the door in order to break it while Kaien Cross stood before Yuki shielding her behind him.

Finally as the door broke apart there was no sign of either Kaname nor Aiyora all that remained was the mess of their blood…dripping down the titled wall to splashed on the mirror and scattered quite a portion of floor.

**a/n: Sorry I took the previous version down i think it was just a tad bit rushed so i decided to change the ending from there to this. hope you guys enjoyed the new version thank you all for reading. until next update. **


	53. Chapter 53

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one…because if you really loved the first one wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

A popular quote that Kaname once read on probably on a cheap magazine that people in the moon dorms collected. He was so angry after reading that line that he turned that piece of crap into ashes. But now that he looks backs a part of him even wonders whether that line was precisely correct.

Honestly never did Kaname once believed that he could love any other than Yuki; he loved her so much that he was ready to take each and every life that stood as a threat before her. He destroyed Zero's family, who did no harm to him just for Yuki's sake, to make sure she is safe from the wretched Rido Kuran. But what happened…she was never able to love him the way he desired. His mind always wondered was it wrong of him to selfishly expecting all her love for himself? Was it too much too want her all to himself? He consoled his mind saying it was okay even if she loved both him and Zero at the same time. But then if Yuki's love for him was truly strong enough would she have fallen for Zero? His mind started to panic when evidence started to flash before him that even if she chose him over that level-e; a larger portion of her heart was still left with _him_ back at the academy. With each passing day it was evident that the love Yuki held for him was platonic and the love she held for _him _was lusty and passion filled.

Then there is Ruka who is madly in love with him? The reason for her love is the status that comes with him and the unearthly handsome features. She desired him the very same way many other aristocratic female desired him. The only difference between Ruka and all those female was that Ruka does not hide the way she feels about him. Always standing nearby and wagging her tail with anticipation. Any other savage brute in Kaname's place would have taken full advantage of the situation but no he was not like that, he is _nothing like that. _He was and is still a one woman man.

And then she came into his life in a sudden tempest. Aiyora. The innocent adolescent he was supposed to kill but could never do, instead he did all those stuff with her, that he despised in a man's nature. He is never going to deny that she was the first person he molested, he assaulted. In the back of his head he knew she was young and it was wrong of him to do what he was doing yet he did not stop. He made her the victim of his lust, his anger and probably his revenge. And what did she give him in return…? Her undying love and her unshared affection! She did not know about his status or his powers. All she knew about him was that he was an unhappy person; a person that she wanted to make happy. She looked at him with love, held him with affection, always greeted him with a smile and always at night cuddled against him tightly so that he no longer felt lonely. It was funny how always turned his negatives into positives.

And how can any man be it human or vampire resists such love? He too could not. His heart gave away.

Kaname released a deep breath bring himself out of all the thoughts. After all how long can someone go on thinking? It definitely time for some action. Kaname looked down at her sleeping form. Well she was not sleeping but rather pretending. Her way of avoiding him. It is something that she has been doing since the time he has forcefully brought her back nearly ten days ago. His strong spell made her sleep for three days constantly but as she awoke she said nothing to him even if he tried make a conversation she simply did not participate. Her dead eyes looked elsewhere in the room. He wanted to apologize, tried to explain himself but she simply paid him no means. He even went as far as to instigate intimacy but she only pushed him away.

Before entering the room Kaname saw that she was lying down straight on her back but sensing him enter the room she turned on her right side, with her back facing him. He voiced no protest just sat down behind her like a guilty child and noticed the quaking of her back. He could tell that her breathing was troubled. Her thirst is indeed taking a different turn it's becoming unbearable. Kaname Kuran knows he is playing a risky game, he is putting her life at stake, since at this point its only a matter of time that Aiyora will lose her mind and probably turn into on of those vicious Level-e.

He bent over to take a closer look at her only to see that her fringes falling from her face and revealing the scar atop the corner of her forehead. The scar got the pureblood's attention. He fingered it for a moment before placing a deep kiss over it. This scar serves as the memory of that horrendous day when Aiyora had to pay for winning over his heart, for loving him, for making him feel alive again. This scar shall forever stand as the proof that blood of an innocent life was spilled before it could even walk the earth. An innocent mother and child were harmed in the process of petty jealousy when they were not even aware of the real situation.

His eyes snapped opened hearing the soft sob and smelling her salty tears.

_She is crying! **Ai is crying! **_He cringed at the realization, anger pulsating through every fiber and cell he is made up off. The eyes that looked at him with love and respect all these time is crying today because of his close ones does not know how to mind their business. Heck what close one? He has no close ones...his only family is Aiyora.

"Do you love me?" It was her all of a sudden question? Actually the first time she is speaking to hi after these ordeals.

"I thought knew this answer?" he questioned back. "Didn't I already make it loud and clear?"

"I really don't know who to believe because my heart tells me you love me, I matter to you and mean everything to you in this world. Whereas my brain is debating that you are incapable to love anyone but yourself." She paused to let out another sob. "I really do not know who to trust."

Kaname Kuran opened his mouth but closed it off since there was no sentence that he could master to match her.

"What made a kind heart person like Yuki nee-san push me off the stairs?" Aiyora finally turned and looked at him in the eyes and she was not surprised when he looked away instead of answering.

Aiyora asked after a long silence all the while not taking her eyes off him. "You do not trust me...do you!?" Kaname was not sure whether it was a question or a statement. Possibly both.

She took notice of the tensed muscles of his shoulders.

"Am I not worthy of your trust?" She pushed yet no words left him, rather he just sat there like a statue.

His eyes closed down when her hand brushed over his beating heart. With the same hand she cupped his face and made him turn to her. Though she was successful at that but could not make him open his eyes. She leaned up and kissed over his forehead making him lean closer to her.

"…Eyan," She uttered his name hesitantly like she is now questioning whether that is indeed his real name.

"I am not sure how much of our conversation you recall but you gave me three different versions about your former fiancé. Once you told me she died, other time you told me she never loved you at all and the last time you told me he heart solely was not yours there was another man it too."

That got Kaname's attention making him open his wide to stare the petite female.

"Do you not wonder which version of it I truly believed?" She asked making him raise an eyebrow. "I believed all of it… All three of them."

"Do you not wonder how I felt about your fiancé?" Kaname was startled where this conversation was going. A part of him was trying to figure out whether she was suspecting him? Or worse did she figure out about Yuki? Or has someone told her about Yuki?

"You Know Eyan…a part of me was grateful to her for loving another man. Because if she would not have loved the other man you would not have loved me." She paused becoming completely silent for a while before starting again. "I always thought she was stupid…after all how can some fall in love with else when there is a loving man in her life to being with..."

Kaname looked at her with anticipation wondering what she is going to say next.

"…but now I realize she was not at fault to being with. How long can you continue to love some when you do not feel loved in return?"

_Is she questioning my feelings? _Kaname Kuran's eyes winded.

"After all these are you questing how much I love you?" He asked very calmly.

"No…I'm not questing just wondering because I know you love but I can see that you do not trust me." She cradled his face between her hands, brought it closer and placed a deep kiss upon his lip but pulled away before he could even return it from his side.

"But Eyan this is what _You _told me once that love is directly proportionate to trust. No matter how strong the love is it breaks if there is no trust. That is why I trust you…I trust you with all my heart but how can our love stay strong if the trust is only one sided?...how can this bond grow if there is no faith in it to begin with!?"

Her voice was overwhelmed with any kinds of emotions. He was able to look into her, see her through it all.

This time it is him who cradled her face and pulled her in for a kiss. But unlike Aiyora he did not pull away that fast. He continued kiss her till she gave into him, completely surrendering herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him one fisting into the fabric of his shirt on his back while the other one fisting on the back of his head grasping into his long dark locks. Whereas him on the other hand just kept and firm grasp on her face. The heated kiss continued longer than what either one of them had anticipated making them pull apart when the need for air was an absolute necessity.

It was then when Aiyora once more hoped from the deepest portion of her heart hoped that he will open up. But all he did was shatter them all to pieces soon as he recovered his breath because the next thing he did was simply walk out of the room leaving her behind dumbfounded.

"Is Eyan even your real name?" Aiyora almost screamed from the back unmoved from her position just as he was about to step out of her bedchamber making him frozen to the floor. He looked down at his feet in shame making his hair over more than half the portion of his face.

And finally the reply she received was…him walking out of the room and shutting the door to her face.

His heart ached to leave in in that moment but he desperately hoped that Aiyora would understand...because if she doesn't understand him who would. For now he is not able to help her but to keep in the dark hanging for a little while or maybe as long as possible. Then again Kaname too is well aware that the time is ticking...its getting close really close to that day that stands before him as his greatest fear!

For now the question is will he be able to bear to see the hatred in her eyes!? Probably not...

**a/n: thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	54. Chapter 54

"It's been over a week." Kaien Cross stated with a sigh taking his glasses down and placing them over his large oak desk.

"Almost two weeks to be precise." Yagari added.

"Eleven days to be exact." Zero who was leaning against the wall right across from the headmaster's table added with a snort.

And Kaito and Jinmu just stood by the door. They made no effort make any sort of comment on the current matter.

It has been eleven days since Kaname Kuran once more disappeared this time with Aiyora by almost killing one of the hunters in duty.

"The search party has once more returned with no good news." Jinmu informed breaking the long silence. "At this point we are not sure what to make of Miss Aiyora Roy situation. She could be alive or even be devoured by Kaname Kuran."

"She is absolutely fine!" an angry Yagari exclaimed slamming his fist on the headmaster's desk. "We all know nothing is going to happen to her in the first place as long that worm is with her. Then why waste our energy sending our search party after her?" Losing his patience this time Yagari shot up from his chair and this time slammed both his fists upon the table and charged the legendary 'vampire without fangs.'

"What exactly are you trying to do Mr. President? Why are you trying to bring the trouble back into this academy once more? We all know the moment that girl steps into this academy that bastard Kuran will follow…"

It is true, Yagari did have a point but from where Kaien Cross was seeing it is an entirely different story. To think of it properly it was only was only him who properly covered with Kaname Kuran and seen him up close. And what he saw was not normal especially the unusual dark gleam of his eyes which reflected quite insanity.

Situations are different now after the miscarriage Kaname trusts no one that Cross is well aware off. It also took a different turn as Yuki decided to step up pushing past her old feelings for her brother. She wanted genuinely wanted to help Kaname with hopes of repenting for that hideous act but it brought a rather negative result than positive one since no one predicted Aiyora's over hearing and mental breakdown. It actually made it all worse including Yuki's image in Kaname's eyes; making him actually think she did it all intentionally. Though he never expressed his thoughts out loud but it was written all in his eyes, something that many will not be even able to notice.

Cross made several attempt to have decent conversation with Kaname hoping to clear out the miss understanding. But in every conversation Kaname acted quite abnormally calm thus leaving Kaien Cross in quite a messy situation.

_"It truly hurts to see your loved ones suffer…when it is indeed not that fault to being with."_

It was what Kaname Kuran said to him while helplessly standing outside Aiyora cabin when they put up a strong spell to prevent him from going anywhere near her. Now that he recalls this line over and over fear crawls through his skin as he tries to recall what this line actually might mean. Was it him just expressing his sadness or was it some sort of warning?

He is not sure what to expect from this situation, but his past experience tells Kaien Cross that the academy would have been far safer if Aiyora was residing.

"Aiyora's presence here comes with a guarantee that the grounds of this Cross Academy are safe from the wrath of Kaname Kuran." The president of the Hunters Association and the headmaster of the Academy Kaien Cross stated in a form voice.

"Kaname Kuran will not proceed forwards as long that girl stands before him." This line got all eyes in the room focused on him.

"In Kaname-kun's eyes Yuki is the enemy now and everything she holds dear is probably his next target. And if I am not mistaken he is not going to go down without a fight...which can only mean one thing..."

There was no need for the legendary hunter complete his sentence all present in the room was aware where this is actually going.

"Tighten the security around the moon dorms, and Zero," the headmaster called out the silver haired hunter getting his full attention on him. "I want you to be near Yuki keep a close eye on her surroundings."

In response to that Zero Kiryu just walked out of the room like he does not give a damn about the Kuran Princess but hunters left behind knew exactly what he was about to do.

Even though this is a time of crisis but a fatherly side of Kaien Cross tried to see it differently. He hopes this as a time the both Yuki and Zero might be able to utilize to heal each other's broken heart. It's a time when they need each other the most and ironically fate too is working its way to bring as much closer to the other as possible.

…

It was almost early hours of dawn when the sound of the knock interrupted the headmaster Kaien Cross's train of thoughts. With piles of untouched flies still on his table prevented him to return to his chamber for the night. What shocked him most was the knock on the door. Not everyone is awake at these hours…unless it's someone from the night class…

"Come in."

The wooden double-door opened slowly and to double the amount of his shock it was Sara Shirabuki, Takuma Ichijo and another figure that he could not quite place.

"Headmaster Cross…May we come in?" Sara politely asked for the permission.

"Yes please." Cross responded not taking his eyes of the third figure on Sara's right side wrapped in dark navy overcoat. His black hair gracefully cascading over his shoulders. Ironically his hairstyle was quite similar to Kaname Kuran. Though a different face but the cutting of his face structure was also sort of to the head of the Kuran family. But similarity in terms of face was more like…no it was his deep green eyes that was more like…it was so familiar but he just could not pin point.

"I can see that you had quite a pleasant trip." Cross added.

"It was great indeed." Sara responded with her fake smile of kindness. "Besides I have found a friend who would very much want to support the cause of your pacifist ideology." She pointed towards male on her right.

Kaien's cross eyes once more focused on the male Sara was pointing at.

"I feel honoured to have more young vampires like you support my ideology Mr…" Headmaster paused realising he has yet to ask for the male's name.

"Call me Akiho Hanadagi!"

Headmaster's eyes widens. It was like the missing pieces of puzzles were all falling into its pieces. All recent actions started to make sense including how forcefully, almost physically fighting, risking her health Kaname whisked Aiyora out of the academy.

"So you are-" Headmaster gets cut off mid-way with the young male interrupting him in between.

"Yes I am exactly who you think I am."

"Aiyora…?"

"Is my younger sister." He added with a smirk. "She is the child who was born to become my bride."

It is as if matters could not get any worse than this!

**a/n: Thank you all for Reading. Now Aiyora's brother plus fiance has finally arrived let's she see who she picks or where her heart truly belongs. **


	55. Chapter 55

**a/n: I started working on the new chapter bt could not fit these new scenes into it so i decided to squeeze them in here. Hope you guys are okay with it. this is probably the longest chapter i have written for this story. Anyways hopefully you guys will enjoy!**

**Finally Seeking the revenge (chapter edited and ending changed and new content added)  
**

* * *

Yuki watched the drop of sweat that rolled down Zero's face when his focus remained nothing but on his target. A part of her was wowed by his beauty...no at his handsomeness. Be it that way how his silver always fell in its place. Or be the raging gaze of his lavender eyes. Everything about him was so perfect! Just so perfect. It not something new, it not like Yuki never noticed it...she very well did but was too afraid to admit it. Until now.

"What do you want?"

The voice left Zero's mouth in form of a hiss. The harshness of his voice made Yuki flinch.

Though that was not what he had in mind for but couldn't help it. He wanted to be soft yet somehow he turned rough and rude in her presence. Things have not been easier between the two. They sort of drifted apart after Aiyora`s miscarriage. It was like hatred took best of Zero's mind but since Aiyora has been taken away their path once more started to cross. They shared conversation about the complicated times. She shared her worries and he listened to them. Somehow without even realizing they once more started to get close…this time since Kaname Kuran was out of the picture so they were actually closer. A connection was forming between them but they were not sure whether the connection was of love or lust. Since the past few days they started to drink from each again. Not only that, Zero followed Yuki everywhere keeping himself in the shadows just to make sure she was safe.

Their connections, affections for another was deep. From the inside they are becoming intimate each day but outside the cold shoulders are still hanging between them because neither of them is ready to expression what lies inside their heart.

"I'm worried Zero." Yuki muttered looking down at her own feet.

The silver haired hunter who target practicing in the shooting room paid her no mind. She continued to shoot. The sound of his gunfire was so loud that Yuki had to cover her ears. For a good while Zero continued to ignore her but seeing that she too was going to act stubborn and was not going to go anywhere, he stopped. Then putting his gun down turned to her but instead of just starting to start the conversation he walked past her towards the mini fridge, took out a bottle of ice cold water drank and couple of gulps and then poured the rest upon his face straight from the bottle.

From her face Yuki watched the shaking of Zero's silver head and the droplets of water that splashed from it in every direction. She was not even aware of the blush that tinted her cheeks. When the silver haired hunter finally looked in her direction she was left with no choice but to look away at once.

"So what is it that you want to speak about…that brings you here to me in broad daylight?" Zero asked before going back to drink his water once more.

"Aiyora…" Yuki answered hesitantly. "I'm really worried about her Zero. She was taken away from here by force….till to this day we could not figure out what happed between them in the bathroom that it was left in such a-"

"There is no need to worry about Aiyora." Zero cut off her useless blabbering. "As long as she is there with _him _she will be fine. She was fine for the last two years I don't think there will be a change now."

"She was safe then… until he stated to drink form her like she is some sort of a blood bag!"

"Says the person who almost took her life." Zero retaliated back making Yuki look down in shame.

Even though days have passed Yuki's guilt have not lessoned. Not even a bit. To these days Aiyora desperate plea to know the truth haunts her. What hurts the most is that…she wanted to repent but she never got the chance to even apologize to her.

Zero turned his head seeing the fresh hot tears running down the pureblood princess's face. He was about to away but stopped because the tears he saw in her eyes were genuine.

"Yuki-" he was cut off as the Kuran princess suddenly throws herself at him by wrapping both her arms around him.

"I don't know what came over me Zero…" she sobbed loudly burying her face into his chest. "I never wanted to hurt her…she is a very good girl Zero. She is a very good girl. Its just when I learned the man in her life is Kaname for a while I lost all my consciousness. It was as if my soul was taken from me. For two years I waited form him and he…he never even had the decency to set me free properly."

"Yuki…" he was not sure what to tell her. So as a result he too wrapped his arms around and held her tightly. Truth be told at this point Zero only pities Yuki. After all he first hand witnessed the love she held for the pureblood, how much she earned for him. Only to be that brutally betrayed in the end.

"Zero I regret everything." She started after a slight pause. "I regret hurting Aiyora, I regret hurting her baby, I regret breaking your heart, I regret turning my back and leaving you…" she abruptly paused sighed deeply her body still quaking from all the crying. "Most importantly Zero…my biggest regret is that I loved Kaname."

"Not now Yuki…not now…" he pleaded her to stop kissing the top of her head.

But she chose to continue anyways. "…I always told myself I will be okay even if _he_ betrayed me. But this is not fair. He not only betrayed me…he is betraying her as well. Lies he threw in her direction is double than mine. He is pretending to be someone else and showing her a false paradise. He is playing with an orphan's heart."

"Yuki," this time Zero sharply grasped both her arms and shook her. "There is no point talking about such matters."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WANT TO FORGET KANAME! I WANT SOMEBODY TO MAKE ME FORGET HIM-"

She gets silenced. She can no longer speak. It confuses her first but only to realize seconds later that Zero kissing her. It happened so fast that she did not even get the chance to close her eyes. Instead it becomes wide before slowly closing down.

"Will you…" Zero asked abruptly pulling away from that lustful kiss. "…allow me to make you forget Kaname Kuran?"

Yuki got the exact meaning of his words. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out as if she has lost her ability to speak and instead nodded her head in a 'yes'.

And then the next thing she knew was once more getting pulled into the lustful kiss. They continued to kiss while Zero started to make his way outside while stumbling upon the walls and even before knowing they found themselves inside the stable. White Lily's noise of protest passed through both their ears but neither had the ability to care as they started to strip down one another till they were in nothing but their skin

Yuki felt her form being placed on the hay and she pulled Zero along with her deepening her kiss. It was where their bodies, mind and soul finally get united as one. They forgot everything and only concentrated once each other, their body, their touches, their caresses and the great pleasure that their union brought.

Zero opened his eyes to White Lily nuzzling against his face. He woke up in quite a strange feeling. He was energized and exhausted at the same time. It was also the first time he did not feel cold to waking up. As there was already Yuki's warm body pressed against him. For some reason he felt more than alive today, it was a feeling that he could not describe but there was one thing he was sure about...all his thirst has been quenched.

* * *

His peaceful reading was interrupted by a woman's high pitched scream. By unruly ill-mannered tone Kaname was more than sure it was not Aiyora. So he resumed his reading but only to seconds later hear cry for help from the same voice and then it was the smell of blood that flowed over getting the pureblood all alerted. He realized it was actually Nina, the only nosey human maid that he has in this house.

He rushed towards the kitchen to finally witness that his worst nightmare have indeed turned to reality.

Aiyora was had the maid pinned down on the floor with her face buried into her neck. The girl beneath has already passed out from the both blood loss and trauma.

Kaname had to actually use some of his strength to pull Aiyora of the unconscious maid. He turned her face towards him only to see that her fangs peeking through her blood covered mouth. He wiped the blood of her face but she dived down lick that blood of his fingers. And then suddenly she lost her consciousness ad fell into his arms.

He stood up on his feet gathering Aiyora up in his arms he looked over to the maid to see whether she was still alive.

"Seiran!"

"Kaname-sama…" she appeared right away with a hand already placed upon her chest.

"Wipe the girl's memory, pay her advanced three months' salary and send her home."

With that he walked out of the kitchen. The butler and his wife who are both actually lower level vampire and knows about their master's true identity silently stood keeping gaze low.

"Has my lady awakened yet?" the butler actually dared to question earning a fearful look from his wife.

Kaname answered them genuinely without even bothering to stop. "As a vampire yes but not in her true form yet."

"If she is not awakened soon that means…"

"No…" this time the pureblood actually stopped his track. "I will not let her fall to that state."

…

It was around late in the evening when Aiyora finally opened her eyes. She woke up with the feeling of her throat burning; it was a feeling that she was getting quite used to these days. She even tried to ask Eyan about it but it proved more than point-less since he barely gave her an answer that made sense. The difference this time was that her breath came off heavy and short as if the air around her is thinning. Fear shook her from the inside and she panicked. She frantically looked around to see him calmly sitting on the single sitter couch with one leg crossed over the other. There was a dark aura surrounding him. Suddenly everything about him seemed so sinister, starting from the glint of his eyes to the expression of his face, even... the smile seemed so twist.

"Ai…" he called her. And all she could think off was how dark his voice actually sounded.

"Come here Ai." He gently pat on his lap signalling her to sit upon it. "…There is nothing to fear is it only me." That line alone was quite scary and Aiyora could swear he did not seem his usual self. He was Eyan yet he was not…like he was possessed by some really powerful soul.

"Aiyora." He called her one more time. This time his voice laced with command.

The color of his eyes changed its hue to glowing red and suddenly against her will Aiyora was walking towards him in a trance. When she was only a hand away he extended his hand and took and guided her to sit on his lap. She cupped a portion of his face tenderly making him lose into the temptation of her soft touch. He nuzzled into her hand and remained lost in its feeling for a while. But then, he took Aiyora by surprise when suddenly his hand took a fistful of her hair and pulled it all the way back so that her entire neck is bared before him. Darting out a good portion of his tongue Kaname licks a slow path from her collar bone to all the way up to her ear, pauses a moment to take pleasure in the girl`s shiver then finally bites making his erected fangs pierce through her soft flesh. Aiyora utters a silent scream clenching her eyes close. Her hands wrap around him desperately. One tangles into his hair while the other grasps his large back. She was in pain, so much pain that she could not hold back on the drop of tear that rolled down the corner her eye and hits the floor. Yet she did not protest just allows him to take his share. After all her blood belongs him...it is his and only his. His hold on her tighten possessively like her already sense what she was thinking.

Finally as he pull back from her neck Aiyora opened her eyes. He looked at him, his blood covered mouth. She raised her hand to wipe the blood and with the same hand cupped his face. He leaned down and rested his forehead against her. They remained like that for a while in complete silence just enjoying each others presence.

"Eyan…?"

"hmmm…"

As usual it was Aiyora who broke the silence first.

"Why is it that you drink my blood so savagely? What is in there to make it so delicious?"

"A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by its beloved blood." He answers her question nuzzling against her face.

The silence falls between them once again while Aiyora takes the time to analyze the situation.

"I see…" she starts as she feels him burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Then why do you not allow me to drink you blood? Why do you not want my thirst to be quenched?"

"You are not a vampire Aiyora."

"Please Eyan…stop feeding me such delicious lies."

This time Aiyora pulls herself completely out of his arms and marches towards the balcony. Kaname follows her. Soon enough she feels his arms snaking around her waist. He holds her close bring her back against his chest. She feels him placing soft kisses here and there every now and then but does not take her focus off the view that stands before her.

For another brief period they remain like that in complete silence.

"How much do you love me...Eyan?"Aiyora asks breaking the silence for the second time.

``Very much...very, very, very much.``he purrs sensually nibbling into her earlobe.

"Then will you do something for me today…" Her tone was not commanding like his. Her one was a humble request.

"Just ask for it and it will be yours."

She took a deep breath and thought for a while. She thought about what she actually wanted from him and how her wish will affect their future. Would it have a positive effect or a negative one? A part of her was frightened and wanted to turn back. Yet another part of her believes it is strong enough to handle anything and everything.

So she decided to put her wish to test.

"Tell me something about yourself that I do not know."

"Promise me…" Aiyora groans inside frustrated. After all what kind of an ass gives that as his response to that type of question.

"I promise." Aiyora without hesitation chose to trust him after all that is the vow she took…that she will trust him no matter.

His arms that were wrapped around her waist actually moved and grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him. Then his hands moved and cradled her face between them. Kissed over her head and started.

"I have to leave for a while…but before that I give my word after my return you shall learn everything upon my return." Aiyora did not doubt him at all, but all she saw was the honesty reflecting in his eyes. "But I shall tell you this much Ai once you learn everything about me…our paradise shall no longer remain the same."

"Eyan…I love you. I deeply do so. I want to know you because I want to love you for who you really are not who are portray to be."

His eye lids drop down in surrender. He releases a deep sigh. A part of him wants to wipe out all these ideas from her head. Yet something inside him prevents him from doing so. It tells him, shouts at him 'enough is enough' 'it is no longer fair'. Honestly now that he looks into her eyes all he can see are her dark circles under the eyes, her broken face and thirsts that is already silently screaming to be quenched. That is where he finds himself questioning…does he truly love her…if he indeed does how can he allow her to suffer so much? How savage are his feeling that it chose to ignore her miseries and focus on his solo pleasure, his ecstasy only? This is not love…love is not selfish, love is not about taking only…love is self-less love is all about giving and not expecting anything at all in return. Something that this girl has been doing for him all these time.

"Ai…the parents who birthed me over ten thousand years ago chose the name Eyan for me."

Aiyora carefully took note of each and every word he uttered.

"…but childhood was taken from me. There was nothing but loneliness that stayed by my side. Finally I was thrown out of my own village because I was believed to be a monster for not showing signs of aging."

Aiyora did not interrupt.

"A mysterious woman come to my aid. She gave me everything food, shelter, clothing, love, family and even a new identity. And that is the same identity I have been carrying all these time for the last ten thousand years…that is who I am despite all the covers and measure I took to hide."

"So who are you truly?"

The pureblood placed a deep longing kiss on the dark haired female's lips. After all this maybe the last time she responds back to his kiss.

"Listen to me carefully Aiyora…" he speaks pulling away from the kiss but not letting go of his hold on her face. "My name is not Eyan Okhuda Roy…" he takes a pause to brace himself.

"…Ai..Aiyora my actual identity is Kaname Kuran!"

Her world stops. She takes a step back but he does not follow her. His eyes that were holding her gaze now looks down in shame. He can no longer bring himself to meet her in the eye. She blinks…once…twice…thrice…four times…finally his words registers into her system and she realizes what she has heard. Her heart is racing and immensely aching at the same time. She hugs herself because she colds...so cold like she is freezing from the inside. her legs could no longer support her weight, she crashes on her knees she feels herself bleeding but doe snot feel the stingy pain.

_My actual identity is Kaname Kuran! _That line hammers into her head.

With all the power and strength she could master she looked up to see, to hear from him, she wanted him to tell her that it was all some sort of sick joke. It was a lie...a lie...

But he did not do anything, neither spoke nor even looked at her. Aiyora could not turn back with hopes in her heart she stared back with her heart she called him he did not respond. Sounds of flapping catches her attention, his legs were no longer there, they disintegrated into bats. Soon his whole boy turn into hundreds of bats, his face still remained and the only two words he spoke to her before fully shattering into bats was...

_Forgive me..._

Fresh hot tears starts to run down her eyes and she does nothing because she no longer knows how to…

* * *

When Yuki opened her eyes Zero was not there beside her. But her heightened sense becomes alerted at the presence she feels present there. She frantically searches for something to cover her indecent body while ducking down more into the hay. Finally Zero's vest is all she finds as her only source of cover up for the moment.

As she lifts her head up her vision is greeted by two tall figures standing side by side. One is Sara, but the male beside her… she has never seen.

"Here," the male took off his tan over coat and offered it to Yuki. "Please use this. It absolutely disgusts me to see any lady in discomfort."

"Aweee…aren't you a gentleman Akiho?" Sara nags like a teenage drama queen.

Yuki takes the offered coat while her mind occupies itself thinking where she has heard that name only to figure out that the male of giving off an aura of a pureblood vampire just like her and Sara. Yuki's eyes become wide as realization hit her.

"Y-you are…you?" she starts to stammer.

"Yes it me, pleasure to finally meet you Madame Kuran!" his alluring voice was filed with kindness as he offered his hand to Yuki for a shake.

As the hands of Yuki Kuran and Akiho Hanadagi met Sara commented, "it is indeed interesting to see how you offer your put and effort to cover _his _fiancé's nudity when _he _stripped your fiancé down and took her from all different angle possible."

Yuki was taken aback by Sara's tone and her choice of words.

"I don't understand you are Aiyora's brother aren't you?" Yuki asked giving her full attention to the man. "In that case should you not be happy for her? She may have found her happiness in some other man but she did find her happiness."

"You really do prefer to lick Kuran's feet don't you?" Akiho attacked her. "Do you have any idea the shame he has brought upon you and me?" Yuki cringed at those words but the male continued.

"He shamed you by taking a younger lady when you were still engaged to him and he shamed me by taking away my future bride."

"What happened between Kaname and I are not his fault alone." Yuki defended. "I too have done wrong to him. My heart too desired some other when I was with him. I was not firm in my place, soul not sure where it truly belonged…but Aiyora the grip she has on her feet is iron strong she knows exactly where she should be and that is where she already is."

"You do really love your brother Yuki!?" Sara added making Yuki wonder whether it was a question or a statement. "If only he loved you half as much as you did."

Yuki frowned and glared at the female but that is when the male once more spoke up.

"Where is your partnered by the way? I was hoping I could introduce myself to him."

A unique sort of tension filled Yuki up from inside not knowing where Zero exactly was.

"Never mind…I shall introduce myself some other time when he returns today."

...

The morning has turned to afternoon and afternoon has turned to almost evening. Zero has still not returned. Yuki paced back and forth in her room. Tension brewing inside her. What mission has he gone for that he forgot to tell her yesterday. Even if he went why is he not back yet? Yuki knew her thoughts were becoming ridiculous by minutes but couldn't help it. Then the logical part of her brain fought back. Zero is a strong fighter, he can fight back, he will fight back and return to her end of the day.

But all her hopes shattered when a knock on her interrupted.

Yuki was surprised to open the door only to see, "Takamiya-sensei...?" She had no clue what Kaito was doing at her door step.

"Do you have any idea where that Moron is?" Yuki's heart stopped. What does this mean?

"Is he not in a mission?" Yuki almost chocked on her words fearing the reply that is yet to come.

"He was not assigned for an assignment today but Jinmu told me he received a call before that asked him to leave for a mission."

Yuki's eyes became with with terror.

"And we all have been trying to contact him for quite a while now but he is unreachable."

…

Zero ran after the rouge level-e. His mood at this point beyond irrigated. This particular bastard had a mind of his own where he wanted to fool around and goof around by playing a game of cat and mouse with him. Zero shot few round of fire but one may have hit him on the arms, one on his thigh but the rest he missed. Truth is told this was no normal day for Zero. Today he was in no mood to be a hunter. His body maybe here chasing after this crap but his mind is still at the stable cuddling with Yuki.

Zero suddenly came to a stop abruptly as the level-e before him suddenly turns to dust.

At first Zero does not understand what happened but seconds later he noticed the toehr figure that ran his sword through that filthy beast.

The figure in dark navy over coat looks up to Zero. And the silver headed man's eyes become wide to see that it is none other than Kaname Kuran.

"Kuran…?" He asked confused but the man does not answer.

Zero once more hears footsteps approaching. He turns to see another Kaname Kuran making his way towards him. At first Zero thinks he is hallucinating, he snapped his head back to see the first has not even moved an inch from his place.

"What the fucking hell Kuran!?" he almost shouts and that is when notices neither of these Kaname's have their heart beating. They are his familiar he realizes.

"Well Hello Kriyu…!" Zero finally hears the pureblood's mocking voice looking further her finally sees the original one was actually leaning against a tree petting a black cat that sat upon his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zero demands trying to charge towards the original one but only to one of the familiar hold him back.

Kaname does not even look at him. His attention was fully on that stray cat that he had on his hold.

"Well…I truly do apologize for the inconvenience Kiryu but here is the thing. Life is very unfair." His words confuse Zero.

The hunter desired to waste no time with the pureblood's cunning game. He once more pointed his bloody rose towards the pureblood but before he could take his next step bot his familiar caught him from both sides. One of them put so much pressure on his hand that his hold on the Bloody Rose became lose and it dropped. Zero finally understands the reason why he stood with multiple figures.

Kaname watches the hunter's struggle to save himself. A part of him wonders whether Aiyora had the same look in her eyes when Yuki pushed her off the stairs. No that cannot be the case… The betrayal she faced was far worse. Zero is not actually surprised at the move he is about to make but Aiyora was when Yuki made her move.

He let go of the cat and unsheathe the sword from his side! Giving Zero an idea what is about to come.

Here is the thing, there is a part of Kaname never wanted to win this way. A sane part of him could sympathize with Zero. But his hands were tied. Although quite a time has passed, the scratch on Aiyora's head still remained. It served as memory of the unjust that happened Aiyora suffered for loving him and he left it that way not even once did he try to heal it. He did not want the wound in his heart to dry so that it gave no reason for him to retreat back from his plan. And sympathize with _her._

When he confessed his sins to his dearest 'sister', Kaname was prepared to never be forgiven yet he was content for he had Aiyora. He believed that even as his sweet Yuki can never see him in the same light, her pure heart can still care for Aiyora and will not fault her for a sinful affair that he instigated. He was wrong, so very wrong...and his dearest Ai had to pay the price. He came clean with his betrayal against Yuki and he knew he had sinned against many. At that time he was prepared for any blow any shot that Yuki would throw at _him_ but Aiyora should not have been blamed. It was his fault not _her._ He trusted Yuki, and had faith that she would be the fair princess Haruka and Juri hoped her to be. Instead, he was faced with betrayal in its cruellest form. One would think it was karma, but was it really? Did Yuki not make another betrayal once upon a time that remains unpaid? The betrayal of loving another while she says her heart belongs ONLY to her Kaname-oniisama...?

"You see Kiryu…at this point _You_ are the current person whom Yuki treasures most. For that, I could make use of you." The pureblood spoke while the ends of his lips curled up in a dark smirk as he made his way towards the silver haired male holding the anti-vampire sword in his hand that has already started to electrocute over his grip.

On instinct Zero started to struggle the best he could to free himself as with every step that Kaname took nearing him…but it was to no avail.

If he wished he could have put this plan to move when he was back at the academy but no he patiently waited. He waited for Yuki's heart to stabilize and realize where it truly belonged, what she truly longed. In other words revenge is best served cold!

It is in everyone's nature, human or vampire, to know the value of something once they lose it. Kaname had experienced the pain countless times from starting from his early childhood witnessing his own mother being thrown into by fire by his own father, the sacrifice of that woman who gave him an identity and the close call with Aiyora when she was ill almost drawing her last breathe in his very secure arms.

Then, as Aiyora laying injured in the infirmary and his child murdered, Kaname vowed to make Yuki realizes that making an enemy out of him is never good choice. She will feel his wrath the best way he knew how: by bringing the one she loves to the edge of death, the same person she once "betrayed" him with… Zero Kiryu.

An eye for an eye...

She hurt his beloved, now he will harm hers...

With all the fire, wrath that he has been holding inside him Kaname Kuran shoved anti vampire sword inside Zero Kiryu.

Zero's agony of pain echoed through the open aired space making the birds on the nearby tree fly away. His blood spilled over to the ground. Some droplet even splashed over Kaname form. The smirk on his face changed to a smile…a very cold…sinister…cunning…victorious **smile.**

This is how the old saying goes: all fair in love and war…and this is WAR!

**authors note: finally yuki-zero consummated their love and aiyora now knows that eyan=kaname! Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks a lot for all your sorry for the brutal scene I hate to see Zero suffering like this but it was just his bad luck that he is paying for the mistakes Yuki made.  
**

***ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO ASTRIDCLAIRE SHE IS THE ONE WHO HELPED ME OUT WITH THE IDEAS OF THIS CHAPTER LONG TIME AGO...I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT HER WITH THE TURN OUT OF EVENTS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HELP YOU PROVIDED ME FOR THIS STORY. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch-Finally they met...  
**

* * *

_"My Kaname is the exact definition of perfection. It is like my eyes get drunk every time it meets his wine eyes. I long for those eyes to look at me with lust once again Aiyora."_

Yuki's words repeated in her head. Eyan has the wine eyes…her whole body shivered and she even cringed at the thought of him.

_"The locks of his hair…so soft, so smooth …Aiyora…Till to this day my hands aches to caress those strands of hair. He is a beautiful man Aiyora, you will not be able to look away from him and you will fall in love even before you realize. That is how my Kaname onii-sama is, he is strong and beautiful."_

With both her hands Aiyora tried to cover her ear hoping it would block Yuki Kuran's voice but no when she closed her ears she heard her clearer. She closed her eyes only to snap them because once her vision closed down all she could see was how tenderly the Kuran Princess embraced her. Together, how they tried to messed with Zero, how they messed up headmaster's cooking, the laugh they shared, the talk they had. And what crushed Aiyora's heart the most when that kind smile of Yuki Kuran flashed before her eyes. Her heart clenched, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, as she recalled one of the most cruel moment she shared with Yuki as she pushed her off the stairs. Though Aiyora does not recall much of that time but she still remembered the hatred those cold reddish brown eyes reflected towards her. Here is what makes it even worse…she had all the right to feel about her that way. Yuki has done so much for her and did she repay her…by snatching away the only man _she_ was destined to be with.

Paying no attention to her surrounding Aiyora continued to walk. Her eyes looked at nothing in particular. Her mind elsewhere, lost in betrayal. She escaped her house hoping to get some fresh air. She walked and walked and walked till her legs dragged her to sit upon a bench at some park.

_"Eyan…Kaname Kuran in my eyes is the traitor who betrayed his own kin. He is no king but a coward."_

Her own voiced opinion rang through her head. Rivers of tears rolled down her face but Aiyora could not bring herself to wipe it off because deep down she wanted to cry, she wanted to run away and hide to a place where not even the strongest will find her.

_Eyan is Kaname Kuran!_

The realization pierced her heart. Impossible! How can it be? No it cannot be! Various types of logic dived down one after another. She could not still believe what she was told. She did not want to believe yet the truth was very placed before her. The description that Yuki constantly gave highlighting each of his special features… Aiyora cursed herself for not even trying to do a comparison between Kaname and her husband. Inwardly she always found their description so familiar yet she did not bother to look. No she never wanted to look. She did not want to greed; she was very much satisfied with what she had.

Then _Eyan,_ if his abnormalities and suspicious activities are to be penned down list will never end. It was always before Aiyora's eyes yet she never once questioned him. Funny enough now it all makes sense as if the missing pieces of the puzzle are coming together; the reason why he was so determined and turned so ruthless even if it was a brief period of time to prevent her from going to Cross Academy. He did not want her to face his past.

…but then why did he finally agree? He knew Yuki was there then why did he agree to send her there?

_ "There are certain matters that I must look into and for that I will have to travel abroad. And at this time I think it is not safe for you to stay home. And for that reason Ai you must go to Cross Academy." _

He definitely did have some hidden agenda for which he sent her to Cross Academy. But what? Regert ate her up from inside. If only she looked further inside maybe certain truth would have certainly come out.

_"You must understand this Aiyora, Kaname Kuran cannot be forgiven. His sin does not stop that. His shoulders are burdened with sins piled on top of sins. He is supposed to be our leader whose path we follow but he has not only betrayed us but rather killed many of our friends and families for his own selfish sake. We vampire are not bad, it is vampires like Kaname Kuran that ruins our reputation."_

Those were the exact words that Sara said to her. She believed her then, but now somehow she is so unsure.

As the droplets of while snow flecks touched her face Aiyora looked up. It is not yet the season of snow yet there is snow falling from the sky today. As if not only her heart but the entire world froze. The white snow reminded Aiyora of all the winter. It flashed out all the beautiful time they have spent together. The snowman she made outside her house and how he destroyed it, the snowball fight. She remembered the time they would stand on the rooftop to watch the snowfall. Aiyora never wore a proper jacket, she hated it. Then it was not even needed because the coat he wore always had enough space for her to squeeze in. She remembered the hot tomato soup they shared in one mug. Yes they were crazy to drink soup in mug. These crazy non-sense imbecilic traditions were something that only they shared. Among all these Aiyora's most favourite part of the winter was when they would watch they snowfall at night sitting by the window wearing each other's skin only which though, would be wrapped by thick fur comforter.

She exited the house without a coat. Her body shivered in cold, goose bumps spread all over her skin. Yet her mind could not process this discomfort. Her very soul received too much pain to be able feel any of these exterior ones.

Actually, her heart started to suddenly defend the man who occupied most space in there. It told her if Eyan is indeed Kaname Kuran…then maybe he is no bad person because Eyan cannot be a bad person. He is no sinful being. No matter how he is, how rude and cruel he is capable of being inside he does have a clean soul that selfishly desire to save and protect its love ones from all evil. But if Eyan is Kaname Kuran…he belongs to Yuki…then where does she stand in the picture?

A bitter sob left from her before finally breaking down to cry that she has been trying to hold on for this long. She did not want to cry but could no longer hold back since the picture of reality was hanging before her and she did not what to choose.

Kaname Kuran is Yuki's and Eyan Okhuda Roy is her…one person, one body, one soul and most importantly one heart but two identities. So who deserves him more? Answer to this question she did not know.

All the while lost in deep thought Aiyora was not even aware of the predatory figure that was cautiously and carefully making it way towards her.

* * *

Drops after drops of tears rolled Yuki Kuran's reddish brown eyes as she watched standing through the glass window of the infirmary. The scene before her seemed so unreal for Yuki she felt like she was living in her nightmare. Soon her eyes would open and she would find him, her silver haired knight beside her, tenderly holding her into his arm embracing her. But alas this…is no dream, rather harsh reality.

The doctors were tending to an unconscious, bloody form of Zero Kiryu. Gruesome is probably the right word at this point to describe his current situation.

Blood…blood…blood!

Blood was all over him. He was drenched in blood.

Beside her, Yuki felt Hanabusa's form becoming stiff. He too stood with shock written all over his face. The gaze of his eyes only reflected sadness and betrayal. It was a gaze that Yuki was familiar with, she had seen this exact same sadness and betrayal in his bright blue eyes the day Kaname beheaded his father before his own eyes at the Hanadagi mansion.

"Yuki-sama…" her name was all that came out of Hanabusa's mouth.

Yuki could tell that the blonde male wanted to offer her comforting words but sadly nothing came out. Actually at this very moment no words can bring comfort to her apart from the news:

'Zero is out of danger.'

* * *

When Kaname Kuran reached home there was no sign of Aiyora. His sharp sense could not track her anywhere in that massive mansion. He panicked! Fear shook him from inside increasing his level of anxiety. Therefore it was written all over the ever calm Kaname's Kuran's face that he is in tension.

Looking outside he saw the snow and that further added to his worry. All he could think about was how miserable she would suffer if by any chance she catches a cold. NO he did not want her to get sick, he did not want to her to suffer from health problem when they are already going through so much.

He left in a rush to search for her. Him in direction, his familiars in other directions.

His sense dragged him towards the national park. From a safe distance, from behind a tree he watched her cry. His heart tightened at the way she miserably was wiping the tears off her face with her sleeves. Her breathing was slow and deep like she was having some difficulty in taking the air in. Followed by that was the sound of her hiccups which told him she was crying for quite some time now plus she has not had much water to drink. He made a mental note to lecture her on not drinking water properly.

The dense snow is getting to her, he observed. She was trying her best to keep herself warm by wrapping both her arms around her body. Surely it was not working, nothing was. Leaving her as nothing but crying, shivering mess!

The air smelled different suddenly. This particular scent disturbed the Kuran male greatly. It was a scent of another male pureblood. His wine eyes narrowed down in glare as it picked up the sight of the other figure wrapped in grey overcoat nearing her. His Ai...!

Aiyora may not be aware of the presence but Kaname could not only see but even feel the presence of Akiho Hanadagi! Her parasite of a brother was slowly approaching her from behind like a true predator waiting for right opportunity to unleash its attack upon the innocent prey.

Kaname felt himself gulping as the younger pureblood male took off his coat and was about to cover Aiyora up with it but only to be interrupted.

After all that was all of his presence that he could tolerate.

"Ai…!" Aiyora looked up to see Eyan no Kaname Kuran approaching her while taking off the long black over coat off his form.

Wrapping the coat over her small from he spoke."What are you doing here?" he cradled her face between his palms and spoken with so much affection like he was talking to a baby.

Somehow seeing him Aiyora became quite overwhelmed with all that emotions that have been taking over her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead her feelings, fears and all that built up emotions that were stored inside let loose and came out in form of loud sob. Throwing her arms around him she started to cry out loud.

Kaname's eyes partially widened. This scene took him back all those years ago, when Yuki was going through the stress right before her awakening. She too cried the exact same way not being able to handle the mixture of all these emotions taking control over her head.

"It will all be okay..." he promised bringing her into his arms, rubbing the back of her head combing through her long tangled locks.

"Let's go home Ai." he assisted her to get up on her feet and gently tagged her along with him.

Kaname wanted to be out of there before the other pure-blood could make any of his shady move.

Although he appeared calm but inside his rage can be compared to the hottest of lava. The brat was quite fast to get to Aiyora. His mind preparing another lesson to show him his place…but doing anything at this point will be utter stupidity. He will get hatred whereas her brother will end up with the sympathy.

"Come," he pulls her along increasing his pace towards the awaiting car.

When he was exactly three steps away from opening the car door the voice that belongs to the Hanadagi heir stops the couple. Both Kaname and Aiyora turned to see him making his way towards them. On instinct Kaname's hold on Aiyora tightens. It is as if his grip become lose the other pureblood will snatch her away.

The black hair, greened eyes male was speaking a foreign tongue while approaching them; it was a language that bilingual Kaname Kuran who aside from Japanese was also fluent in English, Mandarin, French and Spanish found himself unfamiliar with. He could not understand a single word that left the younger male's lips. Aiyora on the other hand was a different story, the expression of her face changed. A soft smile graced up her lips. Her sad, gloomy face was suddenly illuminated. No doubt was left in Kaname's mind that she understood this tongue.

The other pureblood got dangerously near them and stopped when he was only a hand away from Aiyora's touch. He extended his hand to slightly touch the side of Aiyora's ear and hair like he was showing her some sort of silly magic trick and revealed small round chocolate before them and gave it to her.

Aiyora took the offered gift with a generous smile. And to add more to Kaname's horror spoke to the other pureblood in the same tongue. As a matter of fact she seemed very, as in very fluent in it too. There was no difficulty in her speaking that foreign language.

Aiyora and Akiho shared a brief conversation until the Hanadagi heir pinched the bridge of her small buttoned nose and left.

And as for Kaname Kuran, he just stood there with a blank face between the Hanadagi siblings feeling like an utter moron who understood nothing of that conversation.

For a moment his mind wondered back to their tongue till it all suddenly came down crashing and clicked in his head finally…it was Hebrew!

Their mother tongue.

**a/n: Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. So much going on. Zero is in critical condition. Aiyora's brother has started his move and Aiyora is unsure about whether Yuki deserves Kaname Kuran or she deserves Eyan Okhuda Roy.**


	57. Chapter 57

**the big fight!**

* * *

The night was quiet to begin with, pin drop silence in its surrounding made the simple sound of blazing flame in the fire place audible. Same could be said for the wind blowing outside.

He poured his wine, almost filling the glass to its top. Then opened the case of blood tablet, added three tablets hesitantly. He inwardly questions whether three will be enough? He is not sure. Thus does the thing that he has been doing every time his stress level goes up. He did it at the funeral of Juri and Haruka Kuran, he did it before awakening Rido with his own blood and tonight he is doing it... again.

He poured all the remained tablets onto his palm and put it into his mouth all at once and swallowed.

His eyes shut down squeezed while his hand fisted on the handle of the chair he was seated upon almost peeling its cushioned foam off. The taste was bitter. No, disgusting is probably the right word! Kaname Kuran was never actually the one to complain about how awful the blood tablets tasted, like the other members of the night class. But ever since he started to drink form Aiyora he sort of forgot how the artificial blood tasted like. One would wonder really how much of her blood has he drunk really? Once twice thrice? Oh hell no, not even close. The situation has come to that even Kaname Kuran himself has lost the actual count but ever since bringing Aiyora back from the academy till to this very day its been over thirty five time since he sunk his fangs into her flesh to drink from her. No, not only her neck was not the only place, her small round breast, her wrist, her thighs all these have been victim to his ferocious fangs. No matter how much he hates it, truth cannot be ignored. He is worse than pathetic Kiryu. Because Zero hated himself every time his fags pierce through Yuki's neck. And _him, _all he needed was a positive sign from Aiyora and his fangs would tear through her flesh. And how is that bad...? It is bad because never once did guilt or remorse take over him.

He drank from Aiyora like it's his own blood to being with…just the way he united himself with her couple years back she like was possession his to being with. He ripped that girl off her own identity. How cruel of him.

Till to this day his skin under the silken robe shivers every time he recalls her horrified face as he penetrated through her, how he tightly held her by the throat while he moved inside of her, how he forced a climax over her immature body just so that she would hold him with everything she had.

He took the drink once the tablet in it dissolved into the hard liquor drink only to finish it in one long sip.

And now, everything is so different. Day by everything is changing, like he has changed and so has she.

_Aiyora entered the room and slammed the door shut as quick as possible only so that_ _her so called dear husband cannot enter. A sigh of relief left her since the job has been done so successfully. _

_Recently he has been on her back constantly just so that they could get intimate. He walked into the shower every time she was there. Aiyora even locked the door after certain time but who said that would stop him. At night as she slept he would try his best to get her to wake up but she just laid there being the stubbon kid she was. And the worse was drinking blood from several different erogenous parts of her body._

_This is what disturbed Aiyora the most...Eyan was not like that. But ever since he confessed to her that his real name is Kaname Kuran every single thing in his personality seemed different. He seems more aggressive, more dominating and less kind. It is as if he only thought about himself...and nothing more.  
_

_Zero once mentioned to her that Kaname Kuran is a man who will sink to any level as long as it for his own gain...he kill in cold blood and with the same tainted hands he can hold his beloved and pretend like nothing has happened. And those words remined Aiyora of the abnormaliteiis she noticed earlier when he would come home with bloody hands, injured hands and once there was nothing but the bones that was left of his hand. And she never questioned just simply tried her best to tend to his wounds...she did everything in her power to take his pain away...and now it makes her wonder what actually caused those pain? _

_"Ai…?" _

_Her innocent green eyes became even wider to see that he was already there sitting on the black leather couch waiting for her. The long black robe he wore was loosely tied at the waist leaving the area of his chest open. The length of the garment ended maybe few inches above his ankle. The sight confirmed Aiyora's suspicion. He wore nothing inside of it. She also figured that it was all done intentionally, just to lure her towards him. Off-course he is no fool, he has figured out that she is trying to keep a safe distance between them. And for that sole reason she took a step back. _

_Then it all happened fast…so fast that all she remembered him standing up on his place, then she felt a gush of wind only to him right before her, towering over her with his height. _

_"Ai…!" as all he said before she was pushed against the wall with a loud thud with his mouth already locked into her in a breath taking kiss. _

_She was meting against him…seizing this golden opportunity he took them to bed. _

_He parted her legs wide to make space for him. And once he was settled between them, he pulled the belt to his robe and slipped it down his shoulders. Aiyora looked away right away closing her eyes tightly. _

_"Please…" she begged placing a hand over his chest as he hovered over her; hoping to create some distance between them. _

_"Please don't…" she cried while he simple ignored her fist protest and started to place sensual wet kiss all over her neck, collar and chest. _

_"PLEASE STOP!" her scream stopped him and taking the chance she pushed him off her with all the strength she had and hopped down the bed. _

_He was not just angry, he was furious. Nobody pushes Kaname Kuran away and that too leaves him on the bed naked. _

_"Come back to bed Ai." Yet his voice came out calmly. He had no intention to scare to poor child. She recently was informed of his true self and only God knows what sort of poison has been poured into her mind regarding 'Kaname Kuran' by everyone from Cross Academy. Yet he decided to gamble to see how strong her love for him is. _

_"I'm sorry." Her faced looked down, her long fringes covered half her face and all he could see was the tears that rolled down only to land near her feet. "I can't do this…not at the moment."_

_"Ai there is nothing wrong with the moment." _

_"There IS." She looked up revealing her teary eye to him. _

_"What wrong?" he inquired leaning back on the bed against the headrest. "Are you no longer attracted to me now that you know who I am?" _

_She was not sure whether he was mocking her, if he was then he chose a very bad time. _

_"It's not like that!" She shouted. _

_"Then what is it like?" it was his calm voice against her agitated one. _

_Both her fist clenched tightly against her side. "It's complicated…" she left it incomplete. _

_"How so?"_

_"…" She could not provide him with an answer. _

_Truth is, she initially thought she would be repulsed him knowing that he is Kaname Kuran, the man her Yuki nee-san has been destined with. Yet the evil that resides into her inside her, has somehow managed to find him more attractive as Kaname Kuran. She felt embarrassed by the fact that she found herself attracted to Kaname Kuran…. The man who was somebody else's to being with. But the logical part of her told her not to get swayed by her attraction for the forbidden. And she decided to listen it. _

_"Aiyora?" his voice snapped her out of the thought. She felt his fingers lifting her face up. Her face flushed. He was standing before her fully bare. The confident glint of his eyes told her that he figured out what has been in her mind. _

_With only one hand he pulled her hip into his and held it there in a tight grip. _

_"Please…"_

_He lifted her off the ground and held her against him and whispered in the most erotic voice._

_"You do not want me?" _

_That sentence alone made her want him more than anything. She as not even aware how that her one hand has already fisted into hair while the other grabbed him by the shoulder. _

_"Thank you Ai…for showing me how much you desire me but I desire you far more than that…can you not feel it? I know you can feel the proof of my passion that is directed towards you." _

_Aiyora squirmed in his arms. Her form pulsated with desire she never knew existed. _

_"Give me what is mine," the demand that her body could not ignore. "…you cannot take it away from me. I forbid you to do so." His lips brushed over her, his tongue tracing over her lower lip. _

_His voice never sounded so vulgar and provocative even though the words were so simple. A part of her wondered if this is one of Kaname Kuran power. _

_Unknowingly her lips were already on his…giving into the kiss. The pleasure pain that pulsated from the root of her hair to the nails of her toes wanted nothing more than to unite with him. Finally Aiyora gave in…into his deliciously sinful kiss. She no longer cared…_

_'Kaname is not only destiny but my beginning… how can I forget him so simply and move on. Is is not simple to forget the fact the man I was born with is no longer mine. Aiyora maybe I am over thinking…he is still mine. Even if he no longer loves me…I shall forever love him.' _

_Yuki words played within her heart and she pulled back not only for the kiss but from his very arms. She ran backwards and created a good enough distance between them and it just does not end there she even picked up the knife from the fruit basket and held it against him in quite an undisciplined manner. _

_Kaname chuckled at sight. She was going to attack him with a fruit knife? He loved her sense of humour. _

_"Ai…?" he could not stop the chuckling. _

_"Listen to me carefully," he raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Don't try to seduce me. I am not going to give in." _

_"You do not have to give in." He smirked in a wicked way. "You are already so aroused that I can smell it." She blushed looking away. "Your body is in ain and this pain will not be subdued until I release my love into you."_

_"FINE THEN!" She challenged him. "I will live with this pain." _

_"Please stop this childish act Aiyora…I'm losing my patience." He warned. _

_"I cannot bring myself to make love to a man when his destined mate is already waiting for him." His eyes became wide. He did not see this coming. "Tell me how can trust you? How do I know years later you will not betray me for some other Aiyora?" _

_"You have no idea what you are talking about. You are losing you mind." _

_"I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT." Aiyora shouted at the top of her lungs. "You have no idea what you did! How could you betray someone like Yuki nee-san?" _

_"Incase you have forgotten your precious __**Yuki nee-san **__is the one who pushed you off the stairs. She is the reason our first born will never walk upon this earth. She is the murderer of our child." _

_"She is not! Not in my eyes." Aiyora became more defensive. "She did not know I was with a child."_

_"That matter not, she had no right to push you down the stairs in the first place." _

_"She did!" Aiyora exclaimed. "In that moment her eyes only saw me as the other woman who stole her man away. She had all the right to hurt me." _

_"So you are forgiving her?" He asked slightly surprised. _

_"I have no right to be mad at her." _

_A long silence followed after that. It was something that neither of them dared to break. _

_"You speak Hebrew…fluently," It was Kaname who finally decided to break the silence. "Since when?"_

_ "I don't know," she replied looking around. "It's just when he uttered those syllables I somehow understood like as if once I spoke that tongue once upon a time. I wanted to give it a try to see if I could speak and it came out fluently than I even imagined." _

_Kaname was not even sure why he brought it up. He already knew the answer. She has leaned that langue from her mother's womb. But the fact that remembered is what scared him. What is even scarier? That he understood nothing off the conversation that went on between the siblings. _

_"What did you both speak off? Why did you even speak to the stronger in the first place?" _

_"I do not speak to strangers…but you were there with me, I knew I was safe, I felt safe enough to speak to a random stranger." _

_"What was the conversation about?" _

_"He told me, it bring bad luck upon a man if he makes a pretty lady cry." Kaname raised an eyebrow at that. "Then he asked if I would like see a magic trick and then he pulled out that chocolate from nowhere and before leaving he told me to always keep on smiling." _

_He could see that she was speaking the truth yet his darkened heart questioned. _

_"How do I know that you are not making this up?"_

_Her jaw dropped at the accusation. "What do you mean by I was making it up?" _

_"How am I to know that you are not taking advantage of the fact that I neither speak nor understand your tongue? What guarantee is there that you are not keeping some secrets from me?" _

_Blood in her vessels boiled. For the second time her fist clenched. She bit the inside of her mouth to control her enraging her temper and then calmly spoke. _

_"You want proof…here is the proof I am not you." Kaname narrowed his wine eyes in her direction. "Between us I have never accused of you lying or hiding something because I always had a clear mind. I always spoke the truth and that is how I assumed you to be as well. But **You, **you are the lair among us. Secrets come out of you. You are the one who tuned out to be vampire, you are the one who…**WHO PRETENDED TO BE SOMEONE ELSE. YOU TURNED OUT TO BE THE MAD KANAME KURAN IN THE END NOT ME. AND YET AFTER ALL THESE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO QUESTION ME OF SPEKAING THE TRUTH?" **_

**_"_**_Aiyora…" _

_"**MAYBE HE NEXT THING I WILL LEARN ABOUT YOU IS THAT YOU KILLED ME FAMILY AND TOOK M-"**_

_The sound of hard slap echoed throughout the room. Few drops of blood spilled from her mouth and landed on the floor. Her face was completely pushed to the sides. They remained like that for a while until finally Aiyora gathered herself and ran out of the room. _

_She wanted to be away from him…far far away. _

_And he too wanted to run after her, hold her back before she could distance herself to the point of no return…but something held him back and that was his inner conscious. _

He found her curled up on one of the living room couches. The stains on the fabric of the sofa and the lines of dried tears stood as the evidence that she cried herself to sleep. He wanted to carry her to the room but figured it best to let her be for the night. She needs her space. So he returned back to his room.

It was the smell of blood that woke him up from his slumber. He shot his eyes open, his breath coming out quick and fast. It took him a mere second to register what he saw, his little Ai covered in blood…**Blood coming out from her mouth, running down her nose, ears, side of her head and corner of her eyes! **

He tried to get up only to realize he was pinned down by her. Where she got that strength from he did not know. All he could see was that she was leaning down, dangerously down. Her face passed his and went closer to his neck.

"Forgive me Eyan..." was all that came out in a raspy voice.

And the next thing he knew was that warm tongue of her was licking his neck and then it was the sharp sweet delicious pain...

**a.n: Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Extra Chapter: How vampire's came to existence!**

* * *

Eyan was not home and will not return till the following evening. This was her only opportunity and seeing this chance Aiyora decided to put her plan to work and that is to study more about the vampire. She sneaked into his office but only to get dumbstruck at the sight of the massive book-self. But after some through and carefully search the dark haired female finally settled down large leather covered old books. Blowing the dust off from the covers she opened the first book sadly understood nothing. So she closed it off. Then she skimmed through few others of the books but no luck since all it talked about was war with human and creation of anti-vampire weapons.

A tired sigh left Aiyora's mouth. She was near giving up. When suddenly one particular line got her full attention, **_Yonouske had dark brown hair that cascaded down his neck in several layers was softer than silk. _**

Her eyes automatically darted to the picture of her and Eyan smiling at each other taken during their honeymoon. She focused on his hair. It is as if the description of the book was describing his hair. She went back to reading only to be surprised even more.

**_He was the very definition of perfection with milk white skin, sharp nose; long dark lashes around his eyes and the perfectly chiselled jaw bone that added to the definition of his long shaped face. He may have been on the leaner side but his height made it up for all as he towered over majority. _**

Aiyora once more focused back on the picture. The description matches perfectly almost same to same. The only difference is the man described in the book had deep blue eyes instead of plum wine like her husband.

Aiyora flipped back a few pages to this portion of the book was talking about how the vampire came to existence in the first place. It talked about how the beasts were born with beautiful human skin on them. She went back and started to re-read.

* * *

_The story starts from where this gorgeous man named Yonuske Okhuzaki was plagued with a diseased only at the age of fourteen. His wealthy parents did everything in their power, getting physicians and healers from all around the world but had no luck. No one could do anything. They were left for no option but to give up and wait for the terrible day when their beautiful son would be taken away from them. But then one day a strange looking shawman showed up at their doorstep and offered his help._

_Yonouske's father gave the shawman his word that if he could save his son he will be rewarded with anything and everything he desires. The shawman did his task he healed the young man to perfect health in about three days. Once Yonouske was fully healed it was time for the reward and the shawmen asked for Yonouske hand in marriage to his daughter. Although Yonuske was young but in fear of losing him once more his father agreed._

_It was the day of the weeding when the bride was presented before all. And that is where it happened… all eyes widened, all jaws dropped at the hideousness that was presented before them. There was no beauty in the female and to make matter worse the bride was over ten years older than the groom. All souls present there started to pity the beautiful boy right then and there. The young man closed his eyes in shame and did not look at his bride for the second time._

_Couple of years passed by the pair was blessed with two children a daughter and a son. Neither of the children inherited the father's handsomeness. Both went after the mother._

_Though the family appeared happy from the outside it was not very happy inside. His wife could tell that husband did not love her from the heart but out of duty and gratitude. It was the same for the children as well. With days and years passed Yonuske grew too changed from the beautiful boy to a breathtakingly gorgeous man. No matter where he went females looked at him with fiery passion in their eyes. Somewhere even bold enough to even approach him and some of them were even dangerous enough to try and lure him towards them. But the young man never showed any sort of interest in any of the shallow female. He chose to remain faithful to his wife as a form of gratitude towards her father. And his wife understood this quite well._

_A time came when his wife felt ashamed to stand beside him with the children. After all he was becoming so beautiful that it seemed unearthly, inhumanly. She then one to another showmen several villages away and explained her situation. After listening to her the old man gave her a pack of herbs and told her that there is nothing he could do to change the he looked but maybe if she took these herbs she will be blessed with beautiful children._

_She started to take the herb. Unfortunately no results came for almost three years until she was pregnant once more. This time when she gave birth all gasped with the surprised they received. She watched from far as their newborn girl was placed into her husband's arms. The child born this time was so beautiful that her husband's blue eyes became wide in surprise when for the first time she was placed in his arms. This time it was her fairness that shadowed her father. It was her blonde hair that glowed brighter than the sunshine itself and her deep wine eyes remained as nothing but a deep mystery. _

_She was named Yosei…meaning fairy…she was his little fairy._

_With days, time and years Yosei too changed. She too blossomed into a light that illuminated where is looked. Being the beautiful Yosei was favoured by her handsome father the most. She brought joy and color into her father's dull life. As Yosei grew, with that grew her father's worry. He was always with her looking after, watching over her, protecting her from all the evils of the world but soon it all started to take a different turn. It all changed as she stepped into the sixteenth year of her life. Her brewing beauty unknowingly started to lure her own father towards her. He was smitten by her. How could someone be so beautiful he did not know? Eventually evil started to take over and Yonuske's affections towards his own daughter changed to a carnal desire. He started to hunger for her, his body ached for her. It did not take long before it all became evident in the eyes of others especially his wife and other children. But little Yosei was oblivious to it all...to her all that mattered was her father. With days she started to become inseparable from her father taking matter to another level. Her innocent mind failed to understand that sinful path that she was following after her father. Her mother tried, desperately tied to get her married elsewhere but alas…her father beat everyone to it. He claimed and married her in body. It was only days until her sister understood that Yosei was with a child that was father by their very own father._

_Yosei's mother was furious and tried several attempts to take her own daughter's life in hopes that her husband would come back to her. But Yonuske Okhuzaki learned of his wife's motive and came out with a plan of his own._

_It was the night of the full moon when he removed Yosei from the mansion to somewhere safe and set it on fire blocking all paths to exit. He planned everything in cold blood and was present there to witness his plan was being carried. The fire of the mansion reflected in his eyes while he watched from the shadows. The pitiful screams of his wife and children echoed all around. It reached his hear but not his heart._

_Young Yosei however was not aware of her father's evil doing. Her pure heart burdened with grief of losing all that mattered to her…her mother…her siblings. It was then, when her father once more took her into his arms and told her everything was going to be okay. They will start a family together; they will have children of their own. Young Yosei was not even aware that what her father spoke of was nothing but sin. It was wrong, so very wrong there was no one to tell her._

_Her father told her that they would marry next when the flower blooms. Meaning during the beautiful season of spring and it was already end of winter so spring was not that far away. It went all perfectly for them. The only thing that concerned young Yosei was the look of disgust that all displayed whenever she was alone. It was as if she was committing the biggest sin of her life. She asked her father, the one whom she trusted the most and he told her not to worry about._

_It during the day of her wedding one an old shawmen appears before her tells her not to do it. He tells her to run away, if not then nothing but ominous future will wait for her. She asked him if she was doing something wrong and he told her she was here committing the filthiest sin one could ever commit and before he could tell more her father appeared with a sword in his hold. His cold wintery eye focused on the old man. This time the old shawman pointed his finger towards Yonuske Okhuzaki and called him a traitor and cursed their union yelling at the top of his lungs,_

_"THIS IMPURE LOVE SHALL NEVER PRODUCE A CHILD!"_

_An inaudible scream came from Yosei as she witnessed her father putting the sword through the old man. He cut through his chest and brought his heart out with the sword. The old shawmen's lifeless body fell over the ground blood splashing everywhere and a drop of it landed on Yosei's still not visible pregnant belly._

_In utter horror Yosei watched as the old shawmen released his last breath with words that haunted her ill the last day of her life._

_"This union will only produce beast…beast in human form."_

_…_

_Within few days after the marriage Yosei suffered from a fall. She bled and the physicians declared that the child inside has died. The entre mansion, the whole village mourned with their lord and so did Yosei but months later she discovered a subtle movement within her. She wanted to tell her father who now happens to be her husband but decided to wait till her body shows more sign of pregnancy. Sadly that never came. It was a strange sense of feeling for Yosei for it was only her who could tell that the child was alive inside her yet there was no evidence. She started to speak to people and they only sympathized with her thinking she has gone mad with broken heart of losing the child in her womb including her husband._

_Within a year to Yosei it more than evident that the child within her was alive but she had no courage to speak. She no longer knew how to describe it anymore, or what sort of miracle was going on because this is impossible since pregnancy does not last more than nine months and for over a year she has been feeling this strange sensation that the child inside her was alive. Another couple more years passed by until Yosei's body started to show early signs of pregnancy and another whole year later on the night of the new moon Yosei gave birth to a beautiful boy who was named Aikosan. He was blessed with his father's unearthly handsome locks. He was almost a mirror image of his father. The only thing he inherited from his mother was the beautiful wine shaded eyes she was blessed with._

_Before everyone's eyes young Aikosan grew up from a newborn to a toddler. Everything about him seemed more than extraordinary. At a young age he could not only read but also write and spoke in a manner that sounded so matured. And his mother couldn't be more proud of him but his father was a different story. Old age has slowly started to take over the Yonuske Okhuzaki. Now there is two or more grey hair that now hides behind her beautiful dark brown locks. And Yosei's eyes cannot ignore the jealousy that now reflects upon her father's eyes his he watches his son growing up beautiful each day._

_In these years of utter joy and happiness Yosei forgot about the old shawman and the deadly curse that he put upon them. But that was until, the day her little Aikosan came back home almost burn from the sun as he went out with his father hunting. At first she did not under what the matter actually was? Soon she realized her son was not able to go into sunlight. But only a year later she caught her son hidden behind a tree drinking from his pet rabbit. He sucked out the poor rabbit's blood dry. She ran to her child and with shaky hand parted his mouth and…_  
_The shawmen's words pierced through her heart like an arrow. Tears gathered at her wine eyes. Her jaws parted in shock. All she could do was watch with horror reflecting all over her face._

_**"This union will only produce beast…beast in human form."**_

_Her heart broke as reality sink within…her son was no normal child nor will he grow up to be a normal man. He is a best in human form…a best that lives upon the blood of human beings._

* * *

Aiyora slammed the book shut. She could read no more but the urge and curiosity to know more was greater than anything at the moment within her. It is as if her mind would not calm down till she finds out what led to the life of Yonunske and Yosei and their child... little Aikosan. Thus she once more reopened the book and indulged herself into the heartbreaking tale that awaited in the fate of those three.

But the only thing that bothered her the most was the description of this Yonuske Okhuzaki man...that was so so so similar to her Eyan.

"How can it be even possible!?" was all that she could wonder.

**a/n: it is mentioned in the manga that Kaname and the hooded woman both came from human parents. now what actually happened whether there was a curse, or some magic or they were born with sickness or born just this way I do know. SO this my version, they were born from curse that was placed of dreadful this in Kaname's part it is SINFul incest...that led to his birth. If you guys by any chance know how he was born feel free to tell me i will alter the chapter. And for those of you who believe that kaname has both good and evil in him. His mother was pure while his father had the evil in him. **

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: SPECIAL THANKS TO KOMAKIPUREBLOOD... for putting this wonderful idea into my head. **


	59. Chapter 59

All the while as Kaname and Aiyora's fights were going on back home, meanwhile new dramas were making its path towards the academy…

Though out of danger but yet Zero has not awakened and Yuki too did not leave his side. She is determined to stick by him till the silver haired hunter fully recovers.

All these time to just to make no harm comes to the princess of the Kuran family Hanabusa Aido too, stayed by her side guarding her in the infirmary.

The soft knock on the door to the infirmary alerts Yuki Kuran. Before she could decide if she wanted to open the door Hanabusa Aido makes the decision for her by answer the door. And to both their surprise outside the door was Takuma Ichijo standing with a huge bouquet of flowers.

In his confused state Hanabusa Aidou turned to Yuki only to see the same sort of shock in her brown eyes as well. Both of them were at first a bit confused as to why Takuma would appear like that but then from behind the blonde male they could pick up another powerful aura that can only belong to a pureblood.

"Yuki-chan…Hanadagi-sama is here to see Zero." Takuma said politely entering with the bouquet and placing it upon the table. Finally once Takuma's figure completely moved, the person standing behind him made his move and made his entrance into the infirmary.

"Princess Yuki," he took hold of Yuki's hand and brought it close to his lips to press a small kiss upon. "Akiho Hanadagi." He introduced himself. Yuki's eyes went sort of wide with fear when the realization hit her it's Aiyora's brother. Yuki could only nod her head in acknowledgement. Her mind was too confused regarding the situation.

"These flowers are for Kiryu-kun." The dark haired pureblood male pointed with his head. "I hope and pray for his full recovery."

Yuki opened her mouth to thank him for his kindness only to be cut off once more.

"What he suffered is purely unjust." He commented getting all eyes in the room focused on him. "It appears that Kaname Kuran has purely lost his mind." He paused for a moment to listen to the reactions of the others but since no one opened their mouth he decided to continue. "he needs to be stopped before its too late."

"And what do you mean by that?" It was Hanbusa who spoke up in a voice that sounded sort of protesting.

This time Akiho Hanadagi turned his full focus on the blue eyed blonde male and commented.

"I see…it has barely any effect on you, the fact that he slaughtered your father with his very own hands, before your very own eyes. Tell me how shall your father's soul rest in peace if you still choose to defend his murderer?"

The Aidou heir stood frozen to the ground. His eyes remained wide and mouth agape. Takuma simply looked down not knowing what to do while Yuki still continued to watch the new alpha male as he tried to make his own territory.

"He has not only murdered your father but my father too." Akiho continued calmly walking around. "He has not only broken the heart of this beautiful woman but betrayed her, toyed with her feelings for years and then he shamed her, by leaving her with burden of his own sins."

Yuki remained silent she count not find a voice to speak up.

"And then there is my sister."

This is when Yuki finally found the voice to let out her opinion. "You may not be aware Hanadagi-san…but your sister and my brother are very much in love despite their ugly beginning. And I am sure that will never change not matter what stands in their way… because from what we all have witness there is a deep bond within them."

"My sister is too young to understand such mature stuff."

"I do not understand your point Hanadagi-san but from where I stand I can sense that you are here to ruin your sister's happiness, her marriage that means so much to he-"

He interrupted her with his hand "What did you say?"

"Her happiness..." Yuki states in her confused tone.

"No before that."

"Her marriage…!?"

At this the male pureblood let out a deep throaty chuckle, more like a mocking laughter.

Hanbusa, Takuma and Yuki all watched shocked as the male pureblood continued to laugh. Yuki for a moment wondered if it would affect Zero's sleep. Or will it wake him up with shock.

"How old are you Yuki-san? If you do not mind me asking?"

"Twenty…right?" Takuma answered for the Kuran princess.

"My sister is only sixteen." Shocked took over Takuma and Hanabusa's face. They knew Aiyora was young but that young was not what they expected. "So all these marriage thing when did it happen two years ago? My sister was only fourteen back then. And yes I agree in our vampire's community marriages do at times happen at that early age but its rare but…Kaname did not marry Aiyora in vampire terms but he married her pretending to be human. And human marriages do not happen at fourteen. It is common knowledge."

"What is it that you mean?" Yuki asked confused and her voice shaking. "That there is no marriage between them?"

"That I am not sure what sort of illegal method Kaname Kuran has used but in my eyes they will never be a married couple. In my eyes I see a sick pedophile and his victim. So tell me how can a love blossom between them?"

Yuki's mouth slightly parted while Hanbusa's eyes sort of went wide with shock and rage but then he regained his control. After all this man's anger made sense.

"What is it that you want?" Yuki finally asked after a long pause trying to look for his agenda.

"Sources tell me you called my sister your baby sister as well...didn't you? Your eyes clearly show the guilt of your action towards her. Your regret your action. You want to repent…you want to be there for her, protect her, and keep her safe." Yuki raised her eyebrow thinking how is that even relevant?

"Then Yuki," this time he only used her name in a manner as if they have close intimate connection and then extended his hand towards her and said the words the sent a shiver down all three of their spine.

"…let's save our sister together."

* * *

…

"Akiho-sama…?"

It was the polite voice of Takuma Ichijo that knocked on the male pureblood's door.

"Come in Ichijo." The male pureblood commanded and the door opened to reveal the former vice president of the moon dormitory walking in a pile of CD's in hand.

"Here are the records of the camera footage that you asked for. The headmaster asked me to deliver this you personally."

Takuma spoke with a confused and curious voice. Actually to him this Akiho Hanadagi made no sense yet though it was evidently clear that he is here for his sister. However the tactics he is using a far different from Kaname. He seems to have more of a friends approach something that lacked even though he actually cared. But what about these records? What are in them? That Ichijo heir is still not sure about.

"Thank you for your service Ichijo." the pureblood pointed towards the table. "You may keep them there."

Takuma did as he was asked and then politely inquired. "Is there anything else you might require?"

And to this the pureblood simply nodded his head and smiled at him, a very real genuine smile, a smile that seemed to come from the depth of his heart not a fake one unlike someone he holds very dear. Unknowingly a part of Takuma somehow felt touched. It made him feel good inside. While realization filled his heart that maybe, maybe Akiho Hanadagi is not what he thought.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave. Feel free to let me know if there is anything you need."

With that said Ichijo was about to make his exit but the voice of the pureblood stopped him.

"I will surely repay you for this someday but for now I will let you go with a useful advice…purebloods are never friends of anyone. They are nothing but maddening creature with divine power and two faced snake like personality who will do anything for their own gain. And another thing…the older the vampire, the corrupted he is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Takuma asked turning back towards the male.

"Because I am not your pretentious friend but a well-wisher...unlike Kaname Kuran!"

A while after Takuma made his exit the Hanadagi heir started to play the CD's one after another. Truly getting these from the hands of the headmaster was a challenge of its own. He asked so many questions and had so many queries in mind that inside Akiho almost gave up hope that these records will not land on his hand.

Now it appears that indeed the headmaster understand his situation. He can relate to what was going on in his mind in regards to his sister. And he feels grateful that in the end Cross decided to co-operate with him.

With bored expression in his eyes Akiho continued to watch the footages. The first file was from inside the living room of the guesthouse where Kaname and Aiyora stayed after she regained her conscious.

It really did not show much apart from them…like a couple normal life. He saw Kaname Kuran cooking with the help of his robotic assistant, him feeding Aiyora, sometimes Aiyora being childish and annoying the hell out of him. At time the camera captured their passionate kisses. Nothing more than these were there in that footage. But despite all these this footage gave away very value able information that is the place Kaname has managed to make inside her heart. Every moment in the video stands as evidence that bring her from Kaname Kuran will probably is harder than he anticipated.

He then went to the next file that had footages from the infirmary starting for the very first day. This one was even more boring that the first one. All it had was Aiyora lying unconscious fighting for her life. He assumed it was right after the miscarriage. He went to the next folder those are random moment from the time when Aiyora was attending her classes. Those showed nothing much of value. Then the next folder was once more the footage of the infirmary. But the difference is, it was when Kaname Kuran arrived. Still there was no difference till there was Yuki in the picture. Though there were no sounds but the body language told that the Kuran siblings were having a silent battle and Yuki gave up and quietly exited. After that it was just Kaname Kuran sitting on a chair by Aiyora's side and that it how it went for almost an hour and then Ruka Souen appeared. Akiho did not seem surprised at first he continued to watch with no emotion reflecting in his eyes. But then the scent hat appeared within the next two minutes made him drop the tea cup that he was holding.

"Damn!" the pureblood hissed in shock from both the spill of his hot tea and the scene from the TV screen. That probably went on for like what…six minutes?

A cunning smile curved his lips.

Finally he has found his target… the weapon that he can use to destroy the Kaname-Aiyora bond.

…

Ruka Souen walked around the garden behind the moon dormitory collecting roses to decorate the empty vases in her room. A part of had the uneasy feeling of being watched yet she could not detect any presence and that fact frustrated her. Thus in her absent minded state she ended up pricking her hand on one of the thorns. She watched as the bead of blood oozed out of her finger. She continued to stare at it. The sight of her own blood reminded her of Kaname. It reminded her of the time he drank her blood when she first came to the academy and then it also reminded her of the time she boldly fed him her blood through the mouth. It was also the first time she received the opportunity to kiss him. And she did, she kissed him with everything she had. She was even able caress his tongue with her own, massage it, and excite it. She tried everything to make him give into the kiss but…he didn't. His mouth was loked with her, for how long she does not remember but long enough for her to treasure this memory inside her for life time.

Ruka shook free of the memory of that night and was about to lick her bleeding finger clean but a large hand grabbed onto her wrist and stopped her in the action.

"That is indeed a delicious smell." Ruka's eyes became wide. She recognised the male. Sara Shirabuki introduced him before the entire night class. He is Akiho Hanadagi, as per memory serves her he is Aiyora's brother. But what would he might want with her?

"A beautiful lady with deliciously smelling blood... What more can a man ask for?" his words confused a Ruka.

"Here," he pushed her own finger into her mouth. "Lick it off before i lose control."

In a state of trance Ruka did as she was asked while a warm blush spread over her cheeks.

"Now I understand why Kaname Kuran fancies your blood?" these words snapped Ruka out of her trance. After all what was this man talking about? To her knowledge Kaname Kuran only drank her blood when he had no other option.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean my lord." She spoke shyly looking down being well aware that the blush upon her face is getting darker.

"Let's have a chat miss Souen." He spoke kindly gesturing her to take a walk with him by offering her his arm. Ruka uncomfortable took it.

For a moment they walked around the garden in silence before Akiho finally broke the silence down.

"Do not worry I willnot bore you, as a matter of fact you will surely find our chat quite interesting because our topic will be Kaname Kuran."

Ruka's heart skipped a beat and it did not go unnoticed by the other pureblood.

"Do you ever wonder why he took your blood leaving out all the females behind? Although it was to only to make sure he does not hurt his beloved. But why you? Why not another?"

Ruka was startled surely she never thought of such questions?

"You may not be aware but you are the most beautiful noble girl that I have ever laid my eyes upon. I'm sure Kaname has noticed it too." Once more Ruka's heart missed it beat hearing the Kuran king's name. "He surely has a weakness towards you…? After the that is what the footage of the kiss suggests."

Ruka froze on the ground. Kiss? Footage? What is going on? How the hell does he know about the kiss?

Then she remembered the incident in the infirmary. Oh surely there was a camera, it was an infirmary for heaven's sake. How embarrassing!

Her head lowered in shame.

"I had no bad intention it was just to feed him it was just worried. That is all."

"It does not need over six minutes to feed someone thought the mouth. You were kissing him admit it."

Ruka did not answer just gulped nervously. At this point she was scared whether he will kiss her for trying to kiss his sister's husband.

"I assure you I do not blame you for your action. In-fact I made quite s discovery. And I will speak frankly; inside he holds feeling for you."

Ruka's eyes were wide. Was this some sort of sick joke? Kaname Kuran holds feelings for her?

"But-" she tried to protest but the pureblood cut her off.

"Your mouth was locked with him for over six minutes. Yes, it is true that he did not pull you into the kiss like you did but," he leaned down and whispered into her in a voice that was so low, deep and provocative.

"…Ruka nor did he push you away…? What explanation do you have for that?"

Ruka felt her hear drumming against her chest. Sure she had no explanation for that. What does it mean…? Does her Kaname-sama love her? Does she have hope? Any hope…?

**A/N: thank you all for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed Aiyora's brother personality. What do you guys think? Is he like Sara or Kaname? Or completely different? Also sorry no Kaname and Aiyora in this chapter. They will be back next chapter. Which by the is going to one of the climax chapter. **


	60. Chapter 60

**chapter - 60 The Awakening **

* * *

"Kaname Kuran!"

Aiyora uttered the name wiping the tears off her eyes with her bare hand as she remained sprawled over the large leather couch inside her husband's office while her husband leaned on the wall right adjacent to the couch… because he was too scared to go near her and more frightened to leave her by herself.

"You are Kaname Kuran…Eyan!?" the fact, the absolute reality that her mind found so hard to believe. The person in question just looked down after all he had no answer feed her aside from 'yes'.

"You are Yuki-nee's Kaname." She went on. "…Her fiancé who once loved her very dearly. She loves you very much…madly to be accurate. Did you ever love her Eya- Kaname-sama?" Her green eyes finally moved towards him.

"Sama?" Kaname was taken aback by the choice of her honorific.

But Aiyora decides not to answer and instead drags it elsewhere. "You enjoy playing with women's heart don't you Kaname-sama?" Her voice sounded like she was drunk but that was not the case, it's the result of too much shock. "Yuki-neesan, Ruka senpai…and me your current fancy."

"Ai…!" He started to take his step towards her.

"I wonder who will it be after me?" She let out a sad sigh.

"I never played with the feelings of anyone." He stated firmly. "Ruka always wanted me…ever since we were children. In many occasion she tried her best to be by my side…she wanted to comfort me with hopes that maybe something will happen between us."

He kneeled down on the floor in front of Aiyora and placed his hand over her head to give it a soothing rub. She ended up closing her green eyes right away not being able to look at him. He combs his fingers through her hair. Aiyora squirms under his affectionate touch hoping he would back away but doesn't instead he places a deep kiss upon her forehead and continues from where he paused.

"…but nothing ever happened between us. I never let it happen until that night… before the moon dormitory was even setup."

"Aiyora opened her eyes and turned to him to ask 'what happened?' but he already started to provide her with his response.

"That night my lust for Yuki's blood blinded me and temporarily I lost all my consciousness and in that moment Ruka stepped in and offered herself to me…" He paused. Aiyora watched the movement of his throat as he gulped.

"And…?"

"And…without any hesitation, without any sort of mercy I sunk my fangs into her and drank her dry taking her near to death. I knew what I did was cruel but not even for once my heart felt kind enough to offer her my blood."

The tale ended with utter silence falling between them. Not a word came out but they continued to speak to their physical contact where Kaname kept on combing her hair while Aiyora closed her eyes and faced the other way.

"Yuki senpai…!" Aiyora finally broke the silence. "You love her very much…don't you?" This time Aioya looked at him straight in the eyes to find him already staring at her.

"I loved her…loved her very much. Then you came into my life with a sudden tempest. I continued to care for her from far and desired nothing except for her happiness but then…she betrayed me by pushing you off the stairs."

Kaname lifted off her top to reveal that the injury on the right side of her rib has yet not healed. He lifted traced the wounded area with his fingers making Aiyora yelp out in pain upon the slight contact.

"Look at the result of her petty jealousy…you have not yet healed." There was another moment of pause between them before the pureblood continued. "Someday I will be able to forgive her for unintentionally taking the life of my child…because I know deep down she never meant for it to happen. But I will never forgive for daring to hurt you. The baby's miscarriage was an accident but your fall was not."

He climbed onto the couch and settled himself above her, resting his head upon her chest.

"You are young very young Ai…that is why many at times you do miss out on the cruel humour of the nature."

Aiyora looked down at him narrowing her eyes down in confusion. His words and action both made absolutely no sense to her at that moment.

"So what is it that you feel for Yuki now?"

"Till to this day I clearly remember the day Yuki was born. I felt so happy the moment I looked at her for the first time. Somehow I was able to feel the void inside me became filled with her warmth. And I knew she is someone whom I would protect with all I have."

"And now…?" Aiyora pressured with voice full of curiosity. "What do you feel for her now?"

"Before I used to see love in her…now we stand before each other as enemies!"

"Yuki-neesan does not see you as her enemy." Aiyora protested like an innocent child.

"Ah…I know that silly girl!" He chuckled wickedly nuzzling into her chest. "Besides I was not talking about her, but myself." Aiyora did not like the way his voice sounded. She could detect somehow suddenly something changed. His words and voice had a sinister vibe to it though she could not exactly pin point where.

"I will tell you only this much Aiyora…Yuki's pain is my pleasure now." He said lifting himself off her.

"But what does that even mean?" Aiyora too was about to copy his action but he stopped her with a hand over her chest and forced her back down on the sofa.

"Hold still I shall ease the pain." With that said he lifted her top all the way up to her bra cladded breasts and placed and open mouth kiss over her wounded rib.

Her eyes closed down with the sudden pain but then slow in about few seconds she started to feel the soothing sensation replacing her pain.

All the while as Kaname continued to heal her wound all Aiyora did was recall their conversation especially the last line _Yuki's pain is my pleasure now. _What bothered her most is that she could not find out what he actually meant? Has he done something to Yuki? Maybe…no most definitely…

"Have you done something to Yuki-neesan?" Aiyora shot up soon as he pulled his lips away. "Have you done something to her?" She demanded, almost straight up accusing.

Kaname could not help but chuckle. Aiyora was really funny at times. With her around him he barely needed entertainment. He cupped a portion of her face only to see how curiously she was staring him down with those large green eyes of her.

He replied to her question kissing her forehead. "You are truly an interesting girl…Ai…the more I see you the astonished I get." He stood on his two feet. "This is why I understand even though we were not born to be each other's; we were always meant for one another."

"What is it that you are talking about?" Aiyora was confused.

"Now that you know who I am…you have slight idea of the sins I have committed. I will not hide the fact that my hands a far too tainted but here is what I have come to realize after meeting you. No matter how big of sins I have committed, I must have done some good somewhere…for which I have been rewarded."

"Rewarded with what?" Aiyora asked squeezing her brows.

"Your companionship!" And with that he let go of her hand. They were holding hands all these time? Aiyora wondered looking at her hand that he let go with wide eyes. How come she did not even notice? Is she that used to his touches that the very fact that he is Kaname Kuran not bothering her on the inside.

That entire day Kaname gave her some space. He is aware that her head needs to process. But in the evening he went to her again and asked if she would love him for who he was. She did not answer but looked away indirectly telling that is no longer possible but on the other hand her hand had a tight grip on his wrist. Kaname understand her confusion. He wanted her to know that nothing shall changed between them and to show that he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss just that way Eyan used to kiss her. That one kiss straight away took them bed...it was where Aiyora fell into his arms for the first time. However this time she could not bring herself to make love to him...not after knowing that she was taking him away from the female she respects as her older sister. Kaname too did not force her...after he wanted to win her with love like not by force like Kaname Kuran!

* * *

Over the next couple days Kaname tried his level best to make sure so that things could go back to normal. But it was a lot easier said than done. Everytime he tried to go near her, Aiyora always pulled herself away. She even stopped addressing him by name. Every time they talked she addressed him as 'hi' 'hey' or just straight get to the point without calling him anything. She even did not want to share the same bed as him but could not say it out loud so instead she always made sure to fall asleep on the sofas or couches. If she was capable of being suborn so was Kaname because every time she was fall asleep he would carry her to their bed or sometimes he himself would squeeze onto the couch with her.

With time Aiyora's sickness started to get worse. Kaname was no fool; he noticed how every single day bit by bit she was losing her sanity. Her body's demand for blood has gone to extreme. Kaname made sure to mix blood tablets into all her food and drinks secretly but those no longer works. He has seen from the shadows as she sliced her own body parts and drank to satisfy her thirst. However that resulted in worse instead of helping. She is vomiting out blood every now and then. More than thrice Kaname found her past on in the shower due to vomiting out immense blood. In about few days over 1 founds. Her already petite skinny form took quite a dangerous turn leaving her in nothing but skin and bones. Her once beautiful eyes are now surrounded by deep dark hollow circles.

Kaname is starting to realize that at this point…he has closed all doors for both her and himself. The thing is, it is natural for a human to turn into a level-e once bitten by a pureblood. But Aiyora's case was not the exact same still she has been turned to almost the same level as a level-e vampire but she cannot go out to ravage what stands in her path. Kaname has carefully sealed that for her. Spell has been put on every corner, exists and windows of the mansion making sure there is no way out for her. And as for source of blood he made sure there is none in there apart from him and her. And the reason why Aiyora no longer tries to attack him is because her vampire instinct is very much afraid of his powerful old progenitor's aura. Thus she became her own victim. Kaname knows time for turning blind and selfish is over. Now he must act to her best interest even if it means by sacrificing his own joy.

Leaning on the doorframe he watches as she examines herself in the mirror. Aiyora has pulled her long black locks to cover the broken frame her face. Even though his reflection showed up in the large mirror frame but Aiyora seem not to notice it for a while. And when she did…she turned. There were tears in her eyes, tears of pain, mental pain and physical pain. The movement of her shoulder blade told him how uneven her breathing was. He watched her lips parting. She wanted to say something no words came out it was her lips that just quivered. She wanted refuge in his protective arms so she ran towards him but unfortunately her body gave away and collapsed half way down but before her form could hit the Kaname rushed and scooped her up in his arms.

Aiyora felt her form being sat down on the bed. She was not sure whether he would stay or leave but a part of her wanted him to stay so she grasped onto his pants and tugged on it tenderly.

"I am not leaving just going to close the door." He paused and tore his gaze away from her. "However before I do that, there are two things I want from you…" he left the sentence incomplete.

"What…?" her words came out as a whisper.

"Your forgiveness…" He paused and Aiyora knew that was not all but he was hesitating to ask thus she chose to dig in.

"And…?"

He gulped a bit nervously giving her sight to the movement of his throat.

"…And…even if it is only for this one time I-I…I want to love you as …Kaname Kuran."

This time it was Aiyora's turn to swallow empty air. Her face blushed a deep shade of red as she looked down shyly biting into her bottom lip. He took that reaction as an affirmative sign.

He turned after closing the door to see that Aiyora has yet not looked up. He came around the bed and sat down before her. Taking her chin between his fingers he lifted her face up.

"Please do not look away." he pleaded in a voice where she could not defy him.

She watched as he gently took hold of both her hands and guided them towards the top button of his shirt and started to undo them one after another. Once all the buttons came undone it was Aiyora who pushed the shirt off his shoulders with his assistance. With the shirt complete gone and thrown elsewhere he then preceded for her undo her. Slowly one by one the fabrics that stood between came undone one after another till they remained in nothing but their skin.

"I give you my word…you will find no difference between Kaname and Eyan." He kissed her forehead. "I may have faked my identity but not the feelings of my heart." He said while slowly pushing her down and pulling the white sheet over their bodies.

"The love that I have for you was real to begin with." He whispered against her lips before finally sealing it a familiar passionate kiss. While at the same time his body penetrated into her. Aiyora's eyes widen at the sudden pain but eventually closed down as the pain settled into a pleasure as he slowly started to move in and out of her.

Aiyora did not even know when her hand wrapped around him. One fisted on his long brown hair and the other grasped onto the flesh of his back. He was right…she truly found no difference between Eyan and Kaname as they continued to make love. He moved the same way, kissed her the same way making sure not a single curve or corner of her body is left out. He even knew where she wanted the most attention. Just like Eyan Kaname too flipped her over licked down the entire length of her spine and kissed way backup. Like always this time too Aiyora moaned but did not call him out by his name. She does not know what name to call him by. Eyan…she did not want to call him that; then Kaname…she could not bring it into herself to call him by that name.

His hands caressed her sides and legs the same way Eyan's did. His face nuzzled against her the same way as Eyan's. There was no difference; she found no difference between Eyan Roy and Kaname Kuran. Absolutely no difference at all until she parted her mouth reaching her third climax when he too joined her and his mouth too came apart revealing his long elongated fangs. His head was arched back up so she was not able to see his eyes but as he looked down she saw his blood lusted red eyes. This time she saw…she saw the actual difference between Eyan and Kaname.

Aiyora's eyes turned wide with fear as she noticed how he was coming down towards her neck with thrust that was faster, deeper and harder. Fear shook her from the inside. What does she even have left within her and if he is to drink from her she will definitely not make it out. Then another realization hit her maybe this is what he has been planning all along…to kill her. Death is nearing her with every second but she does not know how to brace herself for it. Having no choice she closed her eyes and shot her head back on the pillow and stretched her neck before him. His tongue licked down the length of her neck and the next thing she felt was pain pulsating through his body as his fangs pierce through her flesh. At the moment her nails dug deeper into his back and scratched down leaving trails of blood and that made him growl into her neck biting down harder with such animalistic sound that she could no longer hold back and ended up calling out one name…

"…Kaname…"

That was it…he lost it…he lost it…lost it all the control he had within himself to prolong his climax as far as possible. Thus with vigorous thrust he released all the passion, lust, hunger and love that he was holding back inside of him and let them out deep inside her womb in the form of seeds that carried his child.

Those few seconds were moments that neither Kaname nor Aiyora would ever be able to forget. They would never forget how they held onto each other and shook as their bodies convulsed at the midst of the intense simultaneous climax that they shared.

With the slow fading of their climax Aiyora felt her sense fading away too. She was having hard time keeping her eyes open but she wanted to have them open so that she could see him for the shortest of time she had left behind.

_'Is this the end?' _She wondered meeting his wine eyes and watching her blood trail down the corner of his mouth. Then the unexpected happened. Without breaking the eye contact with her he bit down onto his own wrist drawing out his own blood and leaning down towards her and that was the last thing Aiyora saw before her eyes closed down but somewhere her faded senses felt the warm liquid being poured down her throat as if someone was forcefully feeding.

* * *

He tugged her form under the blanket and sat down beside her and continued to rub his hand over her head. He kisses atop her head and stayed there for a while taking in her scent, her essence inside of him as much as possible. After all he is going to miss this. Not just this he will miss everything the times they laughed, the times they held hand, the times they fought like children and made up like adults, the times the made love like lusty lovers, he will miss the happiness and peace she has brought into his dark disturbed soul and most importantly he will miss her.

No one can be a replace of another and that is why farewell is so hard. In his long flow of life he said farewell to many his mother, the woman who gave her this new identity and taught him to be who he is today, then there is Yuki because of her unsettling heart and now he must bid farewell to Aiyora the girl who came into his world like carnal tempest and changed everything…including himself. And for that reason saying goodbye to her is the most painful one.

_No one can replace another…and nobody will surely never ever be able to be anywhere near like you. That is why our farewell happens to be the hardest one. Words can never describe the pain my heart is bearing now. It still selfishly desires to put you inside my pocket and take you with me to a place where none can ever find us. It will be our world where only you and I exist and our many, many and many children will be the next generation. _

_I truly do desire if life was as simple as we dream off it to be. Here I am imagining our new beginning together whereas the reality is once you awaken you will not even want to see my face. You will despise me with all your heart. Your hatred is something is cannot dare to face. _

_You may call me a coward…I will not deny that. I am one and that is why today I am running away in fear of not being able to see bear your hatred. Believe me I am not going alone I am taking our memories together with me and I give you my word to treasure them till the end of my time. _

_ Look after yourself the way you have looked after me all these time Ai…and remember no matter where you are or where I am…you are the only person I will forever love. _

* * *

Aiyora opened her eyes and in the few seconds shot up from her sleep gasping for air. Suddenly everything felt different. So different…like she was seeing things differently! Her vision became more vivid and keen. She is able to see things she did not before. Her hearing so sharp like as if she was deaf before. She hopped down the bed frantically looking here and there searching for him…_Kaname._

All the while running from one room to another searching for Kaname, she barged into his office with the last hopes. But enter into his office first she came face with this other female stading beside the bookshelf. Narrowing her eyes Aiyora stepped forward to demand who she was and what was she doing her but only to realize that she was looking at her own self in the mirror. Her eyes went wide with the realization that it was her. Her milky white complexion appeared ghostly pale. Her long waist length hair went past her hip and her green eyes were glowing red.

A hand went up to her throat rubbing over it on her on growing thirst.

"Kaname…Kaname…kaname…" she looked for him everywhere dying from the thirst but he was nowhere to be found and then suddenly she found their maid Mrs. Marino standing behind her with a letter in hand.

Aiyora practically snatched the letter from her and at that exact moment they heard the sound of main door bursting open and in seconds the door to Kaname's office shot open and one after another all familiar figure started to barge in holding anti vampire weapon in her direction.

"Where is that bastard?" Shouted Yagari and motioned Kaito and Jinmu to look into the bathroom and Kaien Cross just rushed towards Aiyora who after coming to her realization collapsed on to her knees crying at the top of her lungs.

Kaiend Cross wrapped her in a protective hug while rubbing the back of her head in order to soothe her. He noticed the unopened the letter in her hand. He took it from Aiyora's hand opened it. For some reason he was not at all surprised by his discovery. The message in it was short but deep and it read as:

**_The morrow is unknown and we fear it for that very reason, but it is also why we continually yearn for it. Be free, Ai...Aiyora_**. -Kaname Kuran

* * *

**a.n. So finally Aiyora has awakened. Now her new adventure with new challenges are waiting for her at Cross Academy. Besides she is yet to meet her brother and finally the coward Kaname Kuran who runaway leaving her in the middle of the night. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. thank you all for the wonderful review and sorry that i was not able to reach out to you. Was caught up in certain things...hopefully will make up for that soon. but despite everything thank you all for the wonderful support. **

**also special thanks to AstridClaire who has been for a long time helping me with this story and this particular chapter for a very long time. my friend thank you for all the help you provided me with this story. **


	61. Chapter 61

**a.n. I decided to do majority of this chapter from kaname's point of view. yes aiyora's memory has returned but if you think of it she stayed with her brothers' and thus was not aware of a lot of things. but there are other complications involved in her life too. there was a reason why her mother chose the same path as juri kuran to turn her daughter to human. there is also a valid reason why kaname right away attacked the Hanadagi house where the kids resided after killing their father. therefore kanameis one who knows more about her than aiora knew herself. **

**Also I ended up changing the spelling of Aiyora's name to Aiora. the reason being he name is combination of ai meaing love in Japanese and Ora meaning light in Hebrew. I am showing the name separately cause kaname calls her Ai mostly and her brother's used to call her Ora. i'm going to stop my blabbering here so that you guys can start reading anyways enjoy!**

**chapter 61 He who comes clean**

* * *

_Aiora every night while putting you to bed I have told you many tales, the ones that are romantic, the ones that are old fantasies and at times even the ones that are meaningless. I have even told you mine and Yuki childhood tales but you were always so engrossed into the tales that you barely picked up the hints I dropped for you. Or may I am a gifted teller…however that no longer matter because today I am going to tell you a tale that you must not only listen to but also understand because it when you will learn which is the right path for you take. I utterly hope by the end of my tale you will know whether it is my hand you desire to hold for our long flow of life or a hand that belongs to someone else. The choice shall forever be yours. And believe me whichever path you chose my shadow will forever follow, not to rouble you but just to make sure that no matter where you are, you are safe. _

_Tonight I shall tell you about the Mizrahi family. A powerful pureblood clan situated in Israel. Lord and lady Mizrahi were blessed with eight children in total. Seven sons: Avram, Boaz, Dror, Gilad, Edan, Elan, and Aryeh. After all these seven boys a beautiful girl was born by the name of Mawra. _

_Lady Mizrahi passed away giving birth to Mawra. Not being able to bear the loss of his beloved lord Mizrahi went into his slumber. Therefore it was her older brother Avram and his wife Nina that took Mawra and raised her as if she was their own birthed child. _

_Following the custom of inter-marriage Avram got Mawra engaged to his youngest brother Aryeh. Mostly because by the time Mawra was born most of the brothers were married with children. Aryeh was the only one left. Aryeh and Mawra shared a deep bond. They loved each more than they loved their own life. Mawra grew up knowing Aryeh was her and she was Aryeh's. They only belong to each other. And that is how life was for the entire Mizrahi family until the arrival of lord Hanadagi…your father. _

_Lord Hanadagi went to Isreal as a messenger for Haruka Kuran. The meeting between the clans went well. The business proposal was accepted. However during all these time lord Hanadagi's play boyish nature very easily lured the young princess of the Mizrahi house. Even before he realized she was already head over heels for leader of Hanadagi family. Love made the young Mawra blind where all her logic and morality stopped working and blind in love she did the most dreadful thing…she betrayed Aryeh and runaway with lord Handagi on day of her wedding. _

_The betrayal and the insult was very harsh on Aryeh. He wanted to hate Mawra but could not; his heart loved her too much. He wanted to harm her but could not his heart cared too much. Thus not being able to tolerate this pressure too much he chose the path that would make things easy for all. He commited suicide. _

_Avram Mizrahi could not tolerate the loss of his brother. He wanted to seek revenge but knew in heart that Aryeh would never approve of that. Therefore his decided to remove Mawra's name from the family and disown her. _

_Mawra's life on the other hand with Hanadagi family was going quite well. She became mother of three boys. Over the years Mawra tried several attempts to patch up with her family but her family always shut down the door to her face. But that changed few years later when Mawra gave birth to her baby girl. The girl was named Ai-Ora. Ai meaning love in Japanese and Ora meaning light in Hebrew and in another langue Ora mean teaching, in tatal the name means light of love or the teacher of love …Aiora. Which is you._

_You were a blessing to your mother because soon after your birth for the first time in many many years your uncle Avram Mizrahi answered to your mother's call. _

_He soon came to Japan to pay his little sister a visit. Mawra was more than delighted to have her family back in life. But all her hopes shattered when she realized that her brother did not come to give her his blessing but has an agenda of his own. Avram told his sister;_

_"The only way for you to receive my fogginess is, if only you sacrifice this girl of yours in order to revive Aryeh." He wanted your heart to bring his brother back. _

_Your mother refused to his demands and asked him to leave, step out of her life forever. She made up her mind that the Mizrahi family was dead for her. Only to learn soon that the Mizrahi's were not going to go down without a fight. They would take you either way. _

_Thus there was one way to temporarily prolong it and she chose that path without a hesitation. She sealed all your vampire genes and turned you into a human. In order to do that she had to sacrifice her own life. Loss of your mother was very hard on your father and just like your grandfather he too chose the same path of taking eternal slumber. While keeping you to the care of all three brothers that you have…Akiho Abram Hanadagi, Subaru Edan Hanadagi and Takero Calev Hanadagi. _

_…_

_Your uncle Avram Mizrahi indeed a person who does not give up and that is exactly where I enter the picture. _

_The Mizrahi's are the clan that we often do not see. They appear once in a bluemoon to some event and then disappear for ages. They maybe powerful pureblood, with great arms force yet they choose to stay away from their own race as much as possible. Or rather to put it this way they do not give a damn about the vampire world. _

_To say that I was surprised would be an understatement; when I encountered Avram Mizrahi in an exhibition in Germany. With my first glace I knew he sole reason to make an appearance there was so that he could meet me. We shared a long chat both parties trying to figure out each other's agenda. With his level of intelligence he already knew where I was heading to and told me that he supported my ideology of a world free of vicious creatures like pureblood vampire. He offered me all his support but in return asked for a tiny favour which was supposed to be a piece of cake for me and that task was…to get him your heart. _

_From then onwards I made contact with your brother Akiho, who was the current leader of the Hanadagi house. I made sure that several of our meetings were held at the Hanadagi house. Every time I went in there I could not detect your presence. Your brothers hid you well. I must give them credit for that. Then my disappointment built up to it's extreme. After several failed attempts I decided to put my familiars to works._

_They tracked your presence down by following one of your brothers. For the first several time the only thing the poor wolf was able to see was your beautiful voluminous hair. You were rarely even allowed near the windows. _

_The one fine day of late spring was when my prayers were answered. You sneaked into the garden. I seized the golden opportunity and appeared before you. You might be surprised but I came before you in the shape of that wolf that you be-friended. With love you even named it Mozo. To tell you the truth I too somehow became fond of that name. Maybe it's not the name, it's the way you called it 'Mozo' in a voice that was so full of love and warmth._

_Even to this day my heart thumps when I recall the way you used to pet my familiar. The way you hugged the animal, fed it and talk to it about all your problems like it would understand and give you a solution. Even being complete strangers a bond was forming between us because whatever that wolf felt I felt as well. We were sharing meals, thoughts and sometimes feelings. You never knew but the time when I felt the loneliest I went you, not in my true form but in form of that wolf. Only so that you rub your hand over my back the way you did every time the animal nuzzled against you. _

_Even with all your kindness the darkness in my heart was not lessened. The times when you sneaked me into the house I started to study the mansion and design my plan of action for almost two years. _

_And then it was that dreadful day…the day I painted your entire world red with the blood of your own family._

_My mission to wipe out the pureblood's started. Your father was the first major victim. From there I saw the best opportunity to accomplish the task requested by your uncle. As I barged into the mansion Takero was the first one I encountered. At that moment your words rung into my head. The words that shared with me how much you loved Takero even though you knew that you would never be his. Not even for once did my hands quake as I plunged the sword through his heart. I did not even give the poor soul a chance to scream out in pain. By the time I pulled the sword running straight over his head his body already turned into crystals. That was the moment when we shared our first eye contact. You were looking at me with those horrified eyes of yours, that were reflecting back so many types of emotions towards me. _

_It did not take me long to find Subaru and take care of him. After him Akiho too ran down with a sword that matched the quality of the one I was holding. But what he lacked was the technique and discipline to use it. His exceptionally jumping nature made it far more easier and very entertaining. For a while I even took humour in his fashion of sword usage. For a person who is an heir he was a little worth less. _

_You ran almost to the bottom of the stairs with teary eyes crying for your brother. He asked you to runaway but you didn't and in that moment without breaking the eye contact with you I plunged through Akiho's heart one final time making sure to take his very life out of him. _

_The scene made your mouth part agape when it should be only crying and screaming. I assumed some one as innocent as you were quite unfamiliar to the brutality that were being committed by my hands all along. _

_Your eyes widen and blinked several times like you were seeing ghost. I returned you a smile, a cold cruel smile standing before the corpse of your brother with my sword still struck through his heart and one of me feet upon his chest crushing it. _

_You take a step back, another step back and another sensing the danger you are in. You were not even aware when you stepped upon a strand of broken glass but the smell of your blood makes me move and I was already at the top of the stairs waiting for you. I offer you a hand that you take without even looking. _

_"You're bleeding my dear..." our eyes meet for the second time and you screamed yanking your hand back and ran straight towards the kitchen. For a while I pretended to look for you while I could clearly see your pathetic attempt to hide under the table. You were smart girl for your age to be even calling the police but that was of no use to me. I humour myself to your act for a while. Then chose to surprise you by suddenly pulled you out by grasping onto your ankle. The way you screamed Aiyora, they way you screamed that moment made an impure shiver run down my body and for that reason I myself didn't even realized when I pinned you down on the floor with my body on top. The frightened trembling our your body some how aroused me. Even to this day I found no logic behind that. It was the first time I ever had the desire to ravish someone that was not Yuki. The realization weakened the grip I had on you, giving you the chance to runaway scratching upon my face. _

_The at which you ran, that frantic heart beat brought no mercy into my heart as I watched you fleeing into your own chamber for safety. Aiora... You ran into your room and locked the door sighing out of relief that you were safe from but luck was not on your side that day because I as well was there present, patiently waiting for you to fall back into my arms. When that happened this time I made sure to corner you well. Leaving out absolutely no room for escape. _

_Our eyes met for the third time in a long gaze this time you had tears shinning in them but I was far cruel than you could imagine. There was no sympathy in my heart. You opened your mouth and begged for me to let you go, pleaded me to spare your life. You cried your heart out telling me that you didn't want to die. But I refused to listen to you by closing the gap between my mouth and your neck. You saw my fangs for the first time and screamed for someone to save you but alas not even a bee, fly,or mosquito was there to listen to you. _

_"Stay still and I promise it won't hurt..." Was all that I managed to whisper into your ear while my ferocious fangs grazed through the soft supple skin around your neck. Your body was warmer than usual. No it was burning to be precise and that pulled me in even more. _

_I noticed your hands fisting upon my arms tightly while you closed your eyes and let out a sound that could be considered a sob. Inside I was saddened by the fact that you surrendered... To be honest I was quite enjoying our cat and mouse chase. __As I put pressure with my fangs your head slackened to the side. Your body gave away and you collapsed into my arms. The humane part of me noticed you burning with fever. Therefore my mission to bring you to your uncle was postponed and I took you home with me. And here is the irony the place I took you to was actually built for Yuki. We were supposed move in their after our marriage. Little did I know then, that I moved in there with my wife?_

_I cleaned your head of all your past memories after bringing you to my house. _

_My attraction towards you was something uncalled for. I really did not see it coming. After all you were so young and my heart on the other hand was devoted to Yuki. What I felt in your house was what I thought happened in the heat of the moment. But the arousal I suffered from when you were in my presence was entirely a different story. My attraction was crossing its height I figured its best to take action before it's too late. _

_Remember the night I took you to my bed for the first time was when I was actually supposed to kill you. My plan was to lure you toward me and kill you in the moment of your weakness but what I did was took you to bed ad had my way with you not once, not twice but three times. It was the morning after I woke up remembering that my job was to kill you. But shrugged the feeling away telling myself there is always a second chance but second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth all started different ways but ended the same way…I always found myself either waking up beside you or worse in your arms. My desire stood as a problem to my plan but my temporary solution was to sleep with you till I get bored and once I'm worn out with you I kill you. Then the strangest thing started happening a lot more about you started to matter. Soon enough I was always craving to see that smile of yours especially the set of dimple that set upon your face every time you smiled. Then I found myself going crazy after your large eyes that is surrounded by unbelievably long voluminous lashes. Next thing I knew playing with your hair became my favorite way to pass time. Then the sound of your laughter. By God the heights I have gone to just to hear that sinful sound, how much I have tickled you…spoke in odd manners tried to crack silly jokes and what not. _

_Soon I realized the trap I have fallen into, although my brain searched for reasons to kill you my heart always found reasons why I should let you live. But my brain stood firm in its decision that you must be killed and your corpse handed to your uncle. There were two reason why decided to go with that path one my destiny was tied to Yuki. I belonged to her and she to me. Second you were becoming a weakness which could stand as a great problem in the future. Therefore I needed to get rid of you before it was too late. Once more I attempted to take your life but then you were caught by a disease that had no cure. I should have been happy since I was being spared the trouble but I was not. It was the first time felt real anxiety, fear shaking me up from the inside. The only thought constantly in my head what would I do without you? How would I even survive another day if you are not there by my side, holding my hand smiling at me. It was that time I realized that I have madly fallen in love with you. It was then when I took the vow to cherish and protect you for the long eternity. Like a God's present you were return back to into my tainted hands. I realized you were my salvation. I started to believe my sins would wash away if you by my side…but life is harder than we can picture because to protect you I had to be a bigger sinner. _

_Here is another confession that I would make. Maybe after knowing this you shall never be able to see me in the same light as before but it matter not because in my eyes I was not wrong…I did it all to protect you. _

_Aiyora…I, I knew that you were with a child well before I sent you to Cross Academy. And the reason I sent you to cross academy was so that no bond is formed between me and the child. My plan was to give this child away to your uncle as a replacement for you. But at the academy Yuki pushed you down the stairs and you suffered a miscarriage. She not only put your life in danger but also poured water into my well designed plan. I was angry, mad with rage that made me once more harm an innocent…Zero Kiryu._

_By now all your memories must have retuned and you know it all. And I also want you to know that I do no regret it, not even a bit of it because in my eyes I kept true to my vow. PLEASE do forgive me for the pain I have caused you. I bit you selfishly long ago but prolonged your awakening in fear of losing you but what if failed to realize is that how can I lose you when you were never mine to begin with. There I hereby give you the biggest proof of my love by setting you free. And from here forward know that no matter what decision you make I am always behind you supporting you. _

Aiora shot up gasping for air in the dark poorly lit room. The only source of light was the moon light that peeked through the curtain. Pain pulsated all throughout her body starting from the root of her hair to the nails of her toes. Her throat felt dry…so dry that it wanted to rip apart all sources of blood that was nearby. She felt dried wet-dry tears on he side of her face that she rubbed right away. She did not want to cry...not for that monster. She looked around to see the unfamiliar environment and realized she was in Cross Academy. I mean it has to be Cross Academy, after all headmaster Cross was the last person she saw before it all went black. And definitely he would not bring her anywhere else right?

Her eyes took in the high fashion interior and architectural design there was and therefore no doubt left in her mind that she was in the moon dormitory. why is she in the moon dormitory? Is it not where the vampires stay-wait a minute, who is she to judge? She is a vampire herself now. A pureblood vampire of the Hanadagi family, a faily that has been slaughtered as if they were edible beef by that **monster **that she has been married to all these time...

These thoughts suffocated her so to relive herself of this burden she threw her head back and took a long deep breath inhaling as much air as possible. Unfortunately at that very moment her nose crunched in disgust. The place reeked of _him_. It must have been his room when he was here as the night class president.

She got off the bed and walked herself before the long mirror once again to take in her new reflection into account. In her personal opinion she looked similar like what she was before yet so different than she used to be. While memorizing her new features Aiora's eyes landed on the red mark that sat underneath her collarbone. A mark that was set by _him_; serving as a memory of the **_intimacy_** they shared that night. She touched the red mark with her fingers only to recall how passionate hit had bitten her there, the throaty groan he let out while suckling onto that part of her flesh. With a jerk Aiora shook free of her memory of that night, she dug her nails which by now tuned like claws

_I hate you…I hate you Eyan, Kaname or whoever the fuck you are. I hate you…I hate you…I hate you!_

…and scratch that part of the flesh of her body, determined in her head to peel off all those areas of her skin that was once touched by him!

* * *

Yuki was in her room that evening. She was sort of setting down in this new chamber. The room she previously stayed in actually belonged to Kaname when he was here. And when the hunters came back from their mission to catch Kaname with Aiora only, Yuki happily decided to give up the room.

The kuran princess by now started to worry about Aiora. She was brought in a week ago unconscious and even after all these days passed she showed no sign of awakening. Yuki learned from her adoptive father Kaname has brought her back to her vampire self and fled. A part of Yuki pitied Aiora. If anyone can understand her pain at this point would be her. And yuki knows how difficult this battle of betrayal is to fight. During her time there was Zero by her side to hold her hand. Maybe that is why she has been able to come thing long. Now she will be there by Aiora's side holding her hand in time of her need-

_Blood!_

Yuki's train of thrught suddenly came to a haul upon smelling the blood. This strong fresh sweet scent of blood that she very well knew belonged to one person.

"AIORA…!"

**a.n thank you all for reading hope you guy enjoyed. feel free to share your thoughts on what Aiora should do? forgive kaname or no? what kaname did can you blame him 100%? or was it just the situation. **


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 start of new environment part 1**

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? …JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" The sound of yelling from Yuki Kuran's voice filled the corridor to the infirmary.

Aiora the person in scene who was actually receiving this scolding. She just remained quiet keeping her gaze down while the nurse cleansed through her wound before they could be healed using a pureblood's healing ability.

"Aiora…?" Yuki called.

"…"

"Aiora…?" she called again.

"…"

"As your senior I need your full attention as I speak to you." Yuki spoke in tone that very much reminded every one of a strict teacher. Just the way teacher easily gets the students attention with strict voice the same way Yuki too go Aiora's attention as the young pureblood looked up at the Kuran princess and blinked several times.

"Now let's hear what were you actually doing?" Yuki demanded impatiently tapping one of her right foot.

"…I-I…I could smell him on my skin." Aiora stuttered nervously arranging the right words in her mind for explanation.

"So…?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "This is the only solution your head could come up with?" Aiora looked down in shame and Yuki; she was on the verge of pulling her own hair in frustration.

"God… generation these days!?" Aiora could only gulp nervously at Yuki's reaction.

"Tell me why tear your own flesh and peel off your own skin in order to get rid of his smell? Are you not familiar with soaps and shampoos?...A hot shower with good amount of scrubbing is more than enough to get rid of any sort of smell."

"You don't understand Yuki-Zero!" Aiora cried in frustration.

"Aiora... It's you who does not understand!" Yuki retaliated back.

Yuki was so mad at Aiora for her stupid action that she could practically go on for hours screaming and not get tired at all. In fact screaming at Aiora made her feel much lighter. After all there is a limit to stupidity one can have the patience to bear. Besides by pulling all these stunts will do nothing but seek Kaname's attention more. And most importantly Kaname stepping into the grounds of Cross Academy is the last thing they need now! Enough damage has been done. The mess the pureblood king has left behind is still being cleaned up; Zero is yet to be fully recovered.

Yuki opened her mouth once more with the full intention to start scolding her again but only to be interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

All heads turned to see the headmaster standing by the door.

"How is Aiora -Chan doing?" the former hunter asked in his signature cheerful voice.

"Better than before." Yuki answered.

"there is a guest who wishes to see-" Cross's words get cut off by the sudden clearing off throat.

"Pardon my rude words but I am no visitor. In fact I am family."

Yuki's eyes went wide with the choice of his words and Aiora could only shiver upon recall the voice that she has not heard for so long plus never even imagined she would. Her mouth parted in shock as soon as the figure in night class uniform walked into the infirmary brushing past the headmaster.

"Abram...!" the name left Aiora's mouth in a gasp when both her hands went up to cover her parted mouth.

Akiho Hanadagi, slowly stepped into the room. Got on one knee when he was only a couple hand away from her, then took both her hands on his and gave them a firm squeeze. There was a ghost of smile on his face as her name left him,

"Ora... My precious gem of baby... Oh Ora." And pulled her into his arms holding her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

To give the newly reunited siblings their own privacy Headmaster Cross took Yuki with him before exiting out of the infirmary. For the first almost ten to fifteen minutes both the siblings remained in utter silence just holding each other in their arms.

"Do you plan to cry all along?" Akiho asked. "Are you not even going to talk to me?"

The only response he received from her was in form of a sob as she tightened her clutch onto his uniform jacket. What was she going to talk about? What was even there for her to say? Things in her life were moving at such a fast pace that Aiora herself was not even able to understand how to keep up with her pace. One moment she finds herself is with the love of her life the next thing she knows the one whom she has been in love with all these time is no more than a bare illusion. Then she learns the love of her life is actually the one who slaughtered her own family even brutally than chickens in poultry firms. And now she discovers that one of her family member is alive. Here is the thing…at this point Aiora does not know how to respond to these changes. Her brain has sort of gone numb. She cannot process anything properly.

"Please do not cry Ora...I promise you everything is going to be alright." he said cupping a portion of her face.

"I know," she whispers pulling away slightly.

Akiho notices that she was taking off her wedding ring, the symbol of her shallow marriage. But stops as it was almost off her finger. She remains that way for a while thinking about something and then put the ring right back onto her finger once more.

Her brother's eyebrows squeezed into one. Though he said nothing but he did not like the fact that she could not take that ring off at once and throw it into the gutter. But who cares that she could not he will do it in her stead.

* * *

"You think you can walk anytime soon?" Kaito asked Zero who opened up his eyes recently.

"You're spending an awful lot of time with me." Zero stated and inquired at the same time.

"Your nurse maid is busy baby sitting new blood suckers." Zero raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"We raided the place Kuran was residing but only found her but she was no more..." Kaito ran out of words to continue.

"So Kaname turned her..." Zero mused not at all surprised by the turn up of the event. In fact he is glad that the poor girl's pain will be lessened now.

"Oh just so you know... Kuran ditched this one too. Once more he is missing without a trace." Zero only listened as Kaito continued to speak his heart out. "...but possibly there will be a new entry in her life. "

"who?"

"the new bastard in the night class..." Kaito hissed the name out of his throat "Akiho Hanadagi."

With time the tone that settled underKaito's voice told Zero a completely different story.

"hey Kaito don't tell me you are falling for her."

To that the male in question just looked the other way and responded.

"Nah! Definitely not." He stopped or that's what Zero thought. "not even in a million years. Have you gone crazy me falling for a blood sucker. Not everyone is like you."

Kaito talked a little more than norm that Zero knew but this did not at all seem normal for him under any circumstances.

* * *

Aiora gently knocked on the door to headmaster's office altering the people inside that she was about to enter. Almost instantly the 'come in' permitted voice that surely could only belong to the headmaster reached Aiora's ear. She hesitantly twisted the knob and opened the door and to her relief the headmaster was not alone, Yuki was there with him sitting on the opposite of the table. No one would actually believe but somehow around Yuki Aiora felt more at ease, more comfortable, like she could breathe freely around the Kuran Princess. The situation is indeed quite ironic since it would have been completely natural for them to be enemies but turns out they are more than friends.

"Aiora-chan please come in, take a seat." The chairman invited her.

Flashing a somewhat smile Aiora did as she was asked and took the seat beside Yuki. Both the girls looked at each other and Yuki made sure to give her one of her signature reassuring smile to Aiora.

"Do you want rose tea Aiora-chan?" Aiora opened her mouth with the intention to say 'yes' but the headmaster's next words changed her mind. "They were a present from Kaname." The look on Aiora's face darkened at the mention of his name. Her whole mood turned bitter. She felt like salt was being rubbed on her wound. Understanding her mind state that moment Yuki quickly took Aiora's palm into her own and gave it a tender squeeze; as a gesture that she is with her.

"No…thank you." She barely managed to mutter under her quaking voice and politely decline the offer for tea.

"So what is the reason for summoning me?" Aiora inquired. "Is everything alright?"

"It is something to do with the admission in the night class." Kaien Cross cleared.

Most definitely fees! Now that Eyan is out of the picture, who will pay her fees? Surely being a night class is expensive. Her brain concluded that is must in everyone's best interest that she pack up her bag and walk through the exit. But then where would she go? That house? Is that even safe?

"Aiora-"

"I am sorry I do not have enough money to pay admission and tuition fees." Aiora declared. "I don't know where he keeps his money that I would withdraw from."

"Oh no you misunderstood me completely Ai-chan." The chairman too cut in, quite astonished by Aiora's words. "The reason I called you is because of this." He passed her the night class admission form.

Aiora scanned through the paper not seemed specifically out of place till Kaien Cross pointed out.

"Aiora…I was a bit unsure regarding the surname you would like to keep."

Ah the million dollar question. Last time she was here as a day class student her surname was Roy but is it even possible to keep that name unchanged? But then again why should she even keep it? By now this one fact should be loud and clear that Eyan Roy does not exist.

"Why not change it to Kuran." Yuki added making Aiora snap her head in her direction.

"But…?"

"Do you have a problem sharing the same last name as me?" Yuki charged with an adorable pout on her face. "You know we could be the Kuran sisters." Aiora remained silent to that.

"Oh dear! My adorable little Kuran girls! That would be so cute!" By now Cross was in his lalala wordl where everything is painted in baby blue pink and purple.

During this time Aiora remained quite thinking over it again before giving her decision.

"Very well then, I am going with Kuran." Cross exclaimed in joy while Yuki passed her the pen and paper.

And as Aiyora was about to write down on the form a fairly large hand grasped onto her wrist and stopped her. All three of them looked to see Akiho snatching the pen from Aiora's grasp. He is the one who filled out the empty section of the form and returned it back to the headmaster.

"Hanadagi," he said. "Aiora Hanadagi…is the name she will be carrying. Whatever surname she carried in the past no longer matters now that her real identity has been revealed."

Yuki wanted to argue but the headmaster stopped her. After-all the guy had a pretty valid point.

Then, tearing his piercing eyes from the headmaster Akiho focused his gaze on his little sister. A little intense conversation took place between the siblings that neither Yuki nor Kaien Cross understood since Hebrew was not at all a common tongue in Cross Academy. As a matter of fact there was not even a single person in that school who spoke this langue except of Akiho and Aiora. Too bad, that no translator was available to know what the hell they were talking about because at one point from the siblings' body language it was clear that they were getting into something close to what could be considered an argument; and then, at one point Akiho said something in a slightly raised voice that made Aiora stand up from her seat and walked out of the headmaster's office without a word. Right after Aiora's exit Akiho bid both headmaster and Yuki good night made his way out.

Yuki turned her attention back to the headmaster once the Hanadagi siblings were out, but only to be surprised to see the unusual dark look upon his usually cheerful face.

"Is everything alright…father?" Yuki inquired. "Did you understand their conversation?"

"Yuki…" he took off his glasses and placed them on the table. The look on his face this time was dead serious. "Their entire conversation was in Hebrew, however only one English word was uttered in that conversation three times."

"Which is…?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Divorce!"

"…Divorce?" It took Yuki a moment to register what she heard. "What divorce? Whose divorce? Who was speaking about divorce? Is that vile brother of her encouraging divorce?" Yuki asked in a voice that hissed with rage. Already things are more than unstable in this marriage now people are bringing up divorce!?

"Yuki…I do not know what they were speaking off in fact it was not Akiho, but it was Aiyora who uttered the word divorce all three times."

**a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Also I hope you guys are wondering why Aiyora mentioned 'divorce' in the first place. **


	63. Chapter 63

**chapter 63 a peak into her mind (Aiora's POV)**

* * *

_"Ai if I die...would you die with me too?"_

_"...Yes."_

The alarm clock went off. But I was already awake, have been since hours prior. A good eight hour sleep is a luxury for me that i can no longer afford. Waking up every hour with frightening nightmare is something I am getting used to. I may never say it out loud but life is not the same nor will it be...when there is no Eyan.

Though the annoying sound of the alarm was killing my ears I put no attempt to turn it off. I felt numb. Have been feeling this way for the last six months, Every time when I am all by myself...lost in my loneliness. The alarm stopped after buzzing for several times and on it's on my body awake. Before I realized the duvet was tossed aside and I was standing up on my two feet. I did not struggle as my feet dragged me towards the window. It's already snowing outside. The entire academy is covered in snow…white snow! Christmas is nearing. It used to be the favourite time of my ear. We share so many memories that have connection with snowy night.

I would always run outside just in my coat every time it snowed and he would chase me down, lift my form off the ground and held me tight into his arms so that I would not catch cold. But I did, I did catch cold many at times. Sometimes even got infected with high fever. But I cared not because that had me spent more times wrapped into his arms till my fevers would sweat away. Strangely enough his body was always cold but somehow I always found warmth in them.

We were not just each other's need but became necessity too. I needed his cold arms just the way he needed my warmth. Most nights we spent sitting by the fire place with just one thick fur duvet covering us and a single mug of rose tea. It was his favorite flavored tea. I personally hated it but every time we shared a mug I always a taste of its own.

I extended my hand through the window and watch as the snowflakes fall over my palm one after another and melt away within seconds.

Snowy nights have been my favourite for one other reason and that was my addiction towards making snowman. Although the ones I made always turned out pretty questionable as to what they actually were. But he was there, always, to correct my mistake and perfect it. He would cover my eyes with one of his palm and by the time he would set them free a perfectly shaped snowman would be standing before me. I would ask how he did it but his response would be to kiss me and then tell me;

"Not just the snowman but I would change the shape of entire world if needed for your sake."

He wanted to change the world for me! That is how much he cared. A sense of pride always filled up my heart every time he spoke to me that way. It always feel good to know that someone is out that who loves you madly…deeply…irrationally…psychotically and inevitably. Just the way knowing someone is out there who loves you that much fills up you heart with joy the same way when you love a person it brings your heart great joy. It is not even that difficult to hate someone though it brings no joy but surely brings some sort of odd awful peace into your mind.

And here is what hurts the most…when you do not know how you feel. Do you hate that or love that person? This confusion brings heart nothing deep agony that burns one from deep inside.

I have been feeling the same way for the last six months!

Yes it has been over six months that I have been brought back into this academy but no more as a day class but as night class student. Hard to believe it has been six months since I have been awaken into my true form…as a pureblood vampire and it has been six months since we parted.

I don't know whether it is the end of us? Can we each other by staying far apart? Will the love stay intact? Or is the love still intact? It is a question that I do not dare to ask myself because even after six months my soul could not provide me the answer. As a pure-blood i do posses quite a lot of powers but being awakened recently I am yet to unlock them. Though in the last six months due to all the training and lessons conducted by my brother and Yuki I have learned quite a lot about my abilities, discovered my new powers but what frustrated me the most is not having the power to figure out whether...

...Whether I love him? Or do I despise him?

The sudden brush of wind made the snow fall heavier.

It is times like these my confusion arose because every time it snows this deep my mind wishes that he would get buried under deep snow and die of extreme cold yet on the other hand my heart prays that someone is out there keeping him warm and safe.

…

Later in the afternoon when I was getting ready the knock on the door interrupted making me pause in my action. I was about to say enter but the person outside was too impatient to wait for that; so he opened the door on his own.

I saw my brother enter my room. I greeted him with a politely smile and resumed back into wearing my socks.

"Let me help you." he offered kneeling down before me.

"No, it's fine I can do it own my own." Despite my protest he snatched the long sock from my hand and placed it before my foot and started to roll it upwards towards my thigh. I did not feel comfortable the way his hand was sliding against my leg, climbing towards my thigh. I watch how his palm clasped my knee-cap before climbing onto my thigh. He was about to give my inner thigh a squeeze but I put a stop to it.

"Enough Abram!" I stated politely but my tone was strict.

And he questioned me "Why?" that too with a smirk on his face.

"…Because it is inappropriate!" I hoped he would understand what the word even means. After-all his behaviour with me ever since we met stated otherwise.

"I am your fiancé, you were born to be my wife Ora and you find my touches inappropriate?"

I told him we were getting late for class and proceeded towards the dresser to comb my hair that is when he came from the back and stood closing the distance between our bodies as much as possible. I could even feel his breath as it showered over my shoulders but I chose to ignore it all.

There was a huge problem with my brother and that is he did not know how to provide another with personal space. Especially me! This is how it has been all along. Now I that my memories have returned I clearly remember how I was always shielded from Abram (Akiho) by my other brother Calev (Takero).

"I still do not see hatred in your eyes for him." There you go; once again he was trying to bring up Kaname's topic. I tried my best to block him out of mind but people around me did not favour the idea for which they constantly reminded me of him.

I made my turn and moved away from my brother to collect the books for the class.

I am the wife of Kaname Kuran!

Every soul here loved to shove this very fact onto my face again and again and again. I wanted to forget the chapters of my life concerning last two years that I spent with him. But it is impossible since every now and then I am reminded that my _husband _is the man who betrayed his soul mate which is Yuki. He is the treacherous king who betrayed his own kin, he is the corrupted ancestor who is out to destroy all other equals so that he could rule this entire world under his palm. Lastly he ditched his whore-which is me!

"Was his touch that enchanting that you are having such a hard time letting him go." My brother said looking at his own reflection on the mirror. "I am no longer handsome enough for you?" He paused and I said nothing just silently listened as he went on. "Or do you fear that I am not big enough for you…?"

I could only stare at him with my jaw dropped. Sadly my brother was among those gossipers who constantly loved to remind me about Kaname. In fact he reminded me in the nastiest manner. In his words I have been rotten… dirtied…fucked by Kaname Kuran.

"Please go brush your teeth. The garbage bin in my bathroom is cleaner than you mouth."

"Ah is that so?" He taunted me. "My mouth can be cleaned by brushing my teeth. But I wonder what procedure could be taken purify you?" My head snapped in his direction while my eyes glared. "I mean the touch of his mouth might be washed and scrubbed away but what could be done about the fact that his seeds still swimming inside of you."

Everything that I had on my hand fell on the ground. Listening to his words was equal to being struck by lightning. But little did I know he was far from done.

"You were pregnant once…it means he came inside of you didn't he?"

I looked at him astonished, in severe disbelief wondering what is wrong with him. Still he was far from done.

"You enjoyed it. You whore you enjoyed the feeling of him coming inside you!" I took several steps back till my back was against the wall. I felt myself gasping for air. It was too much to bear his words was slicing me like blades. Tears were streaming down my eyes and I could do nothing to prevent them.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts my pride to even think that another male was inside of you for two years." I could not listen to him anymore. I closed my ears with both and hands and tried not to block his words but alas it all went in vein. "Over two years your body was defiled by him. Why did you let him do it? How dare you forget that you belonged to ME?"

"Shut up!" I pleaded him as my body slid down the wall. "Please stop this. Please Abram!"

"Why did you let him touch you Ora? Why? Answer me?"

My eyes clenched close only to see flashes of the intimate moments I shared with him where he kisses me, made love to me, in many various ways. Glimpse of those images combined with my brothers' words made me fell dirty, impure. It gave me the urges to burn down my body alive.

"STOP IT!" I screamed bringing my legs closer to my chest trying my best to curl up like a ball.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?" he screamed back, demanding an answer that I could not provide.

Our screaming competition went on till my door burst open and I saw flashes of two figures running in.

The next thing I felt was being engulfed into a pair of protective arms and voice that commanded.

"Akiho-san please for now just leave... Please I'm requesting you please leave for now. Ichijo please escort him back to his room." By the voice I knew it was Yuki but before I could look back at her or say something I felt her hand over my head and everything turned black after that.

* * *

I missed my class that day. In-fact i ended up missing my class for the next few days. These days i mostly stayed in dorm locked up, so that I can save myself the pleasure of seeing my beloved brother's face. He made several attempts to talk to me but I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with him. However this academy was not full of selfish cads, good hearted people existed here too who genuinely cared for my well being like Senri and Rima. They never missed out on an opportunity to take me out with them. I mostly tagged along with the duo especially during photo shoot. It was actually quite fun to see and the best part was even I too got the chance to stand before the camera and give out a little two poses. Knowing my passion for food they never missed out on the chance to me out to eat in various kinds of cuisine.

Zero too, often showed up with little street food but I saw a little less of him since he would mostly be away on mission. Yuki on the other hand would mostly stick to me like glue. She ended up being the motherly, sister figure I never had. But my relationship turning this way with Yuki is an irony of its own. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that this is the same Yuki who once threw me off the stairs and caused my miscarriage. Now that I think of it, it must have happened for good or else the baby's own father would have traded him away.

"Good morning Aidou-sempai." I greeted the blonde blue eyes blonde while making way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." He barely managed to slip the words out of his mouth but did not even space a glance at me. But I did my part I smiled at him.

Then, there was Hanabusa Aidou, he is quite an individual if you ask me. The word loyalty best describes him. Now his loyalty lies with Yuki Kuran. So for that reason every time we cross path the encounter is not very pleasant. He tries his best to ignore me since being the pureblood he cannot disrespect me but for who I am he cannot dis-respect me wither. However that does not change the way he feels about me because every time he looks at he me all he see is a home wrecking witch! And I do not blame him for that. Maybe my own mind would have worked the same way if I were in his shoes. For heaven's sake his father's head was chopped off by my so called **_husband!_**

As per Yuki's order Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen were assigned to train me into a perfect pureblood princess. Kain-sempai looked after my education while Ruka's job was to look after my appearance. I heard she trained Yuki too.

This is where I would say that both Kaname and Yuki Kuran share cruel heart. I mean he did not have to assign Ruka to train Yuki knowing how she felt about him. Yuki on the other hand is doing the same thing but the situation is tad bit different now. You see I have learned about Ruka's distaste towards me. Plus my blabber mouth of brother spilled more information out to me; especially about the way she kissed him in the infirmary to force feed him her blood. The only reason my brother did this was so that he could get an enraged reaction towards me. But I gave out nothing. I did not even react. What is the point when the man in question held himself back despite her best effort? I will be honest the part where she almost dived her tongue inside his mouth made me cringe but this same man killed my family, practically butchered them…he…he killed my Calev did not even give him the chance to scream. He lied to me; played with my emotions being someone else…It is even an insult to be jealous because of him.

But like it said earlier it was easier said than to be done. For some reason my heart till to this day refuses to forget him and especially with everyone around remind me it is hard. However my brain gave me a better idea and I try my best to follow that. I try my best to block him out of my mind. I close my eyes and pretend it was all just a nightmare. I try my best to act if nothing ever happened.

"Your hair used to be a lot smoother before." Ruka commented while braiding my hair. I looked at her through the mirror. It was clearly written all over her in capital letter that he pretty much despised me but why she chose to stick around me is still a mystery that I could not solve.

I was not sure what to say definitely she would not have liked my reply.

"Kaname-sama took really good care of them." There you go. Another one who would constantly remind me. In fact she spoke in such a manner that suggested that I should consider myself lucky that I had that time with 'precious Kaname-sama.'

"You brother wishes to marry you. I heard you both were engaged at birth? So what do you plan to do now? Will you be divorcing Kaname-sama?" She threw almost half a dozen questions at me.

"I do not know any Kaname-sama." I finally opened my mouth. I spoke directly looking at her through the mirror and it was clear to me that she did not like my answer but I chose to ignore her and continue.

"Besides how do I divorce?... When I am widow to being with?"

She threw my braid at me and took a step back with a horrid expression on her face.

"Do not even dare to utter such words." She suddenly looked so angry. "Do not think your cursed words can kill Kaname-sama that easily." With that said she walked out of my chamber, slamming the door hard on my face. Leaving me to wonder was my statement that offensive?

* * *

Once Ruka was gone I marched towards my bed and threw myself on it. And let out a deep sigh. My mind starts to wonder am I becoming heartless. Am I losing all the feelings left inside me? How about the emotions that I had within me?

Most probably!

My exhausted eyes closed down remind me the day passed but sadly there are way too many more coming ahead. How will I survive through this? How will I manage through all the upcoming torturous day? I wondered if Kaname Kuran's plan is to wipe out the purebloods then why did he not start with me? What wrong have I done to him to have me leave behind in this hell? Maybe he really does not care, because if he did surely he would not make me go through this torture.

Suddenly something like heavy wind brushed against me and I shot up only to find my window wide open and curtains flying all over. Strange it was indeed because I clearly remember asking Ruka senpai to close the widows and she even did it with me watching.

My eyes noticed the envelope on the bedside table. I carefully took it on my hand and opened it only to see it was a letter and it read as:

_ Dearest Ai,_

_I seek your permission to let you know  
that your love has become an addiction for me  
you turned to be a drug to me  
__that is why staying away from you is not just hard...but impossible. _

_Life for me is unlivable..Everyday I breathe but no longer live.  
But you my dearest sunshine...  
you must live so that every time when I watch you from far my heart swells up in pride._

_Yours truly  
__Eyan_

Droplets of my fresh tears fell on the letter. For a long time I remained there sitting with the letter clutching it against my chest before finally making up my decision on what to do with that paper.

I carefully walked towards the fireplace ripped the paper into two and threw it into the blazing flame.

It is hard, so hard to live like this not knowing what your heart desired. For now all i can wish for is to posses a power, such a power that would at least help me figure out what is it that I desire? I have heard tales about one heart beating for two. I am sure you have heard it too but have you ever been told a tale where a heart loves and despises a person at the same time? It is really possible in real life?

Six months have passed since the betrayal i received yet I do not know about the condition of my heart. And it hurts, the pain is almost unbearable not knowing whether I should continue with my hatred and seek revenge on behalf of all with whom he has done wrong? My souls tells me this is my only route to peace while my heart argues to forgive him...It tells me I shall not receive peace until I am able to forgive him.

I question my heart "Why do you think of it this way?"

As a response to that my heart tells me

"...it is because you are lonely without him."

And i ask no further because i am scared...scared to find out the truth.

**a.n. I know this chapter is not a lot but it shows a brief look into what is going on inside Aiyora's mind. She is going through one of the toughest stage of her life. Every single day is more like a hell to her in cross academy. She wants to forget Kaname but everybody always does the job of remind her her. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and had a good read. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 (more bits have been added to the ending)**

* * *

Trying to escape from all those lecturing mouth Aiyora was left short of choice, therefore when Senri and Rima left the offer on the table to accompany them to their shooting she agreed right away. Totally ignoring the fact how dangerous of a task it is given the fact she has not yet sank her fangs into anyone, just surviving on the necessity of the blood tablet. Thus leaving her thirst definitely not even close to being…quenched!

After shoot the model pair even took her to one of their after parties. For Aiyora these experiences were new and very exciting. Since all her life her brother did not let her out other than some rare occasions. Then the two years that she spent with Kaname Kuran was also somewhat similar. Though he took her with him to quite many places but made sure to keep her by his side tide all the time. Not allowing her to make friends or gather peers. That is why now after all these she is able to get a little taste of what everyone refers to as 'freedom.'

"Do you have the habit of drinking?" Rima questioned eyeing the other female cautiously because the way she drank clearly told everyone one that alcohol and Aiora did not get along well.

"I think we should leave soon." Senri said exchanging a glance with Rima who very much agreed with him.

"No... but I don't want to go back this is so much fun." Aiora protested half singing and half screaming. Her condition is almost borderline more than enough drunk. And her words made them even firmer in their decision.

"let's go back Rima."

"let's go."

"Hey!" Aiora, no a really Aiora drunk slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "we are going no where..."

And with that said she gave into her unconsciousness leaving Sneri and Rima to sigh in a manner as if they already saw it coming before Senri picked up the younger female and placed her over his shoulders before making their exit out of the party.

* * *

"Aiyora…?" the said female almost jumped on the place upon hearing her name being called. She looked over her should to see the beautiful blonde Sara Shirabuki leaning against the wall by the entrance of her terrace.

"Sara-senpai." Aiyora acknowledged her presence.

"Looking at something in particular?" She wondered while her cunning eyes carefully observing the younger female.

"Not exactly, as a matter of fact I'm looking at everything in particular." Aiyora answered keeping her focus unmoving from where it was but still keeping her tone polite to respect the senior all the while keeping her manners in check.

It quietened down between them since Aiyora proceeded no further with her words and Sara still occupied with scrutinizing with her. The silence between them stretched longer than they appreciated. While Sara wanted to chat and Aiyora on the other hand wanted her out.

"You know Aiyora-chan…?" Though Aiyora did not show interest to her call but Sara was confident she had the female's full attention. "Yuki-chan too used to wait for him this exact same way."

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you are talking about…Sara-senpai." But that was a lie that both were very much aware off.

"Yuki waited for his return for days and nights, when all the while in reality he was in your arms…between your legs… treating himself to the intoxicating pleasure that your innocence provided. Would not be surprised if history is repeating itself?"

"Sara-senpai," Aiyora said with a sigh. "Yuki-senpai had Kaname Kuran to wait for and she had all the right to do so after all he was her to being with. And as for me…I loved Eyan with all my heart and he no longer lives. To me he is no more alive. Therefore what Kaname Kuran does, who he beds, and who he kills is none of my concern to invest my brain into."

Aiyora spoke trying her level best to keep a blank face but somehow her inside ached, it always ached so much every time the thought of _him _crossed her soul. It reminded her of those beautiful moments she spent within the warmth of his arms yet at the same time it reminded her of the historic day when he slaughtered her remaining family before her eyes.

"So his current action does not matter to you? I am not sure how much do you know but he has resumed back on his plan to wipe out the purebloods." Aiyora only closed her eyes momentarily and opened them back. "He has attacked a pureblood family, aside from that a couple more powerful aristocratic families received threatening visits from him too."

Aiyora only hummed her response to that "hmmm…"

And it pissed of Sara to end. Here she was telling this brat something important and all she could respond with was just 'hmmm' like really this new generation is sometimes capable of being so careless. And this Aiyora was the perfect example of it.

"You do realize that," Sara placed a hand on Aiyora's shoulder "you too are a pureblood vampire now...don't you Aiyora. And do you know what that means...?" Sara was hoping to see fear in the young female's eyes but sadly her wish did not come true in terms of that.

"You are telling me my number might come any time...?"

"Aiyora he is dangerous!"

"Believe me Sara-senpai running those vampire killing swords through my heart is the best thing he can do for me. At least that way he can lower the pain...the shame... that has been brought upon me."

"So you will do nothing?" Sara tiled her head and looked at the dark haired female with rage over taking her. What made the blonde female angrier was the fact that this time Aiyora did not even answer instead looked at the night sky; pretending to count the stars.

Sara realized at this moment convincing her is proving to be a bit difficult but surely it's not impossible.

"You know Aiora, this life is yours therefore the choices that are to be maid is also yours but here is what I can do... just advice you. Given the fact you might as well suffer the same fate as Yuki-chan."

Aiora was not sure what that line meant but before she could make up her mind and demand an explanation Sara was already gone.

* * *

"So you promised to kill Yuki when she was first turned into a vampire?" Aiyora kept her focus straight on the stars above while lying down straight on her back. Beside her laying down on the ground was Zero who in turn tore his gaze from the glistening stars and turned his head towards the dark haired female.

"Why do you ask?" He could not help but question but the response she in turn received was Aiyora closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Zero observed as Aiyora did not even for once remove her eyes from the stars.

"You hated her, hated Yuki for allowing Kaname to turn her back. I was also told that you swore to go after her life one day...but then you changed your mind...!?" Aiyora finally trailed it off all in one sentence. However it paused the conversation with an odd silence.

"I never changed my mind..." Zero finally broke the silence making Aiyora look at him from the corner of her eyes. "It's just that I could never bring myself to do it. No matter what form she was in, end of the day she was just Yuki. My Yuki!" Another moment of silence followed after that but did not last long. "She is the very being I was born to hate yet I have lost the strength to hate her."

"Now that I am a vampire... does that make you hate me too?" Although her question was real but the way it sounded made the girl look more than innocent and some how she reminded Zero of his late brother Ichiru Kiryu.

Zero opened his mouth after like a pregnant pause. "No."

And then she threw the question at him that took the hunter off guard.

"So...what should i do?" Aiyora paused to chew her lips as she turned he head back towards Zero. "Should I hate Kaname? Or should I look for a reason to forgive him?"

This made Zero also turn to face her. However instead of answer her question he cupped her face affectionately and stayed like that for a while.

"Zero...how long did it take you to forgive Yuki?" Another question of her that took him by shock. It was about things that he has not thought about for years. "You have forgiven her...haven't you Zero?"

Zero could only sigh, these were thoughts that have not crossed his mind for so long. All that mattered for now was that Yuki was safe. Zero shook his thoughts before finally telling her something she did not expect.

"Let me walk you to your dorm. It's getting late."

Their conversation quieted down. Their eyes once more focused back on the stars proudly shining up on the clear sky that night.

* * *

Sara stood leaning against the wall of the long corridors of the moon dorms. Frustration still overpowering herself conscious, after all it could be clearly seen that her plan in a way is failing, especially the part where she predicted to use Aiora against Kaname. Though Aiora is showing no signs of supporting Kaname but nor is she showing extreme hatred like she predicted. The younger female was acting like the last two years of her life did not exist and this is what irrigated Sara the most.

And speaking of irritation Aiora's brother Akiho actually turned out to be quite a pest than an actual pawn. In early childhood Sara was taught that pureblood's sometimes symbolizes nature. Now in life she is actually able to experience it. Like for example, Yuki Kuran symbolizes great sense of justice and greatness. She however on the on the other hand represents greed and hunger for power. Then Kaname Kurna, their ancestor who actually represented a lot staring with great leadership, power, control etc. now only represents immense insanity. Aiora, actually represents neutrality. What is going on in that complicated mind of her must be indeed a great mystery to solve. Once grown up, Sara is sure that this girl will have good future in politics. And Aiora's brother Akiho, that particular one stands as a great example that even pureblood vampire are capable of being morons and idiots.

After bring Aiora and Akiho face to face Sara learned the grave mistake she made in her calculation. Just like all she also predicted them to be the 'Kaname and Yuki' or more like 'Haruka and Juri' of the Hanadagi house that were separated by the actions of her and Kaname Kuran. But that is not even close to the truth. Yes Aiora and Akiho were supposed to marry to keep the Hanadagi line among themselves however Akiho is not the one Aiora was ever in love with. That individual was the youngest Hanadagi son Takero Hanadagi; whom she called with love Calev.

Sara ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh; a way to rid herself of the frustrations burdening on her shoulders. A part of her still could not believe what a jerk that Hanadagi heir is. He does not even know how to talk to ta girl.

_Sara paced in her room from one end to another. Her blood was practically boiling! _

_"I was informed that you were looking for me. What is the matter?" Sara snapped her head in the direction from where the voice came. She did not look but rather glared at that smug idiot who practically ruined everything. _

_"I heard you got into quite an argument with your sister?" Sara asked calmly. _

_"I do not think that is any of your concern. Nor it is any others' business. It is simply our personal matter. And I would hate it for others to interfere." _

_"Questioning a girl on her purity is not something nice." Sara quoted. "Therefore blaming for not being **virgin **is outrageous. You cannot go on blaming her for actions she is not responsible for." _

_"Let me rephrase my statement Sara, my conversations with my soon to wife not something that I wish to share publically." _

_"Soon to be wife!" Sara exclaimed out loud. "Please to hop out of your delusional mind. After what you said to her, I'm more than sure she would any day pick Kaname over you. No matter what he has done, he never allowed any forms of insult to reach anywhere near Aiora. Whereas you…" Sara let of a frustrated growl and a sharp noise of glass cracking was heard. _

_"I cannot help it," Akiho started. "It makes every fibre in my body shiver to think that another man was in the inside of her. He was where I should have been." _

_All Sara could do was astonishingly watch, the guy, as he went on making her regret her decision to resurrect him a lot more than before. In her words he was unbelievably childish. How could he be of any use to her? _

_"You will never understand my pain Sara. You will never understand." Akiho shook Sara by the arms. "Every time I close my eyes I **them. **Do you understand Sara…I see them, that Kuran and my Ora. I see them naked, crying out in bliss in the warmth of each other's arms. I hear them when I close my ears…I hear their conjugal moans, the sounds of them drinking from the other. I have nightmares of them together…living happily ever after." _

_Sara could only blink her eyes. If she was ever in Aiora's place eyes closed she would chose Kaname because this guy is absolutely crazy. Akiho Hanadagi is crazy to the point where he needs to be locked up in a mental hospital and give electric shock. _

_"If this is how you feel about her…then I have a proposition." Sara said cupping Akiho's face. _

_"Which is?"_

_A twisted smirk curled up the side of her lips before the words left her mouth. "Let's get rid of her." _

_And the next thing Sara knew was being held by her throat against the wall. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE!" the male pureblood hissed baring his fangs at the female while squeezing his fingers against her throat. "Erase all the ill thoughts you have about my sister or else I will not hesitate to kill you." _

Sara shook free of the memory. Though realized late but now she is well aware that it high time she must once against start to take things in her own hand. Akiho Hanadagi turned out to be more than useless. However she will bear his craziness as long as it does not hamper her plan, because end of the day he also has a manipulative side that is so far quite successful with the beautiful noble, Souen girl.

And she can concentrate on breaking Aiyora's ties that she has formed with few individuals here. Right then the miracle happened.

"Sara-san." She heard Yuki's voice and was more than sure the Kuran princess was coming towards her. "Dawn will be upon us soon. I think it's best to stay away from the windows."

"Yuki-chan?" Sara turned towards the female with a playful smile.

Sara then focused her eyes on the two figures making their way into the moon dorm. The appropriate way to describe it would be the male figure carrying the female by giving her a piggy back ride.

"Isn't that our Aiora-chan?" Sara pointed out getting Yuki to follow her eyes. Then from the corner of her eyes she observed as the Kuran princess's eyes turned partially wide for a moment before going back to its normal state. It all happened at the sight of Zero carry Aiyora on her back only God knows what sort of joke were they sharing that the silver haired male grumbled while the female on his back giggled so loud that both Yuki and Sara could hear her voice. Both the female noted as Aiyora poked Zero's ears, tickled him here and there getting the male annoyed till her dropped her to the ground.

"They have gotten closer than before." Sara commented on the sight of Zero revengefully pulling her cheeks wide apart! Then immediately turned to Yuki to see her reaction but sadly her face stayed neutral.

But Sara was not going to have it that way. So she decided to push it forward. She would have to be stupid to pass on this golden opportunity to spray alcohol into the already blazing fire.

"You know I would be weary of the situation if I were you."

"I'm not sure that I understand what you are trying to tell me." Yuki interjected.

"She took you mate once…" Sara spoke biting the inside of her cheeks. "What guarantee is there that history will not repeat itself?"

"Goodnight Sara-san." Yuki too pulled the smart move to by making her decision to walk out of there. But luck surely was on Sara's side that night.

"You know Yuki, my girls bring me the latest of day class gossips and I entertain my days with it." Yuki did not stop. "Do you know the day class ladies are gossiping about Aiora's more than frequent visit to the stable?"

Yuki stopped in her tracks. Sara smirked at her victory.

"Some even says that they have seen them **coming out **of the stables tighter."

Yuki swallowed hard before resuming back on her track…this time at a faster pace!  
Trying her very best to ignore the inferno that is waiting to build up inside her.

...

Yuki was just about to step into her room when a high pitched scream of a girl echoed all throughout the moon dormitory.

It got attention of all. Yuki who was about to enter her room rushed downstairs into the living room area. Following her trail was Sara Shirabuki and many others. Hanabusa and her cousin Akatsuki Kain too rushed down. Following them was Maria Kurenai and Takuma Ichijo. Zero and Aiyora who were outside the moon dorm too rushed inside. Ruka was planning to head the bed early but insitead ran down noticing the commotion. The model duo Senri and Rima also came down but they sort of walked instead of running; while Sneri continued with her yawn.

"Senri, you are still sleepy." Rima commented trying to conceal her own tiredness.

"Can't help it I'm too tired." He responded.

As they neared both of them were a bit taken aback by the huge crowd in the centre of the living. All hushed whispers and shocked gasps were going all around. Passing through the crowd they saw one of their fellow class mate almost curled up into a ball in their dorm president Yuki Kuran's arms. Rima was he first among the tired duo whose eyes fell upon the object on the table. Her usually stoic eyes became wide with shock at the graphic scene. She poked her partner and pointed. He too had similar reaction, his mouth slightly parted.

Aiyora and Zero too made it through the crowd. Both their eyes widened and jaw dropped and the sight of clean sliced head of man that sat atop the table frozen in ice box. Aiyora placed both her hand over her mouth to cover it.

"Whose head is this?" Yuki asked looking at the crowd desperately searching for the answer. Sara recognized the person. She was about to open her mouth but stopped only to hear the second scream this time coming out of the Hanadagi Heir.

"UNCLE!" Aikoho screamed, which was very much likely for a pureblood but he did not care. After all his only living relative's beheaded head was placed right in front of him.

"OH GOD! GOD…NO MY UNCLE…AIORA THIS IS OUR UNCLE…OUR UNCLE…HE IS…UNCLE…OUR UNCLE."

Leaving Zero's side Aiora rushed towards her brother who was already on his knees crying and screaming like he was in some sort of great pain. She gathered the male into her arms and ran her hands through his hair and back to calm him down.

"Aiora do you know who he is?" Yuki asked focusing on Aiora but she nodded 'no' because as far as Aiora can recall she never met this man. She never met any of her uncles; scratch that… she never even met her own father and mother.

"This is…no this was Avram Mizrahi." Sara spoke getting all head turned towards her. "Their uncle, their mother's eldest brother, the head of the Pureblood Mizrahi clan in Israel!"

"But why send his head here?" Aiora asked.

"Here, I found this on the floor." One of the night class girl picked the sealed envelope and handed it to Takuma who in turn opened it, took out the letter and passed it to Sara.

The frown on her face deepened.

"It's a letter from Kaname…for his brother in law." She declared this time looking at Aiora in the eye and revealed the information.

"It says," she started to read out loud for everyone to hear.

_Dearest brother in law,_  
_Your uncle is gone. But mourn not because that day is not far away when I shall come for you…for you  
are the next in the list. And after you its Shirabuki. Then it will be my sister's turn._

_Sincerely  
Kaname Kuran. _

**a.n. I'm back with another chapter. hope you guys enjoyed. thank you all for reading. if you guys have any advice for Aiora feel free to share them. **


End file.
